Sous les ailes de mon néphillim
by Gaya972
Summary: Londres au 19ème siècle, Ichigo est un jeune homme de 19 ans, pas tout à fait comme les autres, majordome fidèle et dévoué à sa jeune maîtresse, Lady Momo Hinamori. Cette jeune fille douce, généreuse et peu sûre d'elle, est devenue orpheline à 12 ans...
1. Prologue

**Titre : Sous les ailes de mon néphillim**

**Auteur : Gaya972 (anciennement connue sous le pseudo de Anonyme972 ;) )**

**/!\ Warning /!\ : Rating M ! Ceci est une fic yaoi comportant des relations homosexuels Boy x Boy ! Donc les mineurs et ceux qui n'apprécient pas le genre, pas de lecture ^^ ! Je suis pas responsable, moi ! Compris ?**

**Pairing : Ichi/Grimm (principalement) et d'autres couples secondaires **

**Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo et ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement T-T !**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Angst et Surnaturel**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^ !**

**Ceci est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'accepte tous les commentaires, surtout ceux qui sont constructifs et qui me permettront de m'améliorer ^^ ! Certains, me connaissent déjà comme la gentille Anonyme972, revieweuse yaoi un peu déjantée et d'autres pas XD ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bye ^^ ! **

**Synopsis : Londres au 19ème siècle, Ichigo est un jeune homme de 19 ans, pas tout à fait comme les autres, majordome fidèle et dévoué à sa jeune maîtresse, Lady Momo Hinamori. Cette jeune fille douce, généreuse et peu sûre d'elle, est devenue orpheline à 12 ans et est sous la tutelle de son oncle Aizen Sosuke, pour qui elle a une admiration totale mais, qui n'est pas aussi aimable et plein de bonnes intention qu'il veut lui faire croire... Ichigo, lui, le sait et fera tout pour protéger la délicate jeune fille, comme il l'a promis à la Marquise Hinamori, la mère de Momo, sur son lit de mort et avec l'aide de ses amis et d'un allié inattendu et mystérieux, il empêchera Aizen d'accomplir ses sombres desseins ! **

**Note 1 : Les inconditionnels des anges et des démons, vous allez être servis XD !**

**Note 2 : Peut-être des fautes ou des lettres mal placées -_-' ! Désolé, je n'ai pas de correcteur automatique car j'utilise un logiciel pas très élaboré ! Le logiciel du pauvre, quoi XD ! Donc, gomen ^^' ! **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

La lune est haute dans le ciel et éclaire les rues pavées de Londres. En cette douce nuit de juin, le silence accompagne l'astre lunaire. Tout est calme. Cependant, un bruit vient perturber cette ambiance nocturne.

C'est un homme. Son souffle est irrégulier, il halète, ses jambes ont du mal à le porter et pourtant, il continue à courir. Il court, court, aussi vite qu'il le peut encore et son regard ne cesse de s'attarder derrière lui. Il fuit en réalité. Il fuit avec une peur non feinte marquée sur le visage, cette ombre qui malgré tout ses efforts, ne cesse de se rapprocher de lui, toujours plus près.

L'homme balaya les rues de son regard à la recherche de la prochaine direction à prendre. Il était bien loin de chez lui, de son quartier, de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et c'est avec le visage de ces êtres chers en tête, qu'il continue de courir, c'est pour avoir la chance de les revoir demain matin, qu'il fuit pour sauver sa vie. Il ne connaît pas le quartier dans lequel il se trouve, alors il prend n'importe quelle direction, pourvu qu'elle l'éloigne de cette ombre meurtrière qui le poursuit. Il tourne et...

- Malheur, c'est une impasse !

Il n'a pas le temps de retourner sur ses pas, l'ombre ou plutôt, l'homme qu'il essayait de semer, est déjà là !

Un homme portant une longue cape noire dont le capuchon empêche de voir son visage.

Le fugitif est dos au mur et regarde cet homme, qui se rapproche inexorablement de lui, avec une peur sourde qui lui noue l'estomac et assèche sa gorge. Puis, la voix de l'inconnu s'élève dans la nuit :

- Enfin, je vous rattrape mon cher. Quelle idée de me faire courir ainsi, par une si belle nuit ! Vraiment, quelle indélicatesse !

Le ton froide de cette voix, semble délier la langue de notre homme, qui soudain s'exclame :

- Pitié, pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! Laissez-moi partir, je vous en conjure ! Je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai vu, je vous l'assure ! Mais, par pitié, laissez-moi partir ! dit-il d'une voix éraillée par la peur.

- Vous laissez partir ? Je suis navré, mon cher ! Mais après ce que vous avez vu, mon maître n'apprécierait pas que je vous laisse ainsi vous échapper... répondit l'inconnu d'une voix toujours horriblement calme.

Et de sous sa cape, il sortit une dague, dont s'échappa un son presque imperceptible, en même temps qu'il la retirait de son fourreau.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le pauvre homme se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux et d'une voix tremblante et presque éteinte, il supplia celui qui s'annonçait comme son bourreau :

- Pitié, j'ai une femme et des enfants qui m'attendent... Je n'ai même pas pu... les embrasser ce soir... Pitié, pitié !

- Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé mais, ce n'est pas ce soir que vous pourrez embrasser votre femme et vos enfants, messire... répondit-il, maintenant proche sa victime, en élevant son arme.

- Non, non ! Je vous en prie ! NOOOON !

Un cri, du sang sur le mur, puis plus rien. Rien à part, le silence maintenant oppressant de la nuit.

* * *

><p>La nuit laisse la place au soleil et le matin se lève doucement sur ce manoir. Des bruits de pas dans un couloir, une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme doucement et une voix tout aussi douce et calme, qui s'élève dans la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité :<p>

- Pardonnez-moi Hinamori-sama, mais il est l'heure de vous lever.

Les rideaux s'étirent et une forme endormie sous des draps immaculés s'animent. Sur les oreillers où seuls, des mèches brunes s'éparpillaient, apparaît le visage d'une jeune fille encore embrumée par le sommeil.

Ses paupières se soulèvent, révélant ainsi de doux yeux chocolat . La jeune fille se tourne vers la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce et malgré, la lumière qui agresse quelques peu ses pupilles, un sourire rayonnant éclaire ses traits délicats et c'est d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée qu'elle dit :

- Bonjour, Ichigo !

A la lumière qui transperce les fenêtre de la chambre, un jeune homme âgé de presque vingt ans, aux cheveux roux flamboyant et au regard tendre d'une couleur ambrée, se tourne vers celle considérée comme sa maîtresse. Il porte un costume caractéristique de sa fonction : un costume trois pièces dont la chemise blanche contrastait avec le gilet gris, ainsi que le pantalon et la veste à queue-de-pie de couleur noir. Une paire de gants blancs, une chaîne en argent provenant d'une montre à gousset gravée aux armoiries de la Maison et des chaussures en cuir noirs, complétaient la tenue. Tenue qui, par d'ailleurs, moulait à la perfection le corps du jeune homme, qui était étonnamment musclé mais, tout en finesse.

Dire que ce jeune était beau eut été un euphémisme, car bien au-delà de sa beauté physique, il se dégageait de lui, une aura solaire, chaleureuse et bienveillante qui semblait embellir encore les traits fins et harmonieux mais, néanmoins masculins, de son visage.

Un sourire emplit de tendresse illumina ses traits et c'est avec cette même voix douce qu'il lui répondit :

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Fort bien, merci ! répondit-elle joyeusement

- Bien, votre bain est prêt et votre petit-déjeuner le sera bientôt. Que désirez-vous pour accompagner votre thé ?

- Hum... Je te le dirais à une condition... dit-elle d'un ton joueur

Nullement surpris par un tel comportement de la part de sa jeune maîtresse, le dénommé Ichigo, sans se dépareiller de son sourire, lui demanda :

- Et cette condition, quelle est-elle ?

- Et bien, tu dois prendre le thé avec moi, ce matin ! dit-elle tout sourire

- Hinamori-sama...

- Non, Momo ! Juste Momo, s'il te plaît ! Enfin... du moins, lorsque nous sommes seuls, veux-tu ?

- Soit ! Momo, vous savez qu'un majordome, n'a pas le droit de s'attabler avec ces maîtres. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre ce genre de fantaisie. Il y a un code hiérarchique à respecter !

- Je ne le sait que trop bien mais... Mais, s'il te plaît Ichigo, juste pour aujourd'hui ou du moins, ce matin... Je n'ai guère envie de petit-déjeuner seule, aujourd'hui..., lui dit-elle la mine soudainement assombrie.

Ichigo soupira. Sachant quel jour nous étions, il ne comprenait que trop bien la demande de sa maîtresse. Aujourd'hui, était le jour anniversaire de la mort de la Marquise Hinamori, Dame Yoshiko, la mère de sa jeune maîtresse. Ayant déjà perdu son père, quelques mois auparavant, la mort de cette dernière avait affreusement affecté cette enfant, alors âgée de 12 ans. Trois ans étaient passés depuis, mais la douleur de cette perte était encore présente dans le cœur de la brune et Ichigo, le voyait bien, lui.

Alors, une fois de plus, il allait céder à sa jeune maîtresse, à laquelle il était décidément incroyablement attaché depuis le jour, où il avait pris ces fonctions.

Et de cette voix qui restait éternellement douce pour la jeune fille, il lui dit :

- Très bien, j'accepte votre demande, Momo.

Le sourire illumina de nouveau, le visage de la jeune marquise

- Mais, seulement pour aujourd'hui. Et bien évidemment, cela restera entre nous ! Pas un mot à votre oncle, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se penchant sur la jeune fille, avec un doigt sur les lèvres en signe de silence

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Ne soit pas inquiéter Ichigo, il n'en saura rien !

- Bien, en ce cas... dit-il en se redressant

Puis, il lui tendit son bras comme un gentleman le ferait pour inviter une demoiselle et lui dit :

- Nous y allons, mademoiselle ! Votre bain vous attends ! Le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice

Clin d'œil auquel Momo répondit, par un petit rire dissimulé derrière sa main. Puis, elle s'accrocha au bras que son majordome et ami lui tendait et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

- Merci Ichigo. Dit-elle dans un chuchotement

- Mais de rien, mademoiselle. Vous savez, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de vous donner le sourire et puis, je ne serai pas digne d'être au service de la maison Hinamori, si je ne savais point faire ce genre de chose. C'est le devoir de tout bon majordome qui se respecte !

- Hihihi ! Oui, tu as raison, Ichigo !

- Bon, à présent, parlons de votre programme de la journée.

- Oh, Ichigo ! Non, s'il te plaît ! Pour l'amour du ciel, pas aujourd'hui ! gémit la jeune fille en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé pour un prologue ? Bon, pas bon ? Je sais ça sent un peu le Black Butler ^^ ! Normal, c'est aussi ce qui m'inspire mais, je n'ai l'intention de faire un numéro 2 v_v ! Je prends juste l'idée du majordome extraordinaire ! C'est court mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un prologue, une mise en bouche, dirons nous ^^ ! J'ai l'intention de faire des chap' plus longs, rassurez-vous ! Mais, je ne garantie rien pour le rythme de parution qui se ferait en fonction de mon inspiration ! J'attends vos commentaires ! Bye ^^ !<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le sauveur

**Salut tout le monde ^^ !**

**Voici donc mon premier chap' ! Il n'est pas vraiment, voire pas du tout (à vous de juger) en lien avec le prologue mais, il permet la mise en place de l'histoire donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ! Mes excuses, par avance, pour les fautes malgré ma vigilance -_-' !**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Tout est à Tite Kubo !**

**Note : les réponses aux reviews à la fin !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Le sauveur<p>

Orihime Inoue était une jeune femme heureuse. Oui, vraiment heureuse. Son entourage était emplit de personnes chaleureuses et bienveillante, qui s'occupait bien d'elle. Tout comme elle, s'occupait de ses fleurs de son jardin. Oui car, Orihime est jardinière dans la prestigieuse maison des Hinamori. Si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'elle pourrait vivre de sa passion pour le compte d'une famille aristocratique, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Et pourtant, cela faisait bel et bien trois merveilleuses années, qu'elle travaillait en ces lieux. Ces lieux qui étaient rapidement devenus une maison, un refuge dans lequel elle s'épanouissait et laissait son triste passé derrière elle.

Et tout ça, c'était grâce à lui. Lui, qui l'avait sauvé et libéré...

**Flashback : **

**Trois ans plus tôt...**

Il faisait bien sombre dans cette chambre, aussi sombre que l'était sa vie. L'air empestait l'alcool et le sexe, des vêtements jonchaient le sol et les draps défaits étaient souillé par la semence. C'est dans cet environnement de débauche, qu'elle se réveillait. Sa longue chevelure rousse était complètement décoiffée, elle ne portait en tout et pour tout, qu'une couverture sur elle et sur sa peau fine et douce, apparaissaient diverses traces témoignant de la brutalité avec laquelle ces hommes l'avaient prise.

Oui, parce qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Mais elle ne s'en formalisait plus depuis longtemps, car elle avait l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi. Son regard vide fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et tomba sur la fenêtre puis, sur la fleur qui était sagement posée sur son rebord extérieur. Une rose. Une magnifique rose, dont la blancheur d'une grande pureté, contrastait avec l'obscurité de la pièce et plongeait la jeune fille dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour où son grand frère, lui avait offert une graine en lui disant de bien s'occuper de la plante qui en sortirait. Elle lui avait demandé de quelle plante il s'agissait et il lui avait rétorqué, avec son inséparable sourire, qu'elle le verrait bien le moment venu. Et puis, il l'avait embrassé sur le front et était parti travailler.

Elle aimait son grand frère, ô grand Dieu, oui, qu'elle l'aimait. Il était sa seule famille et aussi son seul ami depuis que Tatsuki, une fille brune et un peu garçon manqué de son âge, était reparti pour le Japon avec sa famille.

Elle s'étaient rencontrées, quand elle avait neuf ans, en hiver.

* * *

><p>- Non mais, vous n'avez pas honte ! Prenez ça ! cria-t-elle en balançant son poing sur la figure d'un des garçons. Et encore ça ! Dit-elle en envoyant son genou dans le ventre d'un autre.<p>

Elle regardait ce garçon qui la défendait contre ses oppresseurs, il se battait d'une façon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était impressionnant la façon dont il enchaînait ses coups avec grâce et souplesse. Et très vite, les voyous battirent en retraite.

- On se retrouvera et tu payeras pour ça !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! J'vous attends, revenez prendre votre raclée quand vous voulez, bande de minables ! Leur répondit-elle

- Euh... je...

L'enfant se retourna vers elle et s'approcha en enlevant sa casquette. Quand il fut suffisamment près, elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'une fille !

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

- ...

- Moshi, moshi, y'a quelqu'un ?

- Vous êtes une... une fille ! S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ça t'surprend ? Dit-elle l'air perplexe

- Mais... les filles ne se battent pas !

- Quoi ! Non mais, c'est quoi cette façon de penser complètement machiste ! Vous êtes tous pareils dans ce pays, c'est pas possible ! S'énerva la petite brune

- Euh, pardon ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! Dit-elle apeurée

- Non, euh... Tu... T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi ! J'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi comme ça ! Désolée ! Dit-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Elle lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit et se releva. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucuns mots ne soient échangés et où elles se contentaient de se regarder. Puis, d'un air un peu gêné, la brunette réengagea la conversation :

- Et euh, sinon... si les filles se battent pas, elles font quoi d'après toi ? Dit-elle d'un ton un peu moqueur.

- Et bien, elles apprennent à cuisiner, à coudre, à tenir une maison et à être de bonnes épouses pour leurs maris...

- Alors là, même pas en rêve ! Il est hors en question que je m'tue toute la journée à la tâche, pour un homme ! Ça jamais !

- Mais, si vous ne le faîtes pas, votre futur mari ne sera pas content !

- Eh ben, s'il est pas content : il a qu'à aller voir ailleurs, si j'y suis ! Et si le message est pas clair, je lui ferais comprendre à coup de pied aux fesses ! Non mais, c'est pas un homme qui va faire la loi chez moi, quand même ! S'emporta la fillette

- Vous êtes... effrayante, vous savez !

- Ah bon ? Dit la brune qui ne voyait pas pourquoi

- Oui mais, je vous aime bien et je vous suis très reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait ! Dit-elle avec le sourire

- Oh, ça ! C'était rien, rien du tout ! Répondit-elle en rougissant, peu habituée à des remerciements

- Au contraire, ce n'était pas rien ! Sans vous, ils me taperaient encore dessus !

- J'te dis que c'est rien, c'était normal, euh... au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue ! Et vous ?

- Moi, c'est Tatsuki ! Enchantée, Orihi... Dis, j'peux t'appeler Hime, c'est plus simple !

- Euh, oui ! Si vous voulez !

- Oh, et encore une chose...

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer et d'parler comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille, c'est horrible ! Dit-elle en grimaçant

- Haha haha ! Euh, pardon... vous...enfin, tu es drôle, Tatsuki-chan ! Ha haha !

- Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me sort un truc pareil ! On m'a toujours dit que j'étais aussi ennuyeuse qu'une moule accrochée à un rocher !

- Ha haha !

Et elles partirent de concert dans un incroyable fou rire ! Quand elle finirent par se calmer, Orihime baissa la tête en entortillant ses doigts et lui demanda timidement :

- Dis, Tatsuki-chan... tu veux bien... être... mon amie ?

- Euh...

Orihime redressa la tête pour regarder celle qu'elle avait prise au début pour un garçon.

Et pour cause ! Elle était habillée comme un garçon, avec un pantalon beige et un haut sans manche bleu foncé et des chaussures noires qui faisaient un peu comme des ballerines, ses poignets étaient recouverts de sortes de gros bracelets en cuir, son cou, d'une écharpe en laine blanche et ses mains, de bandages soigneusement enroulés. Enfin, il y avait cette casquette rouge, qu'elle tenait maintenant à la main, qui cachait de courts cheveux noirs en bataille, comme ceux d'un garçon. Seuls, ses grands yeux marrons et les traits fins de son visage, trop pour être masculins, révélait sa féminité. Enfin sa bouche fine s'ouvrit, pour lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait :

- Bien sûr, Hime ! Je... j'adorais être ton amie ! Dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire

Sourire auquel elle répondit et s'exclama :

- Vraiment ? Merci, c'est... merveilleux ! Dit-elle, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie

- Ha haha ! Tu sais, toi aussi, t'es marrante ! Et puis, t'as l'air sympa. Tu m'plais bien comme fille ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué

- C'est vrai ? C'est la première fois... que quelqu'un d'autre que mon grand frère, est aussi gentil avec moi..., dit-elle d'un air soudainement assombri

Tatsuki la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elle avait de la peine pour elle car, elle avait l'air si gentille. Alors pourquoi les autres s'étaient acharnés sur elle comme ça ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à des gens, qui n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter. Des gens comme elle, qui étant trop faibles ou trop gentils pour se battre, subissaient la méchanceté des autres.

Quand elle avait vu ces larmes sur ce visage si doux, elle avait eu mal. C'était comme une boule dans le ventre et un pincement au cœur, elle avait immédiatement pensé que ce visage n'était pas fait pour pleurer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était comme ça, point. Et elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire cesser ses larmes, de la protéger. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle l'avait décidé. Elle s'approcha plus près de la rouquine, la força à la regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Hime, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on sera amies ! Et je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Toujours ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

Elle se tut, puis reprit :

- Si jamais tu as un problème, viens me voir ! Si tu as envie de pleurer, pleure sur mon épaule. Si tu as envie de parler, je t'écouterai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Et même si, tu n'as rien envie de faire, je serai là avec toi ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, Hime ! Parce que moi, je serai là ! Je te protègerai, toi et ton sourire ! Acheva-t-elle

Un temps de pause passa, après le discours enflammé et déterminé, que venait de tenir la petite fille de neuf ans. Et, en ce jour d'hiver, la neige commença à tomber doucement. Orihime, sa surprise passée, tendit son petit doigt vers elle et lui dit, avec un petit sourire timide :

- Tu me le promets, Tatsuki-chan ?

- Oui, je te le promets, Hime ! Répondit-elle, en liant son auriculaire au sien.

- Alors moi, je te promets de t'offrir mes plus beaux sourires !

Orihime lui offrit alors, un de ses plus beaux sourires et elles repartirent ensemble sous la neige, pour ne plus se quitter.

* * *

><p>Elles avaient apprit à bien se connaître en quatre ans et Orihime savait d'où son amie tenait cette façon de se battre.<p>

Les Arisawa se spécialisaient dans les arts martiaux de génération en génération, depuis des décennies. C'était son père, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'art du combat, faisait ainsi de sa fille, une véritable artiste martiale digne des Arisawa. Son père, croyant faire fortune en enseignant son art et sa philosophie dans les pays occidentaux friands de nouveautés exotiques, était parti accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille en Angleterre.

Malheureusement, il déchanta très vite car personne ne souhaitait entrer dans son dojo, à part quelques voyous de bas étage. Mais aucun élève sérieux. Rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation pour le moins inconfortable et étaient maintenant contraints en dernier recours, de regagner leur pays.

C'était du moins, ce que Tatsuki lui avait expliqué et elle avait pleuré. Pleurer parce que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son amie. Elles étaient tellement liées toutes les deux. Tatsuki l'avait toujours défendu quand les autres s'en prenaient à elle. Pourquoi le faisaient-ils ? Parce qu'ils étaient envieux ! Envieux de ses beaux yeux gris, de sa longue chevelure rousse souple et brillante, de son adorable visage et de son teint pâle. Oui, comme son prénom l'indiquait, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse.

Dans ces moments-là, Tatsuki usait de tout ce que son père lui avait appris, pour donner une bonne leçon à ces idiots. Et Orihime, elle, la récompensait avec ses sourires rayonnants dans lesquelles, elle exprimait toute sa reconnaissance et son amitié.

- Hime...

- Oui, Tsuki ! Répondit-elle, les yeux encore un peu rougis

- Tu sais, je crois que... ce qui va le plus me manquer,... ce sont tes sourires. Avait-elle dit le visage tourné vers le ciel.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, parce que Hime, tes sourires... me réchauffent le cœur et m'aident à garder espoir en l'avenir..., dit-elle d'un ton évasif

- Tsuki ? Dit la rouquin surprise et inquiète du ton mélancolique de sa voix

- Tu sais... j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'faire des amis. Les garçons ne voulaient pas d'moi parce que j'suis une fille et les filles ne voulaient pas d'moi parce que j'me comporte comme un garçon. D'un coté comme de l'autre, j'étais rejetée donc, toujours seule.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait sa mine s'assombrissait, elle s'arrêta puis reprit :

- Et puis, t'es apparue et j'ai vu la même solitude que la mienne, dans tes yeux. Alors, j'ai voulu l'effacer, je voulais que tu ne sois plus jamais seule, que tu ne sois plus jamais triste et que tu souris... grâce à moi !

- Tsuki... tu...

- Et maintenant..., ch'uis obligée de partir, de te laisser toute seule et ça, j'veux pas ! Parce que si ch'uis plus là : Qui va te défendre contre tous ces idiots ? Qui restera avec toi, quand ton frangin est pas là ? dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

L'inquiétude d'Orihime ne fit qu'augmenter, alors qu'elle regardait son amie pleurer pour la première fois. Elle était à la fois inquiète et abasourdie et ne savait que faire, alors que Tatsuki poursuivait son discours :

- Qui protègera ton sourire ? Qui te f'ra rire avec des blagues nulles et des jeux de mots à 2 yens ! Qui est-ce qui...

Elle se tut, la gorge serrée, le visage emplit de larmes, incapable de continuer. Ce silence sortit la rouquine de sa transe et elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tsuki, écoute je...

- Pardon ! Pardonne-moi, Hime ! Ch'uis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Je... J't'avais promis... pardon... pardon !

- Tsuki, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu sais ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Pardon de t'inquiéter au point que tu pleures pour moi..., à cause de moi ! Pardon, Tsuki !

- Hime...

- Ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi, ça va aller ! Je... je vais me débrouiller toute seule maintenant et quand on se reverra, tu seras fière de moi ! Tu vas voir, je... je vais devenir une femme aussi digne, indépendante et courageuse que toi ! Je te le promets, Tsuki !

- Hime... Répéta la jeune brune, en relevant le visage vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle observa ce doux visage où un sourire rassurant apparaissait et dont les traits, lui donnait un air confiant. Elle sourit à son tour et c'est d'une voix un peu plus claire qu'elle déclara :

- J'te préviens, Hime ! Si tu tiens pas ta promesse, j'te trouverai où que tu t'caches et j'te botterai les fesses pour t'apprendre, t'as compris ?

- Haha, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, Tsuki ! Répondit-elle avec amusement

- Bien ! Alors, à bientôt Hime ! Dit la brune en tendant son petit doigt

Et comme, il y a quatre ans sous la neige, leurs auriculaires se retrouvèrent entrelacés et elle lui répondit :

- Oui, à bientôt Tsuki ! Ce n'est qu'un "au revoir" après tout ! N'est-ce pas ?

Et la confiance qu'elle avait affiché alors à ce moment-là, elle l'avait perdu l'année suivant le départ de son amie...

* * *

><p>Elle était en train de préparer le dîner pour le retour de son frère. Il travailla au guichet de la Bank of England, la banque centrale de Londres. Elle rit doucement en repensant à ce matin car, elle lui avait dit que s'il était si content d'aller au travail, c'était surtout pour voir miss Elizabeth Moor, une de ses collègues. A cela, il avait rougit et était partit en quatrième en disant à sa sœur, qu'elle se faisait des idées.<p>

_" Mais bien sûr ! C'est cela, oui !"_ se moqua-t-elle gentiment

Alors qu'elle goûtait son plat, on sonna à la porte :

- Tiens, il rentre plus tôt que d'habitude ?

Sans plus se poser de questions, elle alla ouvrir et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir la police à sa porte :

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle ! Dit un premier agent

- Bonsoir, monsieur l'agent ! Mais, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

- Excusez-moi mais, vous êtes bien mademoiselle Orihime Inoue, la sœur de monsieur Sora Inoue, employé à la banque ? Demande le second, en regardant les noms inscrits sur une fiche

- Oui, c'est bien moi en effet ! Mais, qu'y-a-t-il ? Mon frère a eu des problèmes ? Demanda-t-elle, en commençant à paniquer

Les deux agents semblèrent alors gênés et affichèrent un visage contrit. Finalement, le premier se décida à parler :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle mais, un cambriolage a eu lieu aujourd'hui, en fin de journée. Et, en voulant protéger une autre employée, monsieur votre frère, a pris une balle qui l'a... tué sur le coup. Toutes nos condoléances !

Orihime pâlit brusquement et ses jambes l'a lâchèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible ! Le sort s'acharnait contre elle ! Après l'avoir privée de sa meilleure amie, il lui prenait son frère ?

_"NOON ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS DE MAL ?" _Hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

- Pitié, non ! Pas lui, il est tout ce qu'il me reste, mon Dieu ! Pas lui ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, devant des policiers qui ne savant que dire, étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus.

Et depuis ce jour, sa vie n'avait fait qu'empirer car, bientôt des problèmes d'argent arrivèrent. Elle avait dût vendre sa maison pour emménager dans une autre, plus modeste et vendre aussi la quasi-totalité de ses biens. Personne, ne voulait lui donner de travail ! Soit parce qu'elle était trop jeune, soit à cause de ses origines asiatiques ! Et n'ayant plus aucun recours, elle dût se résoudre à effectuer "le plus vieux métier du monde" comme on dit : la prostitution.

Les deux années qui suivirent, elle avait alors plongé dans un monde de violence et de dépravation sexuelle. Un monde dont elle savait qu'elle ne ressortirait jamais. Après tout, qui voudrait venir en aide à une catin ?

* * *

><p>Son esprit ressortit alors de ses souvenirs et des larmes vinrent embuées ses yeux où se reflétaient tout le dégoût qu'elle avait pour elle-même. D'une faible voix, elle murmura :<p>

- Ô grand frère ! Tu aurais si honte de moi, si tu me voyais aujourd'hui !

Son regard était toujours fixé sur la rose alors qu'elle poursuivait :

- Et toi, Tsuki, pardonne-moi ! Je... je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse ! Pardonnez-moi tout les deux ! Je... je ne fais jamais rien de bien... pardon..., acheva-t-elle dans un souffle, avant de s'effondrer sur son oreiller.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était que plus tard, bien plus tard dans la journée, qu'elle se décidait à sortir pour s'aérer un peu. Alors qu'elle passait devant une rue, qu'elle savait malfamée, elle sentit des regards se poser sur elle. Elle continua de marcher en tournant un peu la tête et découvrit qu'effectivement, plusieurs hommes aux regards malsains, la suivait. Elle préféra alors garder son calme et pressa le pas pour tenter de les semer. Mais c'était peine perdue car, ils eurent tôt fait de la rattraper et de l'amener jusqu'à une ruelle déserte où ils l'encerclèrent.<p>

Celui qui semblait être le chef, s'avança vers elle :

- Alors, ma jolie, on se promène ! Tu devrais faire attention, les rues sont pleines de gens peu recommandables, tu sais ?

- Ouais, on t'a éviter de tomber sur n'importe qui ! S'exclama un autre, en la déshabillant du regard

- Exactement ! Alors pour nous remercier, tu vas nous offrir un p'tit quelque chose, pas vrai ? Reprit le chef, en posant une des ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle, en tentant de se dégager

- Oh, pitié ! Fais pas ta mijaurée ! Ca se voit que t'es d'ce milieu-là ! Alors, tu vas être sage et faire c'qu'on dit, vu ? Dit-il, en déchirant le haut de sa robe

- Non, arrêtez ! Au secours, à l'aide ! Pitié, quelqu'un aidez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle morte de peur, en se débattant comme elle le pouvait

- Espèce d'idiote, t'es rien d'autre qu'une chienne ! Personne ne viendra t'aider ! Vociféra-t-il, alors que ses comparses la tenait immobile.

C'était vrai, il avait raison. Elle pouvait crier, personne n'arriverait. Il y a longtemps que plus personne ne lui viendrait en aide ! Elle alla se faire violer ici-même par ces hommes et le monde continuerait de tourner. Elle en était à cela de ses réflexions et sentait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, quand un cri lui fit tourner la tête :

- Aaah ! Fit un des hommes, avant de s'effondrer au sol

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ! Et t'es qui, toi, d'abord ? Interpela le chef de la bande

- Moi... ?

Elle vit alors un jeune homme d'à priori son âge, dans un superbe costume trois pièces, tourné son visage vers son interlocuteur. Et là, elle fut frappée par sa beauté ! Il était, de toute évidente, japonais comme elle, vu ses yeux et ses traits fins mais, avait une peau légèrement halée et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Tout à son émerveillement, elle ne comprit que tardivement les mots qu'il avait alors prononcé :

- Celui qui va vous enseigner les bonnes manières, bande de lâches ! Non mais, vous n'avez pas honte ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux

_" Non mais, vous n'avez pas honte !"_

- Tsuki..., murmura la jeune femme abasourdie alors que, la voix de son amie résonnait dans sa tête.

- C'est toi, qui va prendre une leçon ! Tu vas apprendre à te mêler de c'qui t'regarde ! Allez-y les gars ! Ordonna le chef

- Ouais ! Crièrent les autres de concert, en s'élançant vers le jeune homme.

Et là, Orihime eut l'impression de remonter en arrière. Elle vit cet homme la défendre et se battre de la même manière que sa meilleure amie, des années auparavant. Cependant, bien que ses gestes soient similaires, il avait une force, une rapidité et une agilité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était comme s'il prévoyait les mouvements de ses adversaires !

_" C'est incroyable !" _se dit-elle

Et quand tout fût fini, il ressortit du combat sans une seule égratignure et sans un seul froissement sur son costume ! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main :

- Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle ? Ces malotrus ne vous ont pas fait de mal, j'espère ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet

Elle sortit alors de sa rêverie et eut un brusque mouvement de recul :

- N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle ! Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, voyons ! Dit-il d'un ton apaisant, accompagné d'un beau sourire

Un peu rassurée, elle décida alors d'accepter la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva, en oubliant l'état de ses vêtements. Elle ne s'en rappela que lorsqu'elle le vit subitement rougir et détourner les yeux, en se raclant la gorge.

- Ô mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de cacher son corps, les yeux fermés par la gêne

Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules et rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir qu'il s'agit de la veste de son bienfaiteur. Embarrassée, elle commença alors :

- Je ne... euh...

- Gardez-la pour l'instant. Sinon, vous allez attraper froid, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées

- Mais...

- Allons, venez ! Je vais vous amener à ma maîtresse, Hinamori-sama. On va vous aider, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, mademoiselle.

- Comment ? Mais..., dit-elle perdue

- Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi brusque après ce qui vient de vous arriver mais, ma maîtresse attend mon retour. Venez, ne tardons pas ! Reprit-il d'un ton ferme mais, doux

- Je... euh... Bien, je vous suis, monsieur. Finit-elle par se résigner

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit le long de plusieurs rues, pour finalement arriver dans une grande avenue commerçante au milieu de laquelle, une calèche était arrêtée. Elle vit alors une jeune fille brune, plus jeune qu'elle, sortir la tête par la fenêtre et s'écrier visiblement soulagée :

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin, Ichigo ! Où étais-tu donc passé ? Tu as littéralement sauté de la calèche en marche, après avoir eu l'air soudainement contrarié ! Je me suis inquiétée, bon sang ! Lui reprocha-t-elle

- Je suis navré de vous avoir inquiété ainsi, Hinamori-sama. Mais, cette jeune femme avait besoin d'aide alors, j'ai accouru pour lui porter secours, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et c'est tout à ton honneur, Ichigo. Mais, la prochaine fois, pourrais-tu attendre que la calèche s'arrête ? Cela me rassurerait. Répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire

- À vos ordres, mademoiselle.

- À propos de demoiselle : qui est cette personne ? Demanda la noble, en désignant la rouquine

- Je...

- Kami-sama ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mademoiselle ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je n'ai même pas fait les présentations ! Dit-il, visiblement choqué par sa propre étourderie

- Hihihi ! Mais, où donc avez-vous la tête, mon cher ? Je vous croyais infaillible ? Se moqua gentiment sa maîtresse, en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail

- Hahaha ! Après tout, je suis un peu humain aussi. N'est-ce pas, Hinamori-sama ?

- Hum, certes. En effet !

De son côté, Orihime ne savait plus quoi faire, ni dire ! La complicité qui émanait de ces deux-là, bien que l'un soit noble et l'autre serviteur, la clouait sur place. Puis, le dénommé Ichigo se tourna vers elle :

- Permettez-moi, à présent, de me présenter : je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, majordome au service de Lady Hinamori. Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

La rouquine répondit à son geste et il poursuivit :

- Et, permettez-moi également de vous présenter ma jeune maîtresse : Lady Momo Hinamori, marquise de la Maison Hinamori, dont la famille est l'un des piliers du commerce de ce pays. Termina-t-il, en désignant cette dernière de la main

- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Lui dit cette dernière, en inclinant brièvement la tête. Et, vous êtes ? L'interrogea-t-elle, en souriant

- Oh ! Je... je m'appelle Orihime Inoue, votre grandeur ! C'est... c'est un très... très grand honneur ! Bredouilla la rouquine, en s'inclinant bien bas.

Vraiment ! Si elle s'attendait à cela ! Être en présence d'une personne si importante, elle, une moins que rien, une catin...

- Allons, allons, détendez-vous ! Inutile d'être aussi formelle ! Répondit la marquise, un peu gênée par tant de fioritures alors qu'elle s'éventait gracieusement.

- Hinamori-sama, si je puis me permettre, cette jeune femme me semble en proie à de nombreux tourments. Que diriez-vous, de lui apporter notre aide, en la faisant entrer à votre service ?

- Humm... Ma foi, si elle a quelques compétences, pourquoi pas... !

- Comment ? Mais...

- Aimez-vous les fleurs, Inoue-san ? Lui demanda subitement le majordome

- Euh, je... oui, certainement...

- Et savez-vous, vous en occuper convenablement ? Demanda à son tour la marquise

- Et bien..., oui... mais, je ne saurai...

- Alors, je vous engage Inoue-san ! Désormais, vous serez ma jardinière attitrée ! Conclut la marquise, en fermant son éventail

_"Ô Kami-sama _!" fut la seule pensée qu'eût la rouquine, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Ce qu'il lui arrivait était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était sûrement en train de rêver ou bien, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie !

- Et en échange de vos services, vous serez nourrie et logée au manoir, évidemment. Cela vous convient-il ? Précisa le majordome

Cette fois, elle en était persuadée, ce qui se passait était totalement impossible !

- Mais, enfin ! C'est impossible, une fille comme moi, ne peut pas... et puis, mes affaires sont...

- Mais, bien sûr que si, voyons ! Je suis persuadée que vous êtes une personne, on ne peut plus recommandable. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos effets personnels, nous enverrons quelqu'un les chercher. N'est-ce pas, Ichigo ?

- J'enverrai Rangiku-san, dès notre arrivée ! Il serait plus correct que ce soit une femme, qui prenne ses affaires.

- Mais... mais...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. C'était inespéré, c'était trop beau ! Trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un instant, elle allait se réveiller et elle serait de retour dans cette chambre sombre, froide et miteuse...

Les larmes commençaient de nouveau, à perler au coin de ses yeux, alors que ses jambes semblaient en coton, tout à coup et qu'elle se préparait à cette désillusion.

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules, par-dessus la veste et lui firent redresser la tête pour croiser le regard ambre plein de chaleur et de bienveillance de son bienfaiteur, qui lui dit alors doucement et avec un sourire angélique selon elle :

- C'est fini ! Votre calvaire est terminé, vous serez en sécurité désormais ! Vous avez ma parole d'honneur, Inoue-san.

Le temps qu'elle resta à le fixer dans les yeux, lui parut infini mais, quand elle en eut suffisamment la force, elle lui répondit avec des larmes de reconnaissance :

- Merci...

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

><p>Comment pourrait-elle jamais le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Il l'avait sauvé, sauvé de ces hommes qui avaient voulu abuser d'elle, sauvé de sa triste condition, sauvé sa vie et apaisé son âme. Jamais, elle ne remercierait suffisamment les dieux, de l'avoir mis sur sa route ! Jamais...<p>

- Hé bien, Inoue ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette voix désormais si familière, la tira de sa rêverie et c'est d'un air un peu gêné et en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, qu'elle répondit :

- Heu, non, non ! Tout va bien, Kurosaki-kun ! Je... j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, voilà tout !

- Ah ! Tu me rassures, je te trouvai étrangement dans la lune. Lui dit-il en souriant. Tu pensais au prince charmant peut-être ? Ajouta-t-il taquin, avec un clin d'œil

- Hein ? Mais non, quelle idée ! Fit-elle, en rougissant comme une pivoine et en agitant les bras plus vite encore.

- Ha haha ! Je plaisante, calme-toi ! Hahaha !

Elle se calma brusquement, se souvenant soudain d'une chose :

- À propos de lune, justement : hier soir, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la maison ! Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il s'agissait ? Dit-elle, interrogative

Le majordome cessa alors, de rire et lui répondit :

- En effet, c'était moi. Dans ma précipitation, j'ai failli renverser une statuette sur une des tables du salon ! Si je t'ai réveillé, j'en suis désolé Inoue !

- Ce n'est rien mais, pourquoi cette "précipitation" ?

- Oh ! Une de mes sorties nocturnes, rien de très grave, je te rassure. Disons qu'un ami a eu besoin d'un coup de main...

- Je vois... Mais, que faites-vous pendant toutes ces nuits, Kurosaki-kun ! C'est incroyable ça !

- Désolé mais, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire ! D'accord ?

- Humm, bon ! Très bien ! Gémit-elle, un peu dépitée. Si vous le dites ! Je ne vous pose plus de questions alors...

- Merci de ta compréhension ! Je dois retourner au travail, maintenant et n'oublies pas que Hinamori-sama compte sur toi, pour faire son maquillage pour la soirée à laquelle, elle est conviée ce soir ! Lui dit-il en s'éloignant

- Je n'oublie pas, pas d'inquiétude ! À plus tard ! Lui répondit-elle, accompagné d'un signe de la main auquel il répondit, avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

_" Enfin, tout de même ! Que pouvait-il bien faire à une heure si tardive ?" _pensa-t-elle

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà, pour le premier chap' ! Ouuff ! Je vous dis pas, il est 2h00 du mat' chez moi ^^' ! Alors, pour mes efforts, reviews s'il vous plaît ! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Dixy01 :**** Je suis contente que ma fic t'enthousiasme autant ^^ ! Et j'espère que ce chap' te plaira aussi ! Au fait, moi aussi j'adore Black Butler donc, on va bien m'entendre ^^ ! A plus !**

**Axeliste :**** Désolée mais, je ne connais absolument pas ce "Hush, hush" dont tu me parles v_v ? Aurais-je fait du copiage sans le savoir O_O ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas grave si c'est pas ton fort les reviews ^^ ! L'essentiel c'est que tu en fasses une même si c'est juste pour dire : " Cool ^^ ! " J'te jure ! Ca m'encourage, tu peux pas savoir ^^ ! Merci !**

**Hotaru :**** Alors toi, tu es du genre à attendre avant de te faire une idée ! Ca m'plaît XD ! J'aime aussi les gens qui prennent le temps de voir, avant de trancher ! En espérant que ce chap' me soit favorable dans ta décision ^^ ! A bientôt ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tensions et souvenirs

**Bonsoir tout le monde, il est 22h30 chez moi et j'ai bossé toute la journée pour terminer ce chap' ^^° !**

**Et voici la première apparition de mister Grimm (que certains attendaient) et aussi celle des parents de Momo ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein ? Encore un flash-back, et oui v_v ! Je vous rappelle que je suis encore dans la mise en place ! Les choses sérieuses commenceront au prochain chap' ;) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas v_v !**

**Note 1 : Mes réponses aux reviews seront toujours en fin de chap', désormais. Et je fais pas de distinctions entre les inscrits et les anonymes ^^ ! Tout le monde dans l'même sac ! XD**

**Note 2 :**

**Tenshi : petit nom affectif signifiant " mon Ange"**

**-dono : suffixe utilisé autrefois par les samouraïs pour s'adresser à leur maître**

**L'heure du thé ( tea time, off course XD ! ) est au moment des pauses de la journée. Il y en a une à 11h et une autre à 17h, ici, il s'agit de celle du "matin".**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Tensions et souvenirs<p>

Ailleurs, dans un manoir isolé, quelqu'un d'autre était en train de se réveiller dans sa chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, on pouvait voir un lit de grande taille dont les draps étaient défaits et si on regardait plus attentivement encore, on pouvait distinguer deux corps.

Le premier était celui d'une superbe femme aux cheveux blonds, au visage fin et aux formes généreuses, celle-ci couvrait de son regard bleu clair, le visage de son amant. Celui-ci dormait si paisiblement qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait pu être si sauvage cette nuit. Elle observait les traits masculins de son visage, son corps bronzé et sculpté comme ceux des statues grecques que l'on voyait dans les musées et, cédant à la tentation, passa sa main dans cette chevelure rebelle d'une couleur, pour le moins, extraordinaire : bleu.

* * *

><p>C'est en sentant quelque chose dans ses cheveux, qu'il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un instant puis, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il se tourna vers la personne qui continuait de le caresser :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Grimmjow ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire

- Tss ! Fit-il en détournant la tête

_"Si elle est encore là, c'est qu'elle croit que c'est du sérieux ! Super, encore une qui prend ses rêves pour des réalités !" _pensa-t-il

Alors qu'elle commençait à lui embrasser l'épaule, il la stoppa et reprit :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu crois quoi exactement ?

- Et bien, je crois que tout les deux, on pourrait aller déjeuner et profiter de la journée, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que ton programme, tu vas aller le faire ailleurs et avec surtout quelqu'un d'autre, parce que tu n'as plus rien à faire chez moi ! Dégage !

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, que dis-tu ? Je croyais... qu'après ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée... et cette nuit...

- Quoi ? Qu'on était un couple ? Arrêtes de te faire des illusions ! Je t'ai dragué à cette soirée uniquement parce que tu n'étais pas désagréable à regarder. J'ai joué, j'ai gagné et j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, c'est tout ! Si tu crois que tu es la première personne à entrer et à sortir de mon lit, tu te trompes lourdement, ma grande ! Et maintenant, dehors ! J'ai envie qu'on me foute la paix et ta présence m'ennuie, ok ? Tu es peut-être jolie mais, tu es aussi la fille la plus fade et insipide, que j'ai jamais vu ! Dit-il sans se soucier de la jeune femme qui commençait à pleurer.

Un silence passa, seulement troublé par les reniflements de la blonde, qui finit par hurler :

- Tu... tu... tu n'as pas de cœur, Grimmjow !

Elle sortit en courant seulement vêtue d'un drap, ses affaires à la main et le cœur brisé. Lui, il s'en fichait.

_"Et un problème de réglé, un !"_ se dit-il satisfait

Et alors qu'il croyait être tranquille pour un moment, on frappa à la porte. Il cria d'entrer et un jeune blond aux cheveux longs dans un costume trois pièces, fit son apparition :

- Excusez-moi, signore Jaggerjack mais, je suis venu vous dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt et vous attends.

- Ouais, ouais, je mangerai plus tard, Il Forte ! Maintenant, sors et fiche-moi la paix ! Grogna-t-il

- Signore, pardonnez-moi mais, j'ai surpris votre conversation et... Enfin, vous êtes un gentilhomme, vous ne devriez pas parler aussi vulgairement à une demoiselle et...

- Je parle et je fais ce qu'il me plaît, compris ? Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! Et surtout pas, d'un petit serviteur italien lèche-botte et en costume de pingouin dans ton genre, vu ! Et à l'avenir, n'oublies pas qui est le maître ici et garde ton avis pour ceux que cela intéresse ! Vociféra-t-il en prenant un air agressif et supérieur

- J'ai... compris, signore ! Veuillez m'excuser, je... je m'en vais tout de suite mais, avant... permettez-moi de vous rappelez que vous êtes convié à la réception organisée par notre cousine, ce soir. Et que votre présence est obligatoire, si vous voulez conclure vos affaires comme vous l'entendez et rentrer aux Etats-Unis le plus tôt possible. Arrivederci, signore !

Et il partit sans demander son reste, son maître était vraiment effrayant quand il s'énervait ! Mieux valait s'éloigner au plus vite !

De nouveau seul, dans sa chambre, Grimmjow se redressa et s'assit aux bords de son lit. Il l'avait oublié celle-là ! C'est vrai que Nell l'avait invité à cette stupide réception et comme cela l'arrangeait bien, il avait accepté. Mais rien que de penser, qu'il allait revoir cette pimbêche, l'énervait au plus haut point ! Il avait jamais pu la supporter celle-là, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Mais alors, maintenant, c'était pire !

- Fuck ! S'exclama-t-il

Si leurs parents ne leur avaient pas juré de les déshériter, s'ils ne s'accordaient pas pour conclure ces contrats d'une importance capitale en Angleterre... Jamais, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auraient accepté !

Enfin, après cette soirée, il pourrait tranquillement rentrer chez lui, en Floride, et en finir avec ce pays, où il faisait définitivement trop froid pour lui.

* * *

><p>De retour dans le manoir de la famille Hinamori, on pouvait assister à une scène qui en aurait choqué plus d'un et fait parler les mauvaises langues. En effet, en ce moment même, Lady Momo Hinamori, jeune fille de 15 ans, était dans sa baignoire et se faisait laver par son fidèle majordome, de quatre ans son aîné, Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

Alors qu'il lavait une de ses jambes, la jeune marquise prit la parole :

- Ichigo ? L'interpela-t-elle

- Oui, mademoiselle !

- Dis-moi, n'as-tu jamais trouvé que nos rapports étaient... étranges ? Dit-elle en cherchant son dernier mot

- Pourquoi cela ? Lui demanda-t-il à son tour

- Et bien, une jeune fille n'est pas censée se faire laver, habiller et coiffer par un homme ! Je devrais me sentir gênée que tu me touches ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Là, où personne d'autre ne s'aventure. Et pourtant, cela n'est pas le cas... Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement, parce que vous avez confiance en moi, mademoiselle. Vous savez que jamais, je n'agirai de façon déplacée envers vous ! Et c'est pourquoi, vous me permettez cela. De plus, cela fait maintenant dix ans que je suis à votre service ! Je vous ai lavé, habillé et coiffé quand vous étiez enfant et je continue de le faire aujourd'hui, de la même manière. Voilà la raison pour laquelle, vous n'êtes pas gênée devant moi, Momo ! Conclut-il

- Oui, tu as raison ! Il est vrai que cela fait déjà dix ans... Je me rappelle des circonstances de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier...

**Début du flash-back**

Dix ans plus tôt :

C'était une magnifique journée de printemps ensoleillée et ses parents avaient décidés de déjeuner sur l'herbe dans une charmante clairière fleurie :

- Oto-san, Oka-san, jouons à cache-cache, voulez-vous ? Avait-elle demandé d'un air joyeux

- Ma foi, c'est une très bonne idée, un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal ! Qu'en penses-tu, Tenshi ? Avait interrogé à son tour son père

- A condition que ce soit vous qui comptiez, mon cher ! Avait répliqué sa femme d'un air taquin

- Fort bien ! Dans ce cas, allez vous cacher mesdames ! Dit l'aristocrate en se relevant de la couverture sur laquelle, il était assis.

Sa femme se redressa à son tour et il partit en direction d'un arbre pour commencer à compter pendant qu'elles partaient s'enquérir d'une cachette.

_"Alors voyons, je dois trouver un endroit où Père ne pourra pas me trouver... Je sais ! Dans la forêt, je trouverai sûrement une bonne cachette !"_ Se dit-elle

Et elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, enfoncée au point de ne plus entendre la voix de son père et finalement, de ne plus savoir où elle était. Et quand elle voulut revenir sur ses pas, elle se rendit rapidement compte, qu'elle ne retrouvait plus son chemin. Cela faisait des heures et des heures, qu'elle marchait et la nuit commençait à tomber :

_"C'est impossible ! Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir toujours marché dans la même direction alors, pourquoi ne vois-je pas mes parents ? Et puis, il commence à faire noir et j'ai faim..."_

Et alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle aperçut quelque chose d'intéressant :

- Oh, des fraises ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie

Elle fut cependant interrompue dans sa dégustation, par un hurlement qui déclencha un frisson d'effroi le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, des bruits provenant des buissons attirèrent son attention et elle commença à reculer, tout en gardant son regard fixé en direction des arbres.

Quelle ne fut pas sa terreur lorsqu'elle vit un loup faire son apparition et continuer d'avancer vers elle à pas feutrés, la bave aux lèvres et crocs ressortit, prêt à bondir sur elle ! Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration se bloqua dans la cage thoracique et elle pâlit en un instant. Il continuait d'avancer et elle se savait que faire, quand soudain elle sentit une grosse branche derrière elle. Elle s'en saisit sans quitter l'animal des yeux, évalua rapidement la distance et la lança avec force sur la bête. La bête détourna brièvement son attention et elle en profita pour s'enfuir.

Elle courrait et courrait sans s'arrêter, entendant clairement la bête qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Pendant sa course effrénée, ses vêtements furent abimés, la chevelure décoiffée mais, elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle devait continuer à courir. Son petit cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort, sa gorge la brûlait mais, les grognements qu'elle entendait derrière elle, lui interdisaient toujours de se reposer.

Elle finit par voir un vieux petit pont au-dessus duquel, le ruisseau était asséché et s'y engagea rapidement. Malheureusement, la planche trop pourrie pour supporter son poids, se brisa et elle l'a fit chuter sous le pont. Elle tomba rudement dans un cri et fut légèrement assommée sous le choc alors que le loup passa le pont, sans se douter de ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle avait mal :

_"Oh, ma tête ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? "_ Se dit-elle avant de tourner son visage vers le ciel. _Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Je courrais et je suis tombée... Mais, où est passé le loup ? _Se demanda-t-elle, inquiète

Et après mûre réflexion :

_"Il a certainement dû passer sans me voir. Tant mieux ! Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de moi, sinon !"_

Elle tenta alors de se relever, quand une violente douleur, l'a fit retomber sur place :

- Aïe ! Ma cheville, j'ai mal ! Gémit-elle. Au secours ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Oka-san ! Oto-san ! S'égosilla-t-elle, en vain

Elle commençait à pleurer en se disant qu'elle ne les reverrait peut-être plus, quand elle entendit un bruit étrange...

- De l'eau ? S'exclama-t-elle. Oh, merveilleux ! J'ai si soif !

Elle se redressa pour la deuxième fois en prenant garde à sa blessure et se dirigeait vers la source de ce son, en boitant. Une fois arrivée, faisant fit de ses bonnes manières, elle plongeait la bouche dans la rivière pour se désaltérer puis, s'aspergea le visage pour se rafraîchir et ainsi, se remettre de sa course.

Elle avait finalement terminé et reprenait son chemin, quand son attention fut une fois de plus, attirée par d'autres sons. Des sons étranges, comme ceux d'une personne qui pleure...

_"Il y a donc bien quelqu'un dans cette forêt ? Formidable ! Peut-être cette personne acceptera-t-elle de m'aider ! Mais, je me demande pourquoi elle pleure ?"_

Intriguée autant que désireuse de rentrer chez elle, elle partit donc à la rencontre de cette personne. Elle longea la rivière un moment, pour découvrir au détour d'un buisson, un garçon roux assis sur une souche d'arbre près de la rivière. Elle vit ses lèvres remuer et tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait :

- Oka-san... Oka-san...

_" Oka-san ? Il est donc d'origine japonaise comme moi ! Mais, il a l'air si triste... Serait-il perdu lui aussi ?" _se dit-elle avec un air compatissant.

Et alors qu'elle s'avançait, une brindille se brisa sous son pied, révélant sa présence à l'enfant, qui redressa sa tête qu'il avait enfouit dans ses mains et se retourna vivement vers elle :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dit-il en effaçant les traces de ses larmes avec sa manche

A la vue de ses vêtements, même s'ils étaient abimés, il avait compris qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la classe des gens pauvres, d'où son vouvoiement.

- Pardonnez-moi... je... euh...

Mais elle s'interrompit, lorsqu'un grognement familier se fit entendre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et à peine eut-elle eu confirmation de son idée, qu'elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle put vers le garçon, pour trouver refuge derrière lui :

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné en la voyant si apeurée

- Le loup ! Répondit-elle simplement

- Le loup ? Répéta-t-il en tournant la tête dans la direction précédente

Et en effet, le loup ne tarda pas à faire son apparition de derrière les fourrés et s'approcha lentement de ses proies. Le garçon fixa l'animal avec un regard imperturbable et ordonna d'une voix calme mais, ferme :

- Va-t-en ! Tout de suite !

Le loup cessa de bouger mais, ne partait pas alors, il reprit d'une voix plus grave, les yeux dans les yeux :

- J'ai dis, tout de suite !

Et par Dieu sait quel miracle, le loup repartit d'où il venait, dans la forêt. Elle n'avait rien raté de ce manège et demeura abasourdie par cet exploit. Il se tourna finalement vers elle et lui demanda :

- C'est en fuyant ce loup que vous êtes arrivée ici ?

- Euh... oui !

- Et, où sont vos parents ? Une fille de votre âge et votre rang, ne peut pas être venue par ici toute seule !

- Non, en effet ! Pour tout vous dire : j'étais tantôt avec mes parents pour un pique-nique et nous avions commencé une partie de cache-cache. J'ai voulu me cacher dans la forêt mais, je me suis perdue ! Je n'arrivai plus à retrouver mon chemin et puis, ce loup est arrivé et...

- Inutile de poursuivre, j'ai compris. Déclara-t-il d'un ton apaisant devant sa perte de sang-froid. Allons venez ! Je vais vous amener à la sortie, je connais bien la forêt. Dit-il en la devançant

- Merci beaucoup, c'est très... Aïe !

Sa cheville s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir et l'a fit de nouveau tomber au sol. A son cri, le garçon se rapprocha d'elle :

- Vous êtes blessée ? Laissez-moi voir, mademoiselle. Lui dit-il en l'asseyant sur la souche

Il découvrit sa cheville et l'examina avec précaution avant de relever son regard et de lui dire avec un sourire :

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas ! Il s'agit d'une simple foulure. De la glace, un bandage et un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus ! En attendant, je peux juste vous proposer mon mouchoir en guise de bandage, mademoiselle. Cela vous convient ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le laissa procéder à son bandage, en rougissant légèrement :

_" Quel beau sourire il a ! On dirait un ange !"_

Le pansement fini, il lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit devant elle, avant de lui dire :

- Montez, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de marcher dans cet état et nous sommes à une bonne distance de la sortie. S'expliqua-t-il

Sans plus tergiverser, elle monta sur son dos en s'accrochant solidement à son cou alors qu'il se redressait.

- Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je m'appelle Momo Hinamori, fille du marquis Hinamori, enchantée de vous rencontrer !

- Moi de même, Hinamori-san ! Et je m'appelle Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki !

Et ainsi, ils prirent la route.

Alors qu'il marchait, elle prit le temps de le regarder plus attentivement. Il avait une peau légèrement halée, des cheveux d'un roux vif qu'elle avait remarqué tantôt, de grands yeux ambrés, une petite bouche fine et les joues rondes qui caractérisaient un enfant. Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle et portait une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir de bonnes factures, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure en cuir bon marché, comme en portaient tous les autres enfants plus ou moins pauvres de Londres. Il ne lui sembla donc qu'il n'était pas riche mais, pas vraiment pauvre non plus. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il était incroyablement serviable !

- Votre cheville ne vous fait pas trop souffrir, j'espère ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

- Je... euh... non, je vais bien, merci ! C'est très gentil de vous enquérir de ma santé ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant

- Cela n'a rien de gentil, mademoiselle. Il est normal que j'agisse ainsi, vous ne croyez pas ?

Alors là, elle ne savait que dire ! Cela semblait si évident pour lui, qu'elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis, une question lui brûla les lèvres et réunissant son courage, elle osa :

- Pardonnez-moi, c'est une question indiscrète mais, vous, que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ?

- Oh, moi, je... Rien de bien important ! Essaya-t-il d'éluder

- Mais vous pleuriez ! On ne pleure pas pour rien ! Je ne vous connais pas mais, cela ne semble pas être votre genre ! Et puis, vous appeliez votre mam...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la main sur la bouche, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Mais quelle idiote ! Et puis, cela ne l'a regardait pas ! Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Elle tourna son regard pour observer sa réaction et au lieu de le voir en colère pour son indiscrétion, c'est un regard emplit de chagrin qu'elle aperçut. Cette vision lui pinça le cœur et elle se gifla mentalement de l'avoir mis dans un tel état, avec sa curiosité mal placée ! Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais, il la devança :

- Ma mère... est morte, il y a quelques mois de cela... Annonça-t-il difficilement

_"Vraiment, ma curiosité me perdra un jour !"_

- Je... je suis désolée, vraiment, excusez-moi ! Je n'aurai pas dû...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! Vous... vous ne pouviez pas savoir... La coupa-t-il

- Toutes mes condoléances !

- Merci, Hinamori-san. Lui répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

La suite du chemin se fit dans un silence apaisant, éclairé par la lune. Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent aux abords de la forêt où des lumières dansaient et des appels se firent entendre :

- Lady Hinamori, où êtes-vous ? Répondez, mademoiselle ! Cria un homme

- Mademoiselle Hinamori ! Mademoiselle ! Cria un autre

- Apparemment, on vous cherche partout ! Vos parents vont être drôlement soulagés, ha haha ! Rit doucement Ichigo

- Oui...

Et en effet, à peine furent-ils sortis de la forêt, qu'ils virent une femme brune dans une robe somptueuse, courir vers eux à en perdre haleine, les larmes aux yeux, ainsi qu'un homme fort bien habillé à l'air soulagé. Il la fit descendre de son dos et :

- Ô Kami-sama, merci ! Tu es sauve ! S'exclama la marquise, en la serrant contre son cœur

- Dieu soit loué ! Nous avons eu si peur ! Mais, que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda son père

- Chéri, pas maintenant, veux-tu ! Reprocha-t-elle à son mari. Mon Dieu, dans quels états sont tes cheveux et tes vêtements ! Dit-elle, alors qu'elle examinait sa fille sous toutes les coutures. Et tu es blessée de plus ? Mais, à qui appartient ce mouchoir ?

- À ce garçon, Oka-san ! Répondit-il en désignant le rouquin

Sa mère tourna alors la tête, pour finalement voir le jeune Ichigo :

- Et qui êtes-vous, mon garçon ? Dit-elle doucement en s'approchant avec sa fille dans les bras

- Oka-san, il s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et c'est lui, qui m'a porté secours quand j'étais dans la forêt ! Répondit-elle à sa place

- Vraiment ? S'exclama sa mère, étonnée

- Et bien, jeune homme ! Vous avez toute notre reconnaissance, à ma femme ainsi qu'à moi ! Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puis vous offrir, pour vous récompenser ?

- Votre offre est très aimable, monsieur le Marquis mais, je ne demande aucune récompense pour mes actes. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que c'était juste, pas pour obtenir quelque chose en échange !

- Voilà, de biens sages et nobles paroles pour un garçon aussi jeune ! Mais, c'est ma fille que vous avez secouru, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?

- Rien, monsieur. Mais, merci tout de même !

- Tu pourrais rester pour dîner, peut-être ? Avait-elle alors proposé, passant sans s'en rendre compte au tutoiement

- C'est très gentil mais, je préfère rentrer chez moi ! Mes petites sœurs doivent m'attendre pour aller dormir et je dois me lever tôt demain matin pour aller travailler et aider ma famille alors, je ne dois pas m'attarder ! Refusa-t-il poliment. Au revoir et bonne nuit, messieurs, dames ! Fit-il en partant en courant

Alors qu'il disparaissait, le marquis fit signe à un de ses hommes :

- Chasseur, connaissez-vous une famille du nom de "Kurosaki" ? Demanda son père

- Pour sûr, monseigneur ! L'mari tient une p'tite clinique en ville et feue, sa femme, était la meilleure aubergiste de Londres ! Malheureusement, quand elle est décédée des suites d'une maladie inconnue, y'a trois mois, le pauvre s'est retrouvé seul pour élever et nourrir ses trois gosses. On a bien voulu l'aider mais, il a pas accepté, même quand ça venait d'son beau-frère ! L'honneur, qu'il disait ! Du coup, c'est son fils, le p'tit rouquin, qui s'débrouille pour soutenir son père comme il peut, tout en s'occupant ses sœurs ! Un brave p'tit, ce gamin ! Et bien éduqué, en plus ! On n'en trouve plus des comme ça ! Avait expliqué l'homme à son père, avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix pour Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Et elle se souvînt que toute la nuit durant, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette histoire. Elle avait voulu trouver une solution pour l'aider, en vain. Pourtant, elle était sûre que la solution était juste sous son nez ! Mais quoi ? Elle y réfléchissait encore au petit-déjeuner, quand sa mère l'avait interrogé :<p>

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Momo ? Tu sembles préoccupée...

- Oka-san, excusez-moi. En fait, je pensai à cet Ichigo..., vous savez, le garçon qui m'a secouru dans la forêt ! Et j'avoue, que son sort m'inquiète...

- En effet, c'est une bien triste histoire, ma chérie ! Si jeune et confronté, d'ores et déjà, aux aléas de la vie...

- Je voudrais tant faire quelque chose pour l'aider, lui rendre la pareille ! Mais, je ne sais pas quoi... Déclara-t-elle en s'assombrissant

- Hélas, je crains que nous ne puissions pas grand chose pour lui, ma fille ! Et même si, nous voulions lui faire un don, son sens de l'honneur et sa fierté, l'empêcheraient d'accepter ! Après tout, telles sont les valeurs de notre culture, n'est-il pas ? Avait alors expliqué son père

Car en effet, l'honneur et la fierté étaient des notions très inscrites dans la culture japonaise. A tel point, qu'elle pouvait parfois paraître ridicule, pour ceux ne la connaissant pas. C'est vrai, pourquoi refuser la charité et la pitié, qu'on voulait bien vous accorder. La réponse tenait en un mot : Honneur !

- Mais, Oto-san ! Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement en confiance avec lui ! Il avait réussi à me rassurer avec un simple sourire..., acheva-t-elle dans un murmure

Et plus, elle avait réfléchi, moins elle avait trouvé de solution ! Quand tout à coup, sa mère s'était écriée :

- J'ai la solution ! !

Faisant ainsi sursauter toutes les personnes présentes, dans la salle.

- Yoshiko, pour l'amour du ciel, que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui avait reproché son mari, la main sur le cœur

- Momo ma chérie, cet Ichigo t'a semblé être quelqu'un de fiable et responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet ! Mais, je ne vois pas...

- Rangikuuu ! Appela sa mère, sans la laisser terminer. Envoyez quelqu'un chercher le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki et qu'il soit présent dans le salon dans les plus brefs délais ! Ordonna-t-elle, à peine la femme de chambre arrivée.

- Bien, madame ! Tout de suite !

- Oka-san mais, que faites-vous ?

- Tu verras mon enfant, tu verras...

Et en effet, dès que le jeune Ichigo était entré dans le salon, sa mère s'était expliquée :

- Bonjour, Ichigo-kun ! Je suis très heureuse de te revoir, mon garçon. Et je t'ai fait appeler car, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose...

- S'il s'agit encore d'une quelconque récompense, je...

- Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de cela... Ou du moins, pas directement...

- Qu'entendez-vous par-là, ma chère ? Demanda son père aussi perdu qu'elle

- Et bien, cela fait un certain temps que j'y songe et je me suis dis que, peut-être, nous devrions engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de notre petite Momo.

- Mais, Rangiku fait déjà cela très bien ! Rétorqua son père

- Certes mais, ce n'est pas sa fonction première et elle ne peut pas, tout le temps, veiller aux envies et aux désirs de notre fille. Elle a bien assez de choses à faire comme cela, voyons !

- Et vous voudriez confier cette responsabilité à ce jeune garçon ? C'est insensé, voyons ! On n'engage pas un petit garçon pour s'occuper d'une petite fille. Surtout un garçon ! Si les gens l'apprennent, ils crieront au scandale !

- Et depuis quand, vous souciez-vous des potins et autres ragots de bonnes femmes, mon cher ? Je vous croyais bien au-dessus de cela ! Vous me décevez fortement ! Lui répondit-elle, en s'éventant avec grâce.

- Je ne... euh...

- Madame la Marquise, si je puis me permettre, je préférais décliner cette offre et qu'une autre personne, qui soit bien plus dans le besoin que moi, en profite. Dit le rouquin

- Oh ! Vraiment ?

- Absolument, madame ! Prenez mon ami Renji, par exemple : lui, il n'a même pas un toit au-dessus de la tête, ni aucune famille, il est orphelin ! Et doit faire des choses insensées pour s'en sortir !

- Kami-sama !

- Et pourtant, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, il est fiable, travailleur et conduit très bien les chevaux !

- Les chevaux, vous dites ? Est-ce que les Kuchiki ne cherche pas un cocher pour la calèche personnelle de la petite Rukia, mon cher ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari

- Si, en effet ! Mais, je ne sais pas si...

- Dans ce cas, je me ferai un plaisir de recommander chaudement ton ami, pour ce poste ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, se tournant de nouveau vers Ichigo.

- Vraiment ? Oh, arigato gozaimasu, Hinamori-san ! S'exclama-t-il heureux pour son ami

_" Hmm, il se soucie plus des autres que de lui-même ! Intéressant..." _pensa la marquise

- Mais... à une condition : que tu entres au service de ma petite Momo ! Alors ? Dit-elle en levant l'index

La condition de la marquise, surprit le petit Ichigo qui se demandait pourquoi elle imposait cela ! C'est vrai, pourquoi insister autant ? Comme si elle comprenait, la dame se rapprocha de lui et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu sais, si je fais cela, c'est aussi pour elle. La pauvre est toujours si seule, dans cette grande maison ! Et étant de nature timide avec les gens, elle n'ose pas aller vers les autres enfants. Elle a besoin d'un ami et j'aimerais que tu sois cet ami, Ichigo-kun.

Il réfléchit un instant à ces propos et reprit avec le sourire :

- Et bien, étant donnée que mademoiselle est la première concernée, je n'accepterai qu'avec son consentement. Dit-il, en se tournant elle. Qu'en pensez-vous, Hinamori-dono ?

Elle, qui était resté muette pendant toute la durée de l'échange entre sa mère et le rouquin, s'anima enfin :

- Je... je serai ravie de t'avoir comme ami, Ichigo ! Et que tu... restes auprès de moi ! Je... je me sens tellement... bien avec toi ! Bégaya-t-elle, en rougissant

- Alors dans ce cas, c'est une affaire réglée, Hinamori-dono ! Répondit-il, en s'inclinant

- Hinamori-dono ? Voilà, une appellation bien surprenante à notre époque ! Fit le marquis

- Mon père est médecin mais, il est issu d'une ancienne famille de samouraï. Il m'a élevé d'après le bushido, le code d'honneur des samouraïs, et m'a tout appris de l'art du combat avec ou sans sabre, monsieur.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses, c'est stupéfiant ! Et au moins avec cela, je n'aurai pas à craindre pour la sécurité de ma fille ! Mais, cela est tout de même un peu désuet alors, je te demanderai de t'en tenir au suffixe -sama.

- Cela signifie que vous êtes d'accord, mon cher ? Demanda sa femme

- De toute évidence, je suis en minorité ! Soupira-t-il. Alors soit ! Nous verrons bien où cela nous mène...

- Oh, arigato gozaimasu Oto-san ! Et vous aussi, Oka-san, merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou de sa mère. Et, à toi aussi Ichigo !

- C'est à moi de vous remercier, mademoiselle ! Merci de me permettre d'être à votre service, Hinamori-sama.

**Fin du flash-back**

Et depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait toujours été là pour s'occuper d'elle : il lui faisait sa toilette, jouait ou parlait avec elle pendant des heures, l'accompagnait pendant toutes ses sorties... Bref, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Elle ne s'était plus jamais sentie seule et le considérait comme son meilleur ami, son confident, son ange gardien ! Elle rit doucement à cette pensée, alors qu'il la séchait :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Hum, rien. Tu as terminé ?

- Oui.

- Alors, allons-y ! Il me faut essayer ma nouvelle robe pour ce soir !

- Bien. Répondit-il en lui passant un peignoir d'intérieur et enfin, ils quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

><p>Alors que les dernières retouches étaient faites pour sa robe, un invité surprise fit son apparition :<p>

- Elle te sied à ravir, ma chère nièce !

- Mon oncle, c'est vous ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

- Comment êtes-vous entré ? On ne vous a pas entendu, monsieur... Dit le majordome

- C'est Rangiku qui m'a ouvert puis, elle s'est éclipsée en compagnie de Gin ! Et si je n'ai pas signalé ma présence, c'était pour faire une surprise à ma filleule. Lui répondit l'homme

- Je vois..., dit le rouquin, sceptique

_" Espèce de serpent vicieux !" _pensa-t-il

- Que diriez-vous de prendre le thé dans le salon, Oji-san ? Fit la brune, folle de joie

- Excellente idée ! Allons nous installer !

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans le salon, où Ichigo commença à préparer le thé. De toute façon, c'était bientôt l'heure du thé et le nécessaire était déjà prêt. Comme toujours, Ichigo anticipait. Et alors que sa maîtresse indiquait un siège à son oncle, elle prit la direction de la porte :

- Je vais me changer et laissez cette robe pour les retouches nécessaires. Je reviens, Oji-san ! Lui dit-elle avec le sourire

- Bien. Lui répondit-il de la même manière

Le brun attendit que sa nièce soit hors de la pièce, pour s'exclamer :

- Hé bien, mon cher Ichigo-kun*, je constate avec plaisir que ton travail est toujours aussi parfait et que tu anticipes les événements et ce, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Le jeune homme avait perdu tout sourire et affichait désormais un air plus froid. Il lança un regard en biais à l'homme mais, ne lui répondit pas et continua l'élaboration de son plateau.

Face à cette non-réaction, Sosuke étira un sourire en coin et poursuivit :

- Être au service de ma nièce, aussi noble soit-elle, n'est pas digne de tes talents ! Peut-être, devrais-tu envisager d'entrer à mon service ? Tu serais mieux payer et ton travail serait à la véritable hauteur de tes compétences. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est absolument hors de question ! Jamais, je n'accepterai d'être aux ordres d'un être tel que vous ! Rétorqua le majordome d'une voix à la fois froide et méprisante

- Allons, allons, ne soit pas si catégorique ! Tu aurais tort de refuser aussi rapidement ma proposition. Et puis, tu obéissais bien aux ordres de ma sœur et de son mari, non ?

- J'obéissais aux ordres de Monsieur et Madame, uniquement par pur plaisir de leur rendre service ! En aucun cas, je n'étais dans l'obligation de m'exécuter. Cependant, je leur étais reconnaissant pour m'avoir permis d'être au service de leur fille et ainsi, soutenir ma famille. Vous, je ne vous dois rien ! Répliqua-t-il toujours aussi froidement

- Tu as vraiment tort d'agir ainsi avec moi, Ichigo-kun ! Je nourris un grand intérêt pour toi, tu sais... Déclara l'homme avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus

- Oh, mais je sais parfaitement cela ! Seulement, il n'y a que dans vos fantasmes de dépravé que je pourrais vous appartenir. Alors, gardez vos paroles mielleuses et vos faux sourires pour vos amants d'un soir, _monsieur_ ! Dit le rouquin en insistant exagérément sur le dernier mot

Le brun se leva de son siège et s'approcha du jeune homme jusqu'à n'en être séparé que par une faible distance, et d'un ton clairement menaçant, il déclara :

- Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, Ichigo-kun ! Un seul mot de ma part et tu pourrais être renvoyé, ne l'oublies pas !

- Sauf que vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. Je suis au service exclusif de Hinamori-sama et elle, seule, a le pouvoir de me congédier ! Vous avez beau être son tuteur légal, vous n'avez pas tant d'autorité que cela dans ce manoir. Monsieur le Marquis, y a bien veillé d'ailleurs ! Acheva le rouquin d'un ton provoquant

Une étincelle de rage brilla brièvement dans les yeux du brun et satisfait de ce résultat, le roux poursuivit :

- Il savait trop bien quel genre d'homme vous êtes et a fait en sorte que ce soit sa fille, votre nièce, qui ait les pleins droits dans cette demeure. N'est-ce pas ? Dit Ichigo avec un sourire aussi provocateur que le ton de sa voix.

Aizen serra les poings avec force sans quitter des yeux, l'insolent majordome qui osait se dresser devant lui. Le sourire d'Ichigo disparu et c'est cette fois, avec un air de dégoût et de mépris sur le visage, qu'il s'exclama :

- Et il en va de même pour moi ! Moi aussi, je sais quel homme vous êtes en réalité. Et si jamais, vous essayez de vous en prendre à ma maîtresse, je vous le ferais regretter Aizen ! Cracha le jeune homme avec un non-respect clairement dévoilé

- Tu me fais des menaces, petit majordome ? Tu crois que tu peux quelque chose contre moi ? Pauvre imbécile ! Puisque tu n'es pas décidé à plier, je te montrerai qui est le plus fort et c'est toi, qui le regrettera, sois en sûr... !

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son visage, ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de celui du jeune homme et poursuit avec un sourire pervers :

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu finiras à genoux devant moi et alors, j'userai et abuserai de toi autant qu'il me plaira, cher Ichigo ! Finit-il en attrapant le menton du rouquin.

- Et bien, nous verrons cela ! Reprit le rouquin de façon sèche et mordante, nullement impressionné par le brun dont il avait dégagé la main, sans délicatesse. Et à l'avenir, ne me touchez plus ! Je ne veux pas être contaminé par votre perfidie, _monsieur_ ! Vociféra-t-il en lançant un dernier regard haineux à l'homme, avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner à sa tâche.

- Oui... nous verrons, petit majordome ! Rétorqua Aizen

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la pièce, non sans fulminer intérieurement devant la résistance et la désinvolture de l'employé.

Ichigo, lui, souriait intérieurement. La déclaration de guerre implicite de cette "discussion" ne lui avait pas échappé et la perspective de pouvoir faire dégager définitivement ce serpent à lunettes, n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

- Ichigo ?

La voix de sa jeune maîtresse, le tira soudain de ses pensées et il leva le regard pour tomber dans le sien.

- Mademoiselle...

- Mon oncle n'est plus là ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement surprise

- En effet, Hinamori-sama. Votre oncle a dit avoir une affaire urgence a réglé et a pris congé à l'instant ! Il m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire qu'il était désolé de vous quitter ainsi. Mentit-il

- Oh ! Je vois...

Sa voix s'était voilée de tristesse. Ô Dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas mentir à sa chère maîtresse, qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur ! Et surtout pas pour couvrir cet individu ! Mais malheureusement, étant donnée les sentiments de la jeune fille à l'égard de son oncle, il préférait la ménager pour l'instant du moins. Tôt ou tard, elle finira bien par découvrir la véritable nature de cet homme par elle-même. Car il en était persuadé, ce n'était qu'en s'en rendant compte par elle-même, qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'accepter, parce que s'il lui en parlait, elle refuserait de le croire ! Après tout, il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait alors, il était normal qu'elle s'y raccroche.

La pauvre ! Elle tomberait de haut lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait ! Mais, comme toujours, lui, il serait là pour elle le moment venu et il la soutiendrait. Alors, inutile de précipiter les événements.

_" Les choses arriveront en temps et en heure ! N'est-ce pas ?" _pensa-t-il

Tout à ses pensées, il versa le thé dans une tasse qu'il tendit à sa maîtresse, faisant ainsi reprendre contact celle-ci avec la réalité :

- J'y ai mis tout mon savoir-faire comme d'habitude, Momo ! Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, Ichigo ! Répondit-elle, en prenant la tasse avec un petit sourire qu'elle espérait joyeux.

- Ne soyez pas triste, Hinamori-sama. Je suis là, moi ! S'exclama-t-il

- Oui... Que ferais-je sans toi, Ichigo ! Dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. Merci d'être toujours là auprès de moi... Merci d'être mon ami, Ichigo !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Momo ! Lui répondit-il. Buvez tranquillement votre thé, je vais voir où en est votre robe pour la réception de ce soir. Excusez-moi ! Expliqua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Bien, vas-y. Dit-elle simplement

Et il sortit sans plus ample cérémonie. Dans le couloir, il croisa Gin qui était sur le point de sortir.

- Tu n'es pas encore parti, Gin ?

- Ah, ce cher Ichigo-kun ! Non, en effet, j'étais... occupé.

Il utilisait la même intonation qu'Aizen car, il savait que cela exaspérait le rouquin.

- Inutile d'en rajouter. Tu ferais mieux de retourner faire ce que tu dois ! Lui conseilla-t-il. Aizen doit t'attendre...

- Hum, oui, tu as raison ! J'y vais. Mais, sache que venir en ce lieu et toujours pour moi, un véritable... plaisir ! Répondit-il avec son étrange sourire. Au revoir ! S'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte.

Vraiment, Ichigo espérait que cette fameuse soirée serait calme sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de son self-control déjà bien entamé.

S'il savait...

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(*) -kun : normalement, c'est le suffixe utilisé pour s'adresser à <span>un<span> ami ou un jeune homme dont on est (ou dont on veut être) proche. Ici, quand Aizen l'associe avec Ichigo, c'est... malsain et mielleux x0 ! Avec une volonté perverse de féminisation et de domination, genre : "-kun" égal "uke" ! Vous saisissez l'idée ? **

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, et bien voilà pour le 2ème chap' ! La vache, j'en peux plus -_-'' ! J'ai rarement autant écrit de ma vie !<strong>

**Je pense que vous aurez compris, où aura lieu la rencontre Ichi/Grimm ^^ ! Mais comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Huuumm, vous verrez ! Mais, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ! Dans le prochain chap', je parlerai encore un peu de la relation (ou plutôt non-relation XD) Ichi/Sosu ! Sinon, encore quelques surprises de mon cru ^^ ! Petite précision, pour moi "Il Forte" ça sonne italien et " Grimmjow Jaggerjack" américain, d'où mes choix de nationalité ^^ !**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon flash-back ^^ ? Alors, elle se perd dans la forêt, trouve des fraises et rencontre Ichigo XD ! Je sais, c'est un comique de situation nul, avec un jeu de mots pourri mais, j'ai pas pu résister quand ça m'est venu à l'esprit ^^ ! Et ma marquise Yoshiko, la maman de Momo, hein ? XD**

**Sinon, je me suis éclatée pour la "discussion" Ichi/Sosu ! Un vrai bonheur XD ! J'vous jure, c'est même la première chose que j'ai écrite, le reste est venu plus tard ^^ ! Bon bah, j'attends vos commentaires, à plus ! Bye ^^ ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Ronsheep : Merci ta review m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que tu aimerais aussi ce chap' ^^ ! Prends tout ton temps pour te faire une idée et fais-la moi savoir le moment venu, ok ? Bye**

**trinity07 : Géniale ? Carrément OoO ? Et bin, merci ça fait plaisir à lire ;) ! Ca y est, Grimmjow est arrivé, héhé, sans s'presser, héhé ^o^ ! Ok, je sors ! J'adore faire de l'humour, c'est plus fort que mooii ^o^ ! Oups, désolée ^^' ! Tu as raison, j'ai pas été sympa avec Inoue mais, bon ! Y'a une bonne raison ! Laquelle ? Haha, mystère...**

**Rebornx3 : Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas sous mon nouveau pseudo T-T ! J'ai eu peur, tu sais é_è ! Mais tu es là \o/ ! Ch'uis contente ^^ ! Et merci que me rendre la pareille, ça m'encourage énormément pour continuer, ma chère ;) ! Sur ce, je te laisse et attends ta prochaine review ^^ !**

**Xiara : Hello, ma grande ! C'est gentil de me souhaiter la bienvenue ^^ ! Ne t'en fais pas Grimmjow va être ****très**** présent dans cette fic, je peux te l'assurer ;) ! Et j'ai dit qu'il y aurait des anges et démons mais, n'oublies pas que le genre est fantastique alors il y aura bien plus encore... Ouah ! Même dans mes réponses, je fais du suspense O_O ! Allez, bye ^^ !**

**oOOOmerlette : J'ai dû regarder plusieurs fois avant d'être sûre d'avoir bien écrit ton pseudo ^^' ! Sinon, merci pour tes reviews ! Ouah, deux dans la même journée pour moi \o/ ! C'est géniale ^^ ! Et puis, tu as raison ! J'adore l'image d'Ichi en chevalier servant ! C'est tout lui ça XD ! 1h30 du mat', je vois... Alors, toi aussi t'es inscrite à l'association des lecteurs de fic anonymes, je compatis v_v ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chap', t'auras plût ^^ ! Bisou XD ! **

**Yayuhe : Merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Elle était courte mais, j'ai senti ****toute la pêche**** que tu as mis dedans XD ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chap' et à bientôt pour la suite ^^ ! **

**Ninie-san : Alors qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai refais les répliques de Grimmjow pour qu'elles soient moins vulgaires ^^ ! C'est mieux comme ça ? Donne-moi vite ton avis ! Bye !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Colère, surprise et pari !

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^ ! Et voici venir mon troisième chap' ! **

**La soirée, la rencontre Ichi/Grimm et l'apparition de nouveaux persos dans la fic ;) ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^ !**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo ! T-T C'est triste, hein ?**

**Note : Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes ^^' !**

**Bonne lecture ^o^ !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Colère, surprise et pari !<p>

Sosuke enragea, il était furieux ! Comment avait-il pu perdre face à un simple majordome ? Un gamin qui plus est ! Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de colère et de frustration.

Oui, de frustration car, parce que ce gamin était aussi agaçant qu'attirant. Et la colère lui allait à merveille ! Voir les traits de son visage s'animer sous la colère, avait amené le brun à se demander, à quoi il ressemblerait sous l'effet du plaisir ? A coup sûr, cela devait être un spectacle des plus excitants...

Depuis près de quatre ans maintenant, il l'obsédait littéralement. Il ne cessait de l'imaginer sous lui, haletant et offert. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos et désireux et la bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'oxygène. Son corps nu et élancé se cambrant et se tordant sous le sien. Cet Ichigo-là était soumis, suppliant et dépendant...

Hors, cela ne cadrait absolument pas avec le vrai Ichigo, comme il avait put l'expérimenter, il y a quelques instants encore. Celui-là était fier, combatif, ne se laissait intimider par personne quelque soit son rang et ne renonçait sous aucun prétexte, même s'il devait se battre seul.

Alors, pour obtenir l'Ichigo de ses fantasmes, Sosuke devrait réussir à briser celui qui existait déjà. Le briser pour ensuite le dresser, en faire celui dont il a rêvé. Et nul doute, que la perspective de le modeler à sa guise, l'excitait au plus haut point...

- J'ai hâte..., murmura-t-il le regard enfiévré

- De quoi donc, Aizen-sama ?

Le brun sortit de ses pensées mais, ne se retourna même pas pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur, il le connaissait déjà :

- Je me disais que j'avais hâte que notre projet aboutisse. Les choses avancent-elles selon mes prévisions, Gin ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama ! Encore quelques semaines et nous pourrons enfin passer à la phase suivante. Nous ne serons pas en retard, par rapport à la date prévue. Lui répondit Gin

- Bien. Et concernant, notre petit incident ?

- J'ai tout réglé moi-même, Aizen-sama ! Soyez rassuré, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! Assura-t-il

- Bon, dans ce cas : j'ai une autre mission à te confier, en plus, de ce que tu fais déjà...

- Oh, et qu'est-ce donc ?

- J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur le majordome de ma nièce, Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Ce jeune homme serait-il une menace ? Ce n'est qu'un simple majordome.

- Non mais, il pourrait le devenir. Il a beau être un majordome, il est intelligent. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'en a l'air et un peu trop à mon goût ! Déclara-t-il, avant de faire volte-face à l'argenté. S'il découvre ce que nous faisons, il serait capable de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, voire même de réduire à néant tout ce que nous avons accomplis ces dix dernières années ! Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il faut sous-estimer et je préfère prendre toutes mes précautions. Il est hors de question d'échouer si près du but, tu m'entends Gin ?

- Bien, Aizen-sama. Je m'occupe d'Ichigo-kun ! Dit-il l'argenté, avant de repartir

_"Oh non, Gin. Le seul qui s'occupera d'Ichigo-kun, c'est moi ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je trouverai un moyen, n'importe lequel et il sera à moi !"_

- Oui, rien qu'à moi...

* * *

><p>Bien loin de la demeure de Sosuke, un carrosse faisait route dans la fraîcheur du soir. A l'intérieur, se trouvait deux personnes habillées de façon pour le moins élégante. Etant donnée, là où elles se rendaient une telle tenue devait être des plus conventionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- Pardonnez-moi, Hinamori-sama mais, pourquoi avoir insisté pour que je porte ceci ? Cela n'est pas une tenue des plus appropriée pour un majordome !

- Pour te dire la vérité, à l'instant même où je l'ai vu en magasin, j'ai senti qu'elle te siérait merveilleusement bien et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te l'acheter. Je ne me suis pas trompée, tu es magnifique Ichigo ! Dit-elle joyeusement, visiblement très fière d'elle

- Hinamori-sama..., grogna le rouquin en rougissant, gêné par le compliment.

Et en effet, ce soir-là Ichigo était particulièrement élégant : il portait une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un jabot rouge bordeaux, par-dessus se trouvait un veston beige clair à col cuir avec des boutons dorés, dont la couleur faisait ressortir son teint naturellement halé, un pantalon marron foncé moulant ses jambes et enfin une longue veste ouverte à col d'un vert foncé, dont les bordures et les revers des manches étaient dorés. Nul doute que ces couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa carnation, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, seulement il ne sentait pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Lui, un simple majordome était habillé comme un aristocrate et cela le dérangeait un peu :

- Tout de même, vous ne craignez pas d'attirer les rumeurs, on pourrait croire que je reçois un traitement de faveur, pour des raisons fort peu louables...

- Et depuis quand, vous souciez-vous des potins et autres ragots de bonnes femmes, mon cher ? Je vous pensai bien au-dessus de cela ! Vous me décevez ! Dit-elle taquine, d'une manière que le rouquin ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Décidément, vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre mère, feue Dame Yoshiko ! Soupira-t-il vaincu. Vous reprenez ses répliques, Hinamori-sama ! Dit-il amusé

- Hihihi ! Ma mère a toujours eu le don d'avoir le dernier mot, quelque soit la situation ou l'interlocuteur, même mon cher père, en faisait les frais de temps à autre ! Hihihi ! Déclara-t-elle, avant de brusquement s'assombrir. Ils me manquent, Ichigo...

- Je sais, mademoiselle ! Je sais... ce que l'on ressent..., dit-il morose

- Ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, veux-tu ? Parle-moi plutôt notre hôtesse, celle qui organise la soirée à laquelle, nous sommes conviés.

- Et bien, d'après ce que je sais : Miss Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tient son nom de son père qui est un riche commerçant allemand. Sa mère, elle, est issue d'une famille américaine qui a fait fortune, il y a quelques années de cela, grâce à l'importation et l'exportation de minerais, comme les métaux et les pierres précieuses. Il semblerait qu'ils soient en passe de devenir l'un des plus gros fournisseurs internationales de ces matériaux. Mais, pour cela ils ont besoin d'avoir de solides appuis dans la société britannique, pour s'établir à travers l'Europe. D'où, l'organisation d'une telle soirée.

- Je vois. Il y a autre chose ?

- Et bien, il paraît que pour assurer la réussite de ce projet, sa famille lui a adjoint son cousin, en renfort. Un dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je crois...

- Hum, bien. Merci de t'être renseigné, Ichigo. Je n'ai plus qu'à juger par moi-même de l'honnêteté de ces gens... Tu resteras à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement anxieuse

- Bien entendu, mademoiselle. Comme toujours...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans la demeure de Miss Neliel :<p>

- Tu es finalement venu ? J'aurai pensé que tu aurais pris n'importe quel prétexte pour t'esquiver, Grimmjow ! Tu es tellement doué pour te trouver de bonnes excuses...

- Si tu crois que cela me faire plaisir d'être en compagnie d'une peste comme toi ! J'aurai préféré me casser une jambe que t'avoir à subir cela ! Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans ce cas ? Tu nous aurais épargné bien des désagréments à tout les deux ! Aurais-tu manqué de courage, mon cher cousin ? Se moqua-t-elle en s'éventant

Elle savait que le jeune homme âgé de 21 ans, n'appréciait particulièrement pas que l'on mette en doute sa virilité et son courage.

- Pas du tout ! Je n'avais simplement pas envie de s'abaisser à de tels procédés, pour une petite pimbêche qui s'habille comme une catin ! Répondit-il, piqué au vif

- Bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous restions séparés, pendant toute la durée de cette soirée ! Sinon, je ne donne pas cher du résultat et cela, nous serait défavorable à moi, comme à toi ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait paraître son agacement croissant.

- C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue ! Toutes mes félicitations, Nell ! Ironisa-t-il

- Bien. A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec un goujat dans ton genre ! Comme accueillir mes invités, par exemple ! Au revoir, cousin ! Déclara-t-elle en faisant claquer ses talons.

- Tsss ! Ouais, c'est cela ! Grogna-t-il. Plus vite cette stupide soirée s'achèvera, plus vite je rentrerai chez moi !

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, la cour extérieure commença à se remplir de carrosse et de voitures, desquelles descendaient des personnes habillées aussi élégamment les unes que les autres. Chaque personne était annoncé à son entrée dans la salle richement décorée, qui se remplissait également petit à petit.<p>

Vint enfin le tour des deux invités que nous connaissons. Ichigo descendit évidemment en premier, pour ensuite aider sa jeune maîtresse à en faire de même, arrêtant ainsi dans son élan le valet de la demeure, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ichigo demanda ensuite au cocher, un jeune métisse mexicain surnommé Chad, de garer le carrosse à quelques distances, au cas où il y aurait un problème :

- Mais, Ichigo, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Ce n'est là qu'une simple soirée ! S'exclama la marquise

- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, Hinamori-sama ! Et puis, je ne sais pas si cela résulte de la fatigue ou du trop plein d'émotions de cette journée mais, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

- Hn. Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance, Ichigo ! Conclut-elle en poursuivant sa marche

Un domestique les conduit aux portes de la salle et après avoir montré leur carton d'invitation à un autre, on les annonça :

- Son excellence, Lady Momo Hinamori, marquise de la famille Hinamori, accompagné de son majordome, Ichigo Kurosaki !

A l'annonce une grande partie de la salle se retourna, pour observer les nouveaux venus et nombre d'eux fixait avec insistance la jeune marquise.

Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche agrémentée de motifs floraux mauves et de nœuds violets, des fronces passaient par le milieu de son bustier et elle portait une paire de longs gants de la même couleur que les nœuds de sa robe. Elle portait également un tour de cou noir en satin, avec en pendentif, un papillon en argent, symbole de la famille Hinamori. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon et on pouvait ainsi voir, des boucles d'oreilles en argent serties d'émeraudes.

Elle avait, sans conteste, hérité de la beauté de sa mère et de la prestance de son père, et nul doute qu'elle serait, une fois de plus, assaillie de prétendants. Heureusement, Ichigo était là pour veiller au grain et mettre bon ordre à tout débordement, en couvrant la jeune fille d'un œil protecteur. Il n'était pas né celui qui pourrait avoir un comportement déplacé avec sa maîtresse, en sa présence ! Surtout que celle-ci, était déjà promise à quelqu'un...

Soudain, ils se firent tout deux interpeler, par la maîtresse de maison qui avançait vers eux, en faisant claquer ses talons et voltiger sa chevelure verte, qui lui tombait dans le dos. Elle portait une robe rouge moulante à dos nu, avec un nœud noir juste au niveau des reins et dont le bustier laissait paraître une partie de son imposante poitrine. Une paire de longs gants noirs et un éventail en plumes noires, venaient compléter sa tenue assez... provocante.

- Bonsoir, Lady Hinamori ! Je suis Neliel Tu Oderschvank, votre hôtesse pour la soirée mais, appelez-moi Nell, si le cœur vous en dit ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Miss Nell ! Et je vous remercie également de votre invitation, votre soirée est très réussie ! C'est un plaisir pour nous.

- Je vous en prie tout le plaisir est pour moi. Par ailleurs, qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh, pardonnez mon manque de politesse ! Je vous présente mon fidèle ami et majordome, Ichigo Kurosaki ! Dit-elle, en désignant le rouquin qui s'avança

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Ichigo ! Déclara-t-elle d'un œil intéressé, tendant la main devant elle.

- Moi de même, Miss Tu Oderschvank ! Répondit-il en lui faisant en baisemain

- Humm, et gentleman en plus d'être beau ! Gloussa-t-elle en s'éventant. Cela me change de certains individus... Dit-elle tout bas

- Vous dites, mademoiselle ?

- Oh, rien d'important ! Rassurez-vous ! Si vous le voulez bien, nous poursuivrons cette plaisante conversation, plus tard. J'attends encore des invités et en bonne hôtesse, je dois les recevoir convenablement ! Au plaisir, très chers ! Dit-elle en prenant congé, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au rouquin.

A peine libérés, ils se firent de nouveau interpeler, par des connaissances cette fois-ci :

- Bonsoir, Rukia-chan ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! S'exclama la jeune fille

- Je te renvois le compliment, Momo-chan ! Répondit l'autre brune en souriant

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Byakuya-san ! Comment se porte Hisana-san ?

- Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'assister à cette soirée, elle est donc restée au manoir mais, m'a prié de venir ici malgré tout. Lui répondit le noble d'une voix froide

- Je vois. Faites-lui part de mes vœux de prompt rétablissement, je vous prie !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Répondit-il de son ton toujours glacial

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Ichigo ! Comment te portes-tu ?

- Fort bien, Rukia-san, tout comme vous ! Et Renji, comment va-t-il ? Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Déclara le rouquin

- Oh oui, je le sais ! Mais, rassure-toi, il se porte comme un charme ! Lui aussi regrette de ne pas pouvoir te rendre visite plus souvent ! Mais, avec la distance et son travail, il n'a pas vraiment le temps..., dit-elle d'un air désolé

- Je comprends. Transmettez-lui mes amitiés, s'il vous plaît !

- Bien entendu, Ichigo ! Répondit-elle joyeusement

- Pouvez-vous à présent, nous expliquer la raison de votre tenue, Kurosaki ?

- Oh, et bien, Hinamori-sama a eu la gentillesse de m'acheter ce costume et...

- Peu importe ! Trancha-t-il. Vous n'avez pas à arborer une telle tenue, en étant un simple majordome ! Comment osez-vous vous pavaner ainsi, dans une soirée mondaine ? Dit-il avec mépris

A ces mots, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux :

- Ne croyez pas que parce que, vous bénéficiez d'un statut privilégié auprès de votre maîtresse, cela vous donne le droit de vous donner ainsi en spectacle. Vous n'êtes pas un noble mais, un serviteur. Alors, tâchez de rester à votre place, insolent ! Acheva le brun

- Nii-sama ! S'exclama Rukia sous la surprise

- Vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un..., commença Ichigo, en serrant les dents

- Ichigo, cela suffit ! Allons, viens ! Ne restons pas là ! Dit-elle en l'entraînant par le bras

Le rouquin se soumit et suivit à regret sa maîtresse, tout en jetant un dernier regard à Byakuya, qui se faisait réprimander par une Rukia bien énervée ! Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, elle s'arrêta et regarda son majordome dans les yeux :

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, Ichigo ! Mais, je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de te voir sortir de tes gonds ! Expliqua la marquise

- C'est très louable à vous, Hinamori-sama ! Mais, je pense que cet espèce de snob, aurait bien besoin qu'on lui...

- Qui traites-tu de "snob", Kurosaki ? Demanda soudain une voix masculine

- Shiro-chan, tu es là ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Momo ! Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais Shiro-chan, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps... Et puis, nous sommes fiancés..., répondit timidement la petite brune

- Bonsoir, Toshiro-san ! Content de vous revoir. Dit le majordome, sans en avoir vraiment l'air

- C'est Hitsugaya-san pour toi, Kurosaki ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ?

- Quand vous laisserez ma maîtresse, vous appeler comme elle l'entend, monsieur le comte ! Répliqua le rouquin, provocateur

- Baka ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Gronda le jeune homme. De plus, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Et bien, le "snob" en question est un dénommé Byakuya Kuchiki. Je pense que vous comprenez la suite de vous même, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit avec amertume le rouquin

- Effectivement ! Il s'est, une fois de plus, montré des plus agréable, je suppose ? Demanda sarcastiquement le comte

- Oh, oui..., répondit d'une voix traînante Ichigo, en serrant convulsivement les poings

- Hum, Ichigo ! Pourrais-tu aller nous chercher quelques rafraîchissements, je te prie ? Demanda Momo, dans l'espoir d'apaiser la tension

- Oui, Hinamori-sama. J'y vais de ce pas ! Répondit le jeune homme, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, en direction du buffet.

- Manifestement, il est à deux doigts d'exploser ! Remarqua le comte

- Oui, espérons qu'il n'aura plus à subir ce genre de désagréments, ce soir ! Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ses nerfs ! Ichigo est quelqu'un de patience en général mais, il a horreur d'être rabaissé de la sorte ! Soupira la jeune fille, inquiète.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Grimmjow qui n'avait pas rien remarqué, pas même le rouquin, parlait affaire avec un homme :<p>

- Bien, vous en rediscuterons une autre fois. Au revoir ! Dit-il en se retournant, sans attendre la réponse de l'homme.

Il portait un costume à l'américaine, tout de noir, faisant ainsi ressortir, ses cheveux et ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière et nombre de jeunes femmes présentes dans la salle, soupiraient et gloussaient dans leur coin. Elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui mais, il n'y prêtait pas attention et poursuivait son chemin. Et ce fut, en cet instant, qu'il remarqua un certain rouquin près du buffet :

_"Hum, plutôt pas mal ! Voyons ça de plus près..."_ se dit-il en esquissant un sourire de prédateur.

Il se rapprocha alors d'Ichigo, qui sentit une présence dans son dos mais, choisit de l'ignorer. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur !

- Bonsoir ! L'aborda alors le bleuté, avec un sourire charmeur

- Bonsoir, monsieur ! Répondit poliment le rouquin, sans lever les yeux par lassitude.

_"Bien, vu comme il baisse les yeux, il doit être du genre docile ! Ca va être facile" _se dit Grimmjow

_"Il est bien habillé, il a une voix légèrement rauque et suave, de l'assurance et surtout, il est loin d'être désagréable à regarder... Bref, il a tout du bourreau des cœurs ! S'il croit que je ne le vois pas venir celui-là..."_ pensa le rouquin en levant, mentalement, les yeux au ciel

- Êtes-vous venu seul ce soir ? Je pourrais vous tenir compagnie. Proposa le bleuté

- C'est très aimable à vous mais, je ne suis pas seul ce soir ! J'accompagne ma maîtresse, voyez-vous ? Et à ce propos, elle attends ces rafraîchissements donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Grimmjow fut légèrement surpris de son statut étant donnée son élégance mais, ne se démonta pas pour si peu :

- Allons voyons, ne soyez pas si pressé, vous avez du temps ! Le retint le bleuté, qui prenant cet empressement pour de la timidité

Hors de question de laisser échapper cette charmante proie ! Il l'avait choisit alors, il serait à lui ce soir. De son coté, Ichigo commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, la discussion récente avec Byakuya, ayant entamée le peu qu'il lui en restait ! De plus, cet individu avait les mêmes manières charmeuses qu'un certain brun à lunettes que sa connaissance et cela, l'agaçant prodigieusement !

- Monsieur, je vous répète que ma maîtresse m'attends avec...

- Cela a-t-il vraiment quelques importances ? Vous ne préférez pas rester avec moi, que de faire le pied de grue à côté de votre maîtresse toute la soirée, hum ? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur

- Oui, cela a de l'importance pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné Hinamori-sama pour une autre personne, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a un début à tout, non ? Insista le bleuté

Non mais, cet homme ne comprenait pas ou il le faisait exprès ! Ichigo sentait son self-control diminuer de seconde en seconde ! A tel point, qu'il ne vit son interlocuteur se rapprocher de lui...

- Et puis, pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle remarquera votre absence, vous n'êtes que son majordome après tout ! Elle est certainement plus intéressée par quelques frivolités comme les potins mondains ! Affirma l'aristocrate. Tandis que moi, je m'intéresse de près à votre personne..., lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que j'ai si peu d'importance pour elle ? Je suis peut-être plus que cela..., rétorqua le rouquin piqué au vif, les dents serrées

Non mais, pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? De quel droit, il se permettait de juger sans savoir ? Il était d'une arrogance et d'une présomption à couper au couteau !

_"Il a du caractère finalement, ça me plaît ! Mais il n'a aucune chance contre moi !"_

- Essayeriez-vous de vous débarrasser de moi en disant cela, très cher ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé, tout en glissant sa main sur sa hanche.

Il était tellement certain d'une réponse négative, que la suite le... surprit :

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Car, voyez-vous, je goûte fort peu la compagnie de séducteur dans votre genre ! Déclara rageusement le rouquin, en se dégageant

- Où allez-vous ? Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Dit le bleuté, en le retenant par le bras et en rapprochant leurs visages.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste ainsi ! Si la manière douce ne marchait pas alors, peut-être que l'intimidation... Seulement, il ne savait manifestement pas, à qui il avait affaire ! Ichigo était loin d'être impressionnable et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépends...

- Elle l'est pour moi ! Et, comme le dit le proverbe : Mieux vaut être seul, que mal accompagné ! Trancha le rouquin. Sur ce, bonsoir ! Conclut le majordome en se dégageant rapidement, pour tourner le dos à son interlocuteur et rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Alors là, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était... sur le cul ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres expressions possibles, ni assez fortes ! Il venait ni plus, mi moins, de se faire rabrouer par un majordome, un serviteur ! Un de ses êtres inférieurs qu'il prenait plaisir à écraser de sa supériorité hiérarchique. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire ! Mais, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il allait l'avoir celui-là et il paierait cher pour cet affront !

- Il Forte, viens ici tout de suite ! Tonna le bleuté

- Si, signore. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Demanda le serviteur penaud

- Ce rouquin-là, tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant rageusement Ichigo

- D'après l'annonce, il s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et est au service de Lady Hinamori, la jeune fille brune à ses côtés. Il est d'origine japonaise tout comme elle.

- Japonaise ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il a utilisé une appellation bizarre ! Hinamori-sana, quelque chose comme ça !

- Sama, signore ! C'est un suffixe japonais employé après un nom, pour désigner une personne haut placée. Cela équivaut à "maître" dans notre langue.

- Ouais, ouais, peu importe ! Quoi d'autres ?

- Euh, je... je n'en sais pas plus, signore ! Mais, je peux me renseigner si vous voulez ?

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! Gronda le bleuté

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Il Forte ! Déclara une voix féminine

_"Oh non ! Pas elle !"_ se lamenta mentalement Grimmjow

- Et bien, mon cher cousin, quel cuisant échec ! Tu t'en remettras ? Se moqua-t-elle

- Je me fiches de ton avis ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

- Et bien, j'ai interrogé plusieurs invités et il semblerait que cet Ichigo Kurosaki, soit bien plus qu'un simple majordome...

- Explique-toi ! Et arrête de parler par énigmes, tu m'énerves !

Nell jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation entre son cousin et Ichigo et se réjouissait de la manière dont ce dernier, avait envoyé Grimmjow sur les roses ! Il était décidément très intéressant ce garçon !

- Alors voyons, il est au service de Lady Hinamori depuis dix ans maintenant et l'accompagne partout ! On dit que c'est un employé exemplaire, un jeune homme serviable, aimable et qui ne manque pas d'esprit ! Il est très apprécié dans la société mondaine anglaise et même, par les plus hautes instances ! D'ailleurs, plusieurs hommes et femmes ont tenté de le séduire sans succès ! Il ne vit que pour sa maîtresse et sa famille, d'après les rumeurs ! Et il possède aussi des compétences qui dépassent de loin sa fonction : on dit, par exemple, qu'il excelle dans l'art du combat à mains nues et à armes blanches ! C'est plutôt impressionnant, non ?

- Impressionnant, tu parles ! Ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien de si exceptionnel ! Grogna-t-il, encore vexé par son altercation avec lui. Et je suis sûr aussi, que je pourrais l'avoir ! Il suffit de trouver la bonne tactique !

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de faire un pari ?

- Un pari ? Répéta le bleuté

- Oui. Voici ce que je te propose : celui de nous deux, qui parviendra à le séduire et à le mettre dans son lit, gagne ! Tous les coups sont permis et le perdant devra renoncer définitivement à lui et faire ses bagages ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Alors, comme ça, tu es intéressée par ce petit majordome ?

- Tout comme toi, Grimmjow ! Alors ?

- C'est d'accord ! Mais, ne t'attends surtout pas à gagner, Nell !

- Et bien, nous verrons ! Grimmjow, je...

Mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de feu tiré en l'air, suivit de cris dans la salle et une voix masculine s'éleva :

- Tout le monde à terre et que personne ne bouge ! Donnez votre argent et vos bijoux, et que ça saute !

Des hommes armés avaient fait leur apparition, menaçant les invités présents dans la salle. Terrifiés, tous s'exécutèrent. Tous, sauf une jeune fille et un certain majordome...

- Hinamori-sama, quels sont vos ordres ? Dit le rouquin avec sérieux

- Ichigo, je t'ordonne de neutraliser ces individus et de veiller à ce que personne, ne soit blessé !

- Bien, Hinamori-sama ! Veuillez vous couchez au sol également, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il vous arrive quelques choses par inadvertance. Répondit le majordome, tout en retirant sa veste et en remontant ses manches.

Elle le fit et un homme armé se dirigea en direction du majordome :

- Hé, toi ! A terre, comme les autres ! Ordonna-t-il

Il ne reçu en retour qu'un regard assassin d'Ichigo, qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Mais, il ne se démonta pas et reprit :

- T'as entendu ? A terre ou j'descends ta copine là ! Dit l'homme en désignant Momo

- Personne ne menace ma maîtresse, est-ce clair ? De plus, j'ai reçu des ordres, donc... il est hors de question de vous laissez faire ! Répliqua Ichigo avec sévérité

Cette soirée avait été catastrophique pour ses nerfs et il voyait là un moyen, d'apaiser sa tension :

- Alors, crèves ! Dit l'homme en tirant sur lui

Le coup de feu part. Tout le monde s'attend à entendre le bruit d'un corps qui tombe mais, c'est une voix qui s'élève :

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas me tuer avec ça ! Déclara hautainement le rouquin, en montrant la balle qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

L'homme poussa un cri de surprise et se mis à reculer, apeuré. Tous ces complices sont stupéfaits mais, finissent par se réveiller et à commencer à tirer. Les balles pleuvent, les gens dans la salle poussent des cris de terreur et Ichigo fait un bond vertigineux en arrière.

Il recule jusqu'à arriver au mur. Là, il trouve deux épées ornementales accrochées au mur et s'en saisit enfin de stopper les balles. Ses bras se déplacent devant lui à une vitesse phénoménale, c'est à peine si on les voit ! Et très vite, le bruit des pistolets vides ressentit dans la salle, signal de la contre-attaque !

- De la poudre aux yeux, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow ! Se moqua Nell, cachée avec son cousin à un endroit stratégique de la pièce.

- Tsss !

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo s'élance en direction des malfrats et enchaîne les figures d'arts martiaux pour les désarmer et les mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Ils n'ont même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivent car, il se déplace à une vitesse hallucinante et sa force est surhumaine !

- Boss, on fait quoi ? Demanda un des hommes, apeuré. Il est pas humain, ce mec !

- On s'replit et vite !

- Mais, boss, _il_ va pas être content ! Dit un autre

- Et bin, _il_ a qu'à aller se fait foutre ! On r'viendra plus tard. Et on s'vengera de cet enfoiré, c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! Mais, pour l'instant, tirons-nous ! Déclara l'homme en sortant

Les autres le suivirent pour déguerpir la queue entre les jambes, leurs copains inconscients sur les épaules ! Le calme revint dans la salle, avant d'être de nouveau rompu par les exclamations et les applaudissements des invités. Tous s'étaient relevés et acclamaient le rouquin, qui faisant fit de tout cela, posa les épées au sol, s'approcha de sa maîtresse et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage, d'écourter la soirée et de rentrer à la maison, Hinamori-sama. Dit-il avec le sourire

- Oui, en effet, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui ! Rentrons, Ichigo ! Confirma la brune en prenant sa main.

Elle se releva et ils prirent la direction de la sortie, toujours sous les applaudissements de la foule. Ils furent malgré tout interceptés par Nell, qui leur sourit en disant :

- Merci infiniment pour votre intervention spectaculaire, Ichigo ! Vous avez été incroyable, vraiment !

- Merci, Miss Nell.

- Mais non, voyons ! C'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissante ! Renchérit-elle. Et malheureusement, avec tout ces événements, nous n'avons pas pu terminer notre conversation !

- J'en suis navré mais, voyez-vous, ma maîtresse et moi-même, avons besoin de nous reposer !

- Je le comprends naturellement mais, dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de nous recevoir, moi et mon cousin, afin que nous discutions tranquillement ? Demanda-t-elle

- Avec plaisir, Miss Nell ! Nous vous attendrons pour le thé, demain à 14H00, cela vous convient ? Proposa la brune

- C'est parfait ainsi ! Alors, à demain et passer une bonne nuit !

- Vous de même, Miss Nell ! Au revoir ! Lança amicalement la marquise, avant de s'éloigner avec Ichigo sur ses talons.

Une fois hors de vue, Grimmjow apparut aux côtés de Nell :

- Le pari tient toujours, Grimmjow ?

- Plus que jamais ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_"Demain, je lui montrerai qui commande à ce rouquin !"_ se décida Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Et le lendemain, à l'heure prévue du rendez-vous, Nell et Grimmjow se présentèrent à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Et évidemment, ce fut Ichigo, dans son habituel costume trois pièces, qui leur ouvrit :<p>

- Bonjour, Miss Tu Oderschvank ! Nous vous attendions. Dit-il, avec un sourire amical

- Bonjour Ichigo ! Mais, je vous en prie, après ce que vous avez accompli hier soir, appelez-moi par mon prénom ! J'insiste ! Lui répondit-elle, en lui rendant son sourire

_"Quel cinéma, franchement !"_ pensa le bleuté

- Fort bien ! Et... cet homme qui vous accompagne... est votre cousin ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif

- En effet, il se nomme Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Dit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Je vois. Et bien, entrez et permettez-moi de vous débarrasser ! Répondit-il en s'écartant pour laisser le passage.

Nell lui tendit son manteau qu'il récupéra puis, ce fut au tour de Grimmjow d'en faire de même :

_"Accrochez-le vous même !" _pensa furtivement Ichigo

- Et bien alors ? Tu te dépêches, oui ! Grogna le bleuté

Finalement, il prit le manteau de mauvaise grâce, pour l'accrocher également. Ce qui n'échappa pas Grimmjow, qui fulminait intérieurement alors que le majordome s'en retournait vers le couloir.

_"Sale rouquin, tu vas voir qui de nous deux, est supérieur ! Humm, joli fessier sinon !" _pensa le bleuté, en se léchant les lèvres.

_"Apparemment, Grimmjow est en mauvaise posture... Parfait !" _se réjouissait mentalement Nell.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, à présent. Dit Ichigo, en les guidant en direction du salon.

Il leur ouvrit la porte et Momo se leva de son siège, pour accueillir ses invités :

- Soyez la bienvenue, Miss Nell ! Déclara la jeune marquise. Et je présume que vous êtes son cousin, Mister Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! Dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

- Oui, enchanté. Répondit-il, en ayant l'air tout sauf ravi.

- Mais, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! Dit-elle, sans perte de sa bonne humeur. Ichigo, sers-nous le thé, s'il te plaît !

- Tout de suite, Hinamori-sama.

Malgré son animosité envers l'aristocrate aux cheveux bleus, il se contînt pour apporter tout son soutient à sa maîtresse et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Une fois assise, Nell engagea la conversation :

- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous, Ichigo ! Parlez-moi de vos parents, par exemple, qu'exercent-ils comme profession ?

- Et bien, mon père est médecin et tient une petite clinique en ville, près de Little Rivers.

- Et votre mère ?

- Ma mère est... décédée, j'avais 9 ans à cette époque...

- Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Cela doit raviver de terribles souvenirs ! Fit-elle hypocritement

- Non, ce n'est rien. Mais, désormais ce sont mes petites sœurs qui tiennent son auberge, avec l'aide de mon oncle.

- Vous avez des petites sœurs ? S'exclama Nell

- Oui, deux ! Elles ont 4 ans de moins que moi et sont très responsables ! Je suis fier d'elles, vous savez. Dit-il, avec tendresse.

- Vous semblez les aimer énormément ! Fit-elle remarquer avec justesse.

- Oui, en effet ! Lui répondit-il, avec un sourire rayonnant.

_"Humm, qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça !"_se dit Nell, le regard brillant

- Mais, tout de même ! Cela n'a pas été trop dur pour vous ? Reprit-elle

- Oh, vous savez ! J'ai eu, malgré tout, beaucoup de chance dans ma vie..., déclara-t-il en regardant sa maîtresse

Maîtresse, qui rougit brusquement sous le compliment et le réprimanda vivement :

- Ichigo !

Celui-ci rit doucement et regarda sa jeune maîtresse avec amusement, puis reprit sa tâche :

_"Hum, il y a quelques choses entre ces deux-là !" _pensèrent les deux cousins, de concert.

- Et vous, Momo, qu'en est-il de vos parents ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peux nous faire ? On s'en fiche, Nell ! Répondit Grimmjow, en sortant de son mutisme. On est pas là pour échanger des politesse mais, pour parler affaire ! Et toi, il arrive ce thé ! Dit-il avec humeur à l'intention du majordome. Tu es d'une lenteur !

Ichigo lui lança un regard mauvais. Décidément, il n'appréciait vraiment pas les manières de cet homme ! Quelle indélicatesse ! Il continua cependant, de se contenir et servit les tasses :

- Grimmjow, enfin voyons ! Est-ce une façon de parler à notre hôte ? S'exclama Nell, faussement scandalisée.

- Je dis ce que je veux, Nell ! Que cela te plaise ou non ! Ragea son cousin

- Oh, goujat ! Veuillez l'excuser, il n'a aucun savoir-vivre ! Dit-elle plaintivement, en se tournant vers Momo.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tsss !

Ichigo était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, quand on sonna à la porte :

- Tiens, qui cela peut-il être ? Nous n'attendions pas d'autre visite pourtant ! Dit le majordome en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Des exclamations de voix se firent entendre et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'Ichigo revint, suivit par une femme métisse, blonde et aux yeux verts, vêtue de manière simple malgré son rang, ainsi que de trois autres jeunes femmes, admiratives :

- Hinamori-sama, il semble que Miss Hallibel et ses dames de compagnies, nous rendent visite ! Annonça le jeune roux

- Oh, quelle bonne surprise Hallibel-san ! Asseyez-vous, vous vous joindrez bien à nous pour le thé ? S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr, Momo ! Avec plaisir ! Lui confirma la blonde

- Je vais vous servir, Miss Hallibel ! Déclara une fille aux longs cheveux verts foncés

- Non, laisse ça Sun-Sun, c'est moi qui vais servir, Miss Hallibel ! S'écria une autre fille, aux yeux vairons

- Hors de question, Apache ! Je m'en charge ! Rétorqua la troisième, à la peau brune

Une dispute éclata mais, fut rapidement stoppée par la blonde :

- Sun-Sun, Apache et Mila-Rose, il suffit ! Cessez de vous donnez ainsi en spectacle, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, Miss Hallibel ! Répondirent les trois, en concert.

- Ichigo mon garçon, servez-moi une tasse, je vous prie ! Ordonna-t-elle gentiment

- Comme vous voudrez, Madame. Lui répondit-il, en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ! Vous nous dérangez là ! Grogna Grimmjow

Ichigo prit une fois plus sur lui et commença à servir les petits-fours à ces dames :

- Et moi, alors ? Je n'y ai pas droit peut-être ! Fit de nouveau, Grimmjow

- La galanterie, vous connaissez ? Les dames, d'abord ! Rétorqua Ichigo, qui commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête.

- Tss ! Et puis, je n'aime pas ce thé ! Sers m'en un autre, majordome ! Déclara-t-il, en voulant rabaisser Ichigo.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, monsieur ! Vous n'avez qu'à partir. Lui rétorqua Sun-Sun

- On ne m'y a pas invité, figurez-vous ! Et je suis arrivé en premier alors, je reste ici ! Lui répliqua le bleuté, d'un air provocateur.

- Et vous serez également le premier à partir, jeune homme ! On peut même vous prêter un cheval si vous voulez ? Déclara Hallibel, mécontente. Qu'en dites-vous, Momo ? Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers la petite marquise.

- Ichigo, indique les écuries à monsieur Jaggerjack, s'il te plaît ! Trancha la petite brune

- Avec plaisir, Hinamori-sama ! Venez avec moi, Jaggerjack-san. Dit-il en crachant presque le dernier mot.

Voyant qu'il n'était manifestement plus désiré en ces lieux, Grimmjow se leva vexé et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, qu'il claqua. Il trouva rapidement les écuries et entra, sans qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation.

Là, il vit un magnifique cheval noir dans son boxe, qu'il pensa être une bonne monture. Alors il s'écria :

- Hé toi, le métisse, selle ce cheval et donne-le moi !

- Je suis désolé, monsieur mais, cela ne va pas être possible. Répondit calmement Chad

- Comment ça, c'est pas possible ? Je te dis de me donner ce cheval et tout de suite, t'entends ? Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je veux ce cheval pour rentrer chez moi ! S'énerva le bleuté

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je vous répète que je ne sellerai pas cet animal, il...

- Non mais, qui donne les ordres ici ? Tu vas obéir, oui ? Hurla Grimmjow

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce capharnaüm ? On vous entend depuis l'entrée ! Intervint Ichigo, qui l'avait suivit, quelques pas en arrière.

- C'est la faute de ce maudit mexicain ! Il ne veut pas me préparer de monture ! Vociféra-t-il

Le majordome se retourna et commença à s'adresser au métisse, en espagnol :

- ¿ Es verdad, Chad ?_ *_

- Sí, Ichigo. Pero hay una buena razón : ¿ este caballo es herido y debe quedarse en el descanso por el momento, comprende ? *

- ¿ Por qué todos estos aullidos, entonces ? *

- ¡ Traté de explicarme pero, no me tiene dejar el tiempo ! *

- Por supuesto, comprendo mejor la situación. ¡ Afligido para todo esto, Chad ! ¿ Pero, podrías, sin embargo, ensillar un caballo para el señor Jaggerjack, por favor ? *

- Sí, voy allá en seguida. *

- Gracias, mi amigo. *

Et alors que le métisse s'en allait vers les boxes, Grimmjow lui était demeuré immobile.

A l'instant même où il avait entendu ces mots pronocés, avec cet accent si particulier, sortir à la bouche d'Ichigo, un frisson lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale et son esprit s'était déconnecté avec la réalité ! Il ne voyait plus que ces lèvres qui remuaient et le tentaient, il n'entendait plus que cette voix aux intonations latines, qui l'excitait au plus haut point ! Et cette langue qui roulait les "r" et venait discrètement humidifier les lèvres du rouquin...

_"Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible, sinon !"_ pensa-t-il

Et alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, des yeux ambres entrèrent soudain, dans son champ de vision. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais, fut devancé par Ichigo, qui n'était visiblement pas content :

- Non mais, vous n'êtes pas bien de hurler comme ça ! On ne vous a donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? C'est incroyable tout de même ! Gronda Ichigo

Et pas content du tout même, une vraie douche froide pour Grimmjow !

- Voici, votre monture mais, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous rentreriez à pied ! Une bonne marche, vous ferez le plus grand bien, espèce de rustre ! Dit-il en lui mettant les rênes dans la main.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Je te rappelle que je suis un aristocrate et que...

- Vous pourriez être le fils de la Reine d'Angleterre en personne, je m'en moque totalement ! Vous êtes insupportable et votre attitude fait honte à votre rang ! De plus, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici alors, vous n'avez pas traiter les invités ou le personnel comme vous le faites, ni à vous comportez comme le dernier des enfants gâtés ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et maintenant, vous montez sur ce cheval, vous prenez vos cliques et vos claques et vous quittez de cette propriété immédiatement, c'est clair ! Lui ordonna-t-il énervé avant de lui tourner le dos. Vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas ! Au revoir.

Le majordome repartit en claquant à son tour la porte d'entrée, laissant en plant une fois de plus Grimmjow. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, celui-ci restait coi, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire manqua de tomber au sol, devant la façon dont le majordome s'était adressé à lui ! Il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée avec une franchise désarmante, n'avait pas mâcher ses mots et ne l'avait absolument pas ménagé, malgré sa position hiérarchique !

_"Mais d'où il sort ce type ?" _se demanda le bleuté

Finalement, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! Il allait devoir trouver une autre stratégie, s'il voulait gagné ce pari ! Et il allait gagné, foi de Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

_"Finalement, elle devient intéressante cette ville..."_

Plus loin, derrière le mur d'enceinte du manoir, un ombre souriait machiavéliquement et disparue silencieusement, dans les rues de Londres...

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Traduction espagnol-français : <strong>

- C'est vrai, Chad ? *

- Oui, Ichigo. Mais il y a une bonne raison : ce cheval est blessé et il doit rester au repos pour l'instant, tu comprends ? *

- Pourquoi tous ces hurlements, alors ? *

- J'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais, il ne m'en a pas laisser l'opportunité ! *

- Bien sûr, je comprends mieux la situation. Désolé pour tout cela, Chad ! Mais, pourrais-tu, tout de même, seller un cheval pour monsieur Jaggerjack, s'il te plaît ? *

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. *

- Merci, mon ami. *

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ouui, oh ouui ! Trop bon, j'adoore çaaa XD ! 2-0, pour Ichi face à Grimm ! Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça m'a fait ^^ ! J'ai pris ma revanche pour toutes les fics GrimmIchi, dans lesquelles Ichi n'arrivait même pas à soutenir le regard de Grimmy ! Dans-les-dents, nah :p ! HAHAHA !<strong>

**Trop fort, mon Ichi *o* ! C'est l'meilleur \o/ ! Tout l'monde veut Ichi, vous avez remarqué ? XD ! Sinon, pourquoi Grimm est habillé tout en noir ? Parce que c'est une panthère, bien sûr ! J'allait pas l'habiller en rose, quand même ! Lol, la panthère rose XD ! Désolée, ça m'arrive de délirer toute seule -_-° ! Ne faites pas attention ! **

**Pourquoi Byakuya est-il si méprisant avec Ichi ? Qu'est-ce que Chad vient faire là ? Qui était cette ombre ? Patience, patience ^^ ! Ces questions auront des réponses mais, plus tard ! **

**En tout cas, ce chap' m'a donné du fil à retordre, je l'avoue ^^' ! Je m'y suis repris à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir un résultat satisfaisant, cette fois-ci ! Après, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il réponde bien à toutes vos attentes ! Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, que voulez-vous -_-'' ! Quelques reviews pour me rassurer, s'il vous plaît ^^' ! **

**Après décompte des avis, j'ai finalement mis la version espagnole en officielle et la traduction à la fin, en aparté ! Merci d'avoir donner votre avis ^^ !**

**En tout cas, je vous fait faire le Tour du Monde : japonaise, anglais, américain, italien, allemand et maintenant espagnol ! XD ! Aucune limite géographique ne peux m'arrêter XD ! Ha haha ^^ ! Bon, allez à bientôt ! Bye ^^ ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Ninie-san : As-tu relut le chap 2 ? Plus particulièrement, les répliques de Grimm ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, fais-le tu verras des changements... ;) ! Et la réponse à ta review aussi ^^ !**

**Gatten : Bienvenue à toi ^^ ! Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ! D'autant plus si ma fic te plaît ! Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un numéro deux de Black Butler ! Je prends juste deux trois trucs par-ci, par-là XD ! Au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review ^^ !**

**Ronsheep : Que dis-tu de ce chap' ? Je te remercie pour ton compliment, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et merci de continuer à lire, même si n'aimes pas Hinamori ! Bisou ^^ !**

**Rebornx3 : Tout vient à point, à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ? J'attendais impatiemment ton avis et le voilà ^^ ! Alors toi aussi, on vient te déranger pendant tes reviews ? Je sais ce que c'est -_-'' ! Courage, ma chère, courage ! XD Tu as raison, Ichigo n'est pas normal et il va le prouver mais, chut ! ;) Par contre, si c'est lui l'homme en noir, tu as lu ce qu'il a fait, hum ? Ah, ah... Sinon, j'espère que la confrontation Ichi/Grimm t'aura plût parce que j'en ai pas fini avec eux *_* ! Sadique ? Si tu savais... Bye ^^ !**

**oOOOmerlette : Je contente que ce chap', t'aie plût à toi aussi ^^ ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur alors, forcément ça fait plaisir \o/ ! Tu as raison, ils sont mimi Ichi et Momo et c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir ^^ ! Et je n'ai pas choisi Momo, par hasard ! Tu comprendras plus tard ! Sur ce, à plus !**

**Mariposa-chan : Oh, oui ! Aizen n'a pas finit de faire parler de lui, c'est sûr -_-'' ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review constructive, j'espère que ce chap' t'a plût aussi ? Sache que tout les persos que je fais intervenir dans la fic, auront un rôle précis à jouer dans la suite de l'histoire ! Une dernière chose : moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Orihime ^^ ! Je la trouve tellement douce et attentionée comme fille ! Bon, allez salut ^^ !**

**Dixy01 : Pour une rencontre fatidique, c'était une rencontre fatidique ! XD ! C'était presque apocalyptique ^^ ! Et c'est pas fini mais, s'il finiront ensemble ! Je sais ce que je fais, t'inquiète ;) ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ^^ !**

**Ishtar Nana : Merci pour tes encouragements ^^ ! Il me vont droit au cœur ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être reviewer par tes auteurs, qu'on a soi-même reviewer ! En espérant que tu auras aimé ce chap', au revoir ^^ !**

**trinity07 : Salut, ça va ^^ ? Gomen, si j'ai laissé croire que l'amante de Grimm, c'était Hallibel ^^' ! Comme tu le vois, elle vient juste d'entrer dans la fic et ne connaît pas Grimm ! Elle aura un rôle, tu verras... Sinon, je te rassure, je connais très bien One Piece ^^ ! Non, Ichi n'a pas le haki du Roi mais, autre chose que tu découvriras ! Pour Aizen, tu as lu donc j'ai pas besoin de m'attarder sur le sujet v_v ! Et puis, pour Gin, tu as deviné juste ! J'ai fait un gros sous-entendu, histoire qu'on comprenne ! XD Allez, bye ^^ !**

**Yayuhe : Ah, te voilà ^^ ! Contente de te lire ! Ta review m'a également fait plaisir ^^ ! Et pour tout te dire : j'adore mettre du suspense, ça entretient l'intrigue ! Allez, à bientôt pour le prochain chap' ;) ! **


	5. Chapitre 4 : Problèmes à la chaîne !

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ^o^ !**

**Ce chap' m'a également donné du fil à retordre -_-' ! J'ai dû prendre le temps d'organiser convenablement mes idées ! Et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat ^^ !**

**Alors au programme : nouvelles situations, nouveaux persos et du suspense ^^ ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chap' comme les autres ! J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que vous avez apprécié mon précédent chap', cela m'a beaucoup soulagée ! ^^**

**Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo !**

**Note 1 : Gomen pour les fautes ^^' !**

**Note 2 : /!\ Attention : Ceci est un message pour toutes les personnes extrêmement pointilleuses (qui se reconnaîtront d'elles-mêmes), si vous ne vous sentez pas concerné(e), inutile de lire : **

**J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches sur la hiérarchie de la police britannique et à comprendre le fonctionnement de celle-ci au XIXème siècle ! Et ceci, pas un souci de réalisme et de cohérence de la fic ! Donc, je ne veux lire aucun commentaire désobligeant à ce sujet è_é ! Que vous me corrigiez gentiment, d'accord ! Mais, attention aux termes que vous employez, si vous le faites ! J'estime m'être suffisamment décarcassée, sans en plus, me faire incendier ! Est-ce bien clair ? Merci.**

**Note 3 : Lexique**

**Bastard : mot anglais signifiant "salaud"**

**Dobe : mot japonais signifiant "crétin" **

**Bon sur ce, je vous une bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Problèmes à la chaîne !<p>

C'était au moins la centième fois que le commandant de police, Kensei Muguruma, relisait ces rapports et revoyait les pièces à convictions mais, il n'avait toujours aucune piste. Rien, qui pouvait le mener à un éventuel suspect ! Cela en était décourageant ! Et pour la énième fois de la journée, il poussa un soupir de lassitude :

- Aaah ! Et le Commissaire qui ne cesse de me harceler au téléphone, pour connaître les progrès de l'enquête ! Si je ne parviens pas rapidement à avancer, il va confier cette affaire à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ça, c'est hors de question ! Mais, que faire ?

En effet, il était bel et bien dans l'impasse ! Ces derniers temps, les corps de plusieurs hommes avaient été retrouvés, tous dans le même état : brûlés dans leurs vêtements, les rendant ainsi inidentifiables, du sang s'étalait sur les lieux des meurtres et seul, le portefeuille des victimes, était récupérable et permettait de mettre un nom sur le corps. Après vérification, quant au propriétaire des restes de vêtements calcinés, par les proches, l'identité était confirmée et voilà ! Que des hommes, à priori, sans histoire : pères de famille ou vivant seuls.

Alors, pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Etait-ce une série de meurtres prémédités ou bien, avaient-ils été là au mauvaise endroit et au mauvais moment ? Et pourquoi retrouvait-on systématiquement le portefeuille des victimes quasiment intacte, alors que tout le reste était dans un état déplorable ? Le meurtrier tenait-il à ce que Scotland Yard puisse identifier clairement ses victimes ? Il se moqua d'eux, alors ?

Toutes ces interrogations ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête du commandant mais, il ne trouvait de réponse à aucunes d'entre elles ! Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer !

- Et dire qu'il y a encore eu une victime avant-hier, pendant la nuit et que personne dans le quartier, ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! Et puis, que faisait cet homme si loin de chez lui ? Il était littéralement à l'opposé de son quartier et...

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone :

- Allô, Commandant Muguruma à l'appareil ! Dit-il, sérieusement

- Chéri, à quelle heure as-tu prévu de rentrer ce soir ? Lui répondit une voix fluette

- Mashiro ? Mais, qu'est-ce que..., bégaya-t-il, surpris. Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de ne m'appeler à ce numéro, qu'en cas d'urgence ! La réprimanda-t-il

- Mais, c'est un cas d'urgence ! Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir ma robe, pour la réception de mariage de ma cousine ! Il faut absolument que nous soyons assortis tout les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Tu m'appelles uniquement pour ça ! Pour une stupide robe ! Non mais, tu te moques de moi ! C'est une plaisanterie ? Gronda-t-il, indigné. J'ai du travail, figure-toi !

- Une plaisanterie ? Je te préviens Kensei, je n'irai pas à cette réception avec toi, si tu ne daignes pas faire un effort vestimentaire ! Il y a plus important que tes enquêtes, non ?

- Plus important que de mettre derrière les barreaux, le meurtrier de pères de famille et d'honnêtes gens ? Tu veux quoi exactement ? Que j'aille dire à des veuves : Désolé mais, je suis invité à la réception de mariage de la cousine de ma femme donc, le meurtre de notre mari attendra ! Répondit-il, d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Elles peuvent bien attendre ces pauvresses ! Dit-elle, sans une once de compassion

- Comment ? Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ! S'exclama-t-il, scandalisé.

- Non, absolument pas. Si elles sont si tristes d'être veuves, elles n'ont qu'à se trouver un autre homme !

- Bien. Puisque c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir ! Et tu iras à cette maudite réception sans moi ! J'en ai assez de tes caprices et de tes extravagances ! Tu ne prends jamais en compte les sentiments des autres et n'en fait qu'à ta tête ! Alors, débrouille-toi toute seule, égoïste ! Répondit-il, en raccrochant brutalement.

Vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus de cette femme ! Elle était d'une superficialité hallucinante et le faisait littéralement tourné en bourrique. Pourtant, autrefois elle n'était pas ainsi ! Mais, depuis qu'il était monté en grade et qu'elle avait goûté au confort que procure l'argent, cela lui avait tourné la tête !

Elle était devenue hautaine, narcissique et capricieuse. Il avait évidemment tenté de la raisonner mais, rien à faire ! Et le résultat était là : son mariage battait sérieusement à l'aile et il n'avait plus aucune envie d'essayer d'arranger les choses !

D'autant plus que, depuis quelques temps, il s'était découvert un certain attrait pour la gent masculine, qui lui enlevait tout désir intime pour son épouse. Il se surprenait à détailler certains de ses subordonnés, plus ou moins beaux, ainsi que des hommes dans la rue et même des suspects !

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet interrogatoire, durant lequel il avait dû usé de tout son self-control, pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune délinquant, un brin provocateur, qu'on lui avait amené et lui arraché littéralement ses vêtements ! Et depuis, il ne pouvait même plus passer les menottes à un homme, sans avoir des pensées... perverses, selon lui !

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes sur les épaules, voilà de sa libido lui jouait des tours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

- Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Soupira-t-il, complètement épuisé

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort car, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Après avoir donner son autorisation, il vit entrer un jeune brun à lunettes et à la mine sérieuse :

- Inspecteur Ishida, que voulez-vous ? Vous avez du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

- Non, monsieur. Désolé mais, l'enquête de voisinage n'a rien donné de nouveau et à part la description d'un homme de taille moyenne, portant un long manteau noir avec une capuche et le cheveu roux retrouvé, près du dernier corps, nous n'avons rien. On ne peux pas avancer, seulement avec ça ! Et pendant ce temps, le meurtrier court toujours et...

- Je le sais qu'on ne peux pas avancer ! Et je sais qu'on est dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou ! Maintenant, soit vous avez quelques choses d'intelligent à me suggérer ou soit, vous sortez de mon bureau ! Des problèmes, j'en ai assez comme ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin, en plus, de votre défaitisme, compris ? Tonna rageusement le commandant

Ishida était un bon inspecteur. Il était intelligent, perspicace, minutieux et très sérieux dans son travail. Seulement parfois, il avait tendance à parler à tort et à travers et ses répliques parfois cinglantes, l'empêchait de se faire des amis ou des relations et ce, même au sein de Scotland Yard ! C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, on le qualifiait d'insociable malgré ses compétences !

Et une fois de plus, il venait de confirmer qu'il devrait tourner sa langue, sept fois dans sa bouche, avant de parler !

- J'ai compris, Commandant ! Euh... veuillez m'excuser, je vais vous laisser ! Au revoir. Répondit-il, en s'enfuyant presque du bureau, du dit commandant.

- C'est cela ! Et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir quelques choses de sérieux à me soumettre, Ishida ! Acheva Kensei

La porte refermée, le jeune inspecteur se permit un soupir de soulagement ! Son chef était vraiment impressionnant quand il s'énervait. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il occupe un tel poste !

- Effrayant, vraiment ! Soupira-t-il.

_"Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien ? J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit ! Et qui sait, peut-être qu'une idée me viendra en chemin... ?" _se dit-il

* * *

><p>Sur sa monture, en direction de son manoir, Grimmjow réfléchissait. Il devait absolument trouvé un moyen de faire tomber le majordome dans ses filets ! Mais comment ? Les tactiques habituelles n'avait pas marché avec lui : d'abord, le charme puis, l'intimidation et enfin, la tentative de domination !<p>

Rien. A chaque fois, il s'était fait envoyer balader ! Cet Ichigo Kurosaki était... différent. Différent de tous les employés, et même des personnes, à qui il avait eu affaire jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

_"Il va falloir employer de nouvelles stratégies ! Voyons... Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec sa maîtresse et Nell... Pourquoi... ?" _se demanda-t-il

Il se mit à revoir les derniers événements, dans sa tête :

_"Peut-être, parce qu'elles étaient... gentilles. Enfin gentilles, sa maîtresse sans doute mais Nell, c'était de l'hypocrisie ! Je l'ai senti à un kilomètre tellement, elle en rajoutait ! Je la connais cette vipère ! Elle peut se faire passer pour une victime ou une sainte avec les autres mais moi, cela ne marche pas ! Il n'empêche qu'elle a prit de l'avance sur moi..."_

Il entrevoyait bien une solution mais, il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant, la mettre à exécution !

_"Il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser ! Jamais ! _Ragea-t-il intérieurement. _Mais, en même temps, je ne peux pas perdre contre Nell et laisser ce rouquin s'en sortir comme ça ! J'ai, quand même, été atteint dans ma fierté là !... Huumm... Bon, il n'y a pas le choix : si je veux gagner le pari et remettre ce petit rouquin à sa place, il faut que je fasse ami-ami avec lui ! _Finit-il par se résigner. _Fuck ! Rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve !" _

Et d'ailleurs, l'américain était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne rendait pas compte que, depuis qu'il était sorti de la résidence Hinamori, quelqu'un le suivait. Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut poussé de son cheval puis, assommé.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grimmjow reprit enfin conscience, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un endroit sombre et humide, et également qu'on l'avait ligoté. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient entravés par des cordes et solidement attachés.<p>

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi, on m'a attaché ? En tout cas, si je retrouve celui qui m'a frappé, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Il entendit des voix au loin et se concentra pour écouter la conversation :

- Non mais, comment t'as pu confondre ce mec, avec le rouquin de l'aut' soir ! T'as rien dans la tête, ma parole ! Gronda une voix appartenait à un homme, de toute évidence

- Désolé, boss ! Mais, comme vous m'avez dit que l'mec que vous cherchez, vivait dans l'manoir Hinamori et qu'il était bien habillé alors, j'ai...

- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la, crétin ! J'aurais mieux fait d'envoyer un de mes gars ! Un de ceux, qui était là, hier soir ! Ca m'apprendra à faire confiance aux nouveaux, tiens !

- Heu, boss ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait d'ce mec, alors ? On peut p'êt en tirer quelques choses, non ? Proposa un autre

- Laisse tomber, on s'en fout ! Du fric, on en a ! Moi, tout c'qui m'intéresse, c'est d'prendre ma revanche cont' cet enfoiré d'rouquin ! Bon, comme l'autre là, a pas vu nos visages, on va se tirer d'ici et le laisser où il est ! S'il a de la chance, quelqu'un le retrouvera sinon, tant pis pour lui ! Acheva-t-il. Allez, venez les gars !

Et c'est avec horreur, que Grimmjow comprit ce qu'il allait lui arriver ! Ces hommes allaient le laisser derrière eux, enfermé, pieds et poings liés, avec pour seul espoir de s'en sortir : la chance ! Il rageait, il hurlait ! Comment pouvait-on l'abandonner comme ça ? Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

- Détachez-moi ! Laissez-moi sortir, sales chiens ! Vous m'entendez ? Libérez-moi ou vous aurez de gros ennuis, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- C'est ça, continue de hurler ! Tes menaces ne nous font pas peur, imbécile ! Et puis, avec un peu d'chance, à force de brailler comme un âne, peut-être que quelqu'un t'entendra ! Allez, salut mec ! Ha haha ! S'exclama une voix, qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure.

- Revenez ! Vous me le payerez cher, bastards ! Vous verrez ! Hurla-t-il à ses agresseurs

Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient déjà loin et ne comptaient certainement pas retourner sur leurs pas. Grimmjow se retrouvait donc, seul et prisonnier dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Merde, il allait mourir ici, comme ça et personne n'en saurait rien !

- NOOOON !

* * *

><p><em>"Hein, Jaggerjack-san... ?"<em> se dit Ichigo, en tournant brusquement la tête, certain d'avoir entendu un hurlement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, mon cher Ichigo ? Quelque chose ne va pas, on croirait qu'une mouche vous a piqué ? Lui demanda Nell

- Et bien, j'ai cru entendre une voix... Celle de votre cousin, Miss Nell ! Répondit-il, incertain

- Dans ce cas, n'y prêtez pas attention ! Dit-elle, de façon catégorique. Personnellement, j'ai suffisamment vu et entendu mon cousin, pour aujourd'hui ! C'est tout de même incroyable d'être, à ce point, désagréable !

- Il est vrai que ce jeune homme m'a paru bien impoli, malgré son statut ! Ajouta Hallibel. Est-il toujours ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle à Nell

- Constamment ! Affirma-t-elle, en détachant chaque syllabes. Il vient d'avoir 21 ans mais, a un caractère épouvantable et immature ! Et, si vous voulez mon avis, il finira sa vie, seul ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite de toute façon ! Conclut-elle.

- Personne ne peut vivre seul, Miss Nell ! Aucun être humain, ne le peut... ! Déclara Ichigo, la mine assombrie tout à coup.

_"Même quelqu'un comme Jaggerjack, ne le mérite pas..." _se dit le majordome

- Parlons d'autres choses, je vous prie ! Fit Nell en s'éventant. Tiens, par exemple, Miss Hallibel ! Interpela-t-elle. D'où connaissez-vous Lady Hinamori et Ichigo ?

- Et bien, il se trouve que, par le passé, j'ai été apparenté à Momo !

- Comment cela ? S'exclama Nell, surprise

- J'ai été marié à son oncle, Sosuke Aizen mais, nous avons divorcés, il y a longtemps déjà ! Et cela pour des raisons que je ne dévoilerai pas puisque, cela ne vous regarde en rien, veuillez m'en excuser !

- Je comprends, ce n'est rien ! Rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement vexée tout de même

- C'est dommage que vous vous soyez séparés ! Vous aviez l'air de si bien vous entendre, pourtant ? S'exclama tristement la jeune marquise

- Les choses changent, Momo ! Tout comme les gens..., répliqua mystérieusement la blonde.

- Oh mais, non ! Pas toujours, Miss Hallibel ! S'exclama soudain Sun-Sun. Voyez, moi, par exemple, je resterai toujours à vos côtés et vous serez toujours fidèle, Madame ! Dit-elle avec respect

- Dis donc, Sun-Sun, je n'ai pas le souvenir que l'on t'ait demandé quelques choses ! S'exclama Apache

- Elle a raison, tais-toi ! Renchérit Mila-Rose. Arrêtes un peu, d'essayer de te faire bien voir !

- Vous êtes juste jalouses toutes les deux ! Parce que je suis plus dévouée à Miss Hallibel, que vous ne le serez jamais ! Affirma-t-elle

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire ? Crièrent les deux autres, en chœur

- Il suffit ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ces disputes idiotes, est-ce clair ? Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Silence ! Ordonna la blonde, excédée par le comportement de ses dames de compagnie.

- Pardon, Miss Hallibel ! Répondirent-elles d'une seule voix

La blonde prit le temps de se calmer et reprit :

- Et à propos de silence justement, je trouve le manoir bien calme, aujourd'hui ! Où sont donc Rangiku et la petite Orihime ? Demanda Hallibel

- Et bien, Rangiku s'est rendue au manoir de Toshiro-san, pour rendre visite à Kira et Shuuhei. Quant à Inoue, elle est sortie acheter des graines et du matériel de jardinage. Elle souhaiterait faire pousser des pêchers, en l'honneur de Hinamori-sama ! Acheva Ichigo, avec une pointe d'amusement.

- En effet, quelle délicate attention ! Renchérit la blonde, amusée à son tour

- Pardonnez-moi mais, je ne saisie pas bien ! S'exclama Nell, un peu perdue

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Se rendit compte le majordome. Permettez-moi de vous éclairer, Miss Nell. Il se trouve que Momo, le prénom de ma maîtresse, signifie "pêche" en japonais. D'où le côté amusant de la chose, vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends mieux, en effet ! Merci à vous, d'être aussi serviable ! Lui dit-elle, avec un sourire

- Mais, je vous en prie, Miss Nell ! Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il, de la même manière

_"Grimmjow, tu ne gagneras pas notre pari ! Je te le garantie_ _! Hihihi !"_ se réjouit-elle, intérieurement

- Oh mais, avez-vous vu l'heure ? Il va falloir que je prenne congé, j'ai des tonnes d'affaires à régler ! S'écria soudainement Nell

- En ce cas, permettez-moi de vous raccompagner, très chère ! Déclara Momo. Ichigo, reste ici avec Miss Hallibel, je te prie ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers le majordome.

- A vos ordres, Hinamori-sama ! S'inclina-t-il, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en compagnie de Nell

Après leur départ, Hallibel demanda à ses dames de compagnie de sortir la pièce, quelques instants. Et, à présent, seule avec le majordome, elle engagea la conversation :

- J'ai appris qu'Aizen était passé, il y a peu de temps...

- Effectivement, Hallibel-san. Il a prétexté vouloir faire une surprise à sa nièce mais, en réalité, il venu pour tenter de me rallier à son service ! Lui dit le rouquin. Et comme cela, n'a pas marché, il a essayer de m'intimider mais, cela a également échoué !

- Quel dommage ! J'aurai voulu être là, lorsque tu l'as rabroué ! La chose devait être, pour le moins... amusante ! Dit-elle, avec sadisme

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Lui répondit Ichigo, un brin sadique lui aussi.

- Cependant, méfie-toi tout de même, mon garçon ! Sosuke n'aime guère que l'on s'oppose à lui et je l'ai appris à mes dépends, malheureusement ! Dit-elle, avec nostalgie.

Elle ne souvenait que trop bien que la terrible trahison, qu'il lui avait faire subir ! Elle l'avait surpris à batifoler avec une jeune inconnue, qui le chevauchait, pendant un de ses soi-disant rendez-vous d'affaire. Elle avait découvert par la suite que son infidélité ne datait pas d'hier, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait un penchant pour le plaisir sexuel violent, voire malsain !

Le choc et la profonde déception qui l'avait frappé, avait anéanti le respect et l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Elle n'éprouvait désormais plus que haine et dégoût pour cet homme, qui n'avait pas hésité ce jour-là, à lui dire, les yeux dans les yeux et avec un air presque amusé :

- Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre, Hallibel ! Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que tu en as l'air...

Un monstre. Sosuke Aizen était un véritable monstre, qui prenait un malin plaisir à écraser les autres et se réjouissait de leur détresse et de leur désespoir ! Et il avait bien faillit tout lui prendre...

Elle revînt cependant, à la réalité et poursuivit :

- Il pourrait s'en prendre à ta famille ou tes amis, pour t'atteindre ! Sa perfidie et sa cruauté n'ont aucune limite. Garde, cela à l'esprit ! Prévint-elle

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ferai attention, Hallibel-san. Acquiesça-t-il

- Bien. Tu es un brave garçon, Ichigo, et cela me chagrinerait, s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit à cause de cet... individu ! Déclara-t-elle, en grimaçant à l'évocation d'Aizen

- Votre sollicitude me touche, Madame. Je vous en suis gré ! Répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin

En effet, Hallibel n'était pas le genre de femme, à exposer ainsi, ses inquiétudes pour une personne. Mais, il fallait croire qu'elle appréciait particulièrement le jeune majordome. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien entendu !

Sur ce, elle lui dit au revoir, quitta la pièce et partit donc en direction de l'entrée, suivit par ses dames de compagnies. Sur le chemin, elle croisa la jeune Momo, qu'elle salua également. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, quand on y frappa :

- Ici, Scotland Yard ! Ouvrez cette porte, je viens procéder à une arrestation ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Tonna une voix masculine.

Toutes les personnes présentes, écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent les uns, les autres. Il y avait forcément erreur ! Qu'est-ce que Scotland Yard pouvait bien venir faire ici ?

Les sourcils froncés, Hallibel consentit à ouvrir la porte et découvrit un jeune homme brun, portant des lunettes rectangulaires et à l'air déterminé.

- Bonjour, madame. Est-ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki réside bien ici ?

- En effet mais, que lui voulez-vous à ce garçon ?

- Je suis venu l'arrêter, il est désormais suspect dans une affaire de meurtre en série. Veuillez me le livrer sans opposer de résistance, s'il vous plaît ! Déclara le brun

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent-ils, tous ensemble

* * *

><p><strong>Début du flash-back :<strong>

Quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la place :

Uryuu réfléchissait, il n'avait cessé de le faire, depuis qu'il était sorti du commissariat. Il tentait par tous les moyens de rassembler les indices, de trouver une idée qui le mettrait sur la piste du meurtrier. En vain.

Les seules conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu : c'était que le meurtrier était roux, le cheveu retrouvé ne pouvant appartenir à la victime, puisque son corps avait été entièrement calciné, que c'était vraisemblablement, un homme et qu'il avait forcément été absent de son domicile, à l'heure du meurtre.

Oui mais, il n'était pas plus avancé ! Les hommes roux ne sont pas rares dans la ville, et même, dans le pays tout entier ! De plus, à une heure pareille, si le meurtrier avait été discret, personne ne se serait rendu compte de son absence. Et de la même manière, il serait rentrer chez lui, sans un bruit !

Uryuu se l'avouait, il était bel et bien coincé ! Et étant donné, ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment dans le bureau de son chef, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, si l'enquête était confiée à quelqu'un d'autre ! Surtout qu'il venait tout juste d'être promu alors, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa carrière...

- Etant donné le caractère de Muguruma-san, il serait bien capable de me rétrograder, pour m'apprendre à tenir ma langue ! Soupira-t-il

Il leva son visage vers le ciel et, pendant un instant, il crut y distinguer une forme étrange...

_"Qu'est-ce que... ? Encore ces hallucinations ?"_

Il ne fit donc pas attention et bouscula par inadvertance, une personne qui était, elle aussi, dans ses pensées. C'est donc, sur les fesses et avec ses lunettes de travers, qu'il commença à se confondre en excuses :

- Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Je suis vraiment navré, je ne regardai pas où j'all...

- Ishida-kun ? L'interrompit une voix féminine familière

- Comment ? S'exclama-t-il, avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes. Mademoiselle Orihime ? C'est bien vous ?

- En effet, mon cher ! Sourit-elle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tomber. Vous n'avez rien, j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle, en le regardant se relever

- Ce serait plutôt à moi, de vous posez cette question, Orihime-san ! Répliqua-t-il, en lui tendant la main. Vous... euh... vous allez... bien ? Bégaya-t-il, alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux et commençait à rougir

- On ne peut mieux ! Merci. Répondit-elle, spontanément

Son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter le rougissement de l'inspecteur, qui ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre ! Pour cacher son trouble, il fit semblant de remettre ses lunettes en place, comme si elles avaient glissées.

Et oui ! Lui, l'insociable et distant inspecteur, avait un faible pour cette douce jeune femme, qu'était Orihime et depuis plus d'un an, qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais eut le courage de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Le fait est que chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il perdait tous ses moyens : il devenait rouge comme une pivoine, bégaya et quand il arrivait à aligner deux mots à la suite, il se maudissait pour ce qui sortait de sa bouche !

Et c'est d'ailleurs, à cet instant, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la main de la jeune fille et l'a relâcha vivement, comme s'il avait été brûlé !

_"Kami-sama ! Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi ai-je lâché sa main aussi brusquement ? Quel idiot ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus délicat, non ? Et, que doit-elle penser de moi, maintenant... _?" se maudit-il, alors qu'il faisait dos à la jeune femme.

- Ishida-kun, il y a un problème ?

- Non, non ! Euh... Tout va bien, ne... ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle ! Déclara le brun, en faisait volte-face. Euh..., beau temps pour la saison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, oui. Il fait beau mais, cela n'a rien d'anormal au mois de juin, il me semble..., répondit la rouquine.

_"Baka ! Evidemment qu'il fait beau, on est en été ! Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi !" _s'affligea-t-il

- Ah..., oui ! Mais euh... dites-moi, vous semblez bien chargée ! Que... transportez-vous ? Enfin, si cela n'est pas indiscret...

- Cela ne l'est pas, je vous rassure. Je viens d'acheter le matériel nécessaire pour m'occuper des pêchers, que je vais planter sous peu. C'est en l'honneur d'Hinamori-sama, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis certain qu'elle sera touchée par votre... initiative.

_"Initiative ! Non mais, tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre mot ? Dobe !" _se dit-il, s'insultant de sa bêtise

- Oui, je l'espère ! Rétorqua la rouquine, qui ne savait rien du débat intérieur du brun. Elle a tant fait pour moi... C'est une façon de la remercier pour toute sa bonté. Poursuivit-elle, joyeusement. Même si, elle n'est pas la seule que je doive remercier...

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase à voix basse mais, Uryuu parvînt sans problème à l'entendre :

_"Ah, oui ! Elle doit encore parler de __**lui**__..."_ pensa-t-il, amèrement.

Inutile de dire qu'il entretenait des sentiments peu amicaux, envers cet homme, qui recevait toute la confiance et l'admiration de la jeune rouquine. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à quelques reprises mais, cela lui avait, personnellement, suffit pour émettre un jugement.

- Et vous, inspecteur Ishida ! Que faites-vous en ces lieux, si loin de votre commissariat ? Demanda-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oh ! Et bien... j'ai... pensé qu'un changement de lieu, serait favorable à..., enfin, me permettrait de..., euh..., m'éclaircir les idées, vous voyez ?

_"Uryuu Ishida, cesse de bafouiller comme un adolescent impubère ! Un peu de cran, bon sang !" _se maugréa-t-il

- Je suis sur une affaire très importante et je... n'arrivai plus à réfléchir convenablement, sur mon lieu de travail alors,...

- Oh oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! L'interrompit-elle. Vous avez raison, il faut parfois changer d'environnement, pour pouvoir s'y retrouver. Je fais de même que vous, parfois ! Affirma-t-elle, en souriant.

- Vraiment ! Dit-il précipitamment, avant de se reprendre. Euh, je veux dire, c'est... bien ! Dit-il, en raclant la gorge.

_"Tu t'enfonces, baka ! Change de sujet !"_

Il fut cependant devancé par Orihime, qui l'interrogea, des étoiles dans les yeux :

- Et sinon, de quelle affaire s'agit-il ?

- Je... je ne peux vous dévoiler les détails mais, ces derniers temps, plusieurs hommes ont été retrouvé morts dans les rues de la ville et celui qui les a tué, n'a pas encore été arrêter.

- Vraiment ? J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas sévir dans le quartier ! Ce que vous dites est effrayant, tout de même !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Orihime-san ! Je l'arrêterai avant qu'une telle chose arrive. Avait-il répondu de manière, un peu présomptueuse.

- Oui, je vous fais confiance, Ishida-kun. Sourit-elle, de façon rayonnante

_"Ô Dieu !"_ apostropha mentalement le brun, avant de se reprendre.

- Dites-moi, Orihime-san, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ces temps-ci, une chose qui soit sortie de l'ordinaire ?

- Euh, laissez-moi réfléchir..., dit-elle, en posant un doigt sur son menton. Huum, non ! Rien d'inhabituelle, tout a été normal jusqu'à présent.

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Avant-hier soir, par exemple, il n'y a eu aucun événement frappant ? Réfléchissez bien, s'il vous plaît !

- Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas ! Sauf, peut-être...

- Oui, quoi donc ? Qu'avez-vous remarqué ? Demanda-t-il, avec empressement

- Mais... cela, n'a rien d'inhabituelle, en fait...

- Mais quoi ? Dites-le moi, je vous en conjure ! Demanda-t-il, perdant soudainement toute timidité

- Et bien, avant-hier soir pendant la nuit, j'ai entendu du bruit au manoir et il s'est avéré, qu'en réalité, il s'agit tout simplement de Kurosaki-kun.

- Kurosaki ?

- Oui ! Alors qu'il s'en allait pour une de ses nombreuses promenades nocturnes, il a malencontreusement faillit renverser une statuette du salon et c'est cela, qui a provoqué le bruit que j'ai entendu. C'est lui-même, qui me l'a expliqué ! Poursuivit-elle, en souriant

A cette révélation, une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeune inspecteur :

- Kurosaki-san, sortit-il souvent la nuit ?

- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas rare qu'il sorte en pleine nuit, en effet.

- Et, savez-vous pour quelle raison, il agit ainsi ? L'interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus intéressé.

- Je le lui ai demandé une fois mais, il n'a pas daigné me l'expliquer clairement ! Il m'a juste dit, cette fois-là, qu'il était partit aider un ami mais,... Ishida-kun, où allez-vous ? S'interrompit-elle, en voyant le brun se mettre à courir.

_"C'est forcément cela ! Tout concorde : le cheveu roux, les sorties nocturnes..._ _C'est Ichigo Kurosaki, qui est derrière tout cela ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était bizarre, de toute façon... ! Pas le temps d'appeler des renforts, je vais me rendre directement au manoir des Hinamori et l'arrêter ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Ichigo Kurosaki ! Assassin !" _se disait le brun, alors qu'il courrait à toute allure.

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

><p>- Je répète : d'après de récentes informations, Ichigo Kurosaki est suspecté de meurtre sur plusieurs hommes et doit être livré immédiatement à la justice ! Veuillez m'indiquer où se trouve cet individu, je dois procéder à son arrestation ! Reprit le brun<p>

- Comment mais..., commença Hallibel

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Momo. Tu... tu n'as pas fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait, Ichigo ! Dis-le moi ! Conjura-t-elle, en se retournant vers son majordome

Ledit majordome, qui était rester en arrière, se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille, qui commençait à pleurer. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit :

- Hinamori-sama ?

Sans résultat. Les sanglots redoublèrent et il reprit, sans toute fois élever la voix :

- Momo, regardez-moi dans les yeux, je vous prie.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et tomba directement dans ses prunelles ambrées, emplit de douceur :

- Vous n'avez pas à pleurer ainsi, mademoiselle. Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai tué personne. Vous avez ma parole !

- Je... je te crois... sincèrement, Ichigo ! C'est juste que... si... si, la police, elle, ne te croit pas, je vais à nouveau perdre une personne qui m'est chère et je... je ne veux plus jamais... qu'une telle chose se reproduise ! Déclara-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots

- Ne vous tracassez pas, je n'ai rien fait de ce dont on m'accuse ! La vérité sera donc rapidement établie et je reviendrai auprès de vous, Hinamori-sama. Je vous le promets ! Et, ai-je déjà manqué à ma promesse ?

- Non...

- Alors, vous voyez que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! Je déteste vous voir pleurer ainsi, Hinamori-sama. A présent, séchez vos larmes et attendez calmement mon retour. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long ! Dit-il, en souriant pour la rassurer et sortant un mouchoir

- Bien. Je... j'ai compris ! Fit-elle. Reviens vite, Ichigo ! Lui ordonna-t-elle ensuite, de façon sans appel.

- Ha haha ! A vos ordres, Hinamori-sama. Répondit-il, en riant doucement devant le brusque changement d'attitude de sa maîtresse

_"C'est cela ! Compte là-dessus, sale criminel !" _pensa le brun à lunettes

Le majordome se tourna en direction de la blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pendant toute la scène et lui demanda :

- Hallibel-san, pourriez-vous rester auprès de ma maîtresse, le temps que je revienne, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien entendu, mon garçon ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Occupe-toi plutôt de résoudre cet épineux problème. Répondit Hallibel, qui malgré les apparences, s'inquiétait pour lui.

_"Est-ce là, une nouvelle manœuvre d'Aizen ?" _se demanda-t-elle

Pendant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Ichigo se tourna cette fois-ci en direction du brun, qui attendait toujours. Il se rapprocha de lui et d'une voix calme, l'interrogea :

- Bien. Vous êtes l'inspecteur Uryuu Ishida, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Répondit l'officier, légèrement sur la défensive

- Oui, Inoue m'a parlé de vous ! Dit-il, en fermant les yeux

Il les rouvrit puis, tendit ses bras à l'inspecteur :

- Je vous en prie, faites votre office !

Uryuu fut légèrement déstabilisé par le calme qu'affichait le majordome mais, ne s'attarda pas. Il sortit ses menottes et les mit aux poignets du jeune homme, avant de l'emmener à sa suite. Pour se faire, il déclara réquisitionner la voiture du manoir et embarqua le rouquin, en direction du poste de Scotland Yard.

Orihime qui rentrait à cet instant, eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux passagers, avant que le véhicule ne disparaisse.

De suite, elle se précipita vers le manoir, où elle espérait avoir des réponses aux questions, qui se bousculaient dans sa tête :

- Que s'est-il passé, Hinamori-sama ? Pourquoi Kurosaki-kun, a-t-il prit la voiture ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Ishida-kun, est venu faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle

Ce fut Hallibel, qui lui répondit, les sanglots de la jeune marquise ayant reprit :

- L'inspecteur Ishida est venu ici, pour arrêter le jeune Ichigo.

- L'arrêter ? Mais, pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète

- Il semblerait que ce dernier, soit suspecté dans une affaire de meurtre en série.

La nouvelle acheva Orihime, qui en lâcha son panier par terre. C'était comme si, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête ! Elle se rappelait, avec une conscience aigue, de sa précédente discussion avec le policier et en pâlit, à vue d'œil :

_"Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... ?"_

* * *

><p>Muguruma était encore en train de réfléchir, quand un de ses subordonnés, frappa à la porte :<p>

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Commandant mais, l'inspecteur Ishida dit avoir trouvé un suspect dans l'affaire des meurtres en série et demande à ce que vous le rejoigniez, en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Il a donc déjà appréhendé ledit suspect ? Cela n'est pas très conforme au règlement mais, si l'on peut ainsi mettre un terme à cette enquête et arrêter le coupable et bien, soit ! Dites-lui que j'arrive sur-le-champ ! Déclara Kensei

- Bien, monsieur ! Répondit l'agent, en sortant sans plus de cérémonie.

Il referma la porte et l'homme aux cheveux argenté se leva de son siège, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Inconsciemment, il sourit en coin à l'idée que cette affaire allait peut-être, finalement, se résoudre :

_"Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il ferait un bon gradé... Cela reste encore à voir mais, il remonte dans mon estime, ce gamin !"_

Et alors que Muguruma passait enfin la porte de la salle, une voix masculine s'éleva et le tira brutalement de ses réjouissantes pensées :

- Bonjour à vous, Kensei-san.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'air totalement perdu et son cerveau s'étant soudainement déconnecté, il ne pût répondre que ceci, avec toute la surprise du monde :

- Ichigo ?

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais ! La fin de ce chap' est un brin sadique v_v ! Mais, c'est fait exprès ! Je devais couper ici, pour le suspense XD ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ^o^ ! <strong>

**N'empêche si je continue comme ça, vous allez finir par croire que j'ai, personnellement, une dent contre Grimmjow ! XD Je vous assure que c'est pas ça ! Tout est prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ ! Je ne vais pas tuer un des persos principaux, quand même ! J'ai déjà dit, dans mon profil, que je suis contre les sad-ends ^^ ! Donc, no stress les gens XD !**

**Et pour mon Ichi adoré, c'est même tarif ! Tout va s'arranger, vous verrez... ^^ **

**En tout cas, maintenant, vous savez quel rôle tient Hallibel dans cette fic !** **Ca vous plaît ^^ ? Et j'ai introduit discrétos Kira et Shuuhei dans l'histoire. Eux aussi, auront chacun un rôle intéressant à tenir ! Lesquels ? Héhéhé, surprise... **

**Sinon, il vous plaît mon Commandant Muguruma ^^ ! Je trouve que ça lui va bien, moi ! Quant à Uryuu, euh... no comment pour l'instant v_v° ! Mais, c'est pas fini ! J'ai des trucs en réserve, vous allez apprécier, je pense ^^ ! Ha haha XD !**

**Bon, allez ! Sur ce, RDV au prochain chap' ! Bye ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Ninie-san :**** Merci pour ta review, semble-t-il, pleine d'émotion ^^ ! J'espère que ce chap' te plaira également ! A plus ^^ !**

**Yumi-chan :**** Enchantée de te rencontrer ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma fic te passionne à ce point ! Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Ichi ne ménage pas ses opposants XD ! Ras-le-bol de le voir courber l'échine dans d'autres fics ! Mon Ichi à moi, il a du mordant XD ! Gare à vous, les soi-disant dominateurs lovers ! Ha haha ^^ ! J'arrête mes délire, salut !**

**Dixy01 :**** Jouissif ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, tu as raison ^^ ! J'étais excité comme une folle quand j'ai écrit les répliques d'Ichi ! Je te jure, une vraie dingue XD ! Quand je dis que me suis éclatée, c'est pas une blague ! Que penses-tu de la personnalité de Nell, que j'ai sous-entendu dans ce chap', hum ? Je te laisse me l'écrire, bye ^^ !**

**oOOOmerlette :**** Hello, ça va ? Merci d'avoir reviewer pour donner ton avis pour la traduc' ^^ ! Ca m'a bien aidé et rassuré aussi ^^' ! Toi aussi, ça te plaît un Ichi avec du caractère ? Tant mieux, c'est pas fini ^^ ! Aizen avec des idées perverses, ce n'est absolument pas ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Ironie, quand tu nous tiens XD ! Qui va gagner ? Huum, surprise... ! Sinon, des shinigamis, tu dis ? Hum, il faudrait que je réfléchisse à la question et au moyen d'introduire ça mais, pourquoi ? On verra ^^ ! J'espère que ce nouveau chap' t'aura plût ! J'attends ton commentaire ! Bye ^^ !**

**Caelahnn :**** Bienvenu parmi nous ^^ ! Alors, voilà ! Pour répondre à tes remarques : il est vrai que je ne fais de description des lieux et des monuments ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ceci étant ma première fic, j'ai voulu me concentrer d'avantage sur les personnages et leurs évolutions ! Je craignais d'ennuyer les lecteurs avec trop de détails v_v ! Alors, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé ! Même chose pour la date ! Si j'ai mis une date floue comme le XIXème siècle, c'était pour ne pas m'embêter ou m'embrouiller avec ce genre de détail ! Donc, je me suis concentrée sur l'action ^^ ! Désolée, si cela t'a gêné ^^' ! Pour ce qui est de la "Bank Of England", je n'ai pas choisir cette banque par hasard ! C'est précisément parce que c'est la banque centrale de Londres ! C'était pour une part, mettre en relief la déchéance d'Orihime, dans son niveau social et aussi pour une chose autre, qui viendra plus tard... Je vais pas faire de spoils, non plus ^^ ! Sinon, je suis contente que mon histoire dans son ensemble, te plaise et t'intéresse ^^ ! J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review ! A plus ^^ !**

**Ishtar Nana :**** Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas du tout des manières v_v ! Mais, que veux-tu, c'est la première fois que ne se mets pas à plat ventre devant lui ! Donc, il sait comment s'y prendre -_-' ! Mais, vu ce que je viens de lui faire aussi... -_-'' ! Ichi en majordome de Grimm ? Le pauvre, ça n'aurait pas été facile tous les jours v_v ! Bon sur ce, bye, bye ^^ !**

**Rebornx3 :**** Décidément, j'adore tes reviews XD ! Je sais pas d'où tu me l'as sorti ton hypothèse mais, elle est costaud, en tout cas ^^ ! L'explication au comportement de Bya est un peu plus simple mais, je ne dirais rien :x ! Ichi est mon chouchou donc, forcément il les mets tous K.O ! Et que dis-tu d'Hallibel ? J'attends ta review ^^ !**

**Hikari no Ai :**** Merci pour ta review ^^ ! C'est bon de sentir que son travail est apprécié et ses sentiments partagés ! Au plaisir de lire ton prochain commentaire ^^ ! **

**Nao :**** Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Il était temps d'agir et de clouer le bec à Grimm è_é ! Ca fait du bien ^^ !**

**Ronsheep :**** Merci à toi, éternelle insatisfaite, de m'avoir rassurée ! Oui, oui, ils vont finir ensemble ^^ ! Mais, je vais faire ça à ma sauce XD ! Ca m'aurait pas été s'ils s'étaient sautés dessus au premier regard, n'est-ce pas ? On est bien d'accord ^^ ! Un Aizen x Ichi ? Huum, qui sait ce que mon cerveau peut comploter... Sinon, pour Bya, tu as eu exactement la réaction que j'attendais XD ! Un vrai bonheur de lire ça ! Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi tu aimes ma fic. Et si tu trouves de nouvelles raisons, tiens-moi au courant ^o^ ! PS : dès que j'ai lu ta remarque, j'ai couru corriger ma faute O_O ! "Reins" à la place de "rênes", je suis morte de honte -_-'' !**

**trinity07 :**** Ah, oui ! Pour être The rencontre, c'était The rencontre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire d'ailleurs ! Merci pour tes compliments sur mes descriptions, je voulais vraiment vous mettre dans l'ambiance ^^ ! Et oui, tout le monde veut Ichi v_v ! Je ne sais pas si je dois le plaindre ou pas ^^ ! Maintenant, tu sais qui est Hallibel dans ma fic ! Alors ? Et Chad, qui s'occupe des chevaux, disons que c'est en rapport avec le passé que je lui est créé... Tu verras plus tard... Sinon, ton avis était pris en compte comme tu as pu le voir : le dialogue Ichi/Chad est en espagnol ! Trop contente ^^ ! Pour Toshiro, tu as deviné juste mais, chut ! ;) **

**Xiara :**** Désolée mais, ton avis n'a pas fait la majorité donc, la version officielle est en espagnol ! Gomen ^^' ! Sinon, je suis heureuse que comme moi, tu te réjouisse de ce 2-0 ! Et je t'avais dit que j'allai faire une vacherie à Grimm, non ? Et bin, voilà c'est fait ! Pour Ichi, c'était pas prévu au début mais, finalement... Comme j'ai encore eu une mes idées spéciales et ben, voilà ^^ ! Allez, bye !**

**Mariposa-chan :**** Géniale ? Ma fic ? Sérieux O_O ? Ouah, merci \o/ ! C'est trop gentil ^^ ! La rencontre Ichi/Grimm, moi aussi, j'étais éclaté de rire quand j'ai imaginé la scène dans ma tête ^^ ! Du caviar XD ! Sache qu'entre mes mains, Ichi a la classe ! Hors de question, qu'il se crash en butant quelque part ! Non, non, non ! Dans ma fic, c'est respect Ichi ! Le pari ? Ah, si tu savais... Et pour Bya ? Mais, qu'arrive-t-il à notre glaçon national XD ? A suivre... XD ! Sinon, comme tu peux le lire, j'ai finalement mis le dialogue Ichi/Chad en espagnol ^^ ! Contente ? Bon ben, sur ce, à plus ^^ !**

**Nekotee :**** Bienvenu à toi ^^ ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Tes compliments m'ont touché ! C'est toujours agréable de voir des nouvelles têtes ! Alors, toi aussi, tu aimes l'ambiance de Black Butler ? Tant mieux, tu aimeras sans doute la suite ! Mais attention, je m'inspire de Black Butler ! Et rien d'autres ! Sinon en effet, il y a beaucoup de suppositions à faire ! C'est fait exprès ça aussi ^^ ! Je veux faire fonctionner votre imagination...** **Bon, je te laisse ! Il faut que j'écrive la suite ^^ ! Donne-moi ton avis sur ce chap' surtout ! Bye ! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles surprises !

**Coucou ^^ ! Me revoilou ! **

**Désolée, pour cette attente ^^' ! Mais, comme je pars bientôt pour faire ma rentrée en France, ça a été le branle-bas de combat à la maison ! D'où mon retard -_-' ! J'ajoute aussi que je risque de ne pas avoir internet, tout de suite après mon arrivée donc, gomenasaï T-T ! Sinon sur une note plus réjouissante : voilà afin l'explication que vous attendiez : quelle relation entretienne Ichigo et Kensei ? La réponse plus bas ^^ !**

**Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi ! Tout est à Tite Kubo !**

**Note 1 : Gomen pour les fautes ^^' **

**Note 2 : Réponse aux reviews - fin - vous savez déjà ! (mode télégramme XD !)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles surprises !<p>

Ichigo était assis sur une chaise, en face d'une table et sa veste recouvrait les menottes qu'Ishida lui avait mis plus tôt. Il regardait le commandant, en s'amusant de son air franchement étonné et lui sourit amicalement.

Sourire, qui fit se reconnecté le cerveau de l'argenté, qui s'avança vers lui, avec... une joie non dissimulée !

- Ichigo ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ? Tu viens me prendre visite ? Dit le commandant, avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous le connaissez, monsieur ? Demanda Uryuu, stupéfait

- Si je le connais ? C'est la personne la plus respectable que je connaisse ! Il a une sacrée réputation dans cette ville, même le Commissaire l'apprécie ! Déclara-t-il, en se rapprochant un peu plus du rouquin. Plus d'une fois, il m'a aidé et permit ainsi, de mettre de dangereux criminels sous les verrous !

Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire gêné, auquel l'argenté répondit :

- C'est vraiment une bonne surprise ! Alors gamin, la forme ? Lui demanda-t-il, avec une tape virile et amicale dans le dos.

- Enfin, Commandant, cet homme est..., tenta le brun, outré.

- La ferme, Ishida ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je discute ? S'énerva le gradé. Assied-toi dans un coin et ne dérange pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il, d'un geste agacé de la main.

_"Hein ? Non mais, dites-moi que je rêve ?" _pensa le brun, abasourdi

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. C'était incroyable ! Ichigo de son côté, riait sous cape, face à l'air totalement désarçonné du jeune inspecteur. Décidément, Kensei-san ne changerait jamais ! Un peu bourru et méfiant au départ mais, une fois qu'il vous a "à la bonne", comme on dit, plus rien ne l'arrête ! Ni le moment, ni le lieu, ni les personnes présentes ! Le pauvre Uryuu en était sous le choc !

- Tu disais donc, gamin ? Poursuivit-il, en s'intéressant de nouveau au rouquin

_"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?" _pensa de nouveau le brun, qui ne comprenait rien.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais, dans l'ensemble, je vais bien ! Répondit le majordome. Vous, par contre, vous m'avez l'air fatigué ! Une semaine difficile, peut-être ? Questionna-t-il

- Si tu savais, gamin ! Je suis épuisé ! Soupira le commandant, en s'asseyait sur le coin de la table. Surtout avec Mashiro, cette femme me donne des envies de meurtre ! Lui dit, en grimaçant et en serrant les poings.

A l'entendre, on avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni au poste qu'il occupait et encore moins, à ce qu'il disait !

- Allons, allons, ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Si votre mariage ne fonctionne vraiment plus, demandez donc le divorce ! C'est plus sage, Kensei-san.

- Oui, je sais ! Soupira, à nouveau ce dernier. Mais, avec tout le travail que j'ai déjà, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de trouver un avocat, tu comprends ? Lui répondit-il, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux

- Si vous voulez, je peux peut-être vous aider ! Il se trouve que Toshiro-san a, dans ses relations, un excellent avocat ! Je peux lui demander, de vous mettre en contact avec cet homme ! Il ne paye pas de mine mais, il est vraiment très compétent. Vous avez ma garantie, Kensei-san !

- Non, vraiment ? S'assura ce dernier, de façon très intéressée. Si tu peux faire ça pour moi, gamin, tu me retiras une sacrée épine du pied !

- Alors, ce sera avec plaisir, Kensei-san !

C'était vraiment inimaginable ! Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans une salle d'interrogatoire, l'un était menotté, l'autre était le plus haut gradé du poste, et ils parlaient chiffons et ménage, comme s'ils s'étaient dans un salon de thé !

- Je t'adore, gamin ! S'exclama-t-il, avec un grand sourire. Mais au fait, j'y pense, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Redemanda-t-il

Puis, il eut un sourire et demanda, légèrement amusé :

- Tu as encore remis à sa place, un de ces snobs méprisants et il a porté plainte contre toi, ou quoi ?

- Non. Apparemment, je suis le principal suspect dans une affaire de meurtre en série, mon cher ! Répondit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde, en lui montrant ses menottes.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Ishida, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Ichigo Kurosaki, ton suspect !

- Et bien, si. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, mon commandant. Répondit-il l'inspecteur

- Non mais, je rêve ! Tu es un abruti ou tu le fais exprès ? Ichigo Kurosaki, un meurtrier ? Mais, j'aurai tout entendu, ma parole ! S'emporta le gradé

- Mais enfin, monsieur...

- Ecoute-moi bien, bougre d'âne : Ichigo est, sans doute, la personne la plus honorable de cette maudite ville ! Que tu puisses, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, le croire coupable d'un crime pareil, est une aberration pure et simple ! Compris ? Déclara l'argenté, visiblement très en colère.

Et oui, un autre détail à savoir : Kensei Muguruma défendait toujours, de manière enflammée, ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis ! Et généralement, ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui, dans ces moments-là, s'en mordaient affreusement les doigts !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur, les sentiments personnels n'ont pas à interférer, avec les résultats d'une enquête.

- Il dit vrai, Kensei-san. Confirma calmement Ichigo. Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous expliquer, ce qui vous permet de dire que je suis votre coupable, Ishida-san ?

- Oui, explique-nous ça, Ishida ! Renchérit le gradé, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le brun se sentit soudain mal à l'aise mais, tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et débuta son explication :

- Et bien, premièrement, il y a le cheveu roux retrouvé sur la scène du crime.

- Hn, il est vrai que je suis la seule et unique personne rousse, se trouvant à Londres ! Dit-il, avec ironie.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit l'argenté, sur le même ton

Alors là, cela devenait littéralement le monde à l'envers pour Uryuu ! Ce n'était pas lui l'accusé mais, c'est lui qu'on tentait de mettre au pied du mur ! Et visiblement, son chef s'était allier à ce Kurosaki, pour l'acculer...

- Et il y aussi, la description obtenue à partir de l'enquête de voisinage. Poursuivit le brun, de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Description, qui me définie de façon claire et sans appel, n'est-ce pas ? Continua de répondre le majordome, avec défi.

- Ha haha ! Oui, c'est sûr ! Un homme de taille moyenne portant un long manteau à capuche, qui empêche de voir son visage : cela ne peut être que toi, gamin ! S'amusa le gradé. N'est-ce pas, Ishida ? Lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire mauvais.

Uryuu se sentait de plus en plus petit, surtout face au regard que lui lançait son supérieur ! S'il avait pu se terrer dans un trou de souris, à cet instant, il l'aurait fait !

- Heu... et bien, non. Mais... euh, dans ce cas, que faites-vous des informations selon lesquelles, vous étiez dehors la nuit du meurtre ? Lança-t-il, comme dernier recours. Et du fait, que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous sortez ainsi, à une heure pareille ?

- Vos informations, elles ne seraient pas rousses, par hasard ? Demanda Ichigo, taquin.

- Comment ? Je... je ne vois absolument pas de quoi, vous voulez parler ! Répondit le brun, en rougissant malgré lui.

- Mais bien sûr, Ishida ! Jolies rougeurs, au fait ! Se moqua l'homme.

Cette réflexion ne fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs d'Uryuu, alors que Kensei se tournait en direction du rouquin, l'air interrogatif :

- Tu m'expliques, Ichigo ?

- J'ai crû remarquer que ce cher inspecteur, avait un petit faible pour notre Inoue ! Vous savez, la jeune femme rousse qui s'occupe des jardins du manoir...

- Oh, vraiment ! Tiens donc, comme c'est intéressant...

- Cessez de détourner la conversation, Kurosaki ! Et répondez à la question posée, bon sang ! S'énerva Uryuu, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver comme cela, voyons ! Dit Ichigo

Inutile de dire, qu'en cet instant, le rouquin s'amusait énormément ! Cependant, il n'en fit rien paraître et décida de répondre à la question du brun :

- Et bien, comme je l'ai dit à Inoue : cette nuit-là, j'étais sorti afin d'aider un de mes amis ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux lui demander de venir ici-même pour vous l'expliquez ! De plus, je vous signale que cela fait des années, que je sors me promener la nuit. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, cela ne fait que quelques mois, que ces meurtres ont eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais, cela ne prouve rien ! Vous auriez très bien pu commencer à tuer récemment ! Répliqua le brun

- Mais, puisque je vous dis et vous répète que je n'ai tué personne ! Soupira-t-il. Je vous en donne ma parole !

- Vous croyez vraiment que simplement, parce que vous nous donnez votre parole, nous allons oublier toute cette histoire et vous laissez repartir comme cela ! S'exclama Ishida

- Simplement grâce à ma parole, non ! Mais, grâce à la loi, c'est autre chose...

- Que veux-tu dire, Ichigo ? Interrogea sérieusement Muguruma, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Et bien, mon cher Kensei-san, il se trouve que l'inspecteur Ishida n'a pas procédé convenablement à mon arrestation ! Car, à aucun moment, il ne m'a fait la lecture de mes droits ! Déclara Ichigo, fier de sa trouvaille

Il avait gardé ce petit détail, bien au chaud dans un coin de son cerveau, pour pouvoir l'utiliser le moment venu ! Car, en effet ne pas lire ses droits à un suspect lors de son arrestation, avait certaines conséquences...

- Comment ça ? Ishida, tu ne lui as pas lu ses droits !

_"Euh... oups !" _se dit Uryuu, mortifié

- C'est-à-dire que... mon Commandant, je...

- L'as-tu fait, oui ou non ! Réponds ! Ordonna sévèrement l'argenté

- Non, monsieur. Je...

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Et donc, conformément à la loi, puisque la lecture de mes droits n'a pas été exécuté par l'officier qui a procédé à mon arrestation, rien de ce que je n'ai pu dire jusqu'ici, n'est recevable face à un tribunal ! De plus, étant donnée qu'aucune preuve irréfutable ne m'incrimine dans cette affaire, vous êtes dans l'obligation de me relâcher, immédiatement !

- Hn, il a raison ! Confirma Muguruma

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, Commandant, il est très probable que cet homme soit impliqué dans l'affaire ! Déclara Uryuu

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! La situation lui échappait complètement et il ne parvenait plus à trouver de quoi contre-attaquer.

- Dis-moi, Ishida, crois-tu vraiment qu'un juge se satisfera de tes suppositions ? Tu n'as absolument rien contre lui ! Trancha l'argenté

Oh si ! Il avait bien quelques choses contre lui mais, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête...

- De plus, ta négligence lui donne le droit de s'en aller librement, sans qu'aucune charge ne soit retenue contre lui ! Alors maintenant, cesse de protester et présente-lui des excuses ! Ordonna son supérieur.

- Hein ? Des excuses ? Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, abasourdi

- Parce que tu as traité un de mes amis comme un criminel, sans avoir aucune preuve de ce que tu avançais, tout cela pour, apparemment, te faire bien voir par cette Inoue. Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas ! De plus, c'est un ordre ! Alors, exécution ! Gronda le gradé

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il retirait également les menottes à Ichigo :

_"Bon sang ! Un beau jeune homme dans un costume sur mesure, avec des menottes... ! Dis donc là-haut, vous avez décidé de me torturer, ou quoi ? Bon... Kensei, calme-toi ! Ce gamin a dix ans de moins que toi et il te fait confiance ! Donc, self-control..." _se raisonna-t-il.

Uryuu, lui, enrageait, il fulminait sur place. Ce maudit Kurosaki l'avait eu en beauté ! Non seulement, il s'en sortait avec une facilité déconcertante mais en plus, on lui ordonnait de présenter des excuses à cet individu ! Pas question !

- Je ne demande aucune excuse, Kensei-san. Ce n'est pas moi, qui ait été le plus affecté dans cette histoire ! Déclara-t-il, en se massant les poignets.

Il releva son regard en direction du jeune inspecteur et poursuivit d'une voix pleine de reproches :

- En revanche, j'aimerais que vous vous excusiez auprès ma maîtresse, pour tout le souci que vous lui avez causé ! Et auprès d'Inoue également, nul doute, qu'elle doit se sentir terriblement coupable, de ce qui s'est passé...

Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Uryuu Ishida fut impressionné par le visage qu'affichait Ichigo Kurosaki ! C'était comme s'il émanait de lui, une aura puissante et écrasante !

- Soit. Je le ferai ! Se résigna le brun

- Bien ! Se radoucit le rouquin. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous saluer et m'en retourner au manoir, messieurs. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

- Attends, on va te faire raccompagner, Ichigo ! Proposa Kensei

- Ce n'est pas utile ! Après tout, c'est avec la voiture du manoir que je suis arrivé ici alors, c'est avec elle, que je repartirai.

- Pardon ? Ishida, tu as réquisitionné la voiture de la famille Hinamori ?

- Euh, oui..., répondit timidement le pauvre inspecteur

- Mais, c'est pas croyable ça ! Gronda l'argenté, furieux

- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! N'oubliez pas de passer chez Toshiro-san pour l'avocat, Kensei-san. Au revoir ! Dit-il en refermant la porte.

_"Surtout que vous risquez de trouver bien plus, que ce que vous serez venu chercher..." _pensa le majordome.

Pendant ce temps, Muguruma passait un sérieux savon au jeune inspecteur ! Il s'en souviendrait de ne plus agir sous le coup de l'impulsivité.

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture, Ichigo riait encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Quand soudain, il reprit son sérieux et les traits de son visage indiquaient même, qu'il était soucieux :<p>

_"Je m'en suis bien sorti cette fois-ci mais, un peu plus et je me retrouvai dans une position délicate ! Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention et __**lui**__ aussi. Ce n'est pas le moment de se trouver dans ce genre de situation, nous touchons presque au but !"_ se dit-il

- J'honorai la promesse faite à Dame Yoshiko, à tout prix ! Déclara-t-il, le regard plein de détermination.

Sur ces résolutions, il appuya fortement sur la pédale d'accélération et la voiture s'enfonça dans le crépuscule, en direction du manoir.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Nell terminait une conversation avec son père :<p>

- Oui, papa, les négociations ne passeront bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Soupira-t-elle

Son père lui posa une question et elle répondit :

- Oui, oui ! Grimmjow et moi, nous nous efforcerons de bien nous entendre ! Fit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel

Nouveau silence, avant qu'elle ne dise :

- C'est cela, papa ! Au revoir, à toi aussi !

Puis, elle raccrocha. Franchement, ce qu'il pouvait être collant son père ! Et naïf aussi, elle pouvait lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi ! C'était vraiment trop facile avec lui ! Mais, pour cette fois, il lui avait rappelé quelques choses d'important : Grimmjow.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Hinamori, elle brûlait littéralement d'envie de narguer son cousin ! Il s'était fait mettre à la porte et sur le coup, elle avait dû se cacher derrière son éventail, pour que personne ne voit à quel point, cela la réjouissait. Cela aurait pu griller sa couverture ! Après tout, pour amadouer le rouquin, elle avait choisi de se montrer agréable et polie. Et le résultat était là : elle était parvenue à se rapprocher lentement mais, sûrement de sa cible et se tarderait plus à l'avoir au creux de sa main ! Elle en était persuadée !

Elle rit machiavéliquement à cette perspective et décrocha son téléphone :

- Bonsoir, Il Forte ! Passe-moi Grimmjow, veux-tu ? Dit-elle, en souriait d'anticipation

- Comment ? Signore Jaggerjack n'est pas avec vous ? S'exclama l'italien, surpris

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je ne te demanderai pas de me le passer, sinon ! S'énerva-t-elle. Mais alors, il n'est pas rentré ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Et bien non, signorina ! J'attends son retour, depuis qu'il s'est rendu avec vous, au manoir Hinamori ! Mais,... si vous, non plus, ne savez où il se trouve, cela veux dire que...

Un silence passa, avant que le serviteur ne s'exclame totalement paniqué :

- Ô il mio Dio, peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelques choses sur le chemin ! Il aurait été agressé ou blessé... ou pire... ! Mama mia, que faut-il faire ?

- Tu veux bien te taire, idiot ! Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir avec tes braillements incessants ! S'emporta Nell, agacée

Le serviteur se tut et elle pût ainsi analyser la situation, dans sa tête :

_"Quel imbécile celui-là ! Il faut toujours qu'il s'embarque dans des histoires impossibles ! Si jamais il est mort, c'est à moi qu'on va le reprocher ! Bon, réfléchissons : admettons qu'il soit toujours en vie. S'il n'est toujours pas revenu depuis le temps, c'est forcément qu'on le retient prisonnier ! Peut-être veulent-ils réclamer une rançon ? Dans ce cas, je devrais prévenir la police... Mais, si je fais cela, ils risquent de venir fouiner dans mes affaires ! Pas question que je ruine mon commerce pour ce crétin de Grimmjow ! Mais alors, que faire ?..."_

Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle eut soudain un déclic :

_"Mais, c'est bien sûr !" _s'écria-t-elle, mentalement

- Il Forte, ne t'inquiète pas pour Grimmjow ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Fit-elle en raccrochant rapidement.

Puis, elle se concentra pour adopter, la voix la plus larmoyante et paniquée que possible et composa le numéro.

* * *

><p>Ichigo venait d'arriver dans la cour extérieure et presque immédiatement, il vit sa maîtresse qui l'attendait sur le pas de porte, avec un air soulagé. Hallibel se tenait derrière elle et avait également l'air de se sentir plus légère. Avec le sourire, Ichigo se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et une fois arrivé, il mit son visage à hauteur de celui de sa maîtresse et lui dit :<p>

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que cela ne serait pas long ? Une fois de plus, je ne vous ai pas menti, Hinamori-sama !

- Hn ! Bienvenu chez toi, Ichigo ! S'exclama la brune, ravie

- Merci de m'accueillir, mademoiselle ! Répondit-il, en riant doucement

Puis, une voix se fit entendre :

- Kurosaki-kun !

Le majordome se redressa et c'est une Orihime en pleurs, qui se jeta à ses pieds :

- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Pardonnez-moi, Kurosaki-kun ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute ! C'est moi, la responsable ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensai pas... je ne savais pas que... que mes propos allaient engendrer une telle situation ! Jamais, je ne chercherai à vous causer du tort, Kurosaki-kun ! Je vous le jure ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Et, si vous décidez de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, je le comprendrais ! Pleurnicha-t-elle

- Allons voyons, Inoue ! Calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi ! Pas le moins du monde, voyons ! Lui assura-t-il. Allez, relève-toi ! Dit-il, en la prenant par les épaules.

Quand elle fut de nouveau debout, il sortit un mouchoir et lui essuya les quelques larmes, qui perlaient encore à ses yeux. Elle se calma et il reprit :

- Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu cela ! L'erreur est humaine, Inoue ! Et à l'avenir, tu tâcheras de faire plus attention à ce que tu dis, d'accord ? Dit-il, d'une voix douce

- Oui, je vous le promets, Kurosaki-kun ! Lui jura-t-elle. Et merci, de ne pas m'en vouloir ! Vous êtes trop bon !

- Mais non, voyons ! C'est simplement que je ne peux t'en vouloir, alors que cela t'a bouleversé à ce point ! Lui expliqua-t-il, en souriant

Il fut de nouveau interrompu, par une autre voix féminine, celle de Rangiku qui était rentrée depuis un moment, apparemment :

- Ichigo-kun ! Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais, Miss Neliel Tu Odersvank est au téléphone et te demande ! Elle a l'air morte d'inquiétude...

- Miss Nell ? J'y vais tout de suite. Veuillez m'excuser, mesdemoiselles ! Fit-il, en s'inclinant poliment devant les jeunes femmes présentes.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le téléphone, Hallibel signifia son départ définitif, cette fois et rentra chez elle, avec ses dames de compagnie. Momo, Orihime et Rangiku lui dirent au revoir et rentrèrent également à l'intérieur. Elle aussi étaient intriguées par cet appel...

Au téléphone, Ichigo tenta d'apaiser Nell :

- Ca... calmez-vous, mademoiselle ! Calmez-vous et parlez distinctement, que je comprenne !

- Oui... oui... ! Voilà, je... je suis calme ! Je... vous disais que je suis très inquiète pour mon cousin, Grimmjow ! Voyez-vous, je viens d'appeler à son manoir et personne ne l'a vu ! Son majordome m'a dit... qu'il pensait... qu'il se trouvait toujours avec moi ! Mais, comme vous le savez... Grimmjow est reparti seul, alors... ! Oh, je vous en prie, aidez-moi Ichigo ! Gémit-elle, en parfaite comédienne

- Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Nell ! Je vais vous aider, je vais retrouver votre cousin ! Lui assura-t-il.

- Merci, Ichigo ! Répondit-elle, doucement

- Allons, ne vous tracassez pas ! Venez donc au manoir, il ne faut pas que vous restiez seule, dans un moment pareil ! Dès que je l'aurai retrouvé, je l'y amènerai ! Comptez sur moi !

- Merci,... merci infiniment ! Je... j'arrive aussi vite que possible ! Au revoir, Ichigo ! Fit-elle, ne raccrochant

Il raccrocha à son tour et se tourna vers sa maîtresse, qui le regardait avec anxiété :

- Alors, tu repars déjà ? Lui demanda-t-elle, tristement

- Il le faut, Hinamori-sama ! Il se peut que Mister Jaggerjack soit en danger et c'est mon devoir d'aller l'aider, comme je l'ai déjà fait pour vous, car Miss Nell me l'a demandé, vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Et, je comprends aussi que tu ne veuilles pas faire appel à la police. Cela n'est guère à propos ! Répondit la brune. Soit ! Vas-y mais, fais attention Ichigo...

- Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible ! Je vous en donne, une fois de plus, ma parole, Hinamori-sama ! Jura-t-il

- Hn.

- Rangiku-san, appelez Hanataro et dites-lui de venir au plus vite au manoir ! Peut-être aurons-nous besoin de ses services ! Dit-il, à la femme de chambre.

- Ce sera fait ! Pars tranquille, Ichigo-kun ! Lui répondit-elle

Sur ce, il passa la porte, s'éloigna en courant de la demeure et disparut rapidement sous le regard de sa jeune maîtresse.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Grimmjow ne cessait de hurler et d'appeler à l'aide, sans que personne ne lui réponde ! Il s'était pourtant placé, tant bien que mal, sous la petite fenêtre, ornée de barreaux de la cellule. Mais, à part le bruit des vagues, aucun son ne lui parvenait ! Et pour la centième fois, il essayait de desserrer ses liens mais, rien à faire, cela ne bougeait pas ! Et avec ceux qu'il avait aux chevilles, il se pouvait même pas se lever ! Il était complètement bloqué, impuissant face à son sort :<p>

- Bon sang ! Mais, qu'est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Sortez-moi d'ici ! Cria-t-il, à plein poumon.

Mais de nouveau, le silence. Total et angoissant...

* * *

><p>Ichigo courrait, il courrait à une vitesse phénoménale, en direction du chemin menant au manoir de Jaggerjack ! Peut-être, y trouverait-il des indices sur ce qui s'était passé ? Soudain, il aperçut la monture qui avait été prêté à l'aristocrate. Il s'approcha doucement de l'animal pour ne pas l'affoler, le caressa un peu puis, l'interrogea :<p>

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-le moi !

Le cheval hennit, secoua la tête et comme s'il le comprenait, Ichigo s'exclama :

- Des hommes, tu dis ? Combien étaient-ils ? Demanda le rouquin

Nouveau hennissements de la part de l'animal.

- Je vois. Et dans quelle direction sont-ils allés ?

Le cheval tourna alors sa tête dans la direction demandée puis, regarda de nouveau le majordome :

- Merci pour ces informations ! Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner dans mes recherches ?

En signe d'acquiescement, l'animal hocha la tête de haut en bas et Ichigo monta sur son dos. Alors qu'ils partaient au galop dans la direction indiquée, le majordome se concentra pour essayer de repérer Grimmjow.

Il cherchait son énergie vitale, car elle est propre à chaque individu sur Terre, exactement comme les empreintes digitales. Et ainsi, de rues en rues, d'allées en allées, il tentait de la ressentir. Mais, rien ! Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne...

Un instant ! Ca y est, il avait repéré quelque chose ! Mais, il était apparemment trop loin, puisqu'il la percevait à peine...

Ni une, ni deux, il se mit en route vers la source de l'aura ! Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre car, il pressentait également un danger ! Un grave danger...

- Vite ! Plus vite, mon ami ! S'exclama-t-il, à l'attention du cheval.

* * *

><p>Dans sa cellule, Grimmjow avait cessé de hurler, il en avait assez ! A quoi cela servait-il de toute façon ? Apparemment, personne ne pouvait l'entendre ! Et puis, franchement qui lui viendrait en aide, à lui ?<p>

Ses parents étaient, à kilomètre de Londres et ne savait probablement rien de ce qui se tramait ! Et de toute façon, cela faisait déjà des années, qu'il ne leur parlait plus ! A part, au téléphone... pour les affaires...

Quant à Nell, elle était, sans aucun doute, la dernière personne qui lui viendrait en aide. A choisir, elle l'aurait plutôt achever, oui ! Ah ça, elle ne se serait pas privée, cette garce ! Surtout que cela signifiait qu'elle aurait ainsi, le champ libre pour attraper le rouquin ! En parlant du rouquin justement, il trouvait que c'était vraiment dommage ! Pour une fois, qu'il avait un véritable challenge ! Cela aurait vraiment été intéressant...

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais, en réalité, il l'avait impressionné ! Autant par sa force physique, lors de la prise d'otage à la soirée de Nell, que par sa force de caractère, quand il lui avait craché ses quatre vérités à la figure, devant les écuries, avant de repartir en claquant la porte d'entrée. Non vraiment, il était surprenant ce rouquin ! Doux comme un agneau avec ses amis, et sortant les griffes et les crocs avec ceux, qui le prenaient de haut ! Incroyable !

Mais, bon... Il n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de le revoir, ce joli petit rouquin ! Car, Grimmjow ne se faisait plus d'illusion ! Pour lui, il était clair et net, qu'il allait mourir ici, dans cette cellule froide et humide. Personne, ne viendrait le sauver. Personne, ne voudrait le sauver ! Après tout, son attitude méprisable était bien connue, légendaire même ! Il avait écrasé de sa supériorité hiérarchique des tas de personnes et des tas de cœurs ! S'attirant ainsi la colère et le ressentiment de ces mêmes personnes. La haine engendre la haine, comme on dit !

Et finalement, peut-être ne recevait-il que ce qu'il méritait ? S'il y avait bien un dieu là-haut, peut-être le punissait-il pour toutes ses actions passées ? Qui sait...

A cette pensée, il ricana nerveusement. Depuis quand il croyait à des choses pareilles ? C'est probablement l'approche de la mort, qui lui faisait penser ça ! Un dernier sursaut de piété avant la fin ? Sûrement...

Il en était à là de ses réflexions, quand tout à coup, une vague d'eau salée lui tomba sur la tête ! Tout d'abord surpris, il reprit vite ses esprits et roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner de la source. Il tourna ensuite son visage trempé vers la petite fenêtre, en-dessous de laquelle il appelait à l'aide tantôt et vit avec horreur, l'eau s'engouffrer par celle-ci, dans la cellule.

Vu, la vitesse à laquelle cela allait, il ne faudrait plus quelques dizaines de minutes, avant qu'elle ne soit remplie et qu'il meurt noyé !

Dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie, il se mit dos au mur et tenta de se redresser le plus que possible contre celui-ci, pour gagner du temps. Il voyait de plus en plus d'eau s'engouffrer par la fenêtre et l'eau monter de plus en plus vite ! Sa fin était proche, cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

* * *

><p>Ichigo sentait qu'il se rapprochait, il n'était plus très loin maintenant... Il avait longé la Tamise, pendant un long moment, au point de sortir de la ville et se trouvait désormais, quelque part au sud de la région d'East of England...<p>

Le brouillard, quoique léger, l'empêchait malgré tout de voir clairement et il avançait avec prudence... Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que sa piste l'avait conduit à, ce qui semblaient être, d'anciens quais !

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a pas un seul bateau ici ! Où pourrait-il bien se trouver ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix

Puis, il aperçut dans le brouillard, une forme indistincte s'avancer vers lui. Finalement, elle changea d'apparence et prit les traits d'un vieillard maigre et fatigué, habillé de haillons. Sa légère transparence ne laissait aucun doute, quant à sa nature, pour le jeune homme. Il descendit de cheval et lui demanda :

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur mais, je cherche quelqu'un qui a, semble-t-il, été fait prisonnier. Sauriez-vous où il pourrait se trouver actuellement ?

Le fantôme le regarda un instant puis, il leva son bras squelettique en direction d'une vieille porte en fer, rongée par la rouille. Elle se trouvait au-delà des quais, dans un endroit qui commençait, petit à petit, à être gagné par la mer. Il remercia le vieil homme, qui disparu comme un mirage, et accourut vers ladite porte.

Un humain normal aurait eut des difficultés à l'ouvrir mais, étant donnée qu'il n'était pas vraiment normal, il n'eut aucun problème pour cela. Il découvrit alors un escalier de pierre, qui descendait dans les profondeurs... Il s'y engagea et commença donc à descendre, prudemment. Arrivé en bas, un long couloir humide inondé s'offrit à lui. L'eau salée lui arrivait à la moitié du mollet et ralentissait donc sa progression. Sur les deux côtés du couloir, s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines de portes !

Il en ouvrit une et fut surpris par la grande quantité d'eau qui s'en échappa. Après que la vague soit passée, il découvrit une petite cellule dans laquelle le squelette, de ce qui avait été un être humain, reposait. Il referma alors la porte de la cellule et réfléchit :

_"Il doit s'agir d'anciens cachots, qui ont été abandonnés ! Pas étonnant, vu la manière dont la mer s'y engouffre ! Si Jaggerjack-san se trouve ici, je dois vite le retrouver avant que la mer s'engloutisse cet endroit ! Bon, concentre-toi..."_

Et une fois de plus, il tenta de repérer l'aura du bleuté. L'énergie étant bien plus forte ici, il n'eut aucun mal, à la trouver : elle semblait lui venir du fond du couloir...

Malgré l'eau, il accourut donc dans le couloir et sentait que, plus il s'y enfonçait, plus il était proche de Jaggerjack ! Enfin, il arriva devant une porte d'où l'énergie vitale de l'aristocrate semblait émaner et il entreprit de l'ouvrir...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était presque à sa limite ! Dans la petite cellule, l'eau lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'au cou et il se retrouverait bientôt la tête sous l'eau ! Quand tout à coup, des bruits venant de la porte attirèrent son attention et c'est avec stupéfaction, qu'il vit celle-ci s'ouvrir sur un certain rouquin. Immédiatement, le niveau baissa car l'eau se déversait dans le couloir et toujours sous le choc, il prit la parole :<p>

- Toi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A votre avis, Jaggerjack-san ? Je suis venu vous aider, quelle question ! Si j'avais voulu me baigner, j'aurai choisi un tout autre endroit pour cela, vous ne croyez pas ? Répondit-il agacé, tout en défaisant les liens de l'aristocrate

- Ouais..., dit le bleuté, platoniquement alors qu'il était enfin libre.

- Bon, je n'aime pas être impoli mais, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ! L'eau monte rapidement alors, il va falloir se dépêcher, Jaggerjack-san ! Dit-il fermement. Suivez-moi, je vous prie !

Et ainsi, il l'entraîna derechef dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier, où l'eau était maintenant à hauteur des genoux. Arrivés à la moitié du trajet, Ichigo rompit le silence :

- Etant donnée le niveau intérieur, la porte doit être déjà sous l'eau donc, quand on l'ouvrira l'endroit sera totalement englouti et il faudra nager jusqu'à la surface...

- Nager ? S'exclama Grimmjow, les yeux écarquillés

- Oui, nager, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Répéta le rouquin. Vous savez, se déplacer dans l'eau à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes. Fit-il, comme si l'autre était illettré.

- Mais, je...

- Vous quoi ? Quel est le problème, Mister ? Demanda Ichigo

- Je... euh..., répéta-t-il en baissant la tête, pas très fier

- Et bien quoi ! S'impatienta le majordome

- Je... je ne sais pas...

- Hein ? Une petite minute, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas nager ! S'exclama le rouquin, stupéfait

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et préféra détourner la tête. "Qui ne dit mot, consent !", comme dit le proverbe. Cela aurait pu être risible, si la situation n'était pas aussi... inappropriée. Et c'est sur cette constatation, qu'Ichigo lui dit, en soupirant :

- Je vois ! Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous accrocher à moi, je nagerai pour deux ! Assura-t-il

Grimmjow avait horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un comme cela et donc, cette solution ne lui plaisait guère ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, donc...

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte, un grondement se fit entendre et une partie du plafond s'écoula sur eux. Ils réussirent à s'écarter à temps mais dans le mouvement, une pierre s'écrasa sur le bras de Grimmjow et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre :

- HAAAA !

- Jaggerjack-san, qu'avez-vous ? Laissez-moi regarder ! Dit-il, en prenant délicatement son bras droit.

Après un examen rapide, il ne peut en conclure qu'une chose : le bras était bel et bien cassé ! Il vit également que d'autres blessures superficielles, comme des entailles, parsemaient son bras blessé. Et en plus de cela, l'entrée était désormais bloquée par l'effondrement et l'eau montait encore plus vite !

_"Nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! C'est à croire qu'on nous en veut personnellement !" _pensa le rouquin

Il déchira la manche de Grimmjow et en fit une écharpe pour son bras puis, ses yeux scrutèrent dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'une issue. Il découvrit ainsi un passage auquel il n'avait pas prêter attention et s'y engagea avec un Grimmjow, de fort mauvaise humeur, avec lui. Il pensait que peut-être il menait à une autre sortie...

Erreur ! En arrivant au bout, ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce et ne virent qu'un cul-de-sac. Décidément, la chance n'était pas avec eux, aujourd'hui ! Pendant qu'Ichigo examinait la pièce, Grimmjow partit s'appuyer contre un mur, histoire de se reposer. Il regarda l'état de son bras puis, le majordome qui n'affairait de-ci de-là, en collait son oreille contre les murs. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore, ce rouquin ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

- J'essaye de savoir, si un des murs est en liaison directe avec la mer. De cette manière, il n'y aura qu'à le détruire pour sortir ! Expliqua le majordome

- Mais, laisse tomber ! Tu vois bien que c'est fichu ! On en sortira d'ici alors, arrête de gaspiller ton énergie !

- Moi au moins, je tente de faire quelques choses ! Alors que vous restez là à rien faire, en attendant la mort ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous avez peut-être renoncé à la vie mais, pas moi ! Je n'abandonnerai pas car, j'ai promis à ma maîtresse que je rentrerai !

- Ta maîtresse, ta maîtresse ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, ma parole ! Il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte pour toi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Ma famille, mes amis et toutes les personnes qui comptent sur moi ! Et vous ? Demanda-t-il, pour faire la conversation

- Moi ? Tss, personne.

- Comment cela personne ! Je conçois, qu'étant donnée votre charmant caractère, vous n'ayez pas d'amis mais, vous avez bien une famille, non ? Demanda le majordome, perplexe.

- Yes, j'ai des parents mais, cela fait longtemps que j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux ! On se parle juste au téléphone pour le commerce familial !

- Et votre cousine Nell ? Elle s'inquiétait pour vous, vous savez ! Et...

- Nell ? S'inquiéter pour moi ? Ha haha, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Elle est la dernière personne sur cette planète, qui s'inquiéterait pour moi ! L'interrompit le bleuté

- Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a envoyer vous...

- Ah, ouais ! Elle t'a fait son petit numéro ! C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne actrice, quand elle veut ! Il y a longtemps que je ne me fais plus avoir, moi ! Ha haha ! Se moqua-t-il

Le rire de Grimmjow perdit en intensité, pour finalement se tarir et il reprit plus sérieusement :

- Non, crois-moi ! Personne, ne m'attendait là-bas ! Je suis l'homme le plus insupportable du pays, tu t'en souviens pas ? Qui voudrait me voir revenir ?

Un silence passa. Puis, il reprit alors que, le majordome l'écoutait attentivement :

- Et puis, revenir pour quoi faire ? Je changerai jamais, ma vie changera jamais et l'atmosphère dans laquelle je vis, ne changera jamais ! Je continuerai d'être insociable et méprisant, on continuera de me faire des reproches ou à m'insulter et je continuerai à être seul... Alors, à quoi bon ?...

Et voilà, c'était fait ! Il avait vidé son sac ! De toute façon, il allait mourir alors, quelle importance que ce rouquin sache tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! Ainsi, il aura montrer sa faiblesse à quelqu'un, avant de rendre son dernier souffle...

Seulement, Ichigo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Et s'il avait été attentif et touché par cet aveu, il n'avait pas pour autant renoncer à se battre. Bien au contraire ! Maintenant, plus jamais, il voulait s'en sortir ! Alors il se tourna vers le mur du fond et d'une voix calme, il appela :

- Jaggerjack-san ?

- Ouais..., répondit ce dernier, sans tourner sa tête qu'il avait baissé

- Veuillez rester bien contre le mur où vous êtes, je vous prie ! Lui dit-il, sérieux

- Hein ? Fit élégamment l'aristocrate, en relevant la tête

A peine eut-il le temps de le regarder, que le mur explosa sous la pression de l'eau...

* * *

><p>Au manoir Hinamori, la tension était à son comble. La lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel mais, aucune nouvelle du majordome ou de Grimmjow. Hanataro qui était arrivé depuis longtemps, attendait en compagnie de la marquise, de Miss Neliel ainsi que l'ensemble du personnel du manoir Hinamori, le retour du rouquin. Il régnait dans le salon dans lequel, ils étaient tous réunis, un silence pesant et angoissant. Décidant de rompre ce silence, Nell s'avança afin de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune Momo et lui demanda :<p>

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il réussira ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ichigo n'a jamais échoué ! Répliqua la jeune fille

- Il reste humain malgré tout ! Et un humain peut faillir ! Insista Nell

- Pas Ichigo. Il va revenir, vous verrez ! Répondit-elle, calmement. Il m'a promis de revenir et il ne manque jamais à sa parole ! Affirma-t-elle, fermement.

- Mais..., tenta de protester la miss

- Ayez confiance. Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant ! L'interrompit-elle

- Bien. Acheva Nell, en retournant à son ancienne place.

Le silence régna de nouveau et n'était troublé que par le bruit du balancier de la grande horloge. Malgré ces précédentes paroles : Momo était inquiète, elle aussi. Le temps passait et Ichigo ne revenait toujours pas. Dans un élan de piété, elle joint les mains et baissa la tête puis, elle pria :

_"Kami-sama, je vous en supplie ! Faites qu'il revienne ! Reviens, Ichigo..."_

Et, comme si sa prière avait été entendu, les bruits de pas d'un cheval au galop se firent entendre. Tous, se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres, où ils virent le rouquin chevauchant l'animal en question, avec à ses côtés, le jeune aristocrate aux cheveux bleus. Et à cet instant, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

><p>Dans la cour extérieure, Ichigo s'était arrêté et aidait Grimmjow à descendre, à son tour, quand un cri lui parvient :<p>

- Ichigo !

Il tourna la tête et vit accourir sa jeune maîtresse. Celle-ci manqua de trébucher mais, se reprit bien vite et poursuivit sa course, en direction de son ami. Elle était tellement soulagée, à présent ! Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle lui demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- Tu n'as rien, Ichigo ? Tu es trempé jusqu'aux os !

- Je vais bien, mademoiselle. Pardon de vous avoir inquiété ! Fit-il, en inclinant brièvement la tête.

- Kami-sama soit loué ! Dit-elle, alors que tout le monde les avait rejoint.

Tous, affichait un visage soulagé et heureux de revoir le rouquin.

- Et, qu'en est-il de Mister Jaggerjack ? Demanda Momo

- Je ne suis pas mort, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir ! Mais, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est gentil ! Fit-il, sarcastiquement.

- Effectivement, il va bien ! Vu que, son caractère aimable est toujours là ! Répliqua Nell

- Oui. Il est vivant mais, il a besoin de soins ! Affirma-t-il. Rangiku-san, pourrais-tu passer un coup de téléphone au manoir Jaggerjack ? Demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers celle-ci. Rassure-les et demande leur d'envoyer quelqu'un pour chercher, Jaggerjack-san.

- J'y vais sur-le-champ, Ichigo-kun ! Lui répondit, la femme de chambre.

- Bien. Hanataro ?

- Présent ! Fit celui-ci, en levant la main et en s'approchant d'Ichigo.

- Soigne ses blessures, s'il te plaît ! Elles ne sont pas trop graves mais, elles pourraient s'infecter et son bras est très certainement, cassé. Dépêche-toi, veux-tu ! Lui ordonna-t-il calmement mais, avec fermeté.

- A vos ordres, Kurosaki-san ! Répondit-il respectueusement.

- Quand vas-tu cesser d'être aussi cérémonial ? Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, comme tous mes amis ! Rit le rouquin

- C'est que... je... je ne peux pas, monsieur. Je... j'ai trop de respect pour vous, Kurosaki-san ! Répondit-il, en rougissait légèrement face au regard ambré.

- Bon ! Après tout, cela n'est pas très important ! Pour l'heure, fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Bien, monsieur ! Tout de suite ! Fit ce dernier. Yasutora-san, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Il faut le transporter à l'intérieur ! Dit-il au mexicain.

Et ainsi, avec l'aide de Chad, Grimmjow fut rapidement emmené à l'intérieur du manoir, pour y recevoir les soins appropriés. De son côté, Ichigo entouré de toutes les personnes restantes, se rendit également au manoir. Tous, ne cessait de lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, de manger quelques choses, comment cela s'était passé...

Il leur répondit qu'il leur raconterait toute l'histoire, une fois à l'intérieur et au chaud. Car, en effet, il était encore trempé de par sa baignade improvisée et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer pour enlever ses vêtements mouillés et se changer.

Une fois cela fait, il entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé : où Grimmjow était-il prisonnier ? Comment ils s'étaient, tout deux, retrouvés coincés ? Et enfin, comment ils étaient parvenus à se tirer d'affaire ?

Pendant toute sa narration, pas un mot ne fut prononcé par son public, qui l'écoutait attentivement. Les uns avec admiration, les autres avec respect et satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre où Grimmjow recevait les soins d'Hanataro, le bleuté réfléchissait. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé : son enlèvement, la façon misérable dont il avait commencé à baisser les bras et puis, le rouquin qui était venu le sauver, qui avait vu sa faiblesse et qui avait réussi, à lui seul, à les sortirent de ce mauvais pas. Du début à la fin, l'aristocrate n'avait servi à rien ! Et il en mourrait de honte !<p>

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant ! Et dire que le majordome avait assister à ça ! Qu'il avait entendu les paroles pitoyables qu'il avait prononcé !

_"Fuck ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser maintenant ? Il doit me croire faible et incapable, sans doute ! Raah !"_ enrageait-il

- Jaggerjack-san, ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez rouvrit vos blessures, sinon ! S'exclama Hanataro

Il se calma et le brun pu reprendre son office. Mais dans sa tête, Grimmjow ne décolérait pas ! Il devait trouver un moyen pour rattraper cela ! Pour montrer au rouquin, qu'il n'était pas faible ! Mais, encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait l'occasion. Car, après tout, Ichigo ne quitta quasiment jamais sa maîtresse et maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa mission, il s'en retournerait auprès d'elle...

C'est alors que Grimmjow eut une idée, une idée lumineuse qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son but et peut-être même de remporter le pari qu'il avait fait avec sa cousine. Il étira un sourire carnassier et tourna la tête vers le petit brun :

- Hé toi, le médecin ! Appela-t-il

- Oui, Jaggerjack-san ? Répondit le brun

- Quand tu auras fini, va dire à la marquise et son majordome que je veux les voir ! J'ai une chose à leur dire...

- Bien, monsieur ! Ce sera fait ! Lui affirma-t-il

Sur ces paroles, Grimmjow se rallongea convenablement, sans se départir de son sourire :

_"Finalement, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire ami-ami avec le rouquin ! Il y a un autre moyen... plus simple..." _

* * *

><p>Quand enfin Ichigo acheva son récit, les commentaires et les félicitations pleuvaient. Le majordome avait, une fois de plus, prouver à quel point il était fort et talentueux.<p>

- Tout de même, quelle histoire ! C'est incroyable ! Fit Rangiku, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Certes ! Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se soit bien terminée, Rangiku-san ! Rétorqua le rouquin

- Vous avez raison, Kurosaki-kun ! Comme toujours ! S'exclama Inoue, admirative

- Merci..., Inoue ! Répondit-il, quelque peu gêné par l'enthousiasme de la jardinière.

Puis, les réjouissances furent interrompus par la voix timide d'Hanataro :

- Euh... excusez-moi ! Fit-il, pour attirer l'attention

Tous les regards se fixèrent alors sur lui, mettant soudain le brun très mal à l'aise. Puis, la voix apaisante du rouquin se fit entendre, le tranquillisant immédiatement :

- Alors, Hanataro, tu as terminé ? Demanda-t-il, en souriant amicalement

- Oui, Kurosaki-san ! Il va avoir besoin d'une à deux semaines, pour que ses blessures cicatrisent entièrement mais, tout va bien ! Répondit-il, en lui rendant son sourire. Et sinon, il a demandé à vous voir, Hinamori-sama et vous-même ! Les informa-t-il

- Dis-lui que nous arrivons immédiatement, Hanataro ! Déclara aussitôt la marquise.

- Bien, mademoiselle ! Répondit-il, en s'inclinant poliment, avant de repartir.

Une fois les portes refermées, les interrogations s'élevèrent dans la pièce et dans l'esprit des personnes présentes. Que pouvait bien leur vouloir l'aristocrate ?

- Peut-être veut-il vous adresser ses remerciements ? Proposa naïvement Inoue

- Venant de Grimmjow, cela m'étonnerait fortement ! Rétorqua Nell. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose...

- Et bien, nous allons le savoir tout de suite ! Déclara Momo. Allons-y ! Fit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ichigo la suivit ainsi que tous les autres. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, dans laquelle se trouvait le bleuté, tous se stoppèrent et attendirent un moment. Le rouquin se tourna vers le groupe et leur rappela que seuls, sa maîtresse et lui, avaient été demandé. Ils furent déçus mais, n'osèrent pas protester face au rouquin.

Puis, Ichigo passa devant sa maîtresse et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte en bon majordome qu'il était. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, doucement...

* * *

><p>Sur le lit, Grimmjow entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et tenta de ravaler le sourire, qui lui mangeait le visage, pour prendre un air sérieux, voire contrarié. Les deux personnes qu'il avait demandé, ne tardèrent pas à entrer en refermant la porte derrière eux et à s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Là, la jeune maîtresse de maison prit la parole :<p>

- Vous avez demandé à nous voir, Mister Jaggerjack.

- Effectivement ! Répondit-il, en tournant son regard vers le majordome

- Et peut-on en connaître la raison ? Souhaiteriez-vous nous remercier ? Demanda Ichigo, sans trop y croire.

- Te remercier ? Et puis, quoi encore ! Tout ce qui est arrivé, est de ta faute ! Gronda le bleuté

- Mais, c'est grâce à Ichigo, que vous vous en êtes sortis ! Répliqua Momo, qui n'appréciait pas cette ingratitude

- Peut-être mais, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, si ces hommes ne m'avait pas enlever à sa place ! Dit-il, en désignant le rouquin. Par sa faute, je me retrouve blessé et je réclame une compensation pour cela !

- Une compensation, vous dites ? Et de quel ordre, je vous prie ? Demanda la jeune marquise, surprise

- C'est très simple : je veux que, pendant tout le temps que durera ma convalescence, Ichigo Kurosaki vienne s'occuper de moi, dans mon manoir ! Proclama-t-il

- Pardon ? S'écrièrent la marquise et le majordome

* * *

><p>- Hein ? S'exclama le groupe, qui écoutait à la porte<p>

_"Maudit Grimmjow ! J'espère que la marquise ne va pas accepter, tout de même !" _pensa Nell, en attendant la réponse.

* * *

><p>Momo et Ichigo se regardèrent et dans leurs yeux, la même incompréhension passa. Avaient-ils bien entendus ? Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'alité et Momo reprit la parole :<p>

- Vous rendez-vous bien compte de ce que vous demandez, Mister Jaggerjack ? Il s'agit là, de mettre mon majordome à votre service, c'est bien cela ? Insista-t-elle

- Exactement ! Et si vous ne le faites pas, c'est la réputation de la famille Hinamori, qui en prendra ombrage ! N'oubliez pas que je connais du monde et qu'une rumeur peut se répandre, plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre, Lady Hinamori ! Lorsque cet incident se saura, vous risquez de vous retrouver dans une situation délicate ! Fit Grimmjow, avec défi. Alors, quelle est votre réponse ? Demanda-t-il

Les deux autres, se regardèrent de nouveau et Momo fit signe à Ichigo de s'approcher, afin qu'elle lui parle à l'oreille. Grimmjow vit le majordome, hocher de la tête puis, murmurer doucement :

- A vos ordres, Hinamori-sama !

Puis, la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau, vers l'aristocrate et déclara :

- Très bien, c'est d'accord ! A partir de ce soir et jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablit : Ichigo Kurosaki, mon majordome, prendra soin de vous, Mister Jaggerjack ! En échange de quoi, vous garderez le silence sur cette affaire ! Sommes-nous d'accord ? Déclara la jeune fille

- Absolument ! Lui répondit-il, avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, il va vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre manoir et y restera ! Confirma-t-elle. Ichigo ?

- Hinamori-sama ! Répondit-il

- Je compte sur toi, pour honorer cette mission ! Ne me déçoit pas, Ichigo ! Fit-elle, avec sérieux

- Je serai à la hauteur, mademoiselle ! Comme toujours...

Il s'inclina devant sa maîtresse puis, demanda à Grimmjow :

- Vous sentez-vous la force de marcher sans assistance, Jaggerjack-san ?

- Pas de "sama" ? Je croyais, pourtant, que c'était d'usage chez les japonais ? Demanda à son tour le bleuté, moqueur

- Désolé mais, je n'ai qu'un seul maître et ce n'est pas vous ! Trancha le rouquin. Vous devrez donc, vous contentez de "san". Cela ira-t-il ?

- Au fond, peu d'importe ! Seuls, les faits comptent ! Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, je peux marcher seul ! Déclara Grimmjow.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions y aller ! Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Yes, on y va ! Fit le bleuté, en se levant. Et ne traîne pas, compris ? Ajouta-t-il

Grimmjow sortit de la pièce, faisait ainsi reculer tout le petit groupe qui avait encore l'oreille collée à la porte et Ichigo lui emboîta le pas, quand :

- Ichigo ! L'interpela la brune

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance ! Lui dit-elle aimablement, en hochant la tête

- Merci, Momo ! Sourit-il.

Dehors, la calèche de Grimmjow attendait déjà et les deux hommes y entrèrent rapidement, avant qu'elle prenne la route. Grimmjow fixa un instant Ichigo, qui regardait par la fenêtre et se dit :

_"Enfin, je t'ai à portée de main ! Et bientôt, tu seras à moi, Ichigo..." _sourit-il

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilou ^^ ! Alors, il est... 01h20 chez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? <strong>

**Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là XD ! J'avoue que c'est une review qui m'a donné indirectement l'idée...**

**Sinon, comme toujours, je suis insatisfaite -_-'' ! Pas croyable ça, quand même ! Et pourtant... ! En même temps, il a fallut que je me plonge totalement dans l'ambiance et j'avoue qu'à force, moi aussi j'étais angoissée -_-'' ! Non mais, sérieux ! Je vous jure que cette fic aura raison de mes nerfs, si ça continue... **

**Enfin, j'attends vos reviews concernant la relation Ichi/Ken, le sauvetage de Grimm et la surprise de fin ! Allez, bye** **^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**Dixy01 : Salut ^^ ! Alors je te confirme un Uryuu qui rougit et qui bafouille, c'est à mourir ! J'avais la scène dans la tête et c'était excellent XD ! Et sinon, maintenant que penses-tu de Nell ? Et je te comprends, moi aussi, je préfère que loin le yaoi au hét, maintenant ! J'ai été converti par Jijisub et Shini-sama XD ! Donc pas de souci, ça ne me pose aucun problème ^^ ! En espérant que la suite t'a plût ! Bye, bye ^^ !**

**Yumi-chan : Et voilà la réponse à ta précédente review ^^ ! Alors contente ou pas ? Fais-le moi savoir et merci pour tes encouragements ! Kisu !**

**Ishtar Nana : Que dis-tu de ça, ma chère ? Ca te plaît ^^ ! Les prochains chap' risquent d'être intéressants, non ? Tu m'as inspiré alors, merci à toi ^o^ ! Salut !**

**Nekotee : J'espère que ce chap' ne t'a pas déçu ! Je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour le faire, tu sais ? Et oui, Ichi a délivré Grimm et regarde le résultat -_-' ! Sinon, effectivement Hallibel est gentille dans cette fic, j'ai trouvé que ce rôle lui allait très bien ^^ ! Uryuu, débile ? Et bin, tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère, toi XD ! Ca me plaît ! Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt ^^ !**

**Ronsheep : J'avoue que j'étais morte de rire, quand j'ai lu ta review XD ! Surtout ta réaction pour Grimm, j'ai adoré ^^ ! Hahaha ! Ensuite, un peu de sadisme ne fais jamais trop de mal ! Ca entretient l'intérêt des lecteurs, donc... Je risque encore d'en user et d'en abuser XD ! Quant à Ishida, si tu savais ce que je lui réserve le pauvre ! Je le plaindrai presque XD ! Sinon, Ichi est mon uke préféré à moi aussi dans la série Bleach ^^ ! Merci pour tes encouragements et tes reviews originales qui me font bien rire ^^ ! Salut !**

**Ya01-Bl3ach : J'espère que ce chap' t'aura plût ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à l'écrire ^^' ! Maintenant, je suis fatiguée ! Mais bon, si mes lecteurs sont contents, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ^^ ! J'attends impatiemment ta review et encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt ! Bon courage à toi pour les cours ! Au revoir ^^ !**

**Xiara : Alors, toi ! Je te jure, quand j'ai lu les premières lignes de ta review, j'ai cru que j'allais te frapper ! Mais, fort heureusement, tu m'as précisé que tu plaisantais et j'ai reposer ma batte de base-ball ! No souci ^^ ! Sinon, effectivement je n'ai assassiné pas Grimm ! Cela aurait posé des problèmes, pour la suite de la fic XD ! Et maintenant, que penses-tu de la nouvelle situation dans laquelle se trouve Ichi ? J'attends ta réponse ^^ !**

**Gatten : Merci de lire ma fic et au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review ! Bye ^^ !**

**trinity07 : Et non, Ken n'est pas sous le charme d'Ichi ! Ca aurait fait trop de prétendants à gérer XD ! Pour Ken, j'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ca va te plaire, je pense... Et oui, on ne lutte pas contre l'amour et c'est pas Uryuu qui dirait le contraire XD ! Sinon, je suis contente qu'autant de personne aime ma Hallibel ^^ ! Je voulais vraiment qu'on la voit sous cet angle ! Celle d'une femme gentille même si elle est un peu distante ! Pour Shuuhei et Kira, tu verras bien plus tard... Merci de m'avoir redonné ton avis pour le dialogue Ichi/Chad ! Maintenant, je suis totalement rassurée ^^ ! Et si en plus, tu as appris quelque chose en lisant ma fic, je suis comblée ^o^ ! Sinon, tu as raison : s'il n'y avait pas de questions en suspens, ma fic serait moins intéressante, non ? Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Mariposa-chan : Merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ils me font toujours aussi plaisir ^^ ! Alors on est tous d'accord : Kensei = police ! XD ! Tu n'aimeras pas être à la place de Grimm mais, que dis-tu de la place d'Ichi, maintenant ? Hum, alors ^^ ? Et tu ne trompe pas, Aizen va encore faire parler de lui ! Et ça va pas être le monde des bisounours -_-'' ! Un vrai psycho, ce mec O_O ! Et Uryuu était effectivement déterminé mais, pour le coup, ça lui est revenu en pleine poire XD ! Haha haha ! J'avoue que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ ! En tout cas, tu as eu des réponses à certaines de tes questions, non ? Bon, je te laisse et j'attends ta review ! A bientôt ^^ !**

**ayu : Tiens, une nouvelle tête ? Bienvenu parmi nous ^^ ! J'espère que ce chap' t'aura plût et je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Bye !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La méthode made in Kurosaki

**Hello ^^ !**

**Je sais, je sais ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté -_-' ! Mais que voulez-vous, les déménagements ça cause des désagréments : j'ai pris l'avion samedi soir pour atterrir dimanche matin et à 15h00 le même jour, je prenais le train pour St-Malo. Sans compter que le lundi matin, je faisais ma rentrée ! Je vous dis pas la gueule que j'avais, lundi -_-'' ! Et avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire, d'où mon retard ! Enfin le principal, c'est que je vous mette la suite, non ? Bon bah, alors la voilà ^^ !**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tite Kubo T-T** **! Snif !**

**/!\ Warning : Une petite surprise dans ce chap' ;) ! Vous allez aimer ^^ !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : La méthode made in Kurosaki<p>

Dans un endroit tenu secret, Aizen regardait la ville de Londres éclairée par la lune, de sa fenêtre. Ses projets prenaient, petit à petit, forme et il s'en réjouissait. Bientôt, tout cela serait à lui...

Des coups à sa porte, l'interrompirent soudain, dans ses pensées. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer et ainsi, Gin accompagné d'un homme vêtu d'une robe religieuse, à la peau brune et aux yeux clos, firent leur apparition :

- Gin, Père Tosen, auriez-vous des nouvelles pour moi ? Demanda Aizen

- En effet, Aizen-sama ! Répondit Gin. J'effectuai ma mission de filature envers le jeune Kurosaki, comme vous le l'aviez demandé, quand Tosen-san est arrivé ! Il a alors, tenu à m'accompagner et a bien failli tuer Ichigo-kun !

- Ne vous ait pourtant pas donné l'ordre de l'éliminer. Mais, seulement de l'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout ! Déclara froidement Aizen

- Maître, veuillez me pardonner ! S'inclina l'aveugle. Lorsque Gin m'a informé que le majordome se trouvait dans d'anciens cachots abandonnés, j'ai crû bon de provoqué une sainte explosion, afin qu'il n'en sorte pas ! Il se serait ainsi, noyé et ne nous aurait plus causé d'ennuis. Seulement, il semble que cet être n'appartienne pas au commun des mortels ! Car il est, malgré tout, parvenu à s'en sortir. Expliqua-t-il

- Vraiment ? Intéressant...

- Maître, dites-moi. Êtes-vous certain, qu'il s'agisse d'un être humain créé par Dieu ? Après l'explosion, j'ai ressenti une puissante énergie se propager dans l'air. Comme si une force mystérieuse, émanait de là où se trouvait ce jeune homme...

- Père Tosen, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, avec ce jeune homme : c'est qu'il n'a de cesse, de se montrer imprévisible. Déclara pensivement le brun.

Puis, il posa son coude sur le bureau ainsi que, sa tête dans la paume de sa main, et poursuivit :

- Alors oui, peut-être bien n'est-il pas humain. En tout les cas, il m'intéresse ! Alors, je vous prierai de mesurer vos actes la prochaine fois, est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix clairement menaçante.

- Aussi clair, que le sont les versets de la Sainte Bible, maître ! Confirma l'aveugle, apeuré. Veuillez accepter, de nouveau, mes plus plates excuses. Je vais vous laisser à présent et prier le Seigneur, pour la réussite de notre projet.

Puis, il sortit sans demander son reste. Gin reprit alors la parole :

- Je supporte de moins en moins, ce prêtre de malheur ! Sa manie de toujours tout ramener à Dieu et d'agir en son nom, m'exaspère sérieusement ! Quand comptez-vous l'écarter définitivement, Aizen-sama ?

- Lorsque son rôle arriva à son terme et pas avant, Gin. Répondit calmement le brun. Navré mais, tu vas devoir le supporter encore un moment.

- Bien ! Puisque telle est votre volonté, maître..., soupira l'argenté. Sur ce, je vais partir moi aussi. Passez une bonne nuit, Aizen-sama ! Fit-il, en sortant.

Maintenant seul, Sosuke se tourna de nouveau, vers la fenêtre et une seule pensée le traversa :

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, qui es-tu... ?"_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était attablé et attendait qu'Ichigo le serve. Cela ne faisait pas qu'un instant que le roux était parti mais, juste par pur plaisir de le tyranniser, Grimmjow s'écria :<p>

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais Ichigo ? Tu en mets du temps !

Et il pût entendre la voix lointaine d'Ichigo, lui demander de ne pas s'impatienter, qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Et cela fit sourire de satisfaction le bleuté. Qu'il était plaisant d'avoir le rouquin sous ses ordres !

Déjà ce matin, il avait obligé le majordome à le laver dans sa baignoire et il avait ainsi pu le voir passer par toutes les déclinaisons du rouge, ce qui l'avait bien amusé. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé de le lui faire remarquer, augmentant davantage la gêne du rouquin.

Et puis, franchement sentir le rouquin parcourir son corps sous toutes les coutures, avait été un vrai délice...

Surtout lorsqu'il était passé sur la zone "sensible" ! Il s'était retenu de le tirer à lui, pour lui faire profiter du même traitement !

Seulement, depuis il avait un début d'érection qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer, malgré tout ses efforts ! Et avoir ce majordome si sexy sous les yeux, n'arrangeait rien évidemment ! Mais plus que cela, c'était cette sensation de dominer le rouquin qui l'excitait ! Franchement, la petite marquise ne mesurait pas sa chance ! Ichigo exécutait les ordres avec une docilité irréprochable.

Cela l'avait étonné ! Le majordome paraissait si soumis tout d'un coup... Quelque part, il en était un peu déçu ! Quand il lui avait demandé la raison de ce comportement, le rouquin lui avait répondu :

_- Je suis à votre service, Jaggerjack-san ! Il est normal que j'obéisse à vos ordres._

Dommage ! Cela devenait moins palpitant mais, bon. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus ! Et puisque le rouquin était si serviable, il pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas... ?

Cela tombait bien, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait...

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, fit revenir l'aristocrate à la réalité.

Ichigo avançait en faisant rouler un chariot sur lequel le repas était posé et entreprit de servir Jaggerjack. Il prit délicatement l'assiette, qu'il posa avec grâce en face du bleuté, ainsi qu'une coupe qu'il remplit de vin de première qualité. Une fois le service terminé, il s'écarta pour se placer à côté de l'aristocrate.

- Voici votre repas, Jaggerjack-san. J'espère qu'il serait à votre goût, monsieur. Déclara le rouquin

Grimmjow regarda brièvement l'assiette, avant de la repousser avec une grimace. Le majordome interloqué lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Jaggerjack-san ?

- Yes ! Je n'en veux pas ! Fais-moi autre chose ! Clama le bleuté

- Et, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, Jaggerjack-san ? Interrogea le rouquin

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Grimmjow et il lui répondit :

- Et bien, il y a bien une chose qui me plairait...

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le majordome

- Un petit problème et j'aimerais que tu le résolves..., fit-il en se tournant et en désignant la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

- Comment ? Mais... enfin...

- N'oublie pas ! Si tu ne fais que ce que je te dis, c'est la réputation de la famille Hinamori qui s'envole. Alors ? Fit-il, moqueur

- Vous... vous êtes..., commença Ichigo, en tremblant en rage

- Méprisable ? Oui, je sais ! Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Allez, à genoux ! Lui ordonna-t-il

Ichigo fut donc contraint que s'agenouiller entre les jambes de l'aristocrate. D'abord, il posa sa main sur la bosse et fit des petits mouvements de haut en bas. Puis, les mouvements se firent plus appuyés, plus insistants, augmentant encore la taille de l'érection, qui était maintenant bien visible. Ensuite, sur la demande de Grimmjow, il défit le pantalon afin de la libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Grimmjow et fit relever le visage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier tomba alors dans les prunelles bleues, noyées par le désir et l'envie. Il en frissonna et Grimmjow l'attrapa par les cheveux, afin qu'il retourne à son activité avec autre chose que sa main...

- Mets-la dans ta bouche ! Ordonna-t-il

Docilement, Ichigo s'exécuta et Grimmjow le guida dans ses mouvements, en lui tenant toujours fermement la tête. Il sentait le plaisir monter lentement mais, sûrement. Le majordome faisait vraiment cela très bien. Ces lèvres qui enserraient étroitement son membre imposant et cette langue qui s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de sa verge, avec agilité...

C'était tout simplement exquis ! L'antre chaude que constituait la bouche du rouquin était divine ! Et le plaisir ne cessait de monter et de monter encore alors qu'il fixait du regard, le roux en train de faire des va-et-vient sur son membre pulsant. Il pouvait voir un peu de pré-sperme, au coin de la lèvre inférieure du majordome. Et le voir comme cela, ne faisait qu'exciter davantage le bleuté, qui fit durcit le mouvement et augmenta la vitesse. Le majordome gémit sous le geste et cela se répercuta sur la verge du bleuté. Celui soupira de plaisir alors que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Il le sentait, la jouissance n'était pas loin... encore quelques mouvements et il l'atteindrait...

Plus vite..., plus fort... encore... encore... ENCORE !

- Aaahh ! Cria soudain le bleuté, en éjaculant violemment dans la bouche du rouquin.

Celui-ci recula afin de se libérer de l'emprise de l'aristocrate. Grimmjow, de son côté, savourait son orgasme...

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Et cela d'autant plus que c'était Ichigo, qui l'avait sucer... mais... il en voulait encore ! Cela n'était pas assez, il voulait plus et en fit d'ailleurs part au majordome. Ce dernier se redressa, fit quelques pas dans sa direction puis, se pencha sur lui afin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré sa surprise, Grimmjow se laissa faire et pût ainsi savourer le goût nouveau apporté par sa semence.

Ichigo relâcha doucement les lèvres du bleuté et, tout en gardant leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre, déclara :

- Pardonnez-moi, Jaggerjack-san mais, il est temps de vous réveiller.

- Hein ? Fit le bleuté, perdu

Puis, une lumière aveuglante apparut, noyant le visage du roux et Grimmjow ferma brusquement les yeux, avant de les... ouvrir !

Il vit ainsi qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit...

_"Quoi ? C'était juste un rêve !_ S'exclama-t-il mentalement. _Fuck !"_

Et alors qu'il maugréait dans son oreiller, la voix d'Ichigo se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Allons, Jaggerjack-san, du nerf ! Levez-vous, je vous prie.

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil pour regarder le majordome puis, il le referma aussi sec et dit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever maintenant !

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Votre bain est prêt et le petit-déjeuner le sera bientôt ! Répondit le rouquin

- Puisque je te dit que je n'ai pas envie ! On verra ça plus tard ! Grogna-t-il

- Très bien. Soupira le majordome. Comme vous voudrez, Jaggerjack-san...

Sur ces paroles, il sortit et laissa le bleuté seul, dans son lit. Grimmjow grogna encore un peu à cause de sa désillusion puis, un sourire victorieux s'étira sur son visage. Le souvenir de la soirée précédente lui revint en tête. Finalement, il avait réussi ! Il avait obtenu la possibilité d'avoir le rouquin à sa portée. D'ailleurs, pour l'occasion, il avait congédié temporairement tout son personnel, pour être seul avec Ichigo. Ce maudit rouquin était enfin soumis et il ne tarderait plus très longtemps, à le mettre dans son lit ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps...

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait...

Plus tard, alors qu'il avait finalement décidé de se lever pour aller prendre son bain :

- Ichigo ! Hurla le bleuté

A son appel, le majordome qui terminait tranquillement de préparer le petit-déjeuner, eut un bref sourire en coin et monta rapidement l'étage, en direction de la salle de bain. Il entra et c'est un Grimmjow furieux, qui le reçut :

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi mon bain est-il froid ?

- Et bien, parce que vous avez tardé pour le prendre, Jaggerjack-san. Répondit du tac-au-tac le rouquin.

- Quoi ? Tu ne pouvais donc pas me le garder au chaud ! Fais m'en un autre, tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il

- C'est hors de question ! L'eau est une ressource extrêmement précieuse et je n'ai pas l'intention de la gâcher, est-ce clair ? Répondit le rouquin, de façon sans appel.

Dire qu'il pensait l'avoir soumis, il avait manifestement tout faux ! Ichigo n'allait pas lui céder comme cela ! Ce dernier poursuivit :

- Ce qui vous arrive est de votre faute ! Alors, la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à venir plus tôt. Un point, c'est tout ! A présent, prenez convenablement votre bain et après cela, veuillez descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Acheva-t-il, en s'apprêtant à sortir

- Comment ? Tu ne vas pas me laver ? S'exclama le bleuté

- Et bien, j'étais persuadé qu'un grand garçon comme vous, était capable de se laver et de s'habiller seul ! Vous aurais-je surestimé, Jaggerjack-san ? Répondit le majordome, taquin

L'aristocrate était estomaqué par l'attitude du rouquin ! Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ? Mais, ce furent les paroles suivantes du rouquin, qui achevèrent les nerfs du bleuté :

- A moins que, vous n'ayez peur de vous noyer dans votre baignoire ? Fit-il, avec un grand sourire amusé.

- De quoi ? Fiche-moi le camp, sale rouquin ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si tu veux savoir ! S'emporta Grimmjow

Malgré sa blessure, Grimmjow restait Grimmjow ! Et il ne supportait pas que l'on mette en doute ses capacités. Ichigo sourit discrètement, face à cette réaction et sortit, comme on le lui avait "demandé".

Cependant, sur le pas de la porte, il glissa un dernier mot à l'attention du bleuté :

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous attends en bas, Jaggerjack-san.

Alors qu'il était finalement sorti, Grimmjow, de son côté, fulminait dans sa baignoire. Comment osait-il ? Et dire qu'il avait cru, pendant un instant, l'avoir sous sa coupe...

Il l'avait eu en beauté sur ce coup-là ! Et sur ces réflexions, il commença à se laver.

* * *

><p>Une fois propre et habillé, Grimmjow sortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers son salon, où le petit-déjeuner l'attendait, ainsi qu'Ichigo :<p>

- Et bien, vous voyez ! Ce n'était pas si difficile...

- La ferme ! Sers-moi mon petit-déjeuner ! Gronda le bleuté, en s'asseyant.

Cependant, le majordome remarqua que ses cheveux étaient encore, un peu mouillés et que sa cravate était mal faite. Alors il alla chercher une serviette et un peigne et revint dans le salon :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? S'exclama Grimmjow, toujours de mauvaise humeur

- Vous risquez d'attraper froid, si vos cheveux restent ainsi. Répondit le rouquin

- A qui la faute, hein ? Gronda le bleuté

Sans plus de préambule, Ichigo se plaça derrière l'aristocrate et lui sécha vigoureusement les cheveux. Sous les râlements du bleuté, bien entendu ! Puis, il commença délicatement à le coiffer. Ichigo utilisait, non seulement le peigne mais aussi, ses doigts, qu'ils passaient dans la chevelure bleue, afin d'obtenir la coiffure habituelle de l'aristocrate.

Grimmjow fondait sous la douceur soudaine, dont faisait preuve le rouquin et cessa toute protestation. Sentir ces doigts fins passer dans ses cheveux, était un véritable délice ! Il aurait pu rester, comme cela, toute la journée...

Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Et Ichigo, finit par retirer ses doigts et reposer le peigne. Ceci fait, il fit légèrement pivoter la chaise de Grimmjow et s'affaira à lui nouer convenablement sa cravate. Pendant toute l'opération, l'aristocrate n'avait pas quitté des yeux, une seule seconde, le majordome et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir légèrement d'une telle proximité !

Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack rougissait ! Il se gifla mentalement pour cette réaction, digne d'une vierge effarouchée et détourna la tête :

- Voilà ! Maintenant, vous êtes présentable. Dit le rouquin, avec un sourire moqueur

- Ouais, ouais ! Et pour le petit-déjeuner ? Demanda le bleuté

- Alors, je vous ai préparé du thé Darling à l'orange, accompagné de toasts, ainsi qu'un délicieux saumon poché et une salade de fruits frais.

- Je n'aime pas le poisson ! Grogna le bleuté

- Et bien, c'est fâcheux ! Car, voyez-vous, vous n'aurez rien d'autre que ce qui se trouve sur cette table ! J'ai fait en sorte d'établir un repas équilibré et nutritif, qui donnera à votre corps, l'énergie nécessaire pour se rétablir. Expliqua le majordome

Grimmjow allait répliquer, quand le rouquin se rapprocha, pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- De plus, s'il est vrai que ma maîtresse a accepté que je prenne soin de vous, pendant votre convalescence, en aucun cas, elle ne m'a ordonné de céder à tous vos caprices ! Est-ce clair ? Déclara-t-il, avec un sourire en coin

Grimmjow en resta bouche bée ! Alors en réalité, c'était eux, qui l'avaient piégé ! Et il ne s'était douté de rien... Ichigo se redressa alors, et reprit la parole :

- Je pense que vous avez compris ! Affirma-t-il. Lorsque vous aurez terminé de manger, nous aborderons votre programme. Poursuivit calmement le majordome

- Un programme ? Quel programme ? S'exclama le bleuté, surpris

- Celui que j'ai mis en place pour vous. Vous avez beaucoup de retard sur cela, notamment en ce qui concerne de nombreux documents, que vous devrez remplir et signer. Expliqua le rouquin

Grimmjow voyait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais... ce n'est pas lui, qui le faisait d'habitude ! Il laissait Il Forte s'en charger. Toute cette paperasserie, ce n'est pas pour lui, il avait horreur de cela ! Il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à protester, quand Ichigo le devança :

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais préparer ce dont vous aurez besoin, dans votre bureau. Pendant ce temps-là, déjeuner donc tranquillement, Jaggerjack-san. Dit-il, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Grimmjow, qui s'était levé de sa chaise, finit par se rasseoir, vaincu. Il entama alors, de mauvaise grâce, le repas qu'Ichigo lui avait préparé. Et dès la première bouchée, Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, tant il fut surpris par le goût que cela avait :

_"Oh my Gosh ! C'est... c'est... ouah !"_ pensa le bleuté, sous le choc.

Il n'y avait pas dire, c'était absolument délicieux ! Au cours de sa vie, il s'était rendu dans de nombreux restaurants, tous plus chics les uns que les autres mais, jamais il n'avait mangé quelques choses d'aussi savoureux !

C'était divin ! Les toast étaient à la fois moelleux et croustillants, le thé dégageait un parfum délicat, le saumon fondait littéralement sur la langue et les fruits étaient sucrés et rafraîchissants ! Grimmjow avait finit son repas, avant même de s'en rendre compte !

_"Il faut bien le reconnaître, c'est un sacré cuisinier ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, quelqu'un arriverait à me faire manger du poisson..._ se dit-il, encore abasourdi. _Bon, il avait dit quoi déjà... ? Ah oui, le bureau !"_

Il se leva et remonta à l'étage pour se diriger vers ladite pièce. Ichigo l'attendait devant la porte et en le voyant arriver, lui demanda d'un ton amusé :

- Il semble que finalement, le repas vous ait plût ! N'est-ce pas, Jaggerjack-san ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'avais pas le choix, alors... voilà ! Répondit-il, de mauvaise foi, en croisant les bras.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire, qu'il avait littéralement dévoré tout ce qu'il lui avait préparé, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait critiqué ! Cela aurait été admettre ses torts et il ne le ferait pas. Question d'orgueil !

Pour couper court à cette conversation, qui ne s'annonçait pas à son avantage, il entra donc dans la pièce où Ichigo le suivit.

Puis, en apercevant la montagne de papiers sur son bureau, Grimmjow se stoppa au milieu de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il n'avait quand même l'intention, de lui faire remplir tous ces papiers ! ... Si ?

Il se tourna vers le rouquin, avec un regard interrogatif, que le majordome comprit :

- Mais oui, Jaggerjack-san ! Vous devez effectivement vous occuper de tous ces documents ! Ils doivent être dûment remplis et signés ! Confirma le rouquin, amusé

- Quoi ? Non mais, tu plaisantes ! Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de tout ça ! S'exclama le bleuté, en désignant du doigt, les papiers.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Jaggerjack-san ! Vous n'êtes plus un enfant et il est grand temps que vous assumiez vos responsabilités ! Reprocha le majordome

- Mes responsabilités ? Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu...

En voyant, l'expression qu'avait prit le majordome, Grimmjow s'interrompit et Ichigo poursuivit :

- Manifestement, vous avez toujours eu une très mauvaise hygiène de vie : vous vous levez tard, prenez vos bains et vos repas, quand cela vous chante et êtes difficile ! Et enfin, vous déléguez tout ce qui vous ennuie à vos serviteurs ! Énuméra le rouquin, les yeux clos.

Il les rouvrit et Grimmjow vit une étincelle de colère et de détermination, briller dans ses yeux :

- Cela ne peut plus durer, Jaggerjack-san ! Et je vais m'assurer personnellement qu'il en soit ainsi ! Aussi, vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce, tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé votre travail ! Annonça le rouquin

- Quoi ? Non mais, je rêve ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner et tu n'as le droit de m'obliger à faire quelques choses que je ne veux pas ! Rétorqua le bleuté, en colère.

- Et bien, j'en prends le droit ! Vous disiez vous-même que vous en aviez assez, que l'on vous fasse sans cesse des reproches, non ? Et bien, sachez que l'on vous en ferait moins, si vous commenciez par prendre vos responsabilités et effectuer convenablement votre travail, Jaggerjack-san ! Sur ce, je vous laisse.

- Attends ! Comment veux-tu que je travaille, alors que mon bras est blessé ? Tenta le bleuté

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Après tout, c'est votre bras droit qui blessé. Or, vous êtes gaucher, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le rouquin, un sourire en coin

_"Hein ? Il l'avait remarqué !"_ s'étonna Grimmjow

- Vous pensiez peut-être, que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Et vous espériez ainsi vous esquiver, Jaggerjack-san ! Déclara malicieusement le majordome

- Euh, non ! Mais... tu ne vas quand même pas, vraiment m'enfermer ? Demanda le bleuté, dubitatif

- Oh que si ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, d'ailleurs ! Confirma le rouquin

- C'est de la séquestration ! Je te préviens, je vais porter plainte ! S'écria l'aristocrate

- Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir cela ! Imaginez : Le Grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui se retrouve enfermé dans son propre bureau, par un petit majordome et appelle à l'aide, la police ! Fit le majordome, dans une pose théâtrale.

Il reprit son sérieux et poursuivit, en se tenant le menton :

- Nul doute, que cela va susciter les ragots les plus divers ! Et comme vous l'avez dit vous-même : les rumeurs se répandent plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà qu'à présent, il retournait ses propre paroles contre lui ! Les choses ne passaient pas du tout, comme Grimmjow l'avait imaginé ! Les rôles étaient totalement inversés ! Puis, Ichigo prit un air sévère et ajouta :

- Arrêtez votre comédie, Jaggerjack-san ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant gâté, qui refuse de faire ses devoirs. Il serait grand temps, de mûrir et d'arrêter de vous plaindre sans cesse ! Gronda le majordome, en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow était impressionné, voire même vaguement intimidé, par ce jeune homme qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

L'aura qui émanait d'Ichigo, était écrasante de dignité et de noblesse...

- Un aristocrate, qui se comporte comme un bébé. C'est pitoyable ! Jamais, je ne pourrais apprécier ou même respecter un homme, qui agit avec un comportement aussi lamentable ! Trancha froidement ce dernier.

Il se sut pourquoi mais, Grimmjow fut frappé par ce qu'il venait de dire ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'insultait ou qu'on lui faisait des reproches. Mais, les propos que venaient de tenir Ichigo, étaient plus tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir et étaient parvenus à blesser Grimmjow.

Ne sachant quoi répliquer, celui-ci garda le silence et serra fortement la mâchoire ainsi que les poings, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

- Je me retire, à présent ! Je passerai de temps à autres, voir où vous en êtes. A plus tard, Jaggerjack-san ! Dit Ichigo, en sortant.

Grimmjow ne tarda pas à entendre le bruit du verrou de la porte et s'assit rageusement sur la chaise de son bureau. Il vit le téléphone posé sagement sur le bureau et s'empressa de le saisir ! Il allait avoir des explications avec cette maudite marquise !

- Moshi, moshi ? Lui dit une voix féminine

- Ici, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Passez-moi la marquise Hinamori, immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il

- Un instant, je vous prie ! Lui répondit-elle, vaguement apeurée

Il attendit donc un moment, faisait passer sa colère sur son bureau, sur lequel il tapotait nerveusement. Quand il entendit la voix fluette de la jeune fille, il explosa :

- Vous m'avez roulé dans la farine ! Vous aviez dit qu'Ichigo serait à mon service, hein ? Et que se passe-t-il ? Je me retrouve séquestré dans mon propre bureau, avec des bouts de papier inutiles ! Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça, vous...

- Allons voyons, calmez-vous Mister Jaggerjack ! En aucun cas, je n'ai manqué à ma parole : Ichigo est bel et bien en train de s'occuper de vous, non ? Répondit-elle d'une voix, qui trahissait son amusement. Et, pardonnez-moi mais, que signifie cette histoire de séquestration ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe

- Il m'a enfermé dans mon bureau et m'a dit que je n'en sortirai que, lorsque j'aurai remplir tous les documents sur la table ! Il n'a aucun respect pour la hiérarchie, votre majordome ! Reprocha-t-il

- Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement cela...

- Pardon ? Fit-il, le bleuté

- Pour être tout fait honnête avec vous, Ichigo m'a déjà fait le même coup ! Répondit-elle, pensivement

- Comment ça ? Demanda Grimmjow, de plus en plus curieux.

- Et bien, je ne sais si...

- Dites-moi tout, vous entendez ? Grogna le bleuté

- Sachez juste une chose : Ichigo est beaucoup plus têtu et obstiné, que vous ne pourriez l'être ! Alors, je vous conseille fortement de faire ce qu'il vous dit, sans discuter ! Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, Mister Jaggerjack !

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, elle raccrocha et le laissa de nouveau seul, dans son bureau. Faire ce que lui dirait le majordome ? Et puis, quoi encore ! Il allait lui montrer à ce rouquin, qu'on ne disait pas Jaggerjack ce qu'il devait faire ! Et pour commencer, il fallait qu'il s'échappe de cette pièce...

Oui mais, comment ? La porte étant fermée à clef, il ne lui restait plus que l'option de la fenêtre. Seulement, voilà : on se trouvait à l'étage ! Il y avait au moins 10 mètres de vide et avec un bras cassé, l'entreprise s'avérait plus que risquée.

Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas Grimmjow dans son élan de rébellion, qui après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, rasa la façade en marchant sur la corniche. Il atteignit finalement la haie de lierre, qui grimpait le long du mur et s'en servit comme d'une corde pour descendre.

Si descendre à la corde était déjà difficile avec deux mains, avec une seule s'était encore pire ! A quelques mètres du sol, Grimmjow commençait à fatiguer et décida de se laisser tomber pour achever son escapade.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Grimmjow parvint à atteindre le sol mais, se réceptionna fort mal ! Sous le choc et la douleur, il poussa un cri !

* * *

><p>De son côté, Ichigo avait appelé le comte Hitsugaya, à l'aide du téléphone près de la porte d'entrée, afin de lui demander l'aide promise à Kensei-san. Cela ne sembla poser aucun problème à Toshiro, qui avait juste un peu râlé pour la forme, et lui dit qu'il ferait venir l'avocat en question dans son manoir, demain dans l'après-midi.<p>

Cette nouvelle ravie le majordome, qui après avoir remercié comme il se doit le jeune comte, s'empressa de confirmer le rendez-vous au commandant de police. Celui-ci en prit note, non sans le remercier, et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Ichigo pu ainsi raccrocher et commencer à procéder à ses diverses tâches :

_"Bonne chance, Kensei-san !"_ pensa le rouquin.

Tout à coup, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit venant du mur de la façade, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur :

- NOM DE DIEU ! Fit la voix

- Mais, que se passe-t-il encore ? Se demanda à haute voix, le majordome

Ichigo sortit en trombe du manoir, pour se rendre sur les lieux du trouble. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il découvrit Grimmjow Jaggerjack, allongé sur le flanc gauche, tenant de sa main gauche sa cheville et le visage tordu par la souffrance. Tout d'abord abasourdi, le majordome se reprit bien vite et son visage refléta cette fois-ci, une contrariété évidente et il s'exclama d'une voix pleine de reproches :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? Et surtout, comment vous êtes arrivé ici, dans votre état ?

Grimmjow se figea un moment, en entendant la voix d'un rouquin et répondit d'une voix un peu déformée :

- Euh... et bien, j'ai... je suis descendu par... la fenêtre.

- Par la fenêtre ? Mais, vous êtes complètement inconscient, ma parole ! C'est pas croyable de faire des choses aussi stupides ! S'emporta le rouquin.

Cette fois, les nerfs d'Ichigo avait lâché. S'enfuir par la fenêtre, comme un voleur ! Quelle idée, franchement ! Visiblement, le bleuté ne savait pas encore tout à fait, à qui il avait affaire... Mais, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il allait lui montrer à cette tête de mule d'aristocrate !

Et en plus, il s'était apparemment blessé dans son entreprise :

- Laissez-moi deviner : vous êtes tombé pendant votre tentative de fugue, c'est cela ? Non mais, vraiment ! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Et tout cela, seulement pour éviter de signer des papiers ? Si ce n'est pas le comble de la bêtise, franchement ! Gronda le rouquin

Il est vrai que, dit comme ça, cela paraissait totalement stupide ! Même aux oreilles du pauvre Grimmjow, qui souffrait le martyr. Ichigo se pencha sur lui, pour examiner sa cheville : visiblement, il n'y avait rien de cassé. Juste une petite entorse, il s'en tirait bien le bougre !

Seulement, cela n'arrangeait pas le majordome dans ses affaires ! Il avait des idées bien précises et il serait difficile de les réaliser si le bleuté avait en plus, une cheville immobilisée ! Délicatement, il prit le pied et le mollet pour poser la cheville sur sa cuisse, alors qu'il s'était assis à même le sol et retira la chaussure de l'aristocrate :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Grimmjow, perplexe

- Je vais vous faire un massage pour soulager la douleur. Restez tranquille, s'il vous plaît !

Doucement, Ichigo commença donc à masser l'articulation douloureuse, où un léger hématome apparaissait, alors que Grimmjow, lui, serrait les dents, pour qu'aucun son ne franchissent ses lèvres.

Puis discrètement, le majordome sortit un petit flacon contenant un étrange liquide bleu, de l'intérieur de sa veste et en versa quelques gouttes sur la cheville bronzée. Instantanément, l'hématome disparu et le gonflement diminua légèrement. Il en avait mis juste assez, pour stopper la progression de la douleur et du gonflement, et en même temps, pas trop, histoire que l'aristocrate garde une légère sensation de gêne.

Faire disparaître totalement l'entorse, aurait paru suspect...

Grimmjow, lui, se sentait extrêmement bien d'un seul coup ! La douleur s'était pratiquement totalement envolée, comme par magie...

Tout aussi discrètement, le majordome remit le flacon dans sa veste et reprit un peu le massage, avant de relâcher la cheville de Grimmjow.

- Voilà ! Cela devrait aller maintenant. Déclara le rouquin. Mais, ne forcez pas surtout ! Ajouta-t-il

- Ouais, ouais...

- Allez, maintenant arrêter vos bêtises et mettez-vous sérieusement au travail ! Le réprimanda le rouquin. Si vous en êtes capable, du moins...

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase plus bas mais, pas trop, histoire que l'aristocrate puisse entendre ! Et il savait que sa réaction ne tarderait pas à se faire entendre...

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir si je n'en suis pas capable, majordome ! Ragea le bleuté

- Hn, hn...

Malgré les protestations du bleuté, Ichigo le raccompagna jusqu'au bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Visiblement, la provocation était une bonne arme avec l'aristocrate, vu son orgueil ! Mais, le majordome avait d'autres projets en tête et il devrait faire preuve de toute son ingéniosité pour réussir à amener le bleuté, là où il le voulait...

_"Il lui faudrait peut-être temporairement une canne d'ailleurs..."_ se dit le majordome, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

><p>Dans le manoir du comte Hitsugaya, une voix masculine s'éleva :<p>

- Je n'en peux plus ! Tu entends, Kira ? J'en ai assez ! S'époumonait-il. Il me faut un mâle et d'urgence ! S'écria un brun, tatoué

- Enfin voyons, Hisagi ! Tu es fou de hurler comme ça ! Paniqua le blond. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Dans le couloir heureusement désert, deux hommes d'apparences radicalement opposées, parlaient : l'un était blond et impeccablement coiffé avec une mèche qui lui cachait un œil, l'œil visible étant bleu. Il avait le teint pâle et un corps plutôt mince et peu musclé.

L'autre, en revanche, était bien bâti et avait une peau halée, ainsi que de courts cheveux noirs, en bataille et des yeux gris. Mais, le plus intriguant, était les tatouages qu'il arborait : une épaisse ligne mauve, qui partait de sa joue gauche et passait sur son nez, et juste en-dessous un 69 noir !

Tout deux portaient le même uniforme : une chemise blanche à col relevé, accompagnée d'un gilet bleu clair, dont les revers étaient noirs. Un nœud vert turquoise faisait office de cravate et un pantalon noir assez moulant, ainsi que des chaussures noires en cuir, complétaient la tenue.

Le brun, qui avait baissé un peu le ton, répondit donc au blond :

- Il me prend, que cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas pris du plaisir avec un homme ! Si ça continue ainsi, je vais devenir dingue ! Répondit-il, en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux.

Kira soupira d'exaspération face à son ami. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais celui-là !

- Non mais, sérieusement Kira ! Tu le vois ce tatouage sur mon visage, il n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Fit le brun, en désignant le 69.

- Ne recommences pas...

- Écoute : si la situation ne s'améliore pas, je vais finir par sauter sur le premier venu ! Déclara le brun

- Et que comptes-tu faire, alors ?

- Je vais me trouver un homme, un vrai ! Tu vois, du genre dominateur avec pleins de muscles, sur lesquels on pourrait se casser une dent..., rêvassa-t-il, en se rongeant un ongle. J'ai envie d'être dominé, en ce moment...

_"Ô pitié ! Epargnez-moi ça !"_ supplia le pauvre blond.

- Mon réservoir de testostérone est plein à craquer, Kira ! Je vais finir par exploser ! Et je te conseille de ne pas être là, quand ça arrivera ! Ajouta le brun, avec un regard lubrique.

- Pose une seule de tes sales pattes sur moi et cela en sera terminé de notre amitié ! Menaça Kira

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je plaisantai...

- Hn. Avec toi, je me méfie lorsque tu es en chaleur comme ça ! Répliqua le blond, en plissant les yeux

- Ouais, tu n'as peut-être pas tort ! Dit son ami, en riant. Pour changer de sujet : qui est l'homme qui vient au manoir, demain après-midi ?

- C'est une connaissance d'Hitsugaya-sama. Un avocat japonais du nom de Kyoraku Shunsui, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Expliqua Kira

- Un avocat ? Pourquoi Hitsugaya-sama fait-il appel à un avocat ? Demanda Hisagi, perplexe

- C'est Ichigo-kun, qui le lui a demandé pour un de ses amis, un certain Kensei Muguruma. Répondit le blond

- Oh non, pitié ! Ne me parle pas d'Ichigo ! Rien que de penser à lui, je suis dans tous mes états...

- Et c'est reparti ! Soupira le blond

- Non mais, franchement ! Tu as vu la manière, dont son pantalon moule ses fesses fermes et musclées ! Ca devrait être interdit par la loi, tellement c'est tentant ! S'exclama le brun, qui s'excitait tout seul. J'ai envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le pousser sur un lit pour...

- Je t'en supplie, Hisagi, tais-toi ! Gémit le pauvre Kira, qui en avait vraiment plus qu'assez.

Et pour éviter d'entendre de nouvelles élucubrations de la part du brun, il se hâta de rejoindre son poste.

* * *

><p>Ichigo était repassé plusieurs fois dans la journée, pour s'assurer que Grimmjow faisait bien son travail. Et à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il était entré vers midi, pour lui servir son repas, il l'avait retrouvé plongé au milieu de ses papiers. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer, ni même levé les yeux, tellement il était concentré sur son travail ! C'était miraculeux !<p>

Le majordome était reparti silencieusement, comme il était venu. Cela aura été dommage d'interrompre l'aristocrate alors, qu'il était si bien lancé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, tout de même ce revirement de situation était bien étrange... Depuis quand le bleuté faisait si docilement ce qu'on lui disait de faire... ?

_"Hum, cela cache quelque chose... ! Il doit sûrement préparer une contre-attaque..."_ se disait Ichigo, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs.

La nuit était tombée et Ichigo décida que cela en était assez, pour aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau, afin de libérer Jaggerjack. Seulement, quand il entra, il fut accueillir par... des ronflements !

Il regarda de plus près et constata que Grimmjow s'était endormi sur son bureau. La pile de documents avait bien diminué depuis ce matin, il restait à peine quatre ou cinq papiers à remplir !

_"Impressionnant ! Quand il s'y met, il peut vraiment être efficace !"_ pensa le rouquin, en souriant

Puis, il observa de nouveau, l'aristocrate qui dormait paisiblement. Franchement, à le voir comme ça, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession ! Aussi, Ichigo n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller pour qu'il aille dormir dans sa chambre. A la place, il alla chercher une couverture et un oreiller, installa plus confortablement le bleuté et le laissa dormir dans son bureau. Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce et sur le pas de la porte, il regarda une dernière fois Grimmjow dormir, avant de dire, avec un air attendri :

- Oyasumi ! Dormez bien, Jaggerjack-san !

Puis, il éteignit la lumière et referma la porte, laissant l'aristocrate entre les mains de Morphée.

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ^^ ! Alors ?<strong>

**Et vous savez quoi ? ... Et oui, c'est ça ! Vous avez deviné : je suis encore insatisfaite ^^" ! Ca me désespère franchement v_v ! **

**Alors, vous y avez cru au lemon ? Je sais, c'est très méchant de vous faire croire un truc pareil XD ! Mais bon, vous avez quand même dût vous rendre compte que quelque chose clochait ? Ichi qui devient docile d'un seul coup, avouez que c'était suspect XD ! **

**Vous en pensez quoi d'Hisagi ? Une vraie boule de nerfs, hein ? Mais, ne vous en faites pas ^^ ! Il aura très bientôt l'occasion de se "détendre"...**

**Sinon pour les costume de majordome, j'ai choisi ces couleurs par rapport à Toshiro. Après tout le bleu clair et le turquoise, ce sont ses couleurs, non ? Et puis, si vous voyez pas trop à quoi ça ressemble... ben... vous voyez le costume des triplés majordome d'Aloïs... et ben, voilà ! Ok, c'était juste une petite précision ^^ **

**Sinon ma parution risque d'être malmenée par mon rythme d'étude -_-' ! Mais, j'essayerai quand même de ne pas vous faire trop attendre ^^ !**

**Allez, pour mes efforts, review ! Please... A bientôt ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**Ronsheep : Tes reviews me font toujours autant rire XD ! Mais tu as raison, je vais préserver la virginité d'Ichi pour Grimm ^^ ! Ca risque t'être intense en émotion tout ça ^o^ ! Et puis, je suis d'accord pour Ishida, il l'a bien cherché sur ce coup-là ! Je me suis éclatée sur la retrouvaille Ichi/Ken, tu peux pas savoir XD ! Faire des dialogues pimentés comme ça, J'ADORE ^^ ! Ensuite, tu as raison ! Je suis une tortureuse et je le prouve une fois de plus XD ! Pauv' Grimm ! Mais, tu vas voir que son état va... servir... ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus :x ! Sinon, je suis contente de savoir, que ma fin t'a surprise ! Mais comme tu le vois (lis), ça barde plutôt pour Grimm ^^ ! Et c'est pas fini ! Bon sur ce, à plus ! **

**PS : Ouuiii, un gros câlin entre éternelles insatisfaites \o/ ! **

**Gatten : Salut ^^ ! Il est vrai que Grimm ne paraît pas très sympa dans cette fic ^^' ! Mais, cela va évoluer, tu verras... Pour tes questions : Le divorce Ken/Mashi est pour bientôt mais, va être un peu compliqué... ! Pour les deux autres, je ne te dirais rien pour l'instant car, la réponse est dans le prochain chap' donc, patience, patience ^^ ! Mais, je pense que ça va te plaire !**

**Dixy01 : C'est clair que le plan de Nell, s'est retourné contre elle XD ! Bien fait ! Et je n'ai épargné Ishida non plus XD ! Le pauuvree ^^' ! Mettre Ichi dans son lit risque d'être une entreprise difficile mais, on peut compter sur la détermination de Grimm pour ça ! Je suis heureuse que mon chap' t'ai fait rire, c'était le but ^^ ! Bon allez, salut !**

**Ishtar Nana : Tu l'as dit ! Une panthère en chaleur, c'est difficile à tenir ! Et un Hisagi, aussi XD ! Hahaha ^^ ! Merci de tes encouragements et à bientôt ^^ !**

**Ya01-Bl3ach : Effectivement, c'était bien pensé de la part de Grimm mais, il s'est fait roulé dans la farine XD ! Allô, le service après-vente XD ! J'espère que ce chap' t'aura plût et j'attends ta review ! Bye, bye ^^ ! **

**Xiara : Je me donne beaucoup de mal pour écrire des chap' à la hauteur de vos attentes. Donc, je suis contente d'arriver à vous contenter ^^ ! Non, Kensei n'est pas spécialement en kiff sur Ichi... Mais bon, faut être aveugle ou hypocrite pour cracher sur un joli rouquin comme Ichi, non ^^ ? Et sinon, voilà comment Ichi s'occupe de Grimm, ça te plaît ? Bon, à plus ^^ !**

**itachihaku : Hello ^^ ! Et bien, non ! Grimm et tact, ça fait deux -_-' ! Et il a pas fini de le faire tourner en bourrique le rouquin ! N'empêche, y devrait se méfier ! C'est pas moi qui irait énerver Ichigo O_O ! J'aurai trop peur des conséquences... Sur ce, bye ^^ !**

**Yumi-chan : Ah bon O_O ! J'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir été sadique, sur ce coup-là ! Si je me mets à faire du sadisme sans le savoir mais, où allons-nous ? Je te l'demande ! Aizen est un peu réapparu dans ce chap' ! Satisfaite ? J'attends ta review ^^ !**

**trinity07 : Tu as tout à fait saisi l'intention derrière la mise en service d'Ichi, auprès de Grimm ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon dialogue Ichi/Ken ait autant plût ^^ ! Pour ce qui est de l'avocat, tu verras... ! Ishida est malmené dans ma fic ! Une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle ! Ouh, la méchante XD ! Je l'admets pour le coup de la nage, c'est fait exprès ^^ ! Je n'ai pas pût résister à la tentation ! Sinon, je voulais montrer une autre facette, plus profonde, de la personnalité de Grimm ! Et apparemment, le but est atteint ! Et que serait Ichi, s'il ne voyait pas les fantômes ! Je vous l'demande ! Il parle aussi aux chevaux mais, pas seulement... ! Le fameux "lui" va être développer plus tard ! Bon ben, à plus ^^ ! **

**ayu : Salut ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! C'est important pour un auteur, tu sais v_v ! J'attends ta prochaine review, à bientôt ^^ !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Corps à corps part 1

**Salut tout le monde ^^ ! Comme ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai pas pu poster v_v ! Désolée ^^' ! Je vais profiter des vacances pour écrire, ok ? Sinon, j'ai eu plein d'idées pour ce chap' et pour éviter de bâcler certaines scènes ou de ne pas mettre tout ce que je voulais, j'ai divisé ce chap' en deux parties ! Et j'espère comme toujours que vous serez satisfait(e)s !**

**Disclamer : Bleach n'est pas à moi ! Sinon, y'aurait du yaoi dans l'air XD !**

**Note : Lexique :**

**Fût : bâton de la canne**

**Férule : embout inférieur de la canne, qui touche le sol**

**Bretteur : personne qui aime se battre à l'épée**

**Oui, oui, j'ai fait des recherches u_u ! J'aime avoir les mots justes pour parler de quelque chose ! **

**Allez, bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Corps-à-corps 12

- Jaggerjack-san, voulez-vous bien, s'il vous plaît, cessez de grommeler dans votre coin ! Déclara le majordome, exaspéré

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Lui répondit le bleuté

Ils étaient tout les deux en train de marcher, ils se dirigeaient au point du rendez-vous donné par un des futurs associés de la compagnie "Espada", la compagnie d'import-export de minerais, que dirige la famille de l'aristocrate. Le rendez-vous avaient été donné, afin de négocier les termes du contrat et Grimmjow avait bien l'intention de montrer au rouquin, de quoi il était capable dans ce domaine !

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire la tête toute la journée, à cause d'une canne ? C'est ridicule ! Rétorqua l'orangé

- Si ! Affirma le bleuté, s'attirant ainsi un soupir de la part d'Ichigo. Et pour commencer, elle est bizarre cette canne ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poignée ? Fit-il en observant de nouveau ladite poignée.

En effet, celle-ci était peu commune : elle avait la forme d'une panthère en argent, en position de chasse, les pattes en avant, toutes griffes sorties. Ses yeux étaient de petits rubis incrustées, qui lui donnaient l'air féroce et l'animal était tourné vers le sol, ses pattes arrières et sa queue, formant le crochet allongé caractéristique de la poignée de canne Derby.

Le fût était en bois d'ébène vernis et la férule était en argent. Il s'agissait vraiment d'une très belle pièce et si Grimmjow râlait à ce propos, c'était surtout pour énerver le rouquin. Jamais, il ne lui avouerait qu'il appréciait la beauté de cet objet, qu'il lui avait mis entre les mains, ce matin même...

**Flash-back**

**Ce matin, au manoir Jaggerjack :**

La lumière et la voix d'Ichigo avaient, une fois de plus, tiré le bleuté de son sommeil, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux, révélant ainsi ses prunelles d'un bleu hypnotique. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement en bâillant. Son esprit se mettant finalement en marche, il constata qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais, dans son bureau. Il scruta un instant les lieux, incrédule. Puis, il se tourna vers le majordome, qui était en train d'attacher les rideaux et lui demanda, perplexe :

- J'ai dormi ici ?

- Effectivement, Jaggerjack-san ! Lui répondit simplement le rouquin

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé pour que j'aille dormir dans mon lit ?

- Ma foi, vous m'aviez l'air exténué par le travail que vous aviez effectué ! Ce qui est somme toute normal car, vous n'en avez pas l'habitude. Ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire narquois.

En retour, le bleuté lui fit un regard noir, qui loin d'impressionner le majordome, l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- Et, j'ai estimé que je vous avais suffisamment torturé pour la journée ! Déclara-t-il, en riant sous cape. Alors, je vous ai laissé dormir tranquillement. Vous l'aviez bien mérité après tout, non ?

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas et devant ce mutisme, Ichigo se rapprocha du bleuté et le regarda dans les yeux, pour lui dire :

- Je tiens à vous féliciter, Jaggerjack-san ! Vous n'avez pas ménager vos efforts et fait de l'excellent travail. Bravo ! Dit-il, avec un sourire sincère.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Grimmjow rougit sous le compliment. "Bravo"... C'était la première fois qu'on le congratulait pour ses efforts ! Aucuns de ses professeurs ne l'avaient jamais fait, ni même ses parents... Pour eux, il fallait plus, toujours plus ! Ils n'étaient jamais satisfaits, malgré tout les efforts que Grimmjow pouvait fournir. Alors, voir ce sourire et cette satisfaction dans le regard d'Ichigo, le faisait se sentir incroyable léger et... heureux aussi. C'était divin comme sensation !

Puis, le contact se perdit et Grimmjow redescendit doucement de son nuage. Ichigo était de dos, quand l'aristocrate crut entendre :

- Finalement, peut-être que je ne perds pas mon temps avec vous, Jaggerjack-san...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Rien d'important. En revanche, il est temps pour vous, d'aller prendre votre bain ! Le petit-déjeuner vous attendra en bas. Préférez-vous des toast ou des scones, ce matin ?

- Hum, des scones ! Répondit-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau, non sans se tenir pour éviter de tomber.

- Très bien. Tout sera prêt à votre arrivée, Jaggerjack-san ! Fit le rouquin en lui tenant la porte.

Le bleuté passa devant lui et il referma gracieusement la porte.

- Une dernière chose : je vous prierai de m'appeler, lorsque vous aurez terminé de vous habiller, afin que je m'occupe de vos cheveux et de votre cravate. Déclara le rouquin

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Grimmjow sans se retourner

- Parce que j'ai conscience que, cela doit être difficile pour vous, avec un seul bras, de faire un nœud de cravate ou une coiffure comme la vôtre. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela ?

- Si. Répondit simplement Grimmjow, un peu gêné

- Jaggerjack-san, sachez que je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Vous enfoncer et vous blâmer sans cesse, n'est pas là mon but !

- C'est quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué

- Vous le comprendrez peut-être plus tard..., répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Et en attendant, prenez ceci.

Grimmjow se retourna finalement face au majordome, pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et se retrouva devant... une canne. Il regarda l'objet que lui tendait le majordome d'un œil critique et s'exclama :

- C'est une blague ?

- En aucun cas, Jaggerjack-san. Répondit calmement le rouquin

- Tu me prends pour un vieux croulant ou quoi ! Hors de question que je marche en m'appuyant sur ce truc ! S'emporta-t-il en désignant du doigt, l'objet en question.

- Jaggerjack-san...

- Non, non et non ! Je peux marcher tout seul, merci ! S'exclama-t-il sans baisser le ton

- Faisons un marché, Jaggerjack-san, voulez-vous ? Proposa le majordome, sans perdre son calme

- Quel marché ?

Ichigo rapprocha et posa un livre en équilibre, sur la tête du bleuté

- Vous vous souvenez de vos cours de maintien ? L'interrogea le rouquin

- Ne parle pas de mauvais souvenirs !

Ichigo sourit brièvement puis, s'éloigna de l'aristocrate d'environ 3 mètres puis, se tourna de nouveau face à lui et déclara :

- C'est simple : si vous parvenez à arriver jusqu'à moi, sans vous tenir à quoique se soit et sans faire tomber le livre, j'oublierai l'idée de vous faire marcher avec une canne. Bien évidemment, si vous n'y parvenez pas, vous serez contraint de faire avec, pendant de tout le reste de votre convalescence. Alors, cela vous convient-il ?

- Tu me prends pour un acrobate ? Fit Grimmjow d'un air morne

- Vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, Jaggerjack-san ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas tout de suite, il évalua tout d'abord la distance et puis, avec un sourire carnassier, il déclara :

- Ca marche ! Et si j'y arrive sans, j'aurai le droit de te demander une faveur, hein ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire de dément sur le visage

- Pourquoi pas. Rétorqua le majordome

- Haha ! Alors, c'est parti !

Le dos droit, le bras gauche le long du corps, le port de tête altier, Grimmjow commença à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Bien que cela ne soit pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait, il faisait de son mieux pour garder son équilibre malgré sa cheville, qui le gênait. De son côté, Ichigo devait reconnaître qu'il faisait preuve de volonté. A tous les coups, cette histoire de faveur cachait quelque chose...

Grimmjow lui, restait concentré sur ses mouvements. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre lorsque sa cheville lui fit défaut et qu'il chuta vers le sol. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact... qui ne vînt pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'Ichigo l'avait rattrapé juste à temps !

- Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous avez perdu, Jaggerjack-san !

Il l'aida à se redresser puis, lui tendit une nouvelle fois la canne, que Grimmjow attrapa d'un geste rageur. Il s'appuyant dessus docilement mais, il restait agacé.

_"Un mètre ! A un foutu mètre près, j'aurai pu..."_

- Jaggerjack-san. Appela doucement Ichigo

Sans dire un mot, Grimmjow tourna son visage vers le majordome et celui-ci reprit :

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger pendant votre conflit intérieur mais, il serait temps de vous préparer afin que, nous nous mettions en route ! Vous avez un rendez-vous important, aujourd'hui et il serait terriblement impoli d'arriver en retard !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton, qui ne tolérait aucune protestation et Grimmjow l'avait bien senti. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, il prit la direction de la salle de bain.

**Fin du flash-back**

Grimmjow était encore dans ses pensées, quand il entendit la voix d'Ichigo, l'appeler.

- Jaggerjack-san !

- Hm, quoi ? Répondit le bleuté, un peu ailleurs

- Et bien... je vous parlais mais, vous ne me répondiez pas ! Vous avez un problème ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, peut-être ? Dit-il, avec cynisme

- Si je devais m'angoisser à chaque fois que vous ne me répondez pas, j'aurais déjà fait une crise de nerf depuis longtemps ! Déclara-t-il avec lassitude. Mais, je dois admettre que votre air songeur m'a... préoccupé. Lui répondit le majordome.

Il se tut un instant puis, reprit :

- Pour revenir à ce que je vous disais : la canne que vous avez entre les mains, m'a été vendu par une de mes connaissance...

- Une connaissance ? Répéta Grimmjow, dubitatif

- Oui. C'est un véritable spécialiste dans la vente, de ce genre d'acquisition... Même s'il est lui-même, un peu spécial...

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Répliqua moqueusement Grimmjow

Il ne voyait pas en quoi un vendeur de canne pouvait être spécial mais, bon ! Ce n'était pas le plus important pour Grimmjow ! Non, ce qu'il retenait, c'était que le rouquin s'était inquiété pour lui. Un peu. Ce n'était pas le grand amour non plus mais, c'était un début...

Malgré tout, l'aristocrate ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé :

- Tss ! Franchement, j'ai l'air fin comme ça : avec un bras en écharpe et une canne dans l'autre main ! Et pourquoi pas un fauteuil roulant, pendant qu'on y est ! Autant pousser le ridicule jusqu'au bout !

- Non mais, n'avez-vous pas fini de vous plaindre ! Vous agissez vraiment comme un gamin, parfois ! Gronda Ichigo

- Mais, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse dans cet état ? Je ne pourrais même pas me défendre et ça, ça m'énerve !

- Cette canne me semble pourtant être une bonne arme ! Fit calmement remarquer Ichigo

- Tsss ! Siffla le bleuté

- Et pour vous en convaincre, nous allons la tester immédiatement ! Déclara le majordome, en ignorant délibérément le sifflement de Jaggerjack

Il ramassa un bâton assez solide et se mit en position d'attaque : il pointa le bâton dans la direction de l'aristocrate et s'exclama :

- Allez, en garde ! Voyons, si votre médaille de champion d'escrime est justifiée !

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Grimmjow, un peu étonné

Le majordome exécuta alors un mouvement d'attaque simple, que Grimmjow esquiva facilement. Il plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin et comprit que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas ! Alors, il se mit en garde s'attirant ainsi, un sourire satisfait de la part d'Ichigo et le combat s'engagea.

Au fur et à mesure que Grimmjow gagnait en maîtrise, Ichigo augmentait sa vitesse et sa force. Les attaques et les parades s'enchaînaient les unes aux autres et si, vu de l'extérieur, le duel semblait acharné, l'aristocrate savait que le majordome se retenait, qu'il était très loin de donner son maximum. Autant cela l'énerva parce que lui, avait des difficultés avec le niveau qu'Ichigo lui imposait, autant cela l'intrigua, il se demandait jusqu'où la force et l'habilité de ce majordome étaient capables d'aller.

Un peu trop dans ses pensées, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque du rouquin, qui avait profiter d'une ouverture et du manque d'attention du bleuté, pour le désarmer. La canne vola en l'air et Ichigo la rattrapa avec élégance, en même temps qu'il pointait la gorge de l'aristocrate de son bâton. Le duel était terminé !

- Excellent, Jaggerjack-san !

- J'ai perdu..., fit Grimmjow dépité

- Le but n'était pas de gagner mais, de retrouver vos réflexes de bretteur, Jaggerjack-san. Et vous avez parfaitement accompli cet objectif ! Expliqua-t-il. Je suis heureux de constater que votre titre n'est pas usurpé ! Ajouta-t-il, satisfait

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Demanda le bleuté, vexé

- Mais, je ne croyais rien justement ! C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu ce duel. Dans de tels cas, les actes sont plus éloquents que les paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit le rouquin, en tendant son bien à Grimmjow

- Hn. Concéda le bleuté alors, qu'il récupérait la canne

- Bien. Pour une fois, nous tombons d'accord sur quelque chose ! Déclara le majordome. Ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps, voulez-vous ? Dit-il, en abandonnant le bâton qu'il tenait.

Ils se remirent ainsi en route, l'un avec un visage neutre, l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

_"Décidément, on ne s'ennuit pas avec lui ! Il me plaît de plus en plus..." _ria intérieurement Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans un salon de thé du centre-ville, très en vue ces derniers temps. Ichigo et Grimmjow marchaient tranquillement, quand ce dernier rompit le silence :<p>

- Pourquoi on y va à pied déjà ?

- Premièrement, il faut que vous vous habituez à la canne. Deuxièmement, un peu d'exercice physique ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Bien, que je ne doute pas de votre santé, de ce côté-là ! Acheva-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur

- Et tu as bien raison ! Renchérit Grimmjow, avec son sourire carnassier. Mais, peut-être que tu veux vérifier, comme pour l'escrime ? Les actes sont plus éloquents que les mots, pas vrai ?

- Continuez donc de rêver, Jaggerjack-san ! Lui rétorqua calmement le majordome

- Ha haha ! On verra ça, on verra ça ! Ha haha ! Répondit le bleuté en riant. Et au fait, j'avais une autre question à te poser...

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais champion d'escrime ?

- C'est simple : j'ai vu votre médaille dans une des vitrines du bureau. Elle semblait datée de quelques années alors, je me suis dit qu'un petit rafraîchissement de la mémoire, ne vous ferait pas de mal !

- Aaahh ! Alors, tu avais tout prévu, c'est ça ? Sale petit comploteur, va ! S'exclama l'américain, qui venait de comprendre.

Et alors qu'ils discutaient, ils ne virent pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient suivis. De sombres individus aux intentions plus que douteuses, étaient sur leurs talons.

- T'es sûr que c'est sans risque ? Le type là, j'crois bien c'est Ichigo Kurosaki. Y paraît qu'il est balèze ! S'inquiéta un des voyous

- T'inquiètes ! Que se soit Kurosaki ou un autre, on est plus nombreux ! A deux seulement, ils ont aucunes chances, enfin ! Lui répondit un autre

- Ouais, t'as raison !

De leurs côtés, Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient cessé de parler et marchaient en regardant droit devant eux.

- Tu as remarqué ? Lança le bleuté

- En effet ! Rétorqua le majordome

- Okay et c'est quoi le plan ?

- Nous allons nous diriger vers un lieu désert afin, qu'aucun innocent ne soit blessé ou prit en otage. Expliqua-t-il calmement

- Et ensuite ?

- Et bien, si la diplomatie ne marche pas, nous allons pouvoir mettre en pratique notre petit entraînement de tout à l'heure...

Grimmjow ne dit rien mais, serra plus fermement sa canne alors, que le rouquin les entraînait un lieu approprié. Quand enfin ils furent isolés, les hommes les encerclèrent avec un air menaçant ou amusé sur le visage. Ils étaient environ une douzaine. Pour eux, ces deux hommes dont l'un blessé, étaient des proies faciles et ils allaient s'en mettre plein les poches ! L'un d'eux s'approcha et prit la parole :

- Allez, allez, messieurs ! Envoyez la monnaie sinon, mes camarades vont s'énerver !

- Fuck off, wankers ! S'exclama l'américain, agressif

- Jaggerjack-san, votre langage ! S'offusqua le rouquin

- Ho, ça va !

- Vous le prenez comme ça ? Ok alors, vous allez morfler ! Allez-y les gars, amusez-vous ! Déclara l'inconnu

- Tss ! Même pas capable de te battre toi-même, bastard ! Vociféra le bleuté

- Bon. Il semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix ! Soupira Ichigo. Écoutez, Jaggerjack-san : le meilleur moyen de venir à bout d'un ennemi en surnombre, c'est de combattre dos-à-dos ! Êtes-vous prêt ?

- Ouais. Répondit-il simplement

- Bien.

Le silence se fit et était uniquement troublé par les bruits de pas des agresseurs qui se rapprochaient. Chaque camp attendait que l'autre bouge et donne ainsi le signal du départ. Finalement, un des voleurs se rua vers l'américain et le combat commença. Ichigo n'avait bien entendu, aucun mal à se débarrasser de ses adversaires. Il les envoyait s'écraser contre le mur les uns après les autres ! Grimmjow se débrouillait également, ils en avaient assommés quelques uns.

Mais, quand il sortirent leur battes et leurs couteaux, le bleuté commença à se sentir en danger. Il esquiva et encaissa les coups comme il pût mais, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ! D'un coup d'œil, le majordome le vit et s'exclama à son attention :

- Un coup de main peut-être, Jaggerjack-san ?

- C'est pas de refus, Ichigo ! Lui répondit soulagé l'aristocrate

- Alors, voici mon conseil : Dites-vous, que cette canne est une épée dans son fourreau !

- Hein ? Fit Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

- Réfléchissez et vous comprendrez ! Rétorqua énigmatiquement le rouquin

_"Je t'en ficherai, moi, des conseils à deux balles ! _Ragea le bleuté. _En quoi c'est censé m'aider ça !"_

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à les contenir et Ichigo était déjà occupé de son côté. Hors de question de l'appeler à l'aide, son orgueil le lui interdisait ! Par manque d'attention, il se prit un coup de batte dans la jambe et ne pût retenir un cri. Inquiet, Ichigo ne retourna pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Apparemment oui, puisqu'il venait de donner un coup de genou, là où il faut, à son opposant ! Ichigo devait admettre qu'il se démenait comme un beau diable, pour un aristocrate capricieux !

_"En même temps, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment !" _sourit le rouquin, alors qu'il prêtait de nouveau attention à ses adversaires.

_"Merde ! Je devrais peut-être... Non ! Pas question que je l'appelle au secours ! Après, il va encore me voir comme un faible !"_

Et pourtant, quand il vit le couteau d'un des voleurs s'approcher de lui et viser son ventre, il s'écria :

- Ichigo !

Avec une vélocité hors du commun, le majordome apparut et saisit fermement le poignet du voleur, à quelques centimètres de son ventre. L'arme vola et l'assaillant fût projeté à plusieurs mètres de là ! Voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'avantage sur eux, les voleurs encore debout, choisirent la fuite. Rapidement, le lieu retrouva son calme et il ne restait plus que nos deux comparses. Le plus jeune se tourna vers l'autre et lui demanda :

- Êtes-vous blessé, Jaggerjack-san ?

- Non, c'est bon...

Pourtant, le rouquin ne tarda pas à trouver un détail qui clochait...

- Votre veste, Jaggerjack-san ! Elle est déchirée au niveau de la couture de la manche, fit-il, en pointant ladite manche

- Oh, ça ? C'est rien ! On la fera réparer plus tard, non ?

- Il est totalement inenvisageable que vous vous présentiez ainsi à votre rendez-vous ! Je ne me tolérerai pas ! S'exclama le rouquin

Son ton comme son expression, étaient sans appel.

- Allons, venez avec moi ! Je connais une excellente couturière sur la 32ème rue, Miss Samovare. Elle vous réparera cela, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Et en plus, elle est située tout près de notre lieu de rendez-vous. C'est parfait !

Et ainsi, Grimmjow suivit le majordome à travers les rues de Londres.

* * *

><p>Arrivés, devant la boutique en question, le rouquin s'y engouffra avec décontraction.<p>

- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il poliment

- Bonjour, chers clients ! Répondit une voix masculine. Soyez le bienven...

Arrêt sur image. Tout le monde, arrête de bouger et de respirer ! Car, à ce moment précis, dans cette boutique de tailleur-couturier, se trouve derrière le comptoir... : l'inspecteur Ishida !

En fait, inspecteur... c'est assez difficile à croire, étant donnée la tenue qu'il arbore ! Tenue, qui se compose d'une chemise rose et d'une cravate blanche assortie au pantalon cintré, qui est également blanc et de chaussures en cuir noires. Le brun avait aussi au poignet, un coussin à aiguilles de forme ronde et son mètre ruban de coutière jaune, était pendu autour du cou !

Le brun en question, était aussi immobile qu'une statue et arborait un visage décomposé. Et pour cause, il était totalement mortifié ! De toutes les personnes vivant à Londres, il fallait que la seule qui ne devait pas le voir ainsi, était juste avant lui ! Le majordome roux, qu'il avait inculpé comme suspect dans cette affaire de meurtre en série.

_"Mon Dieu, si vous existez, je vous en supplie : tuez-moi tout de suite !" _conjura le brun

Ichigo, qui venait tout juste de se remettre de sa surprise, vit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire un peu... moqueur, il faut l'admettre. Et c'est, en se retenant le mieux possible d'exploser de rire face à cette situation cocasse, que le majordome s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et déclara :

- Inspecteur Ishida, quel plaisir de vous revoir, très cher !

_"Oh, je veux mourir !" _se lamenta ce dernier, totalement à sa merci

- Tu le connais ? Demanda le bleuté, qui rejoignit Ichigo

- En effet ! Jaggerjack-san, je vous présente : l'inspecteur Uryuu Ishida, de Scotland Yard ! Inspecteur, qui semble avoir des passe-temps assez... intéressants..., lui expliqua-t-il

- Inspecteur ? Répéta l'aristocrate en examinant le brun. Haha haha ! Jolie tenue, inspecteur ! Cette couleur vous sied à ravir ! Ha haha ! Poursuivit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ... je peux tout vous expliquez ! En fait...

- Uryuu ! Appela une voix féminine

Un silence puis, le brun répondit :

- Oui, miss Samovare ?

- Mon garçon, où avez-vous mis le fil rose et la dentelle, pour la robe de mariée ?

Nouveau silence. Vite, rompu par un aristocrate mort de rire et un majordome, qui n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état. Et à côté de cela, on avait un policier complètement mort de honte !

Décidément, ces derniers jours, le sort s'acharnait contre lui ! D'abord, cette arrestation qui s'était soldé par une catastrophe et un savon mémorable. Et maintenant, cette humiliation face à cet homme, qu'il déteste pour avoir l'attention et la dévotion de celle qu'il aime...

Et à propos d'Orihime justement, il l'avait vu, pas plus tard qu'hier, pour lui présenter des excuses comme il avait promit de le faire. Seulement, la discussion avait été elle aussi, désastreuse...

**Début du flash-back**

**Devant la porte du manoir Hinamori :**

Uryuu est un peu nerveux, il a pourtant répété plusieurs fois dans sa tête, ce qu'il allait dire mais, il appréhende tout de même la réaction de la jeune marquise. Hier, il l'avait vu si affectée par l'arrestation de son fidèle majordome, qu'il se demandait, si elle n'allait pas lui claquer la porte au nez ! Ce qui serait une réaction logique à bien y réfléchir...

Répétant une dernière fois, ce qu'il allait dire, il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna.

Il attendit quelques minutes, avant de voir apparaître une femme aux cheveux roux, dont la tenue lui indiqua qu'elle était femme de chambre. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui demanda :

- Oui, jeune homme, que désirez-vous ?

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais, je souhaiterais parler à mademoiselle Hinamori, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et bien, entrez et patientez dans le salon ! Je vais faire part à mademoiselle, de votre présence. Répondit-elle

- Inutile, je ne serais bref ! Je veux juste lui parler un instant...

- Bien, comme vous voudrez. Je vais la chercher, attendez ici ! Fit-elle, disparaissant dans un couloir.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la douce jeune fille fit son apparition. Avant même que n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique, il s'inclina et s'exclama à toute vitesse :

- Miss Hinamori, je tiens à vous part de mes plus plates excuses, pour l'angoisse que je vous ai causé en arrêtant votre majordome, hier soir. Sachez que je ne cherchais nullement à vous nuire, je...

- Allons, allons ! Calmez-vous, inspecteur ! Calmez-vous ! Fit Momo, impressionnée par ce flot de paroles. Respirez et prenez le temps de parler distinctement.

- Euh, je... je suis venu ici pour vous présenter des excuses, miss Hinamori ! Reprit-il plus calmement. Hier, vous étiez dans un tel état quand j'ai arrêté votre majordome...

- Je vois. Le coupa-t-elle. Et c'est très noble de votre part, de venir vous excuser ! Sachez que j'accepte vos excuses, inspecteur. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, inspecteur ! Y a-t-il autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Et bien, si mademoiselle Inoue est là, j'aimerais la voir également. Avec votre permission, bien sûr ! Acheva-t-il en s'inclinant poliment

- Je n'y vois aucune objection. Allez-y, elle se trouve actuellement dans le jardin derrière le manoir ! Vous pouvez y accéder en le contournant de ce côté. Fit-elle en lui pointant la direction.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup pour votre magnanime, marquise Hinamori ! Après avoir vu mademoiselle Inoue, je m'en irai. Passez une bonne journée !

- Vous de même, inspecteur ! Lui retourna-t-elle, avec un dernier sourire

Elle rentra chez elle et Uryuu souffla de soulagement.

_"Bon, cela est fait ! Maintenant, le plus dur est à venir..." _en soupirant d'anticipation

Il se dirigea dans la direction indiquée précédemment mais, avait l'impression que son estomac se tordait et se retournait dans son corps.

_"Allez, courage..." _se dit-il

Quand enfin il l'aperçut, il ne se manifesta pas immédiatement. Il prit un instant, pour l'observer s'occuper de son jardin.

Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et légère, qui flottait au gré du vent, tout comme sa longue chevelure rousse, qui rayonnait sous le soleil. Un ruban bleu noué à sa taille servait de ceinture et elle portait un grand chapeau de paille, agrémenté d'un nœud de la même couleur que sa ceinture. Des petites bottines marrons et des gants, complétaient sa tenue. Elle était en train d'arroser ses fleurs. Ses magnifiques fleurs, à qui elle consacrait toujours tellement de temps, de patience et d'amour...

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle ait ce sourire et ce regard pour lui ! Elle traitait ses plantes comme des trésors, des êtres fragiles et précieux, qui prenaient vie entre ses mains et dont elle s'occupait, comme une mère s'occupe de ses enfants. Et c'est cette tendresse infinie, qu'il y avait dans chacun de ses gestes, qui avait fait fondre son cœur. Son cœur, qu'il croyait avoir perdu après toutes ces années de solitude et d'amertume...

S'interdisant de revenir sur son passé, il se décida à aller vers elle et à lui parler. Quand il fut à portée de voix, il l'appela doucement :

- Mademoiselle Inoue...

Elle sursauta puis, en reconnaissant la voix de son visiteur, elle se leva et se retourna vers lui. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout : d'un air épanoui, elle était passé à un visage fermé, qui déstabilisa totalement le brun.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu sèchement

- Je... je voulais vous demander pardon..., déclara-t-il, penaud

- Pour quoi ?

- Et bien..., cette histoire d'arrestation..., je euh...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Maintenant, allez-vous en ! Fit-elle froidement, en s'en retournant à ses fleurs

- Ecoutez-moi : je sais que mon attitude, n'a pas été des plus diplomate mais, je... Comprenez-moi, je ne faisais que mon devoir et...

- Votre devoir ! S'emporta-t-elle. Parce qu'il est de votre devoir d'arrêter des gens innocents ! Comme avez-vous pu penser, une seule seconde, que Kurosaki-san pouvait être un tueur en série ! C'est monstrueux !

- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie...

- Non ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de m'écouter ! Kurosaki-san est un homme bon et généreux, il a du cœur et plus d'honneur et de courage, que tous les hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie ! Et si vous le connaissiez, vous le sauriez ! S'exclama-t-elle, avec colère et indignation

- Désolé mais, pour moi, ce n'est qu'un criminel ! Rétorqua froidement le brun, blessé par l'éloge qu'elle faisait de son rival. Cet homme n'est qu'un manipulateur, un moins que rien et...

PAM !

Il ne put achever sa phrase car, elle venait de lui asséner une claque retentissante, qui l'avait stoppé dans sa véhémence. Sous le choc, il garda la tête tournée sur le côté, avant d'apposer lentement sa main sur son visage, là où il sentait la brûlure cuisante de la gifle. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, qui avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Comment osez-vous..., fit-elle d'une voix étranglée

- Ma... mademoiselle Inoue...

- Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux plus jamais, vous revoir ! Vous entendez, jamais ! Partez !

- Mais..., tenta-t-il

- Partez ! Hurla-t-elle

Uryuu eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait. Le regard de la femme qu'il aimait, était si emplit de colère, d'hostilité envers lui... Il en aurait pleuré s'il ne lui restait pas, à cet instant, un soupçon de fierté. Résigné et ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps son regard, il baissa la tête et déclara d'une voix atone :

- J'ai compris. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir importuner, mademoiselle Inoue ! Je ne vous ennuierai plus, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Et encore une fois, pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle ! Supplia-t-il. Pardonnez-moi, pour tout..., acheva-t-il, dans un souffle

La gorge serrée, la tête toujours basse et retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes, qui lui montaient aux yeux, il tourna les talons et repartit comme il était venu. Son cœur, qu'il avait cru voir renaître, venait à nouveau de mourir dans sa poitrine...

**Fin du flash-back**

Le reste de la journée, il l'avait passé chez lui, seul, à pleurer. Pour lui, c'était certain : il l'avait perdu ! Tout était fini...

Revenant de ses sombres pensées, il releva la tête et plongea directement dans le regard ambre et inquiet de son rival. Celui-ci, s'était rapproché sans qu'il s'en rende compte et avait posé une main sur son épaule. D'un mouvement rageur, il se dégagea de son emprise et cracha :

- Tout cela est de votre faute ! Mais, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait maintenant ! Elle me déteste et ne veux plus me revoir ! Vous avez gagné, elle est à vous !

- Mais, de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda le rouquin, abasourdi par une telle rage

- De mademoiselle Inoue ! J'ai été la voir, hier, pour lui présentez des excuses comme je l'avais promis ! Mais,... elle..., à présent, elle me hait..., dit-il d'une voix étranglé par des sanglots, qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir

- Ishida-san..., fit-il alors, que son interlocuteur tombait à genoux

- Si... si vous aviez vu... son regard,... elle... elle... ! La voix du brun semblait désespérée

Il pleurait. De rage, face au rouquin et de désespoir, devant la perte de son amour. Ichigo tentait à nouveau de l'approcher mais, le policier le rejeta avec force :

- Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas, vous entendez ! A cause de vous, je l'ai perdu...

- Ishida-san..., appela-t-il de nouveau, en le prenant par les épaules. Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme mais, douce

Le brun releva la tête et fût de nouveau, aspiré par l'ambre de ses yeux. Ichigo, une fois sûr d'avoir son attention, déclara :

- Vous l'aimez ? Est-ce que vous aimez réellement Orihime-san, au point d'être prêt à tout pour elle ?

- Oui..., expira le brun, le visage nimbé de larmes

Un silence suivit cette déclaration puis, Ichigo reprit avec détermination :

- Alors, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Je serai votre allié dans la lutte pour la retrouver et la conquérir ! Je vous aiderai du mieux que je le peux !

Face à ce discours, Uryuu ne sut que dire ! C'était insensé ! Pourquoi celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, accepterait de lui prêter main-forte dans une telle entreprise ! Il était abasourdi...

- Comment ? Mais, je... je croyais que... vous et Orihime..., vous...

- J'apprécie énormément Orihime-san, c'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle et je la respecte ! Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Lui avoua-t-il, avec toute la tendresse qu'il portait à la jeune femme

- Alors, vous... vous allez... vraiment..., souffla-t-il, n'osant y croire

- Oui, puisque votre amour pour elle, est sincère. Je vous le jure sur mon honneur, Ishida-san, je vous aiderai ! Dit-il avec conviction et franchise

- Je... Est-ce encore une de vos ruses ? Demanda-t-il, incertain

- Non, vous pouvez avoir confiance. Ayez confiance en moi, comme Orihime le fait !

La simple mention du nom de la rousse, suffit à convaincre l'inspecteur. Et, galvanisé par cette promesse et l'espoir de pouvoir être aimé de sa dulcinée, il déclara :

- Je vous avais mal juré et je m'en excuse, Kurosaki ! Merci...

- Ichigo. Mes amis m'appellent Ichigo ! S'exclama-t-il, en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève

- Alors, dans ce cas,... merci Ichigo ! Reprit-il, en prenant sa main

- Hum, hum !

Celui qui venait d'intervenir, n'était autre que Grimmjow, qui en avait assez de faire tapisserie. Les deux jeunes gens ne tournèrent vers lui et Ichigo demanda, agacé :

- Quoi, Jaggerjack-san ?

- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas ! Je peux m'en aller si vous voulez ! S'exclama ce dernier

Soupir de lassitude de la part du majordome.

_"Décidément, celui-là..." _pensa-t-il

- Jaggerjack-san..., commença à réprimander Ichigo

- On est pas venu ici pour échanger des niaiseries, il me semble ! Gronda l'aristocrate, en le coupant

Uryuu, qui s'était reprit et avait essuyé ses larmes, demanda alors :

- Et qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

- Hin ! Dans toute sa splendeur d'insensibilité et d'égocentrisme, permettez-moi de vous présenter : Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Un homme d'affaire convalescent, dont ma maîtresse m'a chargé de m'occuper, voyez-vous. Expliqua le rouquin

- Je vois. Et vous êtes venus ici, pour... ? Interrogea à demi-mot le brun

- Jaggerjack-san a abîmé sa veste. Nous somme venus pour la faire recoudre. Répondit le japonais. Cela vous ennuierait-il de... ?

- Non, non ! Aucun, problème. Cela va être vite réglé ! Déclara sérieusement Uryuu, en se rapprochant du bleuté, fil et aiguille à la main.

Bleuté, qui se recula un peu, en se sentant étrangement en danger tout à coup.

* * *

><p>Le commerçant qu'il devait voir, était arriver depuis un moment déjà, semblait-il...<p>

L'homme en question, était un commerçant ventru de taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, une petite moustache ainsi qu'un bouc, parfaitement dessinés tout les deux et portait un costume chic ainsi que de grosses bagues à ses doigts. Il arborait un sourire, que l'on sentait très hypocrite, face au bleuté et lorsqu'il s'adressait à des employés, son air changeait du tout au tout pour devenir méprisant et arrogant.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Ichigo avait cerné son personnage et il se retînt à grand peine d'intervenir lorsque, cet individu se mit à affliger publiquement la pauvre serveuse du salon, qui faillit se mettre à pleurer.

_"Encore un, qui se croit tout permit parce qu'il a de l'argent ! C'est vraiment pénible !" _pensa le rouquin

- Allez, hors de ma vue, espèce d'incapable ! Dit-il à l'adresse de la serveuse. Décidément, le personnel de nos jours, n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Ajouta-t-il, toujours avec mépris.

_"Calme-toi, Ichigo ! Self-control ! Ne crée pas d'esclandre !" _se répétait mentalement le majordome

- Pour en revenir à ce que je vous disais, monsieur Jaggerjack...

_"Et voilà, il recommence à sourire comme l'hypocrite qu'il est ! Si ce n'est pas écœurant de voir ça !" _pensa de nouveau Ichigo

On pouvait voir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe, malgré l'air calme et détaché qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher. A des années-lumière des pensées haineuses d'Ichigo, les deux hommes d'affaires poursuivaient leur discussion :

- Je vous le répète, monsieur Jaggerjack : je ne signerai pas de contrat avec vous, en ayant moins de 55% des bénéfices apportés, par la vente des minerais que vous exportez !

- 55% ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Ce sera 12% et pas plus ! Nous sommes les fournisseurs, je vous rappelle ! S'exclama Grimmjow, en parlant au nom de l'entreprise.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, cela sera sans moi ! Je refuse de baisser mon prix, monsieur Jaggerjack. Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Fit-il, avec un sourire énigmatique

L'homme se leva et commença à partir sans se retourner. Grimmjow, lui, était mal ! Ce contrat était vraiment important et s'il n'arrivait pas à conclure avec le commerçant, une partie du plan commercial échafaudé par l'entreprise, partirait en fumée... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et il le savait !

S'asseyant sur son orgueil, il s'exclama :

- Monsieur Marcielo, attendez !

Le commerçant se stoppa et se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire satisfait. Cela eut le don d'agacer aussi bien Ichigo que Grimmjow et ce dernier, reprit :

- Je pense que..., hésita-t-il

Ichigo se leva d'un coup et prit à son tour la parole, avec plus d'assurance :

- Ce que Jaggerjack-san veux vous dire, monsieur, c'est qu'il pense que vous êtes mal placé pour tenter une telle manœuvre !

_"Hein ? "_ pensa l'américain

- Comme monsieur me l'a fait très justement remarqué, selon les évaluations de vos derniers investissements, le bilan n'est pas brillant ! Vous avez perdu bien plus d'argent que vous n'en avez gagné, dans ces histoires. A présent, vous êtes au bord du gouffre et vous avez le culot de balayer d'un revers de la main, votre dernière chance de salut ? S'exclama le majordome. Vous pensiez peut-être que nous ignorions votre situation ?

L'homme avait perdu son sourire et grinçait des dents, à présent. Sa manœuvre avait échoué alors qu'il avait été certain de toucher au but ! Ichigo le fixait d'un œil sévère et acheva ainsi sa réplique :

- Et bien, monsieur, nous ne vous retenons pas ! Il est certain que d'autres entrepreneurs accepteront le marché que nous vous proposons, aujourd'hui. Car en définitive, c'est vous qui avez besoin de nous, pas l'inverse !

Alors là, Grimmjow était scotché ! Non mais, sérieusement : d'où sortait-il ce rouquin ? Marcielo résigné face à ses arguments, alla se rasseoir à sa place et signa avec dépit, le contrat.

En sortant du salon, l'aristocrate s'apprêtait à harceler de question le majordome, quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui et déclara solennellement :

- Règle n°1 en affaire : toujours se renseigner sur la situation de ses adversaires ! Je pensai que vous le saviez.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Jaggerjack referma la bouche et suivit le rouquin, qui l'entraînait sur le chemin du retour au manoir.

* * *

><p>La matinée avait été un véritable enfer pour ce pauvre Commandant Muguruma ! Il avait l'impression que sa libido n'avait jamais été aussi active ! Que se soit ses subordonnés, des suspects ou toutes jeunes personnes appartenant à la gente masculine et se trouvant dans le commissariat, ils avaient tous été mis en scène dans son esprit. Dans des scénarios plus que douteux, évidemment !<p>

Alors, lorsqu'il avait aperçu une brèche, lui permettant de quitter le commissariat, il s'y était engouffré à la vitesse de la lumière ! Vite, avant qu'une nouvelle tâche le retienne...

Et, à présent, il se trouvait là, devant le manoir du jeune comte Hitsugaya, avec une heure d'avance ! Préférant attendre directement sur-place, plutôt que dehors, il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il ne connaissait que peu de choses du jeune comte. Si ce n'est qu'il était à la tête de la plus grande entreprise automobile du pays. Un secteur encore en développement mais, qui ne tarderait pas à voir son essor avec un être tel que Toshiro, à son sommet !

Arrêtant là ses réflexions, il se posta devant la porte et sonna. Rapidement, un jeune homme aux cheveux platine, dans un costume de majordome, l'accueillit en souriant :

- Bonjour, monsieur. Êtes-vous bien Muguruma-san ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu étonné

- En effet, c'est bien moi ! Répondit l'argenté. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Et bien, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt mais, ce n'est pas grave ! Dit le blond

Kensei ne pût s'empêcher de penser, que malgré son ton amical, son sourire était un peu... triste.

- Je me nomme Kira Izuru, majordome au service de la famille Hitsugaya. Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Moi de même. Lui répondit poliment le policier

- A présent, si vous voulez bien, vous donner la peine d'entrer et de me suivre, je vais vous conduire au salon. Poursuivit Kira, en lui tenant la porte.

Kensei pénétra donc, dans l'immense demeure qui se présentait à lui et suivit en silence, le majordome blond. Il profita du silence pour examiner un peu les lieux : il vit ainsi défiler, des centaines de tableaux et de sculptures hors de prix et des dizaines de couloirs, tous semblables les uns aux autres, s'étiraient devant ses yeux. Ce manoir semblait vraiment gigantesque, un véritable labyrinthe ! Quiconque n'était pas habitué à ces lieux, se perdait à coup sûr, sans un guide !

Il fut tiré de son observation, au détour d'un couloir, par une nouvelle voix masculine :

- Alors, Kira, qui est-ce qui...

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais ! Je suis sadique v_v ! Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les bonnes recettes ^^ ! J'attends de recevoir quelques reviews, avant de vous poster la suite ! Elle est presque prête, il manque juste quelques peaufinages ^^' ! <strong>

**Bon, il est quelle heure : quoi presque 5h du mat' O_o ! Houlà, j'vais pas tarder moi !**

**Vous avez remarqué de j'adorai les flash-back ^^ ! Je trouve que c'est plus intéressant, quand on a l'impression que la scène est en train de se dérouler, plutôt que de la raconter u_u ! Chacun sa narration ^^ !**

**N'empêche, je me suis détestée quand j'ai écrit la scène entre Uryuu et Hime v_v ! Sans blague, je suis d'une cruauté qui me choque moi-même, sur ce coup-là ! J'ai faillit pleuré, je vous jure ! Mais, bon... Ichigo, était là... ^^ ! Mon héros XD ! Je vais le laisser un peu tranquille maintenant, Uryuu... il en a assez prit là ^^" ! **

**Dernière chose : si j'ai dit des bêtises concernant le monde de l'entreprise et le secteur commercial, je m'en excuse u_u ! Mais, voyez-vous, je n'y connais rien donc, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce que l'on a ^^" ! C'était pour les besoins de la fic -_-" !**

**Allez, à plus ^o^ ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**RainbowWidow : Salut et merci pour ta review ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma fic et que ma façon d'écrire te plaise et j'espère que ce chap' t'a également plût ! Pour Ichi et Grimm, ça commence à s'améliorer, tu as vu ^^ ? Bon, c'est pas encore le grand amour mais, ça va venir... Bref, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic et je te dit à bientôt 8D !**

**saranya55 : Bonjour à toi ! Merci d'avoir reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ ! A la prochaine ^^ !**

**Ninie-san : Une auteur talentueuse O_O ! Qui ? Moi O/O ! Kami-sama, c'est trop ^/^ ! Tu me fais rougir là ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à m'encourager ! J'espère que ce chap' t'aura plût ^^ ! Allez, bye !**

**Ishtar Nana : Oui, ma chère tu as raison ! Toute personne en chaleur et effectivement dure à tenir -_-' ! La preuve XD ! Sinon, on est bien t'accord sur le fait, que ça aurait été trop facile ! Il faut que Grimmy en bave un peu, avant d'avoir la fraise XD ! Ouh, la méchante ^^ ! Je sais, je sais : Grimmy est un chaton donc logiquement il aime le poisson mais, j'ai voulu faire dans l'originalité ^^ ! Voilà tout :) ! Bon, à la prochaine ! **

**Ronsheep : Alors tu as réfléchi ? Tu vas me faire un câlin ou m'étrangler XD ! Sinon, je suis contente d'avoir embelli ta semaine, je sais que c'est pas facile tous les jours v_v ! La suite t'a-t-elle satisfaite ? Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Ichi et Grimm ont un caractère fort et c'est ça qui plaît ^^ ! Deux têtes de mules ensembles, bonjour l'animation ^^ ! Aizen... huum, c'est pas encore l'heure pour lui ! Les révélations viendront plus tard ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas cette vision de la justice qu'à Tosen, c'est trop réducteur ! Bon ben, je te laisse et j'attends ta review ^^ ! Bye, bye ^^ !**

**PS : D'accord pour le club ^^ ! Tu es la présidente et moi, je serai ta vice-présidente, ma chère XD ! Ok ?**

**trinity07 : Je ne pensai pas que mon idée de faire de Tosen un prêtre, te ferais rire mais, c'est agréable à savoir ^^ ! Le pourquoi du comment, il est arrivé là, s'expliquera de lui-même plus tard ! Ahlala, Aizen et Ichi ! C'est une grande histoire d'amour... à sens unique XD ! Ha haha ! Autre chose, si Ichi avait guéri entièrement Grimm, je n'aurai pas pu introduire... Oups O_O ! J'ai failli spoiler ma fic ! Pas grave, je me suis rattrapé à temps ^^ ! Tu comprends plus tard... Bon, allez à plus ^^ ! Bye !**

**Ya01-Bl3ach : Ahlala ! Oui, pauvre Grimm, je n'arrête pas avec lui v_v ! Mais, c'est plus fort que moi ^^ ! Ouh, la sadique XD ! Bref, je compte sur moi pour être au rdv, ok ? Salut ^^ !**

**ayu : Tout d'abord, merci te m'encourager pour mes études, c'est gentil ! Secondo, merci pour ta review et désolée pour la fausse joie que je t'ai fait ^^' ! J'espère que ce chap' t'aurait plût comme les précédents et j'attends impatiemment ta review, pour avoir ton avis ^^ ! A bientôt !**

**Rebornx3 : Tu vas me tuer un jour XD ! Je te jure tes reviews m'ont trop manqué, j'adore ton humour ^^ ! **

***Grimm* Normal, vous avez un humour à deux balles toutes les deux !**

***Moi* Hé ho, fais attention à ce que tu dis, toi è_é ! J'ai pas encore écrit la fin de cette fic que je sache ! Tu devrais t'méfier mon pote ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire ? De quel droit, tu frappes mes revieweuses è_é ? **

***Grimm* Elle a posé une question qu'elle aurait pas dû, ok è_é !**

***Moi* C'est pas mon problème ! Tu vas te calmer, espèce de brute ! Sinon... sinon, Aizen pourrait bien trouver autre chose qu'une fraise, à se mettre sous la dent *air menaçant***

***Grimm* T'oserais pas O_O ? S'te plaît, fais pas ça ! Je... je retire tout c'que j'ai dis, ok ? Pose ce clavier !**

***Moi* Hum, allez ! Je te laisse t'en sortir pour cette fois v_v ! Mais si jamais, j'apprends que tu l'as de nouveau frappée...**

***Grimm* Non, non ! C'est bon, ok ! Je lui ferai plus rien ! *agite les mains en signe d'apaisement***

***Moi* Bon ! Allez, file ! *le regarde partir* Maintenant, revenons à nos persos ^^ !**

**J'adore faire des débats intérieurs, je trouve ça trop drôle ^^ ! Réunion d'urgence dans le cerveau d'Ishida XD ! Ha haha ^^ ! Le pauvre, je l'ai vraiment pas loupé dans cette fic ^^' ! Mais, casser son image de "monsieur-je sais-tout-et-je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde" est un véritable plaisir pour moi XD ! Sadisme, quand tu nous tiens ^^ ! C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas sentir Nell dans cette fic, c'est le but de la manœuvre ^^ ! Oui, oui, Grimm ne manque pas de ressources et c'est pas fini ^^ ! Il va nous montrer de quoi il est capable ^^ ! Contente que ça t'ait surprise la fin du chap 5, ça aussi c'était prévu XD ! Mais, tu m'as surpris moi aussi : la pub de coca-cola, je l'avais pas vu venir XD ! MDR ^^ ! Sinon, effectivement Grimmy s'est fait avoir sur toute la ligne et il a rien vu v'nir ^^ ! J'adore XD ! Ta dernière review était certes courte mais, sache que j'apprécie toutes tes reviews, quelque soit leur longueur, ma chère ^^ ! Sur ce, je te laisse et j'attends ta prochaine review ! Bye ^^ !**

**Mariposa-chan : Je me demandais où tu étais passée ^^ ! Contente de te lire de nouveau. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, tu es toute pardonnée, bien sûr ^^ ! Et puisque tu me l'as demandé : oui, ma rentrée s'est bien passée, même si le rythme est assez spécial... Bref v_v ! J'essaye toujours de glisser de l'humour, pour rendre la fic plus agréable, donc je suis contente que mon humour te fasse rire ^^ ! En tout cas, Merci de m'avoir complimenté pour ce premier lemon ^^ ! Ca m'a encouragé ! Tu m'étonnes que Grimm est frustré, le pauvre ! Je suis vache avec lui XD ! Ha haha ^^ ! Je tiens à souligner que Grimmy a été habitué à ce qu'on fasse les choses pour lui, comme le laver par exemple ! Donc, réaction normale v_v' ! Normale mais, débile ! Je sais ^^' ! Je lui souhaite bien du courage à ce pauvre Ichi (et aussi à Kira avec Shuuhei ! ) v_v ! Non, Ichi n'est pas devenu magicien mais, il a ses petits secrets ^^ ! Notamment, comment mettre au travail notre bleuté préféré ^^ ! Petit malin, va ) ! Bref, j'attends ta review avec impatience ! Au revoir \o/ ! **


	9. Chapitre 7 : Corps à corps part 2

**Et voici la deuxième partie ^^ ! Elle s'est faite attendre mais, elle est bien là ^^**

**Pairing : Ichi x Grimm et autres...**

**Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo !**

**/!\ Warning /!\ : la séquence que vous attendiez est arrivée, mes amies yaoistes ^^ ! LEMOOOOON XD ! Et je répéte : ceux ou celles qui sont trop prudes pour ce genre de scène, veuillez sauter ce passage très hot car, il s'agit d'une scène plus qu'explicite ! On arrête de jouer et on passe aux choses sérieuses là ! Si vous êtes traumatisés après, ce n'est pas mon problème : j'estime vous avoir suffisamment averti comme ça è.é !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Corps-à-corps 22

Dans le manoir du comte Hitsugaya, deux hommes se fixaient du regard. Ils semblaient être ailleurs, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

L'argenté observait cet individu qui était apparu tout d'un coup, et face auquel la pensée qui le traversa fut : Dépravation !

Un jeune homme brun, d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu du même costume que le blond, qui l'avait accueilli. Si sur ce dernier, cette tenue semblait en harmonie avec le personnage, là, c'était tout à fait l'inverse ! Cette posture lascive prise consciemment ou inconsciemment peut-être, ces cheveux en bataille qui traduisaient une personnalité sauvage, ce corps athlétique et désirable mais, surtout ce visage...

Des lèvres ourlées, qui appelaient aux baisers les plus doux, comme les plus passionnés et paraissaient le tenter. Et ces yeux amicaux qui, en un instant, furent traversés par une étincelle animale. Il le voyait les détailler de tout son saoul et ne s'en privait pas lui-même. Mais, cette tenue était définitivement trop stricte, trop sage pour l'individu qui le portait !

_"Un loup déguisé en agneau..." _affirma-t-il mentalement

En revanche, il l'imaginait sans problème dans un tout autre contexte...

Le brun détaillait le corps musclé qui transparaissait à travers les vêtements, du bas vers le haut. D'abord, des jambes solidement campées sur le sol, un bassin étroit où se trouvait, il en était certain, un entrejambe imposant qui pourrait lui faire voir les étoiles. Puis, un ventre marqué par des abdominaux saillants, résultat d'un entraînement physique rigoureux, tout comme ses pectoraux et ses bras. Des mains larges, qui lui semblaient être chaudes...

_"Ses caresses doivent être un vrai délice... ! J'aimerais qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, sur mon corps..." _pensa-t-il

Il poursuivit son voyage visuel pour arriver à sa bouche. Ses lèvres masculines aussi, paraissaient chaudes et ses baisers devaient être brûlants, divinement brûlants... Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, qui le sondaient d'une lueur d'envie et lui arrachèrent des frissons ! Il rougit légèrement sous l'intensité de ce regard mais, ne parvînt pas à s'en détacher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit faible, vulnérable face à un homme. Un homme, qui le déshabillait du regard et auquel il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, auquel il ne voulait pas résister !

- Kira, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît. Je vais m'occuper de monsieur ! Déclara-t-il, sans quitter des yeux son apollon

- Comment ? Mais, enfin..., s'exclama le blond

- Kira..., répéta-t-il, sur un ton on ne peut plus explicite

Le message était clair : " Dégage tout de suite, Kira ! Je suis sur un coup et si tu m'en empêcher, je t'étrangle !". Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, le blond savait décrypter ses expressions et ses intonations, alors c'est sans demander son reste, qu'il alla voir ailleurs s'il avait du boulot ! Laissant ainsi seuls, les deux hommes.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda le policier

- Shuuhei Hisagi, monsieur. Et vous devez être Muguruma-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact.

- Et bien, Muguruma-san, sachez que je suis à votre entière disposition donc, n'hésitez pas ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. En attendant, si vous voulez bien me suivre..., ajouta-t-il en prenant le même chemin que son ami Kira.

Kensei resta un moment sur place, à regarder se mouvoir ses hanches alors, qu'il marchait d'un pas calculé. Ce brun l'allumait sans vergogne et il ne savait pas, s'il arriverait à se retenir très longtemps comme ça.

Arrivés devant une porte à double battant, Shuuhei se stoppa et tourna les deux poignées en même temps, avant de pousser vers l'intérieur, les deux portes. Il s'écarta afin de laisser le passage à Kensei et en profita d'ailleurs, pour à nouveau se gorger de la vision qu'offrait le policier. Celui-ci fixa un instant du regard le brun, avant de détourner ses yeux vers la pièce.

Elle était richement décorée et éclairée par la lumière qui passait par les fenêtres, ornées de rideaux de velours rouge. Un canapé noir ainsi que deux fauteuils, de la même couleur, prenaient place autour d'une table basse en bois vernis et au sol, un tapis circulaire aussi rouge que les rideaux, recouvrait le plancher. Ce déballage de couleurs chaudes n'arrangeait en rien, le problème du commandant ! Il se laissait, une fois encore, emporté par son imagination débridée qui lui suggérait des images pour le moins, érotiques...

Hisagi, de son côté, ne se portait pas mieux ! Son regard était fixé sur le dos du commandant et des scénarios plus chauds les uns que les autres, firent leur chemin dans son esprit. Il imaginait l'argenté assis dans un des fauteuils, en train de lui embrasser et de lui mordiller le cou, alors qu'il le chevaucherait en rythme et pousserait des gémissements de plaisirs et de satisfaction. Puis, son regard tomba sur le tapis et il se voyait parfaitement, à quatre pattes, à même le sol et le dos cambré, alors que le policier le pilonnerait sans merci, en lui tenant les hanches...

Et alors que ces pensées se faisaient plus fortes, le brun ne put retenir un soupir rauque. Soupir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'argenté, qui se retourna pour faire face au majordome. Et ce qu'il vit, le plongea dans une sorte de transe : le brun était là, appuyé contre les portes, sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés et légèrement plissés, sa respiration était saccadée et il se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. De plus, la légère bosse qui déformait son pantalon, ne laissait aucun doute, sur le genre de pensées qu'il avait actuellement. Cette constatation fit perdre à Kensei, le peu de raison qu'il lui restait et il s'avança rapidement vers celui qui était, à cet instant, la luxure incarnée...

Au bruit des pas, Hisagi rouvrit soudainement les yeux et le regard brûlant que lui lançait le commandant de police, le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le policier se stoppa et le fixa de ses yeux marrons emplit de désir.

La tension entre les deux hommes, était palpable et on sentait que la situation était vraiment, sur le point de déraper ! Par réflexe, Hisagi déglutit puis, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Muguruma-san ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque

- En effet, je crois que nous avons un problème, Hisagi ! Répondit l'argenté

Il avança son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun et ajouta d'un ton joueur :

- Voyez-vous, je trouve que vous avez un comportement des plus... suspect ! Et donc, je me voir dans l'obligation de mener une petite "investigation"...

_"Ooh oui ! Faites tout ce que vous voulez..."_ pensa le brun, excité

Le regard du policier se faisait de plus en plus chaud et Hisagi peinait à le soutenir. Cependant, il trouva la force de poursuivre le dialogue :

- Et, que comptez-vous faire exactement ? L'interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus excité

- Et bien : vous allez vous retourner face à la porte, poser vos mains à plat, de chaque côté de votre tête et je vais procéder à une fouille au corps, dans les règles de l'art ! Lui répondit le policier, en massant légèrement le haut de la cuisse de son interlocuteur.

Celui se figea au toucher et fut parcouru par un frisson d'excitation puis, il se retourna docilement et attendit. Mais, la suite ne se fit pas attendre ! Kensei plaqua son corps contre celui du majordome et entreprit de commencer son "inspection"...

Il remonta ses mains le long du corps du jeune homme, en prenant bien soin, de ne faire qu'effleurer la peau. Arrivé au niveau de son cou, il défit le nœud qui servait de cravate, libérant ainsi la gorge halée et provoqua un nouveau frisson sur cette peau, en soufflant légèrement dessus. Puis, alors qu'une de ses mains déboutonnait le gilet du majordome, l'autre continuait de masser le haut de la cuisse du brun et une langue taquine vint se promener le long de la gorge mise à nue. Hisagi pencha alors la tête sur le côté, histoire de donner plus d'espace au policier, qui ne se priva pas pour sauter sur l'occasion. Il se mit à lécher et suçoter la peau. Le bruit de succion qu'il laissait sciemment échapper, ajoutait encore plus érotisme à cette chaude situation.

Quand le gilet fut entièrement déboutonné, il s'attaqua à la chemise et le parfum qui se dégageait du cou d'Hisagi, donna envie à Kensei de croquer cette peau, au goût salée. Il se mit donc à mordiller la clavicule découverte du jeune homme, s'attirant ainsi ses soupirs de satisfaction et remonta doucement jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire, pour ensuite, dévier sur l'oreille.

Shuuhei était littéralement transporté dans un autre monde, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de l'argenté. Et cette constatation, au lieu de le déranger, l'excitait encore plus !

Il en avait rêvé pendant des nuits, de trouver un homme qui par sa seule présence, serait capable de le soumettre. Ses sensations furent augmentées, lorsqu'il sentit l'aîné, prendre possession de ses tétons. Il les pinçait et les faisait rouler entre ses doigts, récoltant ainsi de nouveaux soupirs, ainsi que des gémissements :

- Ah, aah... Mugu... aaahh... ruma-san !

- Je pense... avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant mais,... je vais quand même poursuivre... mon inspection ! Lui susurra suavement l'argenté, alors qu'il lui léchait l'oreille.

- Humm... je vous en prie... aahh..., faites donc ! Invita le brun

Et sur ces paroles, Kensei se mit à parcourir de ses mains, le torse musclé du majordome. Il récoltait frissons sur frissons, soupirs sur soupirs et cela l'échauffait de plus en plus ! Il fit descendre ses mains, le long des abdominaux du brun et lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture, il entreprit de la défaire, avec une lenteur... calculée.

Hisagi, lui, n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Il voulait le policier, maintenant et tenta de défaire à son tour, le pantalon de l'argenté ! Mais visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il lui attrapa fermement les poignets.

- Tiens-toi, tranquille ! Ordonna le policier

Un gémissement de protestation lui répondit et voyant que le brun n'allait pas lui obéir, il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens :

- Puisque tu refuses d'obéir, je vais être obligé de te mettre les menottes...

_"Des menottes... ! Ma parole, vous lisez dans mes fantasmes, Commandant"_ se dit Hisagi, avec le sourire aux lèvres

Kensei fit donc passer les mains du jeune homme consentant par-devant, le menotta et retourna à son "affaire".

La ceinture était maintenant défaite et le pantalon glissa sensuellement jusqu'aux chevilles du plus jeune. Kensei fit subir le même sort au sous-vêtement et commença à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Il effleurait du bout des doigts, la peau fine et sensible d'Hisagi, qui ne cessait de soupirer de plaisir. Avec sadisme, le policier remontait jusqu'aux abords de la verge, avant de redescendre et de répéter le même mouvement. Shuuhei se sentait incroyablement frustré mais, c'était si bon...

Quand enfin l'érection d'Hisagi fut prise en charge, celui-ci, au contact de la main sur sa verge, poussait un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa totalement dominé par l'argenté.

Alors qu'une main effectuait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée, l'autre empoignait solidement sa hanche, permettant ainsi à Kensei de frotter sa propre érection, encore prisonnière, contre les fesses du brun. Hisagi pouvait sentir l'érection de l'argenté se durcir de plus en plus et imaginer ce que cela donnait une fois en lui, faisait trembler ses jambes d'anticipation.

Pendant ce temps, Kensei s'appliquait à prendre soin de l'entrejambe du majordome : il la pompait au rythme de ses frottements contre le fessier du jeune homme, passa son pouce le long de la veine palpitante puis, sur le gland recouvert d'un peu de pré-sperme. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec l'entrejambe du brun, il se recula légèrement, tout en maintenant la hanche bronzée et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- A présent, je vais passer à un examen plus... approfondi...

La gorge sèche et son cœur battant à 100 km/h, Hisagi se pût donner une réponse à haute voix et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Devant la réponse du plus jeune, Kensei étira un sourire hautement pervers et lubrifia deux de ses doigts avec sa salive. Il les approcha de l'entrée du brun, tourna un peu autour avant de les enfoncer tous les deux progressivement, dans l'antre chaude. Sous l'intrusion, Shuuhei grimaça de douleur et d'inconfort puis, souffla pour se détendre. Pour l'y aider, Kensei tourna son visage vers lui et se mit à dévorer la bouche du jeune homme. Leurs langues s'enroulaient et bataillaient pour la dominance, de la salive s'échappait au coin de leurs bouches mais, ils n'en avaient que faire. Finalement, Shuuhei rendit les armes et laissa à l'argenté, le soin de mener la danse. Une danse endiablée, qui les faisait gémir dans la bouche de l'autre et rendait leurs souffles encore plus saccadés.

C'était le baiser le plus chaud que Kensei ait jamais échangé avec quelqu'un. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti autant de passion dans un simple baiser. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de passion tout court ! Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela avec un homme et tout lui semblait si naturel, si instinctif... C'était surréaliste ! Et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter !

Il entama tout d'abord un mouvement de va-et-vient puis, quand il sentit l'antre se détendre sous ses doigts, il fit un mouvement en ciseaux, pour préparer au maximum le brun à sa venue. Il le frustrait délibérément car, il faisait en sorte d'effleurer légèrement la prostate, qu'il savait sensible, avant de retirer ses doigts. Quand finalement, il les enleva complètement, Hisagi grogna de cette perte et Kensei lui dit alors :

- Je crains que mes doigts... ne soient pas le meilleur outil... pour ce genre d'examen...

- Et... vous avez... une meilleure idée ? Demanda le brun, également essoufflé

- Oh oui ! Tu vas adorer...

Sans quitter le brun des yeux, Kensei descendit sa main pour libérer sa douloureuse érection. La libération fut accompagnée d'un soupir de plaisir du policier, qui se recula tout en attirant à lui, le fessier du jeune homme. Hisagi se retrouva donc penché en avant, ses mains menottées appuyées contre la porte et le dos cambré, présentant ainsi sa croupe à l'argenté. Ce dernier prit son érection en main et l'approcha de l'entrée. Il fit d'abord entrer le gland puis, doucement progressa à l'intérieur de son intimité, jusqu'à la garde et attendit :

- S'il te plaît, bouge..., supplia le pauvre brun, qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vais exaucer ta demande !

Ne pouvant lui-même plus se retenir, Kensei ressortit entièrement, avant de se rengainer brutalement. Il enchaîna des allers-retours sauvages, qui faisaient littéralement trembler Hisagi de plaisir. Celui-ci haletait bruyamment et poussait des cris, de plus en plus sonores. Il était complètement englouti par l'intensité des sensations, que lui faisait ressenti l'argenté ! Ses nerfs le vrillaient, son corps était en feu et il voulait plus, toujours plus...

- Ah, ah,... Kensei, plus fort encore ! Ouiii, comme çaaa ! Aaahh ! Ouiii !

- Hum, hum, Hisagi, tu es brûlant ! Tout en toi est si chaud, si serré ! Ooh, c'est bon !

- Plus vite,... plus profond ! AAH ! Ouii, c'est là ! AAAHHH !

- Bon sang ! C'est trop ! Huum, haan...

Leurs deux corps en sueur ne formaient plus qu'un et ils se mouvaient ensemble à un rythme effréné ! Les fesses halées claquant contre le bassin du policier, qui accéléra encore. La fin était proche...

- Je... haan... j'en peux plus ! Je vais... aahh... venir... !

- A l'intérieur ! Hnnn... s'il te plaaaîît... jouis en moi, Kensei ! Aaah, aaah ! Remplis-moi, Kenseiiiiiiii !

Et dans un râle puissant, l'argenté se déversa en lui. Cette sensation le fit jouir à sa suite, dans un cri montant vers les aigus mais, tout aussi puissant.

Ils étaient tout les deux épuisés mais, comblés ! Jamais, cela n'avait été aussi bon, aussi intense... Ils avaient été bien plus loin que les étoiles et en avaient du mal à se remettre ! Ils mirent un bon moment avant de reprendre une respiration normale et de pouvoir de nouveau bouger. Kensei qui se remit le premier, ressortit alors doucement de l'antre chaude et étroite, dans laquelle il était resté, retira les menottes aux poignets du plus jeune et le retourna pour regarder son visage.

Il avait encore le feu aux joues et ses yeux étaient mi-clos mais, sa respiration se calmait progressivement. Dans une pulsion, l'argenté rapprocha leurs visages, pour un chaste baiser. Un instant de douceur après toute la passion qui s'était déchaînée entre eux et le brun l'accepta avec plaisir. Une fois séparés, un tendre sourire vînt éclairer son visage, faisant également sourire le policier. Celui-ci décida de prendre la parole :

- Je..., commença-t-il

Mais tout à coup, des voix et des bruits de pas se dirigeant dans leur direction, se firent entendre. Après avoir croisés leurs regards, pour confirmer leurs impressions, ils se séparèrent rapidement pour se rhabiller. Kensei refermait son pantalon, pendant qu'Hisagi faisait de même et ramassait ses affaires tombées au sol. Puis, vif comme l'éclair et avec la chemise encore ouverte, le brun se dirigea vers un des murs où il enclencha un passage secret sous les yeux ébahis de Kensei :

- Attends ! Cria-t-il, en levant la main

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commandant ! Maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, il est hors de question que je vous lâche ! Sourit le brun

Ces paroles semblèrent apaiser l'argenté, puisqu'il abaissa la main et demanda :

- Quand te reverrai-je ?

- Plus tôt que tu ne le penses et quand tu t'y attendras le moins ! Répondit-il avec malice. A bientôt, chéri !

- Hé, ne m'appelle pas ché...

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase, le majordome disparu et le passage se referma. Puis, dans la seconde qui suivit, le majordome blond accompagné par un homme ayant environ la trentaine et des cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, apparurent.

_"Qui est cet homme ? On dirait qu'il vient de sortir de son lit, avec l'expression qu'il a sur le visage ! Il sent la paresse à trois kilomètres !"_ pensa Kensei

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Alors comme ça, vous êtes mon nouveau client ! Je me présente : je suis maître Kyoraku Shunsui. Et selon, la demande du jeune comte, je serai votre avocat pour votre demande de divorce. Enchanté ! Déclara-t-il, avec le sourire.

Il lui tendit la main et Kensei la serra mais, il restait sceptique ! Ce type était vraiment avocat ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait le vérifier !

* * *

><p>Ailleurs, dans l'antre d'Aizen Sosuke, un jeune homme au sourire démentiel, fit également son entrée :<p>

- Aizen-sama, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Je t'écoute, Gin. Répondit vaguement le brun

- Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, il semble qu'Ichigo-kun ne soit plus auprès de votre nièce. Je me suis renseigné et apparemment, elle l'a chargé d'une mission qui durera pendant Dieu sait combien de temps ! En tout cas, il n'est plus dans les environs du manoir, maître.

- Vraiment ? Voyez-vous cela ! Ainsi, le cavalier s'est déplacé et a laissé sa reine sans protection. Et bien, il serait idiot que ne pas profiter d'une telle opportunité ! Fit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. Gin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Bien sûr, Aizen-sama ! J'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait doucement a décliné, quand un cri féminin retentit dans le manoir de la famille Hinamori :<p>

- Aaaaahhhh !

Momo, qui était tranquillement en train de lire dans le salon, sursauta et s'arracha à sa lecture, pour se hâter vers les cuisines.

- Pour l'amour du ciel mais, que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama-t-elle

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle arriva sur les lieux de la catastrophe ! Sa cuisine, autrefois étincelante de propreté, ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille ! De la sauce maculait les murs et le plafond, des traces de brûlé étaient visibles autour de la marmite dépourvue de couvercle, qui avait apparemment servi à faire de la nourriture, quant au four, il était dans un état similaire à la marmite, avec sa porte grande ouverte d'où une fumée noire s'échappait.

Le choc passé, la petite marquise remarqua dans un coin de la cuisine, une forme humanoïde aux cheveux roux. Forme, qu'elle n'eut aucune mal à reconnaître d'ailleurs :

- Rangiku-san..., déclara-t-elle d'une voix trahissait à la fois son agacement et son exaspération. Qu'as-tu essayé de faire ?

La femme de chambre se tourna lentement vers elle, avec un rire nerveux :

- Ha haha ! Hinamori-sama, vous êtes là ! Et bien... je... j'ai voulu préparé votre dîner mais, euh... comment dire... j'ai eu un petit, un minuscule... accident ! Ha haha !

- Rangiku-san, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'approcher de cette cuisine ? Aux fourneaux, tu es un véritable danger public..., soupira la brune de lassitude

- Je sais mais, j'ai cru qu'en suivant bien la recette, j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de pas trop mauvais ! Fit-elle, avec un air coupable. Même si je sais, que je suis loin d'égaler Ichigo-kun, dans ce domaine... Je voulais vous faire plaisir, Hinamori-sama ! Acheva-t-elle, avec un sourire contrit

La marquise soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de retrouver le sourire et de s'avancer vers la femme de chambre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever puis, déclara :

- J'apprécie sincèrement tes efforts, Rangiku-san mais, je préférerai que tu ne réitères pas l'expérience !

Devant l'air confus de la jeune femme, elle poursuivit :

- Te rendus-tu compte que tu aurais pu être blessée ? Te brûler, te couper ou que sais-je encore ! Tu as de la chance de n'être que légèrement salie par de la sauce ! Crois-tu que cela m'aurait fait plaisir d'appeler Hanataro-san, de toute urgence ? Non. Acheva-t-elle fermement

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle ! Je vous présente mes excuses ! Fit timidement la rousse, en baissant la tête

- Ce n'est rien, tu es toute pardonnée ! L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle. Allez, va te débarbouiller et te changer ! Ensuite, tu me feras le plaisir de tout nettoyer et ranger, d'accord ? Ordonna-t-elle gentiment

- Bien, mademoiselle ! Dit un peu plus joyeuse Rangiku, rassurée que Momo ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

_"Reviens vite, Ichigo ! Ce manoir ne tient pas debout sans toi..." _ria intérieurement la brune, qui retourna vers le salon

Et quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être changée, Rangiku refit son apparition auprès de la maîtresse de maison :

- Dites Hinamori-sama, quand Ichigo-kun revient-il ? Le manoir semble tellement vide sans lui ! Déclara-t-elle

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, Rangiku ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle. Malheureusement, il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours. Une fracture ne guérit pas rapidement, tu sais ! Alors, il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo n'ait achevé sa mission.

- Sa mission ? Vous voulez dire prendre soin de Mister Jaggerjack ? Demanda la rousse, perplexe

- Oui, entre autres..., lui sourit mystérieusement la brune

- Entre autres ?

- Hn, hn...

- Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Momo soupira longuement puis, observa un instant la rousse. A voir l'air qu'elle prenait, la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, temps qu'on ne lui fournirait une explication satisfaisante. Depuis le temps que Rangiku était au service de sa famille, elle l'a connaissait bien. Elle se souvenait avec tendresse, combien sa mère et elle, n'avaient de cesse de joindre leurs forces pour tourmenter son pauvre père et de le faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

Un faible rire lui échappa, alors qu'elle reconsidéra la femme de chambre et décida de lui répondre :

- Vois-tu, lorsqu'Ichigo est partit porter secours à Mister Jaggerjack, il s'est passé quelque chose... Il n'a voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait et je n'ai pas insisté pour le savoir ! Dit-elle rapidement, en voyant le regard brillant de curiosité de Rangiku. Toujours est-il, que cet événement à changer la vision qu'il avait de cet homme et qu'il a ressenti le besoin de l'aider à sa façon. Alors, quand Jaggerjack-san nous a présenté sa requête, il y a vu l'opportunité de mettre ses desseins à exécution. Expliqua la marquise

- Aider cet espèce de... de rustre, de malotru ! S'énerva la rousse, en repensant au bleuté. Franchement, je me demande si Kami-sama en personne pourrait quelque chose pour cet individu ! Il est vraiment imbuvable !

- Si quelqu'un peut réussir dans cette entreprise, c'est bien lui ! Sourit la marquise.

- Vous croyez vraiment, Hinamori-sama ?

- Oui. De la même manière qu'il y est parvenu pour moi !

- Pour vous, Hinamori-sama ?

- Te souviens-tu de la période qui a suivit la mort d'Oka-san ?

- Ho oui, vous étiez complètement abattue ! Cela a duré des jours et jours, on ne vous voyait plus. Personnellement, je pensai que vous n'arriveriez pas à vous en remettre ! Répondit-elle tristement. Et puis, un jour, vous êtes réapparu avec Ichigo à vos côtés. Votre regard était déterminé, vous aviez le sourire d'une personne apaisée : le chagrin avait quitté votre visage..., déclara-t-elle, avec tendresse

Elle se tut un instant, à l'évocation de ces souvenirs puis, fit sur un ton songeur :

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Alors laisse-moi te raconter : en fait, cela s'est passé environ un mois, après le décès de ma mère. Ayant perdu auparavant mon père, la mort de celle-ci, m'avait totalement anéanti ! Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même : je ne sortais plus et passais mes journées, enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer, je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais pas ou très peu... En bref, je rejetais tout contact avec la réalité ! Qu'il s'agisse de mon entourage comme Ichigo ou de mes responsabilités en temps que marquise.

Un silence puis, elle reprit :

- Et c'est là, qu'Ichigo est intervenu : il m'a sorti de force de ma chambre, malgré mes cris et mes protestations puis, m'a jeté sans délicatesse dans un bain d'eau froide ! J'étais hors de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle, en souvenant du choc que le froid lui avait causé. Mais, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de respirer ou de me sécher. Immédiatement après, il m'a emmené de force jusqu'au cimetière et ne m'a relâcher qu'une fois arrivés, devant la tombe de mes parents. Puis, il a commencé à me sermonner. Il disait que mon comportement était indigne de mon statut, indigne de mes parents et surtout, indigne de moi-même ! Jamais, il ne m'avait parlé comme cela ! Ces paroles étaient effroyablement dures et blessantes mais, malgré tout justes ! Je l'aie ressenti dans mon cœur et j'ai eu alors tellement honte de moi, que je me suis mise à pleurer ! Il s'est alors calmé et m'a dit ces paroles, que je n'oublierai jamais _:_

_- Je la vois, moi, cette lumière en vous ! Elle est pleine de force, de courage et d'amour ! Elle brille pour illuminer le cœur de votre entourage et leur redonner espoir ! Votre mère avait la même lumière en elle ! Ne la laissez pas s'éteindre, ne laissez pas le chagrin vous empêcher de voir, tout le bonheur que vous pourriez avoir ! Vos parents n'auraient pas souhaité cela... Et moi, non plus, je ne le souhaite pas !_

- A cet instant-là, son regard était incroyablement doux et lumineux, au point que mes larmes, ont cessé de couler et il a ajouté :

_- Vous n'êtes pas seule, Hinamori-sama ! Je suis là, ainsi que Rangiku-san ! Sans oublier, toutes ces personnes dont les familles dépendent de la Maison Hinamori donc, de vous ! Si vous abandonnez, vous les abandonnez aussi ! Et que feront ces hommes seuls ou ces mères au foyer, pour nourrir leurs enfants, hum ? Il faut vous ressaisir et assumer les responsabilités que vos parents, vous ont confiées ! S'ils l'ont fait, c'est parce qu'ils savaient que vous en aviez les capacités ! Et s'il y a un quelconque problème, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. Je resterai à vos côtés et vous serez toujours fidèle, Hinamori-sama !_

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris : j'ai su que ma conduite avait été puérile, que cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi car, en plus de me plonger moi-même dans les ténèbres, je risquais d'entraîner avec moi, tous ceux qui dépendaient de moi ! Et j'ai également compris plus tard, à quel point, Ichigo s'était inquiété pour moi ! Alors, qu'il était resté auprès de moi pendant tout ce temps, moi, je n'avais cessé de le rejeter et de me replier sur moi-même.

Rangiku avait écouté attentivement le récit de la jeune fille. Quand celui-ci s'acheva, la marquise lui dit :

- Sache que si Ichigo agit ainsi envers lui : c'est parce qu'il a espoir de révéler ce qu'il y a meilleur en lui ! Parce qu'il a vu, qu'il était possible de le changer et de faire de lui, celui qu'il est réellement ! Et sache aussi que : même si je lui ordonnai d'arrêter, il ne le ferait pas ! Affirma-t-elle. Il s'acharnera, le poussera à réagir et ne reculera devant rien. Il ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois sa mission accomplie ! Expliqua-t-elle

Rangiku, de son côté, était de plus en plus abasourdie par ce qu'elle apprenait ! C'était insensé ! Comment le majordome pouvait-il espérer changer ce goujat ? Il avait perdu la tête, c'est certain !

Dans sa tête, les paroles de la marquise tournaient en boucle. Alors comme ça, et si cela la dépassait complètement, le rouquin avait décidé d'aider Jaggerjack, à sa façon ?

- Étranges méthodes, tout de même ! S'exclama la rousse

Mais, cela voulait dire que quelque part, il l'aimait... bien ? Cette pensée la fit sourire, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite et observa de nouveau, l'état de la cuisine : une vraie catastrophe ! Elle en avait au moins pour toute la soirée !

_"Et encore !"_ soupira-t-elle mentalement

Tout à coup, un bruit de vitre cassée se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri féminin :

- AAAHHH ! Qui êtes-vous et que voul...

- Hinamori-sama ! S'écria Rangiku

* * *

><p>De leur coté, Ichigo et Grimmjow rentraient tranquillement au manoir. Cette journée avait été pleine de surprises et le bleuté n'en regrettait pas une seule seconde ! Il riait encore de la façon dont le rouquin avait découvert puis, soumis cet espèce de faux-jeton de Marcielo ! Qui penserait qu'un simple majordome pouvait être un homme d'affaire aussi redoutable et efficace ! D'ailleurs, Grimmjow commençait à se demander, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose que ce rouquin ne savait pas faire !<p>

_"D'où il sort ce mec ? Il a tous les talents ou quoi !"_

Il observa un moment le rouquin, qui en sentant le regard de l'aristocrate posé sur lui, demanda :

- Je vous sens pensif, Jaggerjack-san. Auriez-vous une question à me poser ?

- Ouais. Je me demandais, comment un majordome pouvait se transformer en requin du monde des affaires ?

- Un requin ? Charmante image..., ironisa ledit majordome

- Réponds à ma question. Ordonna Grimmjow, sans être agressif pour une fois

Ichigo était las mais, consentit à répondre :

- Lorsque Hinamori-sama a perdu ses parents et a dû faire face à ses responsabilités en tant que marquise, elle n'était alors âgée que de 12 ans. Et n'avait, évidemment, aucune idée de la manière dont gérer tout cela ! Des professeurs ont été mandés, afin de lui donner des cours avancés à ce sujet. Mais, je sentais qu'elle était dépassée par les événements et en tant que majordome, il était de mon devoir de lui venir en aide. Commença-t-il

Il se tut un instant puis, reprit :

- C'est pourquoi je me suis plongé, à mon tour, dans cet univers qui m'était jusqu'à lors, inconnu. J'ai demandé aux professeurs de ma maîtresse, de m'instruire également ! Ayant une faculté d'apprentissage plutôt développée, j'ai rapidement engrangé les connaissances nécessaires. Puis, j'ai fait appel à des associés de feu Monsieur le marquis, des hommes de confiance, à qui j'ai demandé de m'enseigner toutes les ficelles du monde des affaires, toutes les ruses, les astuces et les failles aussi. Et c'est ainsi, que je suis devenu un homme d'affaire averti et alerte.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas ! Il avait fait tout ça, uniquement pour aider sa maîtresse ! Sa dévotion pour elle, n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ? Il s'arracha à ses pensées, pour se reconcentrer sur les paroles du rouquin :

- Depuis lors, j'ai accompagné Hinamori-sama à tous ses rendez-vous d'affaires : je l'épaulai moralement, je lui donnai mon avis et j'étudiai avec elle, les contrats que l'on nous soumettait. J'ai également pris deux habitudes, lors de ce genre de rencontre : la première, était de me renseigner personnellement sur les individus que nous allions rencontrer et de lui faire un rapport détaillé, avant chaque entrevue. La deuxième, était d'observer attentivement le déroulement du rendez-vous dans les moindres détails puis, de faire un second rapport à ma maîtresse, une fois le rendez-vous terminé.

- Pourquoi faire un compte-rendu après ? Demanda Grimmjow

- Pour lui faire part de ce que j'avais pu observer : l'attitude adoptée par l'individu en question, mes impressions quant à ses intentions réelles et enfin, ce que j'ai pensé de l'entrevue dans son ensemble. Répondit Ichigo

L'aristocrate émit un sifflement admiratif, avant de déclarer :

- Et ben, toi, on peut dire que tu ne ménages pas tes efforts ! C'est une idée ou ta maîtresse se repose entièrement sur toi, pour gérer ses affaires ? Demanda-t-il, ensuite

- A l'époque où elle ne maîtrisait pas encore bien ses responsabilités, c'était vrai. Mais avec le temps, elle a acquis de l'expérience et de l'assurance. Et désormais, elle est quasiment indépendante sur ce point.

- Quasiment ?

- Hinamori-sama est une jeune fille délicate et sensible, elle a besoin d'avoir un point d'ancrage solide auquel se rattacher, si jamais la situation venait à lui échapper. C'est pourquoi je continue d'assister à chacun de ses rendez-vous d'affaires. Mais, davantage en temps que soutien moral et d'appui dans ses propos, que d'aide lors de la prise de décision.

- Je vois..., fit l'américain.

- Souhaiteriez-vous que j'agisse de même pour vous, Jaggerjack-san ? L'interrogea sérieusement le rouquin

- De quoi je me mêle ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour gérer mes affaires, compris ? Vociféra-t-il, avec agressivité

Ichigo se retînt de lui faire une remarque, quant à ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, avec monsieur Marcielo et répliqua :

- J'ai compris. Mais sachez, qu'il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide, lorsque la situation nous échappe, Jaggerjack-san ! C'est, au contraire, une preuve de sagesse et d'intelligence !

- Tsss !

Alors que le bleuté réfléchissait encore à cela, une voix paniquée se fit entendre :

- KUROSAKI-KUUUN !

Les deux hommes firent volte-face et c'est une Orihime à bout de souffle, qui apparut. Elle semblait également terrifiée et ils comprirent bien vite pourquoi :

- Que se passe-t-il, Inoue ?

- Kurosaki-kun, c'est... c'est affreux ! Des... hommes ont pénétré dans le manoir et... ils... ils ont enlevé Hinamori-sama ! Dit-elle, avec la respiration saccadée

- Comment ? Hinamori-sama !

- Oui ! Et ils ont laissé derrière eux, ce message ! Ajouta-t-elle, en lui tendant un bout de papier

Sur celui-ci, un texte écrit dans une écriture peu soignée, figurait et disait ceci :

_Salu l'roukin ! Tu t'souvien d'nou ?_

_La dérniér foi à la p'tite soteri de l'alemande là, tu a batus mé omes et tu nou a ridikulizé !_

_Ont ai revenu se vanjer et céte foi, tu l'anportera pa au paradi !_

_Si tu veu raikupéré la mome, vien la chairché ! On la garde avek nou, quel que par dan la vil !_

_Le tan té conté, alor ta intéré à t'dépéché ! Tik-tak, tik-tak !_

Ichigo resta un instant figé et livide face à la feuille de papier, avant de s'exclamer :

- Ô Kami-sama !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le bleuté, intrigué

- Je... je n'ai jamais vu... autant de fautes d'orthographes de ma vie !

- Hein ? Fit le bleuté, interloqué

Pour un peu, il en serait tombé sur le cul, tellement il était surpris à la réaction du majordome. Après s'être remit, il éclata littéralement de rire :

- Pfff, ha haha ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça ! Ha haha ! Ta précieuse maîtresse s'est faite enlevée, je te signale ! Ha haha !

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, Jaggerjack-san ! Ne m'insultez pas ! Lui répondit le rouquin. Mais sur le coup, cela a été plus fort que moi !

- Si tu avais vu la tête que tu faisais ! Ha haha ! On aurait dit que c'était la fin du monde ! Ha haha !

- Ho, voulez-vous bien cesser de rire comme un chacal ! S'exclama le rouquin agacé. Inoue, sais-tu quelle direction, ils ont pris ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Hélas, non ! Je me trouvai au fond du jardin, lorsque cela est arrivé et c'est Rangiku-san qui m'a raconter ce qui s'est passé : elle est arrivée au moment où ils l'emportaient et à essayer de les s'en empêcher. Elle s'est battue et à réussir à en mettre quelques uns à terre mais, ils étaient trop nombreux ! L'un d'eux lui a frappée la tête par derrière, elle s'est effondrée et ils sont partis. Elle était trop étourdie pour venir vous chercher elle-même alors, c'est moi qui m'en suis chargée, Kurosaki-kun. Répliqua-t-elle un peu embêtée. Je suis désolée, je ne vous suis pas très utile ! Ajouta-t-elle, en baissant la tête

- Allons, ne te blâmes pas ainsi ! Je n'aime pas t'entendre te rabaisser. Garde la tête haute, Inoue ! La réprimanda-t-il gentiment

- Oui, d'accord. Dit-elle, en retrouvant le sourire

- Par ailleurs, il faudra que je m'entretienne personnellement avec toi, à un moment plus approprié.

- Oh ! Euh... bien. Comme vous voudrez, Kurosaki-kun ! Affirma-t-elle, docilement

- Dites, je suis encore là !

Grimmjow ne riait plus du tout, il regardait la rousse avec un air méprisant et ne semblait pas apprécié de voir le majordome si proche d'elle. Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui et Ichigo rétorqua, avec un air taquin :

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Seriez-vous jaloux par hasard ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, par moment !

- Hn, hn..., fit le rouquin de façon éloquente. Bref, l'heure n'est plus à la tergiversation ! Il faut aller secourir Hinamori-sama. Orihime, rentre au manoir et prends soin de Rangiku et nous, nous nous mettons en route !

- "Nous" ? Comment ça "nous" ? Il n'y a pas de "nous" ! Clama Grimmjow. _Tu_ vas aller jouer les chevaliers servants et moi, je rentre ! Déclara-t-il, en prenant la direction de son manoir

- Vraiment ? Je vous pensais plus revanchard que cela...

- Pardon ?

- Il se trouve que les hommes qui vous ont enlevé et séquestré, sont les mêmes qui viennent de s'en prendre à ma maîtresse. Expliqua Ichigo, avec un air innocent

- De quoi ! C'est cette bande de bâtards ! S'emporta le bleuté. Les salopards ! Attendez un peu que je leur tombe dessus, ils vont regretter d'être venus au monde ! Je vais leur arracher la langue et la leur enfoncer là où je pense !

- Dois-je comprendre que vous vous joindrez à moi, dans cette entreprise ?

- Tu es crétin ou tu fais semblant juste pour m'énerver ? Évidemment que je viens, imbécile ! En route ! Fit-il en s'élançant vers la ville

Ichigo lui riait sous cape ! Décidément, les réactions de Grimmjow étaient très drôles. Il s'amusait beaucoup, il fallait l'admettre ! Bon, assez rit. Ces brigands avaient fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à sa maîtresse et ils allaient amèrement le regretter, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

- Personne ne touche à Hinamori-sama ! Et vous allez rapidement l'apprendre, fripouilles ! Déclara le rouquin, en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Puis, il s'élança également à la recherche de sa maîtresse. Grimmjow, à ses côtés, semblait avoir hâte d'en découdre...

* * *

><p>Dans sa voiture, Toshiro observait le paysage. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à chasser ses sombres idées de son esprit :<p>

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que Momo est menacée, c'est Kurosaki qui la sauve ! Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'agir rapidement quand il le faut ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi instinctif que lui ? Pourquoi ? Je suis son fiancé tout de même, c'est à moi de la protéger !"_ s'affligea-t-il

Toshiro avait du respect pour le rouquin et même, il l'appréciait sincèrement... Et en même temps, il en était jaloux ! Il jalousait cette maudite complicité, qui le liait à la jeune marquise et lui donnait aveuglément confiance en ce majordome. Il se sentait si petit, si insignifiant à côté de lui ! C'était comme s'il n'existait plus lorsque le rouquin était là ! Insupportable !

_"La prochaine fois, je jure que..."_

Il fut sortir de ses pensées par des cris venant du dehors :

- Bon sang, Ichigo ralentis ! Je ne peux pas te suivre avec ma cheville, abruti !

- Hinamori-sama a été enlevé, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Jaggerjack-san ! Hâtez-vous !

_"Comment Momo... enlevée ?"_ fit Toshiro incrédule

- Arrêtez la voiture ! Immédiatement ! Ordonna le comte affolé

Immédiatement, le cocher tira fermement sur les rênes et les chevaux se stoppèrent. A peine, le véhicule s'était-il immobilisé que le jeune comte s'en était extirpé et interpelait le rouquin. Celui-ci s'arrêta, tourna son regard vers lui et attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, pour parler :

- Toshiro-san ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Est-ce vrai, Kurosaki ? Hinamori a été enlevé ? L'interrogea-t-il, sans le laisser terminer sa question

- Et bien... en effet mais,...

- Alors, je viens avec vous ! Affirma-t-il avec détermination

- Comment ?

- Ho Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Fit un certain bleuté

Le majordome poussa un soupir de lassitude, comme souvent ces derniers temps et l'américain ne tarda pas à les rejoindre :

- Qui est ce minus ?

- Qui est ce grossier personnage ?

Le majordome fit rapidement les présentations et ils répondirent à l'unisson par un "hn" méprisant. La conversation se reconcentra sur le sujet principal :

- Bien. Toshiro-san, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir nous accompagner ? Demanda Ichigo

- Cela va de soi, voyons ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas, que je vais rester les bras croisés dans un moment pareil ! Je suis son fiancé, c'est mon devoir d'aller la secourir ! Rétorqua le jeune comte

- Comme c'est touchant ! Railla l'américain

- Vous, je me passerai volontiers de vos commentaires ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il ne me semble pas que vous fassiez partie de l'entourage d'Hinamori.

- On a tous nos raisons d'être ici, gamin..., fit d'un air énigmatiquement

- Arrêtez d'essayer d'avoir l'air intelligent, cela ne vous va pas ! Fit le comte, sarcastique

- De quoi ? Tu vas voir espèce de...

- On se calme, messieurs ! Clama fermement le majordome

Aussitôt le silence se fit mais, cela n'empêchait pas les deux nobles de se fusiller du regard. Avec deux têtes de mules comme ça, le pauvre rouquin n'avait pas fini de jouer les arbitres !

_"Mais, reprenons nos esprits ! L'heure n'est pas à l'apitoiement !" _se dit Ichigo

- Bien. A présent, il faut trouver un moyen pour localiser Hinamori-sama. Nous ne pouvons la chercher à travers toute la ville, nous perdrions trop de temps !

- Ah ouais ! Et comment tu comptes faire alors ? Tu as des dons de voyance peut-être ? Fit Grimmjow, toujours aussi charmant

- Lui, au moins, il réfléchit au meilleur moyen pour agir ! Pas comme certain ! Rétorqua dédaigneusement Toshiro

- C'est bizarre que tu dises ça, parce que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu sur ce coup-là, la crevette !

- Comment osez-vous m'appeler, espèce d'homme de Cro-magnon ? S'insurgea le plus jeune

- Il suffit, vous êtes ridicules tout les deux ! Comment pouvez-vous vous battre comme des gamins, dans un moment pareil ! S'exclama à son tour Ichigo, excédé

La voix puissante du rouquin calma net les deux perturbateurs, qui se sentirent mourir de honte sur le regard inflexible de colère que leur envoyait Ichigo ! Ce dernier s'efforça de s'apaiser également enfin de retrouver sa lucidité. Cela fait, il se fit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour essayer de déceler un indice, n'importe quoi, qui les mettrait sur une piste !

Déjà, ils étaient à pied et il ne s'était écoulé que peu de temps depuis l'enlèvement, donc ils n'ont pas pu quitter la ville. Ensuite, c'est lui et non sa maîtresse, qui est véritablement visé donc, ils la maintiendront en vie le temps qu'il arrive. Mais, en même temps, il ne savait pas de quoi ces fripouilles étaient capables et sous le coup de l'agacement ou de l'impatience, ils pourraient très bien mettre leur menace à exécution. Et en parlant de menaces d'ailleurs, Ichigo se mit à repasser en boucle le message qu'ils avaient laissé à son intention.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les ravisseurs avaient conduits Hinamori dans leur nouvelle planque et l'avait solidement attachée et bâillonnée. La pauvre enfant n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel, elle se trouvait ! Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu en hauteur car, elle pouvait contempler la ville et sentait le vent souffler dans les cheveux. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait perdu sa pince et sa chevelure brune venait s'éparpiller sur ses épaules et autour de son visage marqué par l'inquiétude.<p>

Soudain, un homme de forte carrure qu'elle avait identifié à l'instant de son kidnapping, comme étant le chef de la bande, s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui parler :

- T'en fais pas, ma jolie, on t'tuera pas ! C'est l'rouquin qui t'accompagne, qu'on veut !

Il la détailla du regard puis, enchaîna :

- N'empêche, t'es vachement mignonne ! Ton copain a intérêt à vite s'ramener, parce que j'sais pas si j'pourrais garder le contrôle d'mes gars très longtemps ! Les hommes ont des besoins, tu sais, chérie ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs..., acheva-t-il d'un sourire pervers, lors qu'il lui caressait le visage.

Dégoûtée et ne pouvant répondre à ce porc, qui lui donnait la nausée, Momo détourna le visage sur le côté pour s'extirper du regard lubrique de l'homme. La peur la faisait trembler de tous ses membres et faisait monter des larmes à ses yeux clos. C'est en silence et de toute son âme, qu'elle se mit à prier pour la venue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

_" Ichigo ! Où que tu sois, je t'en supplie, viens me chercher ! Viens me chercher !"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo réfléchissait toujours, quand il entendit une voix apeurée :<p>

_" Viens me chercher ! "_

- Hinamori-sama ! S'exclama-t-il, en tournant la tête en direction de là où parvenait la voix.

Cela recommençait ! Comme lors de l'enlèvement de Grimmjow, il entendait une voix l'appeler. C'était comme un appel intérieur que lui seul entendait, comme une résonnance...

Et soudain, le son de l'horloge de Big Ben déchira le silence du soir et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du majordome :

_"Le temps t'est compté, alors t'as intérêt à t'dépêcher ! Tic-tac, tic-tac..."_

- Mais, c'est bien sûr ! S'écria le rouquin

Il fit par la même, sursauter les deux autres hommes présents, qui le fixèrent comme s'il était fou !

- Ca va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu as perdu la tête, ma parole ! Ragea le bleuté

- Taisez-vous, pauvre sot ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'il a trouvé quelque chose ! Défendit Toshiro

Ne prêtant pas attention à la nouvelle chamaillerie des deux aristocrates, Ichigo s'élança en direction de la célèbre tour. Il courrait à une vitesse telle que Toshiro et surtout Grimmjow, ne pouvaient le suivre ! Ce dernier vit du coin de l'œil, une calèche à l'arrêt et décida qu'il allait faire un emprunt.

Alors que les propriétaires montaient dans le véhicule, Grimmjow s'empressa de détacher un des chevaux de la calèche et de le monter. Et c'est sous les cris de protestation des aristocrates, qu'il chevaucha à la suite du rouquin. Dans sa course, il rejoignit le jeune comte qu'il prit en passager arrière :

- Je peux vous déposer peut-être ? Fit-il d'un ton railleur

- Trop aimable ! Lui répondit ironiquement ce dernier

- Bon sang ! Mais comment fait-il pour courir aussi vite celui-là ?

- C'est malheureusement une des nombreuses questions au sujet de Kurosaki, qui sont sans réponse ! Dit Toshiro

- En tout cas, hors de question qu'il tire toute la gloire à son avantage cette fois ! J'ai une revanche à prendre !

- Pour une fois, nous tombons d'accord, Mister Jaggerjack ! Constata le passager

Grimmjow étira un de ses fameux sourires carnassiers, l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir rendre à ses chiens la monnaie de leur pièce, y était pour beaucoup ! L'adrénaline grondait en lui, le rendant euphorique et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état ! L'excitation de la perspective du combat qu'il allait mener, faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines, un peu à la façon d'un fauve en chasse.

_" Je te préviens Ichigo, tu as intérêt à m'en laisser ! " _pensa-t-il

Ichigo venait d'arriver et déjà un comité d'accueil se présentait devant lui.

- Au moins, il ne fait plus aucun doute que c'est bien ici, qu'elle est détenue ! Déclara le roux

- Ichigo !

L'interpelé n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier les deux individus, qui arrivaient en renfort à cheval. Ceux-ci descendirent bien vite de leur monture et se placèrent à ses côtés pour combattre.

- Toshiro-san, vous n'avez pas d'arme, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il

- Non.

Et alors qu'un des agresseurs fonçait sur eux, armé d'une épée, Ichigo fonça également sur lui et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya valser vers le mur. Ichigo en avait profité pour lui subtiliser son arme qu'il tendit au jeune comte :

- Alors, en voici une, mon cher !

- Merci, Kurosaki. Répondit poliment Toshiro

- Et moi, alors ? Fit Grimmjow égal à lui-même

- Vous avez déjà une arme, il me semble ? Rétorqua le majordome

- Ouais, tu as raison ! C'est vrai que ma canne m'a beaucoup aidé la dernière fois ! Fit sarcastiquement le bleuté

- Repensez au conseil que je vous ai donné et cela ira, Jaggerjack-san !

- Tsss !

- Et toi, Kurosaki ? Interrogea le plus jeune

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! C'est le super-majordome, il n'a pas besoin d'arme pour se battre ! Se moqua Grimmjow

Ichigo étira un petit sourire amusé, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se reconcentrer sur le combat à venir. Les deux camps se fixèrent un instant, en chien de faïence et d'un commun accord, le combat commença.

Chacun des trois hommes se retrouvèrent à combattre à un contre dix, envoyant valdinguer les adversaires les uns après les autres ! Ichigo enchaînait les figures d'arts martiaux avec aisance et grâce et il semblait que personne ne parviendrait à le toucher. Toshiro se débrouillait aussi très bien de son côté, attaquant et esquivant tour à tour ! Le fait qu'il soit plus petit que ses opposants, gênait ces derniers qui avaient du mal à viser juste et s'énervait pour rien alors que lui, restait parfaitement calme et concentré. Pour une fois que ses cours d'escrime lui servait à quelque chose ! Et si en plus, c'était pour Momo, il allait y mettre toute son énergie et l'enseignement qu'on lui avait inculqué !

Grimmjow, de son côté, ne s'en tirait pas mal non plus et s'en donnait à cœur joie ! Il usait de toute sa force brute et sa volonté pour enchaîner coup de poing et de canne. Il se prenait aussi des coups mais, n'en avait que faire !

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous me le paieriez, bande de bâtards ! Clama-t-il, au milieu du combat. Et c'est pas fini ! Je vais tous vous éclater, salopards !

Et alors qu'il apprêtait à porter un nouveau coup avec sa canne, un des bandits le bloqua en attrapant le fût. Heureusement, Grimmjow réagit rapidement en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'individu, tout en tirant la canne vers lui. Et là, chose incroyable, le fût glissa légèrement découvrant une lame de métal insérer dans la canne. Intrigué, Grimmjow ramena complètement l'objet vers lui, pour voir cela de plus près. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête et il comprit enfin ce qu'avait voulu lui dire le majordome !

_" Putain mais, quel con ! J'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite ! _s'exclama mentalement le bleuté. _N'empêche que je le retiens de me faire des cachotteries dans ce genre, celui-là ! Ca le tuerait de dire les choses clairement, il faut toujours que môssieur Ichigo fasse des mystères !"_

Mais, il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à râler, puisque l'ennemi revenait à la charge ! Ils s'attirèrent un sourire vengeur du bleuté, qui était plus déterminé que jamais, à leur faire mordre la poussière.

Pour revenir au rouquin, celui-ci se demandait combien il y en avait comme ça ! Il perdait du temps avec le menu fretin et cela l'agaçait ! Il voulait régler l'histoire le plus vite possible et ramener sa maîtresse en lieu sûr. La pauvre devait être morte d'inquiétude et de peur ! Son regard se leva vers le haut de la tour de Big Ben, où se trouvait actuellement Hinamori. Un adversaire profita de l'ouverture que laissait inconsciemment le majordome pour l'attaquer par derrière mais, fût stopper dans son élan par Grimmjow qui s'interposa entre lui et le rouquin.

- Hé bien, hé bien ! On est dans la lune, majordome ?

- Merci pour votre aide, Jaggerjack-san. Lui répondit simplement le roux

- Ouais, ouais ! Et si tu montais là-haut pendant que nous, on s'occupe d'eux ! Tu seras plus utile auprès de ta maîtresse qu'ici de toute façon ! Déclara le bleuté, tout en continuant d'affronter l'ennemi

- Vous êtes certain de pouvoir les contenir seulement à deux ?

- Putain mais, tu fais chier ! Vas donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis, t'entends ! Vociféra-t-il, alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude dans le foie de son adversaire.

Il se remit en position de défense dos à Ichigo puis, reprit :

- Ne vas pas me sous-estimer, parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre en selle ! Maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste et tu n'as pas intérêt à me gâcher mon plaisir, vu ! Et puis, je te rappelle que tu es à mon service pour l'instant donc, tu m'obéis ! Moi et la crevette, on reste ici et toi, tu montes tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il, avec un sourire narquois

- Ha haha ! A vos ordres, Jaggerjack-san ! Ria gentiment le majordome

Et sans plus attendre, le rouquin commença à gravir les marches qui le conduisaient vers sa maîtresse. Arrivé en haut, le silence l'accueillit. Un silence, qui était tout sauf normal et l'interpela immédiatement. Prudemment, il poursuivit son avancé et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur la captive, qui était pieds et poings liés et entravée par un bâillon. Sur-le-champ, il accourut à ses côtés.

- Me voici, Hinamori-sama ! Je vais vous libérer. Ne bougez pas pendant que je défais vos liens, mademoiselle !

Le regard de la jeune fille montrait son soulagement mais, aussi autre chose qu'Ichigo ne parvenait pas à définir... C'était comme une étincelle d'inquiétude...

A peine libérée, elle s'exclama :

- Ichigo, derrière toi !

Réalisant son erreur, il se retourna subitement et évita ainsi de justesse la hache de son ennemi. Dans un saut prodigieux, il les éloigna tous les deux de l'assaillant vers lequel il se tourna, faisant ainsi rempart entre lui et la jeune marquise. L'homme était de forte carrure, avait le haut du crâne chauve, un grand front et des sourcils épais qui lui donnaient de petits yeux enfoncés, un nez épaté ainsi que des lèvres grossières entourées par une barde de trois jours et un menton carré. Il portait des vêtements peu soignés et typique de son métier de mercenaires. Dans ses yeux noirs brillaient la rage et la soif de vengeance.

- Toi, le rouquin ! Tu vas payer pour l'humiliation que tu nous as fait subir la dernière fois ! J'vais rétablir l'honneur des mercenaires de Barksley en t'envoyant au diable !

- L'honneur ? Ha ! Vous m'excuserez mais, je ne vois pas quel honneur il y a, à s'attaquer à des innocents ! Répliqua Ichigo, acerbe

- La ferme ! A cause de toi, l'autre est venu ouvrir sa grande gueule et on a bien faillit y passer, moi et ses hommes ! C'est qu'_il_ aime pas l'échec, ce con ! Clama le boss

- Qui est ce " _il _" dont vous parlez ? Demanda Ichigo

- Là où tu vas, t'as pas besoin d'le savoir ! Fit l'homme en s'élançant vers le majordome

Les coups de haches commencèrent à pleuvoir et pour protéger sa maîtresse, Ichigo entraîna l'homme, loin de la petite brune.

Elle observa le combat d'un regard soucieux. Elle savait que personne n'égalait Ichigo dans ce domaine mais, elle pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui ! Après tout, il était bien plus qu'un simple majordome pour lui, il était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, celui qui avait su combler la solitude dans laquelle, elle avait été plongé. Et une fois de plus, il mettait sa vie en danger pour elle, il se précipitait à sa rescousse quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant des bruits venant de l'escalier mais, fût soulagé en apercevant la chevelure de neige de son fiancé suivit de Mister Jaggerjack. Le jeune comte s'empressa de la rejoindre et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Incroyable ! C'était bien la première fois que Toshiro se montrait si emprunt aux démonstrations affectives. Et elle en profita un temps, avant de se détourner pour réobserver le duel. Ichigo ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, le laissant ainsi s'épuiser tout seul avec la lourde arme qu'il portait. Celui-ci s'essoufflait petit à petit et bientôt il n'aurait plus qu'à porter le coup final pour acheva le duel.

Seulement voilà, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite et au lieu de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, l'homme chargea en direction des nouveaux spectateurs qui esquivèrent tous, comme ils purent ! Tous sauf Hinamori qui se fit de nouveau prendre en otage. Dos à la rambarde qui donnait sur le vide, le mercenaire menaçait de la tuer si le majordome ne renonçait pas à se défendre.

- T'as bien entendu ! C'est toi ou c'est elle, choisi !

- Connard ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'écria Grimmjow

- Lâche jusqu'au bout, effectivement ! Renchérit Toshiro

- Reculez, vous autres ! C'est le rouquin que j'veux ! Répliqua-t-il aux deux hommes. Amène-toi ici et tâtes de ma hache, rouquin ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Ichigo

Ce dernier ancra son regard dans celui de son ennemi et d'une démarche franche et déterminée, il s'approcha de l'homme.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas l'écouter, ce sale bâtard ! S'exclama incrédule le bleuté

- Kurosaki... ? Fit le comte sur le même ton

- Ne fais pas cela, Ichigo ! Je t'en prie, arr..., supplia Momo

- Hinamori-sama ! L'interrompit-il calmement. Je vous protégerai, même si je dois sacrifier ma propre vie pour cela.

Il poursuivit sa funeste avancée sous le regard apeuré de la brune, qui fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, Ichigo ne pouvait pas mourir aujourd'hui en choisissant de se sacrifier pour elle, il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois durant ces années...

Non, ça n'allait se passer comme ça ! Sentant une vigueur nouvelle naître en elle, Momo se mit à se débattre comme une folle ! Elle mordait, frappait, griffait son geôlier qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Dans une tentative de s'en débarrasser, il lui assena une gifle retentissante qui la fit tomber en arrière par-dessus la rambarde. Dans un réflexe, elle s'accrocha à lui et l'entraîna à son tour derrière la rambarde. Le poids de la hache aidant la manœuvre, il chût dans un cri alors qu'elle le lâchait pour tenter de se rattraper à la bordure.

Celle-ci était glissante, trop pour qu'elle tienne ! Ichigo, le choc de la scène passé, se reprit pour aller la chercher alors qu'elle glissait inexorablement. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de la rattraper et elle chuta à son tour, dans le vide.

C'est avec un regard empreint d'effroi, ses cheveux détachés lui fouettant le visage pendant sa chute, qu'elle capta le regard de son frère de cœur et qu'elle étendit la main devant elle, en hurlant d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOO !

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilu ^^ ! J'ai bossé toute la journée mais, ça en valait la<strong>** peine ^^ ! Comme d'hab, je coupe à un mauvais moment ! Non, non ! Pas taper, pas taper O_O" ! Sinon, pas de chap' , attention... ! **

**Sinon, je suis contente que mes idées du chap' précédents, vous ait plût ^^ ! J'entends par-là : **

**1) la canne de Grimm (dont vous avez tous deviné le secret du premier coup, sauf Grimm -_-" ! No comment ! ) **

**2) le lemon Ken/Hisa, que j'ai mis un certain temps à rédiger tant donné que c'est mon premier ! J'espère qu'il était bien ^^" ! Pitié, rassurez-moi v_v ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous promets de m'améliorer ! **

**Bon, alors quelques explications quant à mon retard v_v : j'avais complètement zappé que le stage s'était l'avant-dernière semaine (du 14 nov au 18) et donc j'ai passé une semaine dans une clinique médicale à suivre une infirmière à domicile, partout dans ses déplacements ! Le soir, je rentrai tellement crevée, qu'à peine après avoir dîné, j'allais me couché direct ! **

**Ensuite, la semaine suivante plusieurs choses me sont tombés dessus : premièrement, le rapport de stage que je devais taper et remettre dans la semaine, ensuite les oraux de stage, qui sont (en gros) des oraux durant lesquels on doit parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant le stage et enfin la préparation d'un exposé en groupe à remettre le jeudi suivant ! Je vous jure des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'acharne sur nous v_v ! **

**Et la semaine suivante, que s'est-il passé ! Tada, la marée rouge (les filles comprendront de quoi je parle)** **! **

**Et étant donc affaiblie, car mes défenses immunitaires étaient parties prendre un cocktail avec les globules rouges, ou étaient partis se mater un strip-tease dans le club "Hormones & Cie, frissons de plaisirs garantis", je me suis donc choppé le premier virus qui "passait dans le coin" et BAM ! Au lit, mademoiselle l'auteure et on ne bouge plus ! **

**Bref, je tiens tout de même à s'excuser sincèrement pour ce retard, pas prévu au programme ! Je compte sur votre compréhension, mes amis ^^ ! Sur ce, je réponds donc à vos reviews ^^ !**

**lili-199 : Merci pour ta petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail apprécié ^^ ! A bientôt !**

**Rebornx3 : Tu attends que je te réponde, hein ? Et bin, non ! Je le fais pas, voilà !**

***Grimm* Vous allez vous renvoyer la balle longtemps comme ça ?**

***Moi* Rabat-joie è.é ! On plaisante, alors te mêles pas de ça, retournes dans la fic !**

***Grimm* Êt' malade te rend susceptible ! J'me casse, avant qu'ça me retombe ENCORE dessus ! *part***

***Moi* Gnagnagna xp !**

**Pour répondre à ta question : non, je ne déteste pas Uryuu ! Seulement, cette manie qu'il a de parler à Ichi comme s'il était complètement débile à côté de lui, me hérisse le poil è.é ! Vengeance ! Il l'a bien cherché celle-là ! Alooors, ce lemoooon Ken/Hisa ^^ ! Heureuse ? Tu n'as rien à faire pardonner, tu sais ! J'adore tes reviews, qu'elles soient longues ou courtes ^^ ! J'attends la prochaine d'ailleurs ! Bye !**

**Ronsheep : Coucou ma chère présidente XD ! Je suis contente que tu me fasses un câlin finalement ^^ ! Tu es dure avec ce pauvre Uryuu ! Mais qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter tant de haine OoO ? En même temps, j'y suis pas allé de main morte moi aussi ^^" ! Je suis éclatée à le déguiser comme ça XD ! Oh, la méchante XDD ! Ah, mon Ichi a trop la classe *o* ! Mais c'est normal, c'est Ichi après tout ^^ ! La meuf qui ne fait pas du tout de préférence XD ! Et en parlant de préférence, j'en ai fais une "petite" à ce cher Kensei ^o^ ! Hihi ^^ ! Merci pour tout tes encouragements, après le cauchemar que j'ai passé, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! Allez, à plus !**

**Ishtar Nana : Hello ^^ ! En fait, ce n'est pas que Grimm aime pas sa canne, c'est juste qu'il veut emmerder son monde v_v ! Comme d'hab, quoi ! Sinon, il faut croire qu'Ichi n'est pas comme tout le monde ^^ ! Sérieux, moi aussi, j'aurai déjà craqué mais, pas lui ! Kami-sama, comment fait-il ? A méditer v_v ... ! Sur ce, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ^^ !**

**Ninie-san : Tu as raison Grimm s'assagit mais, il n'a pas encore complètement rentré les griffes ! Pauv' Ishida, je ne le ménage pas dans cette fic mais, je vais me calmer un peu ^^" ! Tu as deviné juste pour la rencontre Hisa/Ken ! Ca t'a plût, j'espère ^^ ! Merci de m'encourager pour mes études et de continuer à suivre cette fic ! A bientôt ! **

**trinity07 :**** Ho oui, ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps ! En effet, Grimm a l'air d'un gros empoté mais, les aristos ne sont pas spécialement connus pour être manuels V_V ! Et c'est justement ça qu'Ichi bouleverse : il a intérêt à se bouger le Grimmy sinon, garde à la colère du majordome ! Un coup de pied aux fesses de temps pour ceux qui ont trop l'habitude d'être servis, ça fait pas d'mal ! La compassion d'Ichi et sa capacité à pardonner sont trop kawaï ! Je l'adore ce mec ^^ ! J'ai bien fait attention aux détails pour vous faire ressentir l'émotion de ce passage et je suis contente que tu l'aies perçu ^^ ! Mais évidemment, Aizen ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement dans son coin, ça aurait été trop beau -_-" ! Sinon, tu as bien deviné pour Urahara mais, chut ;) ! **

**ayu : C'est clair que sa canne est trop belle et super utile en plus ! La classe totale ! Grimm et Ichi se rapprochent petit à petit et ça risque de s'accéléré... Je n'en dirais pas plus :x ! C'est clair que sans le rouquin, Grimmy aurait été dans la m... ! Mais, de-là à l'admettre... je crois que c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je te laisse et j'attends ta review sur le chap' ! Salut !**

**Tête en l'air :**** Pas si tête en l'air que ça ! Puisque tu as eu la présence d'esprit de reviewer chaque chap' ! Quand j'ai vu ça, j'étais trop contente ^^ ! Hystérique même ! Tu as remarqué des points que certains lecteurs/lectrices n'ont pas toujours soulevés et je trouve ça intéressant ! Ca montre bien que l'on est tous différents et qu'on ne lit pas forcément de la même manière ! En tout cas, on ne remarque pas forcément les mêmes choses ^^ ! **

**Sache que je fais tout pour réussir à maintenir le caractère original des persos, tout en les adaptant à ma sauce ^^ ! Je sais combien les fans sont attachés aux persos et donc j'essaye de ne pas faire d'OC ! Je tente également de faire appel à des persos peu utilisés dans les fics en général car, je trouve dommage que certains d'entre eux restent dans l'ombre ! Inoue est l'un de mes persos préférés car (comme tu l'as si bien dit), elle respire la joie de vivre malgré son triste passé dans le manga V_V ! Quant à Hinamori, franchement la trahison d'Aizen à son encontre m'a brisé le cœur, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai crié : "Salopard !". Et enfin ma fraise adorée, mon héros à moi ^^ : Ichigo \o/ ! Pour lui, j'ai fait ressortir son côté protecteur et sa bonté, au maximum ! Pour en faire ce majordome si serviable mais, au caractère bien trempé ! Hors de question d'en faire un faiblard ! Ca JAMAIS ! Je lui ai aussi un côté plus mature que dans le manga, pour qu'il puisse bien endosser son rôle de majordome ! Mais en contrepartie, je l'aie rendu plus classe, plus taquin et je lui ai donné beaucoup de répartie et un self-control hors du commun ! C'est comme ça que je perçois ce perso, donc... ! J'ai envie de te dire : Kensei est gay pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Surtout dans ce chap', n'est-ce pas ^^ ?**

**Je te remercie infiniment toutes tes reviews et j'attends impatiemment ton prochain commentaire ! A bientôt ^^ ! Bye, bye !**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Révélations

**Bonsoir, mes chers amis ^^ ! Et surtout...**

**BONNE ANNEE \o/ ! MEILLEURS VOEUX ET QUE TOUS VOS SOUHAITS SE REALISENT ^^ ! **

**Sinon, voici (enfin) la suite de cette fic que je m'acharne à écrire, en faisant de mon mieux, pour répondre à vos attentes ^^ !**

**Pairing : Ichi x Grimm et autres...**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo... malheureusement T-T !**

**/!\ INFO IMPORTANTE /!\ : ****Je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'ai un peu changé la 2ème part du chap' précédent ! Rien de radical, rassurez-vous ! C'est simplement que la coupure n'est plus au même endroit ! J'ai coupé plus tôt et j'ai replacé la partie sectionnée dans ce chap' ! Bref, tout ceux et celles, qui ont lu la version 1 de la 2ème part du chap' 7, vont avoir une impression de déjà lu -_-" ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce changement mais, je trouvais que cela rendrait mieux ainsi ! Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Révélations<p>

- Et voilà votre bébé, madame Kurosaki !

- Merci, mademoiselle ! Répondit-elle à l'infirmière. Ô Isshin, regarde comme il est beau ! S'extasia-t-elle

- Oui, il est magnifique, Masaki ! Mais, tu as vu la couleur de ses cheveux ? Ils sont si... flamboyants ! S'exclama l'homme, surpris

- Ils sont exceptionnels comme mon fils, c'est tout ! Défendit la mère. Cela te pose-t-il un problème, mon cher ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton dangereux

- Euh... non ! Bien sûr que non, mon amour !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, Isshin ! C'est peut-être notre fils mais, c'est MON trésor ! Ai-je été claire ?

- Oui, ma chérie. Très claire ! Répondit-il, penaud

L'infirmière qui était toujours dans la salle, s'approcha de l'homme et lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille :

- Un petit conseil : ne jamais reprocher quoique se soit à une femme, qui vient de mettre au monde son enfant. L'instinct maternel peut être très dangereux, croyez-moi !

Le brun hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit et l'infirmière reprit sa place auprès de la mère. Celle-ci berçait doucement le petit être dans ses bras, qu'elle couvait d'un regard débordant d'amour. Pour elle, il était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu de sa vie ! Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour révéler ses prunelles ambrées, elle crut fondre de bonheur ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Cependant, l'infirmière vint l'arracher à sa contemplation pour lui poser la question la plus élémentaire qui soit, lors de ce genre d'événement :

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent et Isshin s'exclama spontanément :

- Isshin junior, bien sûr !

- Continue de rêver, mon chéri ! Rétorqua du tac-au-tac son épouse.

Vexé, Isshin partit déprimé dans son coin, sous les regards des deux femmes présentes dans la salle, dont l'une semblait un peu inquiète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Mon mari agit souvent comme un idiot !

- Ah..., répondit cette dernière

- Mais, je l'aime quand même cet idiot ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Ajouta-t-elle avec tendresse et un sourire

L'infirmière lui sourit en retour et lui reposa sa question précédente. Masaki posa à nouveau son regard sur son fils et déclara :

- Mon fils sera celui qui protège la vie. Il s'appellera Ichigo ! Ichigo Kurosaki...

* * *

><p>Le petit Ichigo avait ainsi grandit en baignant dans l'amour et la tendresse de ses parents. A seulement quatre ans maintenant, il se révélait d'une vivacité d'esprit et d'une intelligence qui coupait le souffle à plus d'un. Et en ce beau début du mois de mai, le petit garçon assistait à un bien étrange spectacle.<p>

- Isshin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descends pour l'amour du ciel ! S'écria une femme, en proie à une horrible douleur

- J'arrive, ma chérie ! Je viens tout de suite ! Ô Kami-sama ! Ô Kami-sama ! Vite !

- Aaahhh ! Gémit sourdement la femme

- Mon Dieu, vite ! Euh, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? La valise ! Où est ta valise ?

Ichigo qui soutenait sa mère comme il pouvait, regardait son père s'exciter comme un fou et aller à gauche puis, à droite. Ça partait dans tous les sens ! A croire que c'était la première fois que, le brun vivait le jour de la naissance de ses enfants.

_"N'importe quoi !"_ pensa l'enfant, en levant les yeux au ciel

Bon ! Puisque de toute évidence, c'était la panique, il allait prendre les choses en main lui-même ! Première chose : le téléphone. Il alla chercher l'appareil et composa un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur. La tonalité se fit entendre avant qu'une voix masculine ne réponde :

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, Tessai-san ! C'est Ichigo. Déclara poliment l'enfant. Pouvez-vous me passer Kisuke-san, s'il vous plaît ? C'est urgent.

- Bien sûr, je l'appelle.

Un court silence se fit puis, une voix chantante reprit la conversation :

- Ohayo, mon petit Ichigo ~ ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Tu pourrais venir nous chercher Oka-san et moi. Elle est sur le point d'accoucher et Oto-san est en train de perdre les pédales ! Alors, j'ai besoin de toi pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît ?

- Ton père est d'accord ?

- Je m'occupe d'Oto-san, ne t'en fais pas ! Alors ?

- Je serai là avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire : je vais être grand frère ~ !

- Merci, Kisuke-san ! A tout de suite !

Il raccrocha avec un air satisfait.

_"Bien ! Maintenant, la suite..._ _"_ se dit-il, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père.

Là, il prit tout le nécessaire c'est-à-dire une seringue et une dose du produit qu'il allait utilisé. Il prépara soigneusement l'injection, comme il avait si souvent vu son père le faire. Puis, se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait justement son géniteur, qui était en train de... et bien, d'aller et venir en paniquant ! Vraiment navrant !

- Oto-san ?

- Oui, Ichigo ! Dit précipitamment le brun

Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce dernier se retrouva au fond d'un fauteuil et le rouquin le piquait dans la veine du cou, avec agilité.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Rooonn, zzzzz, roooonn, zzzzzzz...

- Et une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama le rouquin

- Ichigo ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon cœur ? Dit sa mère, stupéfaite

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Oka-san. Je lui ai juste donner un petit sédatif, il se réveillera dans deux ou trois heures environ. Et d'ici là, on aura la paix ! Expliqua l'enfant, avec verve

Sa mère le regardait avec l'étonnement plaqué sur le visage puis, reprit ses esprits alors qu'une nouvelle contraction se faisait sentir. Le rouquin mit sa main dans la sienne et lui dit :

- Viens, maman ! Kisuke-san doit nous attendre dehors.

- Euh... bien. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Urahara les attendait effectivement dehors et sans perdre plus de temps, il les embarqua dans sa carriole en direction de l'hôpital. L'accouchement se déroula pour le mieux et deux petites filles vinrent au monde et à la vue évidente de leurs différences, la première ayant les cheveux brun comme son père et la deuxième, châtain clair comme sa mère, on en conclut qu'il s'agissait de fausse-jumelles. Dans la chambre où les infirmières venaient d'emmener les bébés, Ichigo et sa mère était en train de discuter :

- Alors, comment allons-nous les appeler ?

- Huuum..., j'aime bien Karin. Je trouve que c'est un nom plein de force et de caractère ! Il irait bien à l'aînée, qu'en penses-tu, Oka-san ?

- Tu as raison, c'est parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et que dirais-tu de Yuzuyu, pour la deuxième ?

- C'est joli ! Mais, un peu long, je trouve..., fit remarquer le rouquin.

- Et Yuzu, c'est mieux ?

- Oui ! Répondit-il, en hochant la tête avec un grand sourire.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire sous le regard amusé des deux infirmières, qui trouvaient le tableau touchant. Après un moment, ils se calmèrent et l'enfant déclara, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

- Je vais en cuisine te préparer quelque chose, Oka-san !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, mon chéri ! Je vais attendre que l'on m'apporte un plateau.

- Et te laisser ingurgiter cette chose qu'ils osent appeler de la nourriture ? Hors de question ! Je vais te préparer quelque chose de bon, moi ! Répliqua-t-il. Je reviens tout de suite, maman. Souria-t-il, en sortant

Il s'attira le rire des infirmières et le sourire amusé de sa mère.

- On peut dire que votre fils s'occupe bien de vous, madame.

- Oui, c'est un ange ! Répondit-elle, ravie

Une demi-heure plus tard, son père était arrivé d'une humeur furibonde mais, un baiser de Masaki avait suffit à calmer le brun, pour le reste de la journée. Et finalement, toute la famille était rentrée à la maison. Quelque part, dans un magasin, on pouvait entendre le rire d'un blond portant des guettas...

Cinq années étaient passées depuis ce jour mouvementé et pendant tout ce temps, Ichigo avait prit son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. La plupart du temps, il prenait soin des filles, pour que sa mère puisse tenir son auberge, en toute tranquillité. Ce lien spécial qu'il avait avec ses sœurs, menait parfois à des situations cocasses ! Comme par exemple, le jour où elles avaient prononcés leurs premiers mots.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon au calme, quand des balbutiements avaient attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Vite, ils s'étaient précipités vers les jumelles, les yeux brillants et attendant que le mot maladroit sorte de leurs petites bouches. Isshin était particulièrement surexcité, j'imaginant déjà le mot "papa" sortir de leurs bouches et quelle ne fut pas sa déception, lorsqu'il entendit Karin dire :

- Nii-san !

Il y eut un gros blanc, vite comblé par Yuzu, qui avait renchérit :

- Ichi-nii !

La mâchoire d'Isshin était allée s'écraser au sol, pendant qu'un sourire niais et bienheureux s'étala sur le visage du rouquin. Masaki, elle, s'était contentée de pouffer discrètement de rire, pour ne pas vexé davantage son mari. Mari, qui d'ailleurs venait de mettre une tape bien sentie derrière la tête de son fils, pour qu'il arrête - selon lui - de sourire comme un baka !

* * *

><p>Il était tard mais, un petit rouquin de neuf ans ne parvenait pas à dormir. L'état de santé de sa mère le préoccupait au plus haut point et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que s'affaiblir de jour en jour ! Mais, il ne voulait pas y penser. Le simple fait d'imaginer que sa mère puisse le quitter un jour, le terrorisait au plus profond de son âme. Les liens qu'il avait tissé avec elle, étaient tellement forts, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en remettre si elle disparaissait !<p>

Soudain, un éclat de voix venant de la chambre de ses parents, le fit sursauter et il sortit en silence pour se voir ce qu'il passait.

L'enfant vit la porte de la chambre entrouverte et entendit au nouvelle fois, la voix de ses parents s'élever dans le calme de la pièce :

- Pardonne-moi de te causer tant de souci, Isshin. Dit faiblement sa mère

- Chuut ! Ne parles pas, repose-toi plutôt, ma chérie...

- Cela ne servirait à rien et tu le sais, mon amour. Mon heure... est venue...

Le choc bloqua la respiration d'Ichigo, alors que son père s'écriait :

- Non, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Il y a forcément une solution, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais...

- Il n'y en a pas ! Le coupa-t-elle, mettant ainsi fin à tous ses espoir. Malgré toutes tes connaissances médicales et l'amour que tu me portes, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, mon amour...

Sa voix était empreint de compassion envers son mari. Elle imaginait sans peine ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même ! Et en ce moment, ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée témoignait de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

- Je suis désolé, Masaki, tellement désolé ! Gémit-il, meurtri. Pardonne-moi, je me sens si... impuissant ! Déclara-t-il, en colère contre lui-même

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, je savais parfaitement qu'en renonçant à mes ailes pour devenir une humaine, ma vie serait courte. Et, je ne regrette rien ! Ces neuf dernières années à tes côtés et entourée de nos enfants, ont été les plus belles de toute mon existence. Si cela était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas à sacrifier l'éternité pour un seul de tes baisers ou une seule étreinte avec mon fils et mes filles chéris. Vous m'avez apporté plus de joie et de bonheur, que je n'aurai jamais pu l'espérer ! Merci... merci, pour tout cet amour ! Dit-elle, avec un doux sourire.

- Masaki...

- Veuille bien sur nos enfants, Isshin ! Surtout, mon petit Ichigo ! Il est différent de ses sœurs, différent des autres et est promi à un avenir extraordinaire mais, aussi extrêmement périlleux ! Le jour où il devrait choisir sa voie et affronter son destin, tu devras lui remettre ceci et également être là pour l'épauler ! Dit-elle de cette voix toujours faible.

Elle remit à son père, un objet qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier de là où il était. Et sa mère poursuivit :

- Promets-moi que tu le feras, mon amour ! Promet-le moi...

- Je... je te le promet ! Lui répondit-il, alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Bien... je peux mourir en paix, à présent...

Et c'est à cet instant, qu'Ichigo entra en trombe dans la chambre et se jeta sur sa mère :

- Non, Oka-san, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi, maman... reste avec moi...

- Oh, Ichigo ! Mon cœur, mon trésor... pardonne-moi, de te faire vivre une telle épreuve. Pardon ! Mais, je suis si fière de toi, si fière que tu sois mon fils, Ichigo ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et tu as tellement d'amour à donner. Lui dit-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il releva son visage emplit de larmes et murmura :

- Oka-san..., Oka-san... je t'aime, ne pars pas...

- Ichigo, écoute-moi ! Un jour, une personne aura besoin de toi. Tu seras tout pour elle et elle sera tout pour toi. Alors, tu devras la protèger de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme ! Et je sais que tu y parviendras, tu as plus de force et de courage qu'il n'en faut pour cela, mon fils...

Elle lui offrit un sourire maternelle, caressa le visage de son fils chéri puis, murmura alors qu'une unique larme coula sur son visage :

- Je vous aime, toi..., ton père... et tes sœurs. Je vous ai... tellement... aimé...

Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main quitta le visage d'Ichigo pour tomber inanimée et elle rendit son dernier souffle.

- Non ! Oka-san ! Oka-san ! Réveille-toi, maman, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !

- Ichigo ! S'exclama son père, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Oto-san, fais quelques choses ! Ramène-la, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît... Oto-san...

- Sois fort, mon fils ! Soit fort...

- NOOOON ! OKAAA-SAAANN !

* * *

><p><strong>Dix ans plus tard...<strong>

C'est sans aucune hésitation, que le majordome sauta dans le vide à la suite de sa maîtresse. Elle lui envoyait un regard larmoyant à la fois terrifié et reconnaissant, qui le conforta dans la décision qu'il venait de prendre dans son esprit. Il plongeait tête la première et allongea le bras pour attraper la main qu'elle lui tendait désespérément. Tous les deux se rapprochaient de plus en plus du sol mais, aucun signe de peur n'était visible dans les prunelles ambrées. Il gardait son regard ancré dans celui de la jeune fille, un regard tendre et rassurant accompagné d'un doux sourire, qui flottait sur son visage. Et pendant un instant, ce fût comme si le temps s'était arrêté ! Tous les rires, toutes les joies, toute la fraternité qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble pendant toutes ces années, défilèrent devant les yeux de Momo ! Ce flot d'émotion causa la défaillance de la jeune marquise, qui s'évanouissait en remettant aveuglément sa vie entre les mains du roux.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre du sol, quand enfin la main halée pût enserrer sa consœur plus pâle.

Et là, sous les regards ébahis de Grimmjow et de Toshiro qui étaient penchés par-dessus la rambarde, l'incroyable se produisit ! Des ailes, de magnifiques ailes couleur gris clair, apparurent dans le dos du majordome et lui permirent de remonter à une vitesse vertigineuse en haut de la tour, où se trouvait toujours les deux aristocrates. Toshiro et Grimmjow le regardaient d'un air abasourdi, alors qu'il volait sur-place et que sa veste ainsi que sa chemise avaient été déchirées, lors de l'apparition des deux membres célestes. Et avant que l'uns d'entre eux ne pose la moindre question, Ichigo déclara solennellement :

- Rentrez donc au manoir Hinamori, je vous expliquerai tout là-bas, messieurs !

Et c'est avec grâce et légèreté qu'il s'envola vers ledit manoir, avec dans ses bras, son précieux chargement ! Les échos d'une ancienne promesse résonnait dans son esprit :

_- Ichigo, je t'en prie, jure-moi que tu veilleras sur ma fille ! Protèges-la de lui au péril de ta vie !_

_- Oui, Dame Yoshiko. Je vous le promets !_

* * *

><p>Dans le manoir Hinamori plongé dans l'obscurité, des hommes s'affairaient silencieusement ici et là, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose...<p>

- Alors, vous avez trouvé un indice ?

- Non, toujours rien !

- Bon sang ! Où peuvent-ils bien l'avoir caché ? Si nous ne le ramenons pas à maître Aizen, il va...

_Tap, tap, tap, tap ..._

- Merde ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est déjà revenu ! Gémit l'un des inconnus

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Remettez tout ce que vous avez dérangés à la place et ensuite, on disparaît !

- Mais...

- On ne peut pas affronter un ennemi pareil alors, dépêchez vous !

Les inconnus s'exécutèrent puis, disparurent comme des fantômes dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Ichigo venait tout juste de rentrer au manoir. A son arrivée, il avait eu la sensation que la bâtisse était loin d'être aussi vide qu'elle le paraissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, cette sensation s'envola et il décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que cela. Ses pas prirent un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, à savoir la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin, où il déposa la marquise toujours inconsciente. Puis, il ouvrit l'armoire en face du lit, afin que s'enquérir d'une chemise de nuit pour Momo. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur et s'enquit de débarrasser sa maîtresse de sa robe, pour la troquer contre la chemise. Une fois habillée, il la mit doucement sous les couvertures, en prenant bien garde de ne pas éveiller la demoiselle. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dégageait quelques mèches de son front, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Assis sur le lit aux cotés de sa maîtresse, le majordome replongeait dans des souvenirs, de tristes souvenirs...<p>

**Début du flash-back**

Trois ans plus tôt, dans la chambre de Dame Yoshiko :

- Kuf, kuf, kuf !

- Dame Yoshiko ! S'exclama le rouquin

- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon ! Cela passera. Avait rétorqué la marquise

Ichigo n'en croyait rien mais, il fit comme si, pour elle. Elle le fixa de son regard chocolat, alors qu'elle cherchait en même temps à reprendre contenance. Ses joues étaient creusées, son teint maladif faisait oublié à quel point elle était belle en temps normal mais, son regard déterminé témoignait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait confier qu'à lui alors, il patienta. Et finalement, elle reprit la parole :

- Ichigo, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devrais le répéter à ma fille chérie, tu entends ?

- Oui, madame.

- Bien. Tu sais que lorsque je mourrais... Ne dis rien, écoute seulement ! S'empressa-t-elle de lui dire, en voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Lorsque je mourrais donc, c'est mon frère, Sōsuke, qui aura la tutelle de Momo. Seulement, je veux que tu me promettes une chose : promets-moi de la protèger de lui !

- La protèger ? Mais enfin, madame… !

- Ecoute, mon frère a changé et il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu. Il n'est plus ce frère que j'ai tant aimé et rien, ni personne ne peux plus faire quoique se soit pour lui. Pas même moi, sa propre sœur... ! Ajouta-t-elle tristement

- Dame Yoshiko ? S'exclama le rouquin, inquiet

Ichigo ne comprenait pas. Il ne saisissait pas encore l'ampleur de la situation.

- Ce n'était pas un accident..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix spectrale

- Que dites-vous, madame ?

- La mort d'Akira n'était pas accidentelle, Ichigo. Affirma-t-elle, sombrement avec un regard explicite

Et là, tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Tout est clair et si incompréhensible, à la fois.

- Quoi, monsieur le Marquis ? Vous voulez dire que..., votre frère a... Non !

- C'est hélas, la triste vérité !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'ont jamais pu s'entendre, certes ! Mais, delà à le tuer...

C'est avec un air désolé, qu'elle lui répondit :

- Parce qu'il était un obstacle pour lui. Pire, un danger ! Alors, il l'a éliminé tout comme, il est en train de le faire avec moi...

- Quoi ? S'insurgea le majordome

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre un remède et du poison, mon garçon. Fit-elle, avec un rire désabusé. Mon frère est persuadé que je ne suis pas au courant qu'il m'empoisonne depuis des mois et que je me meure lentement mais, sûrement.

- Du poison ? Enfin, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, madame ! Je peux vous...

- Ne fais rien ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement, en stoppant immédiatement sa main.

Il l'observait sans comprendre, ses yeux ambrés reflétant son interrogation. Et la marquise consentit à lui répondre :

- Après la mort que mon mari, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas me laisser aller pour ma fille adorée. Mais, le gouffre qu'Akira a laissé derrière lui, est trop grand pour être comblé et je me sens glisser lentement vers la folie. Toutes les nuits, je le vois dans mes songes, il me hante, il m'appelle ! Et moi..., je veux lui répondre ! Acheva-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je... je veux aller retrouver mon Akira, même si cela signifie... que je dois me jeter dans les bras de la mort !

Son regard résolu choqua presque le rouquin, qui en eut le souffle coupé. L'aristocrate pensait sincèrement chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

- Je suis lasse, Ichigo. Je suis tellement fatiguée d'être forte..., de paraître forte. Sanglota-t-elle. Fatiguée... de ces faux sourires, qui servent à masquer... le vide que j'éprouve. La mort de l'homme de ma vie puis, la trahison de mon frère cadet, je ne peux en supporter davantage. Mon cœur est brisé et je sens mon âme se déchirer et dériver jour après jour !

- Dame Yoshiko...

- Je t'en prie..., abrège mes souffrances ! Il n'y a qu'à toi... que je peux le demander. Fais-le, avant... que la folie ne prenne le pas sur mon esprit, offre-moi une mort digne... et apaise mon âme... en mettant fin à ces tourments, grâce à tes pouvoirs ! Le conjura-t-elle, le visage emplit de larmes.

Il le ressentait, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. En ce jour ensoleillé qui contrastait avec le funeste de cette scène, Yoshiko Hinamori était décidée à mourir. Résigné, Ichigo s'assis sur le lit, à côté de la marquise puis, posa sa main son front, prêt à exécuter sa demande quand elle l'interpela :

- Ichigo.

- Madame ?

- Tu dois absolument découvrir quels sont les desseins de mon frère et l'arrêter, tu entends ? Mais, surtout...

- Oui, madame ?

- Ichigo, je t'en prie, jure-moi que tu veilleras sur ma fille ! Protèges-la de lui au péril de ta vie !

- Oui, Dame Yoshiko. Je vous le promets !

Sur ces dernières paroles, une auréole de lumière dorée enveloppa le corps de la marquise, qui ferma à jamais ses yeux sur le monde avec un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Son esprit s'éleva et disparut dans les airs comme une brume, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant. Au bout d'un moment, Ichigo se leva et avant de sortir de la pièce, il adressa une dernière parole à la marquise :

- Puissiez-vous trouver la paix auprès de votre époux, madame. Adieu...

**Fin du flash-back**

Des bruits de pas venant du salon sortirent le rouquin de ses pensées et il poussa un soupir. Vus, les voix qui s'élevaient dans le manoir, il ne pouvait s'agir que des deux aristocrates. D'un pas décidé, le majordome abandonna sa maîtresse en referma doucement la porte. Il entra dans sa propre chambre pour revêtir une chemise ainsi qu'une nouvelle veste, étant donnée de ses précédents vêtements s'étaient déchirés lorsqu'il avait déployé ses ailes et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se présenter à moitié nu, devant ces messieurs. Puis, il descendit enfin s'occuper des deux autres, qui... se disputaient pour changer, comme le pensa ironiquement le japonais.

* * *

><p>Ils se tenaient dans le salon et se chamaillaient, redoublant d'inventivité dans leurs insultes. Les yeux émeraudes fusillaient leurs opposants turquoises mais, la joute prit fin avec l'arrivée d'un certain roux.<p>

- Hum, hum ! Messieurs. Fit ce dernier en se raclant la gorge

Une fois, leur attention attirée, il prit l'initiative de la parole :

- J'imagine aisément que vous avez des questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vous écoute. Libre à vous, de commencer comme vous le souhaitez. Leur annonça-t-il, avec décontraction.

Les deux aristocrates se jetèrent furtivement un regard, semblant pour une fois d'accord, quant à la marche à suivre. Ce fut donc Grimmjow, qui débuta l'interrogatoire :

- Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu es ? Fit-il, avec une lueur de méfiance

- Je suis un néphilim.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Grimmjow

- Un néphilim, dis-tu ? Répéta le jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui. C'est un être issu de l'union entre un ange et un mortel. Commença-t-il, alors que son regard se teintait de mélancolie. Ma mère était un ange.

- Ça n'existe pas, enfin ! Ce sont des créatures imaginaires, rien de plus ! Affirma le bleuté

- Alors, l'apparition de mes ailes est également imaginaire, n'est-ce pas, Jaggerjack-san ?

Pour le coup, Grimmjow devait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça ! Après tout, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques instants, il avait assisté à sa surprenante transformation. Le jeune comte, qui avait bien intégré l'idée, reprit le dialogue :

- Un ange et un mortel ? Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il

- Je vais vous expliquer : en temps normal, lorsqu'un humain meurt, il est jugé par les Dieux de la Mort qui envoient son âme au paradis ou bien, en enfer. Il existe cependant une exception à la règle : ce sont les humains morts peu de temps après être nés. Leurs âmes sont si pures, si immaculées qu'elles s'élèvent et sont transformées pour acquérir un nouveau corps d'apparence adulte et pourvu d'ailes. Ils deviennent ce que l'on appelle des anges gardiens. C'est ce qu'était ma mère, un ange-gardien. Elle et son frère, sont morts dans un incendie au Japon, au début de l'ère Shoo.

- L'ère Shoo ? Fit Toshiro, interrogatif

- C'est le nom d'une des nombreuses périodes historiques du Japon. Pour vous, cela correspond aux environs de l'année 1288.

- 1288 ? Ah ouais..., quand même ! S'exclama Grimmjow, accompagné d'un petit sifflement

- Cela veut dire que ton oncle a près de 600 ans ! Je dois dire qu'à part le fait que ses cheveux soient blancs, Ukitake-san n'a guère l'air d'avoir plus de 30 ou 35 ans ! S'étonna le jeune comte

- Franchement, tu es mal placé pour juger un homme, à la couleur de ses cheveux ! Rétorqua l'américain

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je me passerai de vos commentaires. Répliqua vertement Hitsugaya

- Pas de dispute ici, messieurs ! Hinamori-sama a besoin de repos alors, je vous interdit de troubler son repos avec des rixes stériles, est-ce clair ? Fit fermement le majordome

Ils se turent sous l'injonction et Ichigo reprit calmement la conversation.

- Je disais donc : ma mère et mon oncle sont morts dans cet incendie, alors qu'ils n'avaient à peine que quelques jours. De leurs âmes humaines de bébés, sont nées de nouveaux anges gardiens. Et pendant des siècles, ils ont veillés sur l'humanité comme tous les anges gardiens, prenant en pitié ceux qui perdaient l'espoir, la foi ou le goût de vivre.

Il marqua un silence et reprit :

- Un jour, ma mère et mon père se rencontrèrent et ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se revirent plusieurs fois et formèrent un couple, malgré le fait que son frère Jyuushiro ne cessait de lui dire de stopper cette relation, que cela était pure folie. Et le jour où elle s'abandonna à lui, leur destin fut scellé. Sa relation jusque là secrète, arriva aux oreilles des instances célestes et elle fut sommée d'y mettre fin sur-le-champ. Seulement...

Ichigo laissa sa phrase en suspens, alors que les deux aristocrates étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Sentant cela, il acheva :

- Seulement, comme avec son frère, elle refusa. Ma mère se dressa contre le Conseil des Anges et ils lui imposèrent un choix : une vie éternelle en tant qu'ange-gardien ou bien une existence éphémère auprès de son amant. Elle renonça à tout : ses ailes, ses pouvoirs, son immortalité pour vivre auprès de celui qu'elle aimait, parmi les humains et en tant qu'humaine. L'assistance accéda à sa demande, sans savoir qu'elle portait déjà dans son ventre, le fruit de son amour avec Isshin Kurosaki. Ses pouvoirs lui furent retirés et elle devînt mortelle mais son bébé, lui, possédait en son sein, le pouvoir des anges hérité de sa mère. L'enfant vit le jour sur la terre des Hommes, sans que les instances célestes n'y puissent quoique se soit : cela aurait été à l'encontre des lois célestes. L'enfant qui naquît, était un néphilim : un être mi-humain, mi-ange.

- Toi. Conclut le jeune comte, après avoir écouté attentivement son histoire.

- C'est exact, Toshiro-san ! Lui confirma-t-il

- Putain, c'est pas banal comme histoire ! Clama l'américain. Quoiqu'un peu fleur bleue à mon goût ! Ajouta-t-il, avec une grimace.

Son attitude fit sourire en coin Ichigo, qui cependant ne dit rien.

- Et tes sœurs, Ichigo ? Est-ce qu'elles sont... comme toi ? Demanda le bleuté avec hésitation, cherchant ses mots

- Non. Elles ont été conçues, après que ma mère ait perdu son statut et n'ont donc aucuns pouvoirs.

- Mais toi, oui ! Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisés pour retrouver Hinamori ? S'insurgea soudainement le jeune comte

Pas décontenancé pour un sou, le rouquin resta stoïque. Il répondit calmement au jeune comte, qui semblait très en colère :

- Pour les instances célestes : les néphilims sont des abominations, des bâtards qu'il faut éliminer purement et simplement. Si j'ai pu rester en vie jusqu'à présent, c'est parce que je ne me fais pas remarquer et n'utilise que très peu mes pouvoirs ! A cette condition, les Puissances nous laissent tranquille, ma famille et moi.

- Tu veux dire que..., souffla Hitsugaya

- J'agis ainsi pour protéger ma famille, oui ! Les Puissances - les "anges-guerriers"-, nous anéantiraient si ma nature venait à être couverte aux yeux du monde. Dit le rouquin, les yeux clos alors qu'il imaginait le désastre. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai une faveur à vous demandez, à tous les deux. Déclara-t-il, en rouvrant les yeux.

Son regard ambre passa de l'un à l'autre, pour être sûr d'avoir leur attention. Puis, il reprit :

- Je vous demande de taire cette information, de ne révéler à personne ce que vous venez d'apprendre. Auquel cas, je serai perçu comme un monstre et mes proches mouraient par ma faute. Alors, je vous en conjure : gardez le secret ! Acheva le majordome

Ses yeux n'étaient pas implorants ou désespérés, ils étaient juste en attente d'une réponse. Le silence prit place quelques instants, alors que les deux aristocrates fixaient le rouquin. Puis, Hitsugaya ouvrit la bouche et lui demanda :

- Hinamori est-elle au courant ?

- Oui..., sourit Ichigo. Je lui ai révélé ce secret, le jour où je suis entré à son service. Car, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et aussi, parce que je ne voulais lui cacher une telle chose à mon sujet. C'est ma maîtresse, après tout.

Sa voix se fit songeuse alors qu'il reprit :

- Et elle ne m'a pas jugé. Elle m'a accepté tel que je suis, c'est tout.

Tout était dit et le néphilim attendait la sentence finale, qui ne tarda pas...

- Alors..., cela me suffit, Kurosaki. Répondit Toshiro, d'une voix traînante

Ichigo, qui n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baisser légèrement la tête, la releva et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon :

- Je vous remercie, Hitsugaya-san.

Le susnommé dodelina simplement de la tête et le rouquin tourna la sienne vers Grimmjow.

- Qu'en est-il de vous, Jaggerjack-san ?

- Ben...

Alors que l'aristocrate allait parler, une quatrième présence se fit sentir et mit en alerte les trois hommes. Un homme de taille moyenne enveloppé dans une cape et dont le visage était dissimulé par le capuchon, apparut. Son regard semblait s'adresser au majordome, auquel il dit :

- Bonsoir, Ichigo-kun

- Bonsoir. Répondit simplement le concerné

- Puisse-je te parler un moment ? Seul à seul ! Précisa l'homme, visant les deux nobles

La conversation étant terminée pour Toshiro, il salua ses compagnons en ajoutant que, maintenant que Momo était en sécurité, il pouvait rentrer dans sa demeure, avec l'esprit tranquille. Après avoir répondu au jeune fiancé de sa maîtresse, Ichigo s'excusa auprès de Grimmjow et emmena le nouvel arrivant avec lui.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'il fût sûr, qu'ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le rouquin se tourna vers le mystérieux individu et lança, alors que son front se barrait d'un pli d'inquiétude :<p>

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, que tu avais réussi à récupérer la petite, sans encombre. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Et puisque tu es ici, j'en conclut que c'est le cas, Ichigo-kun !

- C'est donc bien Aizen, qui avait organisé cet enlèvement. Fit le majordome. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle mise en scène ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait assassiner purement et simplement sa nièce, en faisant appel aux crapules à sa solde ? Interrogea-t-il

- Aizen ne voulait pas la tuer. Du moins, pas tout de suite ! Répondit l'étranger. Pour lui, elle n'est qu'une pièce qu'il fallait déplacer pour atteindre son vrai but.

- Raconte-moi cela. Lui demanda-t-il. Qu'as-tu appris, mon ami ?

L'homme prit le temps de rassembler ses idées, pour être le plus clair possible et déclara :

- Aizen cherche quelque chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement, mais voilà ce que je sais : cette chose constitue à la fois ce qui lui donnerait une puissance inégalée mais aussi, ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de mener à bien ces plans. Et le secret de l'emplacement de cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, est dissimulée dans ce manoir.

Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du roux, qui se rendit compte que ses sensations en entrant dans le manoir, n'avaient pas été des illusions.

- L'enlèvement de sa nièce n'avait pour but que de détourner l'attention, pendant qu'il faisait fouiller cette demeure. Mais apparemment, tu es rentré trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour ces ninjas personnels ! Fit l'homme clairement moqueur mais, cela n'était pas à l'encontre du rouquin.

- Des ninjas ? Il ne se refuse rien celui-là ! S'exclama Ichigo. Remarque, cela lui ressemble bien de faire les choses en douce. Digne du serpent sournois qu'il est !

Son complice se mit à pouffer de rire face à l'attitude qu'adoptait le majordome, dès qu'il parlait du brun. Cependant, il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui : Aizen Sōsuke était une pourriture et bientôt, il recevrait ce qu'il mérite ! Pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, il serait humilié, mis à genoux et tuer comme un chien !

- Y a-t-il autre chose, mon ami ? Lui demanda Ichigo

L'interrogé sortit de ses pensées meurtrières et lui répondit avec un air grave :

- En effet. Et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle...

Ichigo se dit rien, le laissant poursuivre :

- Il semblerait qu'Aizen ait décidé de rallier à lui, des puissances occultes !

- Mais encore ?

- La prochaine étape de son plan consiste : à passer un pacte avec des démons ! Déclara gravement l'homme

- Des démons ! Mais, comment ? S'exclama Ichigo, visiblement surpris

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore réunit tout ce dont il a besoin, pour les invoquer.

- Et combien de temps lui faudra-t-il, à ton avis ? S'inquiéta le majordome

- Quelques jours, une semaine peut-être..., fit l'homme d'une voix songeuse.

- Que pouvons-nous faire... ? S'interrogea à haute voix le rouquin. On ne peux pas le laisser tranquillement invoquer des démons tout de même !

- Hélas, si nous agissons maintenant, Aizen comprendra qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs et cela va devenir dangereux pour moi ! Déclara l'autre.

C'est vrai que dans cette histoire, son ami prenait de gros risques en espionnant Aizen. Il se faisait passer pour un de ses partisans mais, rien que le fait qu'il soit venu lui parler ce soir, risquait de le compromettre. Ils étaient coincés ! S'il tuait Aizen maintenant, sans connaître exactement ses plans, rien ne disait que son œuvre ne pourrait pas être poursuivit par un de ses complices. Des complices comme ce prêtre, Kaname Tōsen, qu'il savait d'une dévotion absolue envers le brun. Rien ne disait que le serpent n'avait pas prit des dispositions, qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous. Et puis, surtout il ne se pardonnerait jamais de causer une telle souffrance à sa maîtresse. Momo n'avait pas encore vu, qui était réellement son oncle et il ne voulait qu'elle se retrouve à pleurer la mort d'un tel individu ou à sombrer à nouveau, dans le chagrin.

- La seule chose que nous pouvons faire : c'est de trouver un moyen de contrer les démons, lorsque le moment sera venu. Tu devrais demander conseil à ta sorcière bien-aimée. Cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! Fit l'encapuchonné avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ah, elle ! Oui, il est vrai que cela fait longtemps..., songea le majordome. Très bien, j'irai la voir et je te tiendrai au courant par le moyen habituel.

- Bien, mon général ! Ria son ami, en se mettant au garde-à-vous

- Kami-sama, je suis entouré par des idiots avec un humour aberrant ! Clama-t-il, avec lassitude

- Détends-toi un peu, Ichigo-kun ! Sinon, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ! Le prévint l'autre

- Avec des idiots comme toi, j'ai toutes les raisons de me faire des cheveux blancs. Rétorqua le majordome, agacé. Surtout avec les risques que tu prends !

Son ami eut un sourire amical, qui montrait qu'il était touché par sa sollicitude, mais contra :

- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi, Ichigo-kun ! Même si je suis découvert, je ne me laisserai pas avoir facilement. J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs dans l'art de disparaître sans laisser de traces, tu sais !

- Oui.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et malgré la menace qui pesait, l'atmosphère était détendue entre les deux hommes. Puis, tout d'un coup, l'encapuchonné disparut dans la nuit en laissant une dernière phrase derrière lui :

- Sois prudent, Ichigo-kun ! A bientôt, mon ami...

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Ichigo rentrait après sa discussion avec son mystérieux informateur, il aperçut le bleuté encore dans le salon. Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et semblait être plongé profondément dans d'obscures pensées. Inquiet par cette surprenante attitude venant de l'aristocrate, il s'approcha doucement de lui.<p>

- Jaggerjack-san, vous allez bien ?

- Putain ! S'exclama ce dernier dans un sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie d'arriver en douce ? Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque, abruti !

- Désolé, déformation professionnelle : j'ai l'habitude d'être discret. Se défendit le rouquin

- Mouais...

- A quoi pensiez-vous, Jaggerjack-san ? Répéta-t-il, curieux

- Rien, qui te regarde ! Fit agressivement l'aristocrate

- Très bien, j'ai compris.

Suite à la réplique du majordome, Grimmjow se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira et expira profondément et un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Visiblement, il n'avait voulu répondre de façon si abrupte et tentait de se calmer.

- Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi, désolé ! Déclara le bleuté

- Vous agissez de manière étrange, Jaggerjack-san ! Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous excuser.

- Et n'espère pas que ça se reproduise de si tôt, vu ? Renchérit-il. Mais, c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler !

- De quoi donc alors ? Je vous écoute. Répliqua le rouquin, intrigué

- Attends, c'est pas facile à dire ! Grogna le bleuté, mal à l'aise

- Prenez votre temps, Jaggerjack-san.

L'américain détourna le regard un instant, embarrassé d'avance par ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je voulais juste te dire que... je dirais rien à propos de ce que tu es ! Ça ne change pas qui tu es. Et puis, je sais ce que ça fais d'être traité comme si... on ne valait rien. Acheva-t-il d'un air songeur. Tout le monde te regarde de travers comme une bête de foire... et t'arrêtes pas de te demander... ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça...

- Jaggerjack-san… ?

- Heu... oublies ça, tu veux ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, en y joignant un geste rapide de la main. Juste... euh, enfin...

- Vous ne dévoilerez pas mon secret, j'ai compris. Merci, Jaggerjack-san ! Sourit le rouquin

- Hn.

Un petit silence s'installa. Grimmjow était encore gêné de s'être, une nouvelle fois, laisser aller en présence du japonais. C'était plus fort que lui, quand le rouquin était là, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout dire, tout exprimer sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Mais malgré tout, il n'était pas habitué à parler comme cela et sa réserve reprenait bien vite le dessus.

Ichigo, lui, se disait qu'il en apprenait de plus en plus sur l'aristocrate. En réalité, sous cette carapace d'agressivité et de mépris, devait se cacher un être qui avait énormément souffert. Mine de rien, il progressait par rapport à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé ! Avec un peu de chance et quelques astuces de son cru, il arriverait peut-être à briser la carapace et le changer. Il sourit à l'idée qu'une fois cette tâche accomplit, le bleuté pourrait peut-être... être plus heureux ! Il en était certain, Jaggerjack avait un bon fond mais, refusait de le montrer pour une raison qui lui échappait et s'obstinait à se montrer insociable.

Enfin, il finirait bien par le découvrir, tout est affaire de patience ! Pour le moment, une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait le plus grand bien !

- Si nous allions nous coucher, Jaggerjack-san. Il est plus de temps, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ouais. Au fait, fais-moi une faveur, tu veux ? Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, ça m'saoule !

- Je ne suis certain que ce soit..., commença le rouquin

- Fais pas chier pour une fois ! On s'en fout de l'étiquette, merde ! Clama l'aristocrate

- Parler ainsi, ne me donne guère l'envie d'accéder à votre requête. Le réprimanda le majordome

- Ok, ok ! Veux-tu bien, s'il te plaît, faire fi des convenances et m'appelez par mon prénom, Ichigo ? Déclara-t-il, sur un ton qui trahissait son agacement. C'est bon comme ça ?

- Parfait ! Répondit-il, avec un sourire satisfait

- Et ?

- Hum, je vais y réfléchir..., fit le rouquin avec un sourire en coin

- Ichigo ! Gronda le bleuté, qui voyait que l'autre se moquait de lui

- Ha haha ! Navré mais avec vous, c'est trop facile ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, Jaggerjack-san ! Enfin, je veux dire : Grimmjow-san.

- Le "san" est indispensable ? Demanda le bleuté

- Dans ma culture, oui ! C'est une question de respect et de lien relationnel. Dit-il, avec sérieux. Mais, passons ! Il est tard et je suis fatigué alors, je vais me coucher.

- Ouais, moi aussi, je...

Grimmjow voulut suivre le majordome et s'avança mais, une douleur aigüe à la cheville le surprit et il perdit l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, il entraîna Ichigo, qui avait essayé de le retenir. Dans l'action, leurs visages se retrouvèrent parfaitement alignés et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Le contact était électrisant et tellement troublant, qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils étaient au sol. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise et le choc, le rouge leur montait aux joues et une étrange chaleur envahissait leurs corps et leurs cœurs. Ils se séparèrent brusquement comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés et se fixaient d'un regard où brillait l'incompréhension.

Puis, Ichigo se leva et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, laissant à nouveau Grimmjow seul, dans la pièce.

Ce dernier encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, porta comme au ralenti ses doigts à ses lèvres. Cette douceur et cette chaleur qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant accidentellement le rouquin, avaient réussi à le troubler. C'était bien la première fois qu'un contact aussi chaste, arrivait à l'ébranler et lui tirer des rougeurs à lui, celui qui se targuait de pouvoir mettre n'importe qui dans son lit !

_" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est quoi cette réaction à la noix ! _S'exclama-t-il mentalement. _Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon..."_

* * *

><p>C'est un Ichigo plus que perturbé, qui déboula dans sa chambre. Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait l'impression d'être en enfer, tellement il avait chaud ! Tout son corps le brûlait, il lui semblait même que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Pour mettre un terme à ce supplice, il décida de se rafraîchir dans sa petite salle de bain personnelle.<p>

Sa maîtresse avait exprimé le désir qu'il soit confortablement installé et il disposait donc une chambre et d'une salle d'eau adjacente, parfaitement équipés et décorés selon ses goûts personnelles. Le style était épuré mais, apaisant et l'endroit constituait un véritable havre de paix pour le majordome.

Malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, celui-ci était tout sauf, calme ! Il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain mais, en passant devant le grand miroir qui prônait fièrement sur le mur face à la porte, il se statufia littéralement. Prudemment, comme si son reflet était une bête sauvage qui pouvait lui sauter dessus, il se rapprocha pour avoir la certitude de ce qu'il apercevait. Une fois arrivé au plus près du miroir, il porta lentement sa main à ses cheveux.

Ceux-ci, avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres et étaient à présent, mi-longs ! Des mèches venaient chatouiller son front et voiler son regard, rendant ce dernier plus charmeur. En poursuivant son inspection, il constata que d'autres changements mineurs que ce genre, s'étaient produits. Ses lèvres, par exemple, qui étaient devenues un peu plus pulpeuses, un peu plus tentatrices...

Son torse, qu'il avait découvert, avait été débarrassé du peu de pilosité que possédait le jeune homme, laissant ainsi place à une peau douce et veloutée comme de la soie. Ses bras avaient également subi le même sort, ainsi que ses jambes, comme il pût le voir en baissant précipitamment son pantalon. A son soulagement, ses poils pubiens persistaient mais, la sensation rassurante ne fût que de courte durée. En effet, un léger frottement de ses cuisses, l'une sur l'autre, lui arracha un frisson qui secoua tout son corps. Il ne se savait pas si sensible ! En abaissant son regard, il s'aperçu que ses fesses étaient devenues plus rebondies et lui conféraient désormais une chute de reins absolument vertigineuse ! De quoi rendre fou plus d'un homme !

Il effleura doucement de ses doigts, la peau de son torse et un nouveau frisson le traversa, il vit même à son grand damne, ses tétons se dresser comme s'ils avaient subi la plus érotique des caresses ! Le souvenir de la sensation de sa bouche sur celle de Grimmjow, mit ses joues en feu et il vit également avec horreur, son entrejambe réagir lentement.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait ! Même les baisers les plus enflammés qu'il avait essuyé de la part d'aristocrates, dont il avait dût réfréner radicalement les ardeurs, ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet ! Jamais, son corps n'avait réagit de cette manière ! Et cela était d'autant plus perturbant pour lui...

Soudain, son visage se décomposa à mesure que des paroles autrefois prononcées par son oncle, lui revenaient en mémoire. Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui, il y a environ 5 cinq ans de cela :

_- Lorsqu'il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à ta mère, tu le sauras dès le premier baiser que tu échangeras avec la personne concernée. Tout d'abord, tu ressentiras une sensation étrange comme une décharge électrique puis, une chaleur insoutenable s'emparera de ton corps. Ensuite, celui-ci se mettra soudainement à changer. Rien de très extrême, rassure-toi, mon neveu ! Mais, des petits détails comme la longueur de tes cheveux, l'aspect de ta peau ou ton teint, les formes de ton corps, etc... En réalité, ton corps prendra un tel aspect, afin de trouver grâce aux yeux de la personne qui t'ait destiné. Tout en toi, cherchera à l'attirer, à le séduire et réclamera son contact à grand cri ! _

_Il laissa un instant son neveu digérer les informations puis, poursuivit :_

_- Autre chose : si au départ, il ou elle n'avait rien eu de spécial à tes yeux, cela changera également du tout au tout ! Tu ne pourras t'empêcher de penser et de rêver de cette personne, ce sera comme une obsession ! Chaque séparation, causera un grand vide dans ton cœur et les retrouvailles, en revanche, transformeront ton cœur en un cheval fou galopant dans ta poitrine. Tu te sentiras irrationnellement heureux et serein en sa présence, comme si le paradis t'ouvrait ses bras ! L'amour sera ancré au plus profond de ton âme, un amour passionné et inaltérable..._

- Ô Kami-sama..., réalisa alors, le rouquin

C'était impossible ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cet aristocrate égoïste et arrogant, ne pouvait pas être...

- ... mon âme-sœur !

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilu, qu'en pensez-vous ^^ ? <strong>

**Alors mon inspi', je la tiens d'une série que j'ai vu et adoré, qui s'appelle "Fallen" ! Après j'ai changé pas mal de trucs et j'ai mis tout ça à ma sauce ^o^ ! J'espère que ça vous aura plut et j'attends impatiemment vos reviews, alors à bientôt ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**lili-199 : ****Généralement avec moi, ça vaut le coup de patienter ^^ ! Ce qui bien sûr n'est pas une excuse pour vous faire poireauter pendant des plombes v_v" ! Faut pas exagérer non plus ! En tout cas, j'espère que ma fic te plaira toujours autant ^^ ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !**

**Ishtar Nana : ****Tout d'abord, encore désolée pour ce changement de dernière minute que j'ai fait v_v" ! Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, promis ! Sinon, pourquoi le fait d'Ichigo ait des ailes ne t'étonne pas ? Parce que j'ai tout fait pour vous mener dans cette direction, bien sûr ^^ ! Le prochain gros lemon que je ferais sera moins... bestial dirons nous ! Donc tu n'auras pas ( j'espère ! ) cette sensation de malaise, ok ? Et à propos, ce sera bien Grimm, le seme et Ichi, l'uke ! Désolée, si tu avais compris autre chose ^^" ! Et tu as raison, c'est une horreur toute ces fautes d'orthographe -_-' ! Tu n'as pas idée des efforts que j'ai dû fournir pour faire ça volontairement ! Bon allez, bye ^^ !**

**Clairaice : ****Merci de ta review ^^ ! La suite a pris du temps mais, finalement elle est bien là ! Contente ? J'attend ta review ! Bye ^^ !**

**Rebornx3 : ****Putain, bien visée O_O ! Comment tu l'as assommé le Grimmy ! Alors là, total respect v_v ! **

***Grimm, reprenant conscience* Huuum ! Elles sont où ces dégénérées ? Attendez un peu que j'arrive, ça va chauffé è.é !**

***Moi, paniquée* Houlà OoO ! Alerte rouge : le fauve s'est réveillé ! Activation de la procédure de neutralisation du danger ! *ramasse la balle***

***Grimm, énervé* Ah, ça y est, je te tiens auteur de malheur ! Tu vas... **

**BAM !**

***Grimm* ... X_X**

***Moi, soulagée* Danger neutralisé ^^ ! Retournons à la review en toute sécurité ^o^ !**

**Je suis contente de continuer de te faire rire à travers ma fic ! Et comme tu le vois, Ichigo a bel et bien des pouvoirs ! Je développerai ce sujet plus tard dans la fic ! Sur ce, à bientôt ma chère amie ^^ !**

**Ronsheep : ****Oui…, il me semble que tu as dit aimer cette fic v_v ! Enfin, je crois..., le doute me submerge, tout à coup XD ! Sinon, tu as raison : le chap' était le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent ! Il fait plus de 12 000 mots ! Et sinon, ton impression est exacte. Comment ? Laquelle parce qu'il y en a plusieurs, tu dis ? Hin, hin, hin ... mystère XD ! J'attends ta review pour m'incendier de mon sadisme, qui se faufile jusque dans les réponses aux reviews ^^ ! A plus ! **

**PS : Ok. Quand tu sauras exactement qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, fais-moi signe ^W^ !**

**ayu : ****Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^ ! Sinon, je pense que tu as les réponses à certaines des questions, que tu m'as posé la dernière fois, hum ? Une perf, tu m'étonnes ! Moi aussi, en relisant mon lemon, j'ai failli en avoir besoin ! Matsumoto est bien gentille mais, des fois, elle ferait mieux de s'abstenir -_-" ! Maintenant, c'est "bonjour, serpillère et balai" ^^' ! Je te salut moi aussi et je te dis : à bientôt ^^ !**

**Feather-of-blood : ****Hello ^^ ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as lu ma fic et que ton opinion ait changé au fur et à mesure de ta lecture. Tu sais, beaucoup comme toi, on crut au début que je faisais un peu un remake de Black Butler mais heureusement, ils se sont vite rendus compte qu'ils se trompaient ^^ ! Comme quoi, faut lire tout les chap' dispos avant de dire qu'une fic est pourrie XD ! En tout, je suis contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre ^^ ! A plus ! **

**Yumi-chan : ****J'espère que la suite t'aura plût ^^ ! Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt \o/ !**

**trinity07 : ****C'est gentil de me rassurer par rapport à mon lemon, miciiii^^ ! Oui, c'est une nouvelle romance qui débute entre Ken et Shuu mais, elle aura sa part de montagne russe ^^' ! En effet, le premier bon point de Grimm : il sait se battre ! Non mais, sérieux ! J'aurai poussé le bouchon un peu loin sinon v_v" ! Non, Ichi ne se transforme pas en aigle mais, t'étais pas loin ^^ ! Bon sur ce, à plus et j'attends impatiemment ta review ^^ !**

**Mayu-chan24 : ****Coucou ! Enchantée de te connaître ^^ ! Pourquoi j'avais arrêté là ? Mais, pour vous faire mariner, bien sûr ! On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas ^^ ! Bye, bye !**

**My sweet dream : ****Alors, par où commencer avec toi ? D'abord, merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments ^^ ! J'adore faire de l'humour et ça se ressent fortement dans ma fic. J'essaye toujours de mettre un p'tit truc marrant, comme ça on s'ennuie jamais ^^ ! Et puis, un Grimm dompté par Ichi, j'en rêvais depuis trop longtemps XD ! Des fois quand je me relis, je me tue toute seule avec les répliques des persos ! Sans blague, je suis morte de rire ( même ma mère se pose des questions parfois ! ) XD ! La scène de la couture, j'étais hystérique en l'écrivant, une vraie folle XDD ! Mais, quand même me comparer un vrai manga... c'est trop... je sais plus où je me mettre là O/O ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer Momo au point que tu veuilles pas qu'elle meurt ^-^ ! Ca fait plaisir ! En t'en fais pas pour les fautes d'ortho ! Perso, je calcule pas ce genre de chose dans les reviews ^^ ! Je suis trop contente d'en recevoir pour ça ! Allez, à plus !**

**Hotaru : ****J'ai été surprise de te revoir O_O ! Ca faisais longtemps ^^ ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer chaque chap', ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras de me lire ? J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review ^^ ! Au revoir ^o^ !**


	11. Chapitre 9 : La valse des sentiments

**Bonjour à tous ^^ ! Me revoilà !**

**Merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est en les lisant, que je trouve l'envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**Pairing : GrimmIchi, KenHisa et bien d'autres… (dont un nouveau dans ce chap' ^^ !)**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo… Dommage, il y aurait eu du yaoi dans l'air v_v ! **

**/!\ Warning /!\ : Des petits passages croustillants qui font toujours plaisir mais, sont aussi très frustrants !**

**Note : quand les flash-back ne sont pas clairement annoncés, les paroles des personnages sont en **_**italique**_**, pour montrer qu'elles appartiennent au passé. A ne pas confondre avec les pensées des persos, qui sont mise entre **_**"guillemets"**_** ! Mais si, vous voyez écrit "Flash-back" alors, les répliques seront écrites normalement, comme si la scène était en train de se dérouler. J'ai déjà utilisé cette façon de faire mais, je voulais bien le notifier pour que ce soit clair ^^ !**

**Note 2 : lexique**

**Le bobby : casque arrondi noir avec sur le devant une plaque de police, caractéristique des policiers londoniens Je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je parle ^^ !**

**Et sans plus attendre, voici mon nouveau chap' ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : La valse des sentiments<p>

Dans l'auberge, à présent vide, Jyuushirō ramassait les derniers verres et essuyait son comptoir. La lune était haute dans le ciel et il était plus que temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les portes de l'auberge, des visiteurs nocturnes firent leur apparition.

- Shunsui-san ? Fit l'aubergiste

- Hey, Jyuu-chan…, s'exclama l'homme, qui visiblement avait déjà quelques verres à son actif,… tu nous offres un verre à ces demoiselles et moi ?

- Désolé mais…, en fait, j'allais fermer. Répondit-il, embêté

- Hooo ! Mais, tu vas bien nous donner un petit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Réitéra le brun, avec un sourire idiot

Ukitake poussa un profond soupir face à l'attitude de l'avocat mais, le laissa entrer et s'installer au bar avec ses _amies_. Il retourna derrière son comptoir et demanda avec naturel :

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Pour moi, ce sera une bière. Et vous, charmantes demoiselles ?

- Hihihi ! Une bière me semble être la bienvenue. Qu'en dis-tu, Menoly ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Loly.

- Bien, alors ce sera trois bières, Jyuu-chan ! Commanda le brun

- Très bien. Mais, s'il vous plaît Shunsui-san, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Le réprimanda l'aubergiste

- Hoooo ! Allez, pas de ça entre nous, voyons ! On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? Fit le brun

- Vous êtes certes un client régulier mais, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que nous sommes amis. Moi, je dirais plutôt que nous sommes des connaissances. Lui rétorqua Jyuushirō, sans être méchant

- Ho, vraiment ? Je suis déçu ! Moi, qui croyais que nos liens étaient plus forts que cela…

_"Ils le sont Shunsui-san mais, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir !" _se dit Ukitake

En effet, pour son plus grand malheur, il fallait que le brun ici présent soit son âme-sœur. Non mais, vraiment ! Le destin jouait décidément de drôle de tours ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec sa petite famille que constituait Isshin et ses enfants, il fallait en plus que l'amour avec un grand A vienne frapper à sa porte. Et franchement, il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive jamais et surtout pas, que cela tombe sur lui…

Shunsui Kyōraku était le pire coureur de jupons qu'il ait jamais rencontré ! Chaque fois qu'il venait s'accouder à son bar, il était entouré de deux ou trois jeunes femmes. Et évidemment, elles étaient plus jolies les unes que les autres ! Comment pouvait-il avoir l'ombre d'une chance à côté de telles beautés ? C'est la question qu'il se posait à chaque fois et qui voilait son regard de tristesse, lorsqu'il se posait sur la scène : Kyōraku, entouré de jeunes femmes et leur faisant son numéro de charme. L'entendre leur dire ces paroles doucereuses sur un ton qui se voulait charmeur, lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler, tellement c'était insoutenable ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de le voir faire son numéro sous son nez en toute impunité !

Tout cela l'épuisait autant physiquement que psychologiquement et ce n'était visiblement pas ce soir, qu'il aurait le loisir d'oublier l'objet de son trouble. Pendant qu'il remplissait les verres, son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur le brun et le souvenir de l'instant où il avait découvert qu'il était lié à lui, envahit son esprit…

Cela s'était déroulé quelques mois plus tôt…

Un soir où Shunsui-san était venu, comme toujours entouré de son harem et avait apparemment bu plus que de raison. Il vacillait dangereusement sur sa chaise, menaçant de s'écrouler ivre mort. Les filles qui l'accompagnaient ce soir-là, décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer. Elles lui demandèrent où il habitait, dans l'espoir de le ramener sans encombre chez lui et ce dernier, dans un sursaut de lucidité leur déclara :

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mes charmantes *hic* ! Rentrez tranquillement. Moi, je vais rester ici !_

_- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur Kyōraku ? S'était enquît l'une d'elles_

_- Mais ouiii ! Passez *hic* une excellente nuit, mesdemoiselles ! Ce fut un plaisir de *hic* partager cette soirée avec vous. A bientôt, j'espère ! Leur répondit-il avec le sourire_

Et elles étaient parties, non sans échanger quelques bises avec le brun, le laissant seul avec lui. Il s'était approché du brun, qui avait faillit tomber de sa chaise une fois de plus, et lui avait proposé avec un ton qui trahissait son agacement :

_- Je vous offre une chambre, Shunsui-san ?_

_- Hooo ! C'est très aimable à vous, *hic* Ukitake-san ! Merciii ! Lui avait-il répondu d'une voix enivrée_

Les derniers clients étant déjà partis, Jyuushirō avait fait le tour de son bar, prit les clefs des chambres et avait aidé l'avocat ivre à monter les marches. Heureusement que grâce à sa nature angélique, il était plus fort que le commun des mortels parce que Kyōraku Shunsui était loin d'être un poids plume ! Et c'est donc en maintenant l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait, qu'ils étaient parvenus tout deux à l'étage, devant une des nombreuses chambres de l'auberge.

Ces lieux n'avaient pas toujours été tels quels. En effet, cette bâtisse abritait autrefois une maison close. Le lieu de passe avait, un jour, était prit d'assaut par les forces de l'ordre car les filles qui y travaillait étaient toutes des clandestines et elles avaient donc été emprisonné puis, expulsé. Quant à la propriétaire, elle avait été emprisonnée à cause des filles qu'elle employait et avait, en plus, dû payer une lourde amende pour son acte. Par la suite, ne souhaitant pas réitérer l'expérience, elle avait mit en vente cette bâtisse et c'est là que Masaki était arrivée.

Elle avait totalement transformé ces lieux et il ne restait plus rien de l'ambiance grivoise dans laquelle la débauche régnait. L'atmosphère était, à présent, empreinte de confort, de calme et surtout de douceur, à l'image de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Sa sœur avait mené son entreprise de main de maître et en peu de temps, l'endroit s'était, de nouveau, remplit mais, pour une toute autre raison cette fois-ci.

Masaki par son sourire tendre, son énergie et sa douceur avait conquit le cœur de la ville et s'était vite fait une réputation et une clientèle fidèle. Celle-ci revenait souvent accompagnée de nouveaux visages qui, à leur tour, étaient enchantés par la jeune femme. Partout où elle passait, Masaki était une bulle d'air frais, qui savait apaiser les tensions et rendre le sourire au plus déprimé. A croire que même sans ses ailes, elle continuait sa mission d'ange-gardien.

Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un sourire, alors qu'il ouvrait la chambre où le brun allait dormir.

La chambre était simple : un lit confortable longeant sur la droite, le mur de la porte d'entrée avec à côté, une table de chevet en bois, composée de deux tiroirs. Sur le mur gauche, reposait une grande armoire en bois, disposant sur l'un des battants, un grand miroir à travers lequel le client pouvait s'assurer de sa tenue. En face de l'entrée, un bureau simple mais de bonne facture, prenait place sous une fenêtre agrémentée de rideaux. Une porte au fond sur le mur de droite, donnait accès à un petit cabinet où le client pouvait effectuer une toilette minimale mais, appréciable.

Les clients avaient coutume de dire qu'ici, ils étaient comme des coqs en pâte et ils avaient bien raison ! Décidément, le caractère attentionné de sa sœur continuait de transparaître dans l'auberge, même des années après sa mort.

Jyuushirō revînt à la réalité, en sentant la tête du brun se déposer sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard vers l'avocat et le découvrit somnolant dans ses bras, un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. Entre amusement et agacement, il l'avait allongé sur le lit et lui avait retiré ses chaussures, histoire qu'il soit installé au mieux. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un murmure avait filtré entre les lèvres du brun :

_- Jyuushirō-san…_

Interpelé, ce dernier s'était rapproché du client pour s'enquérir d'une quelconque demande. Penché au-dessus de Kyōraku, il avait écouté et attendu que le brun formule son souhait et avait vu ses lèvres remuer sans comprendre le contenu de ses propos. Il s'était donc rapproché jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'avocat, qui avait ouvert sur lui, un œil fatigué et sans qu'il s'y attende, avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour le coller à lui. Mettant cela sur le compte de la boisson, il était resté calme et avait tenté de se détacher doucement du client. Il commençait à se redresser quand ledit client l'avait brutalement réattiré vers lui, faisant se joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser chaste.

Le contact avait ébranlé l'homme à la chevelure de neige, qui sous le choc n'avait pas réagit de suite. Cependant, la surprise passée laissa place à l'ébahissement et l'incompréhension, alors qu'il s'était complètement dégagé de ces bras forts.

Cette sensation grisante qu'il venait de ressentir dans tout son corps, il en connaissait la cause mais, refusait de l'admettre. En face de lui, étendu sur ce lit, reposait celui que le destin avait choisi pour être sa moitié, son âme-sœur. Il avait déglutit péniblement alors qu'il observait les traits de l'endormi, qui malheureusement étaient loin de le laisser indifférent. Il était sortit cependant de sa contemplation, quand le brun avait bougé dans son sommeil et ne s'était pas attardé davantage dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Et depuis cette soirée, ses jours étaient teintés par la sensation de vide et l'envie de voir l'être qui en était la cause, ses soirées par la peine et la désolation en voyant ce même être en charmante compagnie et ses nuits de rêves érotiques au possible, qui le laissait toujours frustré et pantelant au réveil.<p>

_"Et parfois, j'ai même l'impression que ce cauchemar ne fait qu'empirer !" _soupira-t-il mentalement

Il fut sorti de son moment de déprime mental par une réplique émanant d'une des "charmantes" qui accompagnait Kyōraku, ce soir. Loly, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit :

- Dites-moi vous avez une couleur de cheveux étrange pour quelqu'un de si jeune ? C'est de famille ?

- Loly, tu es indiscrète ! La réprimanda son amie. Et puis, d'abord moi, je les trouve très beaux ses cheveux !

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'ils n'étaient pas beaux, j'ai dit qu'il était trop jeune pour avoir des cheveux blancs ! Non mais, c'est vrai ! Il n'y a que les… les… enfin, tu vois, les personnes d'un certain âge pour en avoir…, acheva-t-elle prudemment

- Loly ! Veuillez l'excuser, elle est parfois un peu trop… franche ! Justifia l'autre, penaude.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Répondit Ukitake avec un sourire. Je… j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarque…, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Loly ! Tu l'as blessé ! Excuse-toi, tu entends ? S'insurgea Menoly

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerves pas ! Je… je vous demande pardon, monsieur. Je ne voulais vous vexer, j'étais juste… curieuse. Pardon !

- Je vous l'ai dit : ce n'est rien, mademoiselle. Tenez, voici vos boissons ! Fit-il en revenant avec les bières

Un sourire amical s'étirait sur son visage comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un sourire doux qui embellissait ses traits et fit rougir les deux jeunes femmes.

- Merci, vous êtes gentil ! Déclara doucement Menoly

- Ah, c'est tout lui ça ! Renchérit le brun, qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène jusqu'à présent. Aussi gentil que beau ! Tu dois en faire tourner des têtes, hein ?

- Hem... je... je n'ai pas votre goût immodéré pour... ce genre de chose, Shunsui-san ! Et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne aucune femme n'a jamais attiré mon intérêt. Rétorqua l'ange en rougissant

- Ho ! Un homme alors, peut-être ?

- Il suffit ! Je ne m'aventurerai dans une telle conversation avec vous, Shunsui-san ! Ho et puis zut, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! S'emporta-t-il finalement en désertant la salle

Après cet instant de surchauffe qui avait laissé les personnes présentes pantoises, Loly osa :

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Aucune idée mais, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Nous allons terminer nos boissons, laisser l'argent sur le comptoir et partir, mesdemoiselles.

- Bien. Répondirent-elles en chœur

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent plus ou moins silencieusement avant de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Jyuushirō était monté dans sa chambre et pleurait des larmes de frustration. Il en avait vraiment assez de cette situation, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela s'arrête !<p>

Ses larmes finirent de couler et il se redressa en position assise sur son lit.

_"J'aime un homme qui aime les femmes, je me donne en spectacle en faisant une crise devant lui et ensuite, je monte dans ma chambre pour pleurer comme une adolescente. Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Qu'as-tu fait de moi, Kyōraku ?" _s'affligea-t-il

Comment un homme à femmes comme Kyōraku pourrait-il un jour l'aimer... ?

* * *

><p>Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que maintenant il était prisonnier dans une pièce lugubre. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lune, qui filtrait à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre. Ces agresseurs l'avaient laissé là, suspendu à un crochet, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, les poings entravés par une chaîne. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas les briser ? Aucune idée. Et pourtant, il avait essayé mais, il n'arrivait à rien et cela l'angoissait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. C'était la première fois que son côté angélique le laissait tomber !<p>

Soudain, les échos d'une bagarre se déroulant à l'extérieur de sa cellule, parvinrent à ses oreilles. Des corps qui tombent lourdement au sol, des cris de douleur et une voix enragée, qui dominait parmi tout cela. Puis, plus rien.

Ensuite, le grincement de la porte de métal qui s'ouvre et laisse apparaître des orbes turquoise…

_"Jaggerjack-san…"_

Le susnommé posait sur lui, un regard fiévreux empreint de convoitise et de luxure. Il s'avança vers lui d'une façon séductrice et sensuelle. Devant une telle attitude, le rouquin se sentit échauffé et il ferma les yeux sous l'intensité de ses sensations. Son rythme cardiaque fit une embardée, en même temps qu'un effluve absolument divin parvînt à ses narines. En sentant un souffle dans son cou, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le bleuté, tout proche de lui. Il le fixait de ce même regard désireux et se lécha les lèvres comme un prédateur, qui allait dévorer sa proie.

Dans cette atmosphère saturée en testostérone, le désir de l'aristocrate s'éleva en un nom :

- Ichigo…

Un frisson parcourut le corps du majordome, qui rougit sous cette voix emplie de luxure. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, tellement son pauvre cœur battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine. A son tour, il commença à chuchoter le nom de son interlocuteur :

- Grimmjow-s…

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter le « san » car le bleuté venait brutalement d'emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné. C'était bon… ! Si bon que, lorsque l'américain lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche, Ichigo y consentit sans réfléchir. Commença alors, une danse sensuelle et langoureuse dominée par Jaggerjack et c'est en totale confiance qu'Ichigo s'abandonna à lui, son âme-sœur, qui parcourait son corps de ses mains viriles.

Ce dernier posait à nouveau, un regard appréciateur souligné par son sourire carnassier. Il abandonna également pantalon et sous-vêtement pour aller se frotter contre le corps chaud du rouquin, qui enroula aussitôt les jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres en concert avec Grimmjow, dont il sentait l'excitation monter crescendo. Electrisé, transcendé et totalement à la merci du fauve, Ichigo n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs. Il sentit bien des doigts pénétrer son intimité mais, le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait effaçait toute la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

Et vînt enfin, le moment fatidique.

Ichigo sentit Grimmjow séparer leurs deux érections et le soulever, plaçant le gland devant son entrée. Puis, soudainement le bleuté l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira vers son membre érigé. Une vague de plaisir assaillit le majordome, qui se…

…réveilla.

Il était dans son lit, la respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur.

Avec des yeux hagards, le rouquin parcourut la pièce. Par sa fenêtre, il voyait poindre le jour, qui lui confirmait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Un rêve érotique à souhait qu'il se surprit à regretter de ne pas être réel. Regretter ? Attendez une seconde et puis, quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ! Certes, il avait été clairement établi que l'aristocrate était son âme-sœur mais, qui disait qu'il allait lui céder tout de suite !

Non, non et définitivement non, il ne l'aurait pas comme ça ! Il refuserait de céder tant qu'il ne serait pas absolument sûr que le bleuté l'aimait sincèrement. Hors de question qu'il laisse ce séducteur jouer avec son cœur, comme un chat joue avec une souris. Il n'était pas un de ces hommes ou une de ces femmes, qui finissait en coup du soir pour l'américain.

Oh non, il ne s'abandonnerait comme ça ! Même s'il fallait lutter contre son propre corps, il résisterait. Il avait aussi pris la décision d'essayer de découvrir le vrai Grimmjow, celui qu'il percevait parfois quand le bleuté abaissait un peu ses barrières, si solidement érigées. Ce masque d'arrogance, d'égoïsme et d'agressivité, il allait le briser et contempler le véritable visage de celui, que le destin avait désigné comme sa moitié.

Fort de ses résolutions, le rouquin décida de se lever pour enfiler son costume et commencer ses tâches habituelles de la matinée.

_"Mais… d'abord, j'ai une autre urgence…" _pensa-t-il, résigné

Et sans plus attendre, il fila en direction de la salle de bain pour effectuer ses premiers travaux manuels…

* * *

><p>Grimmjow courrait, il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, ni vers où mais, il sentait qu'Ichigo avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Un vieux hangar apparut devant lui et il s'y dirigea instamment. A peine entré, il sentit un malaise émaner de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne pût s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses réflexions car, un groupe d'hommes armés l'avait encerclé. Ils avaient des couteaux, des barres métalliques et autres armes dans ce genre, en main et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui avec un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage. L'un d'eux se rapprocha davantage et lança narquoisement :<p>

- Alors ta majesté, t'es venu au secours d'ta rouquine ? C'est mignon ça !

Les voyous éclatèrent de rire alors que Grimmjow écarquillait les yeux devant cette déclaration.

- T'inquiètes, on lui a encore rien fait ! On voulait qu'tu puisses assister au spectacle. C'est qu'il est appétissant le larbin. T'es pas d'accord ? Continua l'homme. Alors, on va en profiter et toi, tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil. C'est sympa ça, non ? A ton avis, il fait quelle tête quand on l'baise ?

- Connard !

Grimmjow n'en supporta pas davantage. Il se rua sur ce type et lui prit une droite phénoménale, qui le fit valser. Ce fût pour les autres, le signal de départ et ils se ruèrent à leur tour sur lui. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire ! Grimmjow esquivait les coups et contre-attaquait avec force, aveuglé par la colère. Oui, de la colère ! Elle l'envahissait jusque dans ses os et contrôlait son corps.

Comment osaient-ils ? Comment ces enfoirés osaient-ils vouloir abuser d'Ichigo ? C'était _son_ rouquin, _sa_ proie et personne d'autre que lui, n'avait le droit de le toucher ! Il allait leur apprendre et les envoyer au diable tous ces connards !

Une fois tous les assaillants au tapis, il attrapait le dernier encore conscient par les cheveux et le tira à sa hauteur, se fichait éperdument de ses gémissements de douleurs. Il le fixa de ses yeux électriques et s'exclama agressivement :

- Dis-moi où il est ! Tout de suite !

- Euh… dans… dans la pièce du fond… une… une des anciennes pièces où… on accrochait la viande. Aaahhh !

Après l'avoir balancé contre le mur, le bleuté se précipita en direction de ladite pièce. Finalement, il arriva à destination et ouvrit lentement la porte de fer, qui grinça sur ses gonds. Et là, sous ses yeux, un Ichigo suspendu à un crochet et plus sexy que jamais, lui faisait face.

_"Oh, putain ! La vache !"_ fit l'américain, avec le peu de rationalité qu'il lui restait

Le rouquin était nu, ses bras étaient remontés au-dessus de sa tête, lui conférant ainsi une position plus qu'érotique. Ses cheveux, qui semblaient avoir poussés d'un seul coup, lui donnait un air sauvage qui l'excitait incroyablement. Il se rapprocha lentement de ce corps qu'il désirait à en mourir. Il voulait le toucher pour savoir, si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, sous les rayons de la lune et ses lèvres aussi chaudes qu'il l'espérait. Il le vit fermer les yeux, comme empreint à des sensations intenses mais, continua son avancée.

Une fois près de sa délicieuse proie, il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur musquée, qui lui tournait la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit ceux du rouquin sur lui, interrogatifs. Il était décidément trop sexy comme ça et Grimmjow se lécha machinalement les lèvres, en songeant à ce qui allait suivre. Puis, avec tout le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il lui susurra :

- Ichigo…

Il vit l'autre rougit délicieusement, avant de qu'il lui réponde :

- Grimmjow-s…

Non, il ne voulait entendre cette maudite formule de politesse ! Alors, sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur ces lèvres qui semblaient le tenter et l'entraîna dans un baiser torride, qu'il menait d'une main de maître. Il demanda un accès vite accordé et entreprit de caresser ce corps contre lui. Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur ce corps absolument parfait qui le rendait fou !

Puis, il stoppa le baiser et se défit de son pantalon ainsi que de son sous-vêtement, sans cesser de fixer le rouquin haletant devant lui. Il l'attira de nouveau vers lui et fut heureux de voir le majordome l'emprisonner entre ses cuisses. Il se fit alors un devoir de l'exciter et le préparer comme il se doit, en prévision de sa venue. Quand il estima que ce fût suffisant et surtout ne pouvant plus tenir en entendant les cris lascifs de son amant, il le suréleva et plaça son membre devant son entrée. Puis, il l'abaissa sauvagement sur son membre pulsant.

La sensation de plaisir était incroyable et il…, il…

… se réveilla une fois de plus dans son lit, le corps en sueur et une érection monstrueuse entre les cuisses.

- MAIS, C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Y'en a marre de ces conneries, à la fin ! Hurla le pauvre bleuté, totalement frustré.

Dépité, il se rallongea dans les draps et pût ainsi constater qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. En réfléchissant un peu, il se souvînt qu'après que le majordome ait décampé, il était monté et s'était tranquillement installé dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir. Et le voilà, maintenant bien réveillé alors que le soleil venait de se lever.

_"Au moins, il pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir du mal à me réveiller, cette fois ! _pensa-t-il ironiquement. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy dans ce rêve ! Si seulement, il pouvait être comme ça dans la réalité…"_

Il n'eut pas le plaisir de penser plus longtemps car, l'homme de ses fantasmes entra dans la pièce. Il écarta ensuite les rideaux en s'exclamant :

- Allons, Jaggerjack-san, debout ! Il est temps de vous… Oh ! Mais, vous êtes déjà réveillé !

Grimmjow le fixait, immobile face au tableau sous ses yeux. Ichigo, _le_ Ichigo de son rêve se tenait là, juste devant lui, avec pour seule différence le costume de majordome qu'il portait. Son cerveau était en plein black-out et tout son sang était allé se concentrer dans un autre point de son anatomie.

_"Je suis encore en train de rêver ou quoi ?" _se demanda l'aristocrate, qui était à la limite de baver s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de tenue

- Un problème, Jaggerjack-san ? S'enquit le rouquin, en haussant un sourcil

De retour sur Terre, le bleuté lui répondit, en prenant l'air le plus contrarié qu'il pût :

- Ouais, il y a un problème ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, pour que tu arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom !

- Hum, oui. C'est exact…, songea le majordome. Veuillez m'excuser, Grimmjow-san.

Un grognement lui répondit et passant sur la mauvaise humeur de l'aristocrate, il déclara soudainement, un brin taquin :

- Je constate que vous avez eu un sommeil agité, Grimmjow-san.

Le bleuté tourna son regard vers la bosse toujours présente, qui déformait les couvertures et répliqua avec défi :

- Ouais ! Je parie que ça ne t'arrive jamais, pas vrai ?

- Vous seriez surpris…, rétorqua doucement le rouquin mais, pas assez pour ne pas être entendu de son interlocuteur

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Enchaîna rapidement Grimmjow, très intéressé

- C'est sans importance ! Eluda le rouquin. Il y a une salle de bain pour les invités à droite, au fond de ce couloir. Vous pouvez l'utiliser pour prendre votre bain et lorsque vous aurez terminé, je vous demanderai que bien vouloir descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. La salle à manger se situe en bas, à gauche derrière la porte à double-battant, vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Acheva-t-il, en sortant de la pièce.

Pour le coup, Grimmjow restait sur sa faim ! Comment ça le majordome faisait des rêves érotiques ? Sur qui ? Est-ce qu'il était dedans ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête !

Mais, il sortit bien vite de ses réflexions car, son anatomie n'était toujours pas soulagée et attendait qu'il se décide à aller dans la salle d'eau.

_"Bon… quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Mais, je te garantie que bientôt, c'est avec toi que je soulagerais mon désir, Ichigo !"_

* * *

><p>Troublé, Ichigo l'était. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas s'éterniser dans la chambre de l'américain car, il s'était senti à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Il avait eu une consciente aigüe de ce torse en sueur et de ce sexe gonflé de luxure, qui lui avait suggérer bien des choses. Cela était passé d'une fellation qu'il lui aurait prodiguée avec ses mains puis, sa bouche à un scénario où, il allait brutalement s'empaler lui-même sur le membre, avant d'entamer une série de coups de rein.<p>

Non mais, franchement ! Il perdait complètement la tête ! Si on lui avait dit que sa libido mettrait dix-neuf ans pour se réveiller et qu'en plus, elle attaquerait en force…

Le rouquin passa une main lasse sur son visage et reprit contenance. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse qu'il trouva endormie.

La pauvre ! Avec toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eu hier soir, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait besoin de récupérer. Pour une fois, Ichigo n'allât pas ouvrir les rideaux. Il observa un instant le visage détendu et paisible de sa maîtresse puis, repartit silencieusement. Il reviendra plus tard pour la réveiller ! Pour l'instant, le sommeil était le meilleur des remèdes.

* * *

><p>Dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir, Ichigo terminait de mettre en place le couvert, peaufinant la présentation dans les moindres détails comme d'habitude. Il se redressait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, quand la porte de l'entrée signala la venue d'un certain bleuté.<p>

- Vous voici, Grimmjow-san. Soyez le bienvenu !

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Demanda l'américain vaguement amusé

- Hum, une... intuition. Lui répondit énigmatiquement le majordome. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine..., fit-il en écartant une chaise et en la lui présentant d'un geste de la main.

L'aristocrate prit place dans la chaise tranquillement, gardant le majordome dans son champ de vision autant que possible. Déjà qu'avant, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder mais, alors là ! Ouah ! Si le rouquin ne possédait une force suffisante pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus ! Non mais, c'est vrai ! Une tentation pareille ne devrait pas exister, c'était insoutenable d'un point de vue hormonale !

Grimmjow s'exhortait au calme et à la retenue alors qu'Ichigo déambulait devant lui, servant les assiettes encore sous cloche. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de tomber sur ce fessier totalement indécent qui aurait pu lui coller une érection, rien qu'à sa simple vue. Depuis quand Ichigo était-il devenu aussi... aussi... bandant ? C'était le mot, oui.

Silencieux comme un fauve, Grimmjow s'avança vers le rouquin et se glissa juste derrière lui, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu sais quoi, Ichigo ?

- Non... mais, je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à me le dire, Grimmjow-san. Répondit le majordome, en s'efforçant d'avoir un ton monotone.

- Tu es encore plus excitant que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Avoua-t-il, alors que son souffle chaud caressait l'oreille du roux. D'où nous sors-tu cette apparence à se damner, Ichigo ?

Ce dernier déglutit, contenant les sensations délicieuses qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. La proximité avec l'aristocrate ne l'aidait vraiment pas à avoir les idées claires. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles changer du jour au lendemain ? Et dire qu'hier encore, cette proximité ne l'aurait affecté pas outre mesure ! Le changement serait-il la seule chose certaine en ce monde ?

Voyant que l'américain attendait toujours une réponse, Ichigo lui fournit une explication qu'il espérait convaincante :

- Disons que cela est un effet secondaire de ma récente transformation. Lorsque mon côté angélique a reprit quelque peu l'ascendant, cela s'est répercuté plus tard sur mon corps. Quant au résultat, vous l'avez sous les yeux.

- Hum, intéressant, très intéressant..., rétorqua suavement l'aristocrate, provocant sans s'en rendre compte un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de son interlocuteur.

- Cela serait-il à votre goût, Grimmjow-san ? Questionna sur le même ton Ichigo, qui tourna la tête pour tomber dans ces orbes hypnotiques

Jaggerjack n'avait pas cillé et lui retournait son regard, contemplant les lèvres puis, les yeux ambrés. Il en était certain, ces yeux si expressifs causeraient sa perte ! Chaque fois qu'il s'y plongeait, il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde et d'entrer dans une bulle, où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre...

- Alors ? Insista le rouquin, les yeux mi-clos

- Tu n'as pas idée, Ichigo..., lui répondit-il, en entrant dans son jeu

La tension qui commençait lentement mais sûrement, à devenir électrique, fût brisée par l'arrivée inopinée de Matsumoto.

- Ichigo-kun, excuse-moi de te déranger mais, Miss Tia vient d'arriver. L'informa-t-elle

- Vraiment ? T'a-t-elle donné la raison de cette visite ? Interrogea le rouquin, qui était revenu sur Terre et s'étonnait de cette nouvelle

- Et bien, non. Elle a décrété vouloir s'entretenir avec toi alors, je suis venue te chercher.

- Bon, je vois. Fais-lui savoir que j'arrive, s'il te plaît !

- Tout de suite.

Si extérieurement, Ichigo ne laissait rien paraître, intérieurement, il remerciait l'arrivée de Rangiku et Hallibel-san. Un peu plus et il se serait laisser aller dans les bras de l'aristocrate, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, ses résolutions étaient toutes autres. Resté de marbre face à lui, promettait d'être difficile, très difficile...

* * *

><p>Hallibel attendait dans le salon, assise sur l'un des fauteuils prévus à cet effet. Elle semblait contrariée et Sun-Sun, Apache ainsi que Mila-Rose n'osaient prononcés une parole, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la métisse. Son regard vert émeraude fixait la table basse du salon et des ongles tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir.<p>

Elle lui avait dit pourtant, elle lui avait dit de faire attention ! Qu'Aizen chercherait à s'en prendre à son entourage, à commencer par Momo ! Et qu'apprenait-elle ce matin de la bouche du jeune Tōshirō ? Que la jeune fille avait été victime d'un enlèvement pendant qu'Ichigo était absent ! Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre _qui_ était derrière tout cela et elle avait senti la colère monter en elle. Elle était remontée dans sa voiture avec la ferme intention d'avoir une explication de la part du rouquin et il avait intérêt à en avoir une bonne, sinon... !

La blonde entendit la porte d'entrée du salon s'ouvrir, laissant place au jeune majordome, suivit de près par un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle se leva et ils échangèrent un regard, lourd de reproches pour elle et analytique pour lui. Il soupira profondément puis, affirma :

- Je sais ce pourquoi vous êtes là, Hallibel-san.

- Bien. Cela nous évitera une perte de temps considérable ! Cingla cette dernière

Un silence passa, puis :

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? L'interrogea la métisse

- Hélas, rien ne saurait être suffisant pour m'excuser ! Si vous souhaitez déverser votre colère sur moi, alors j'attends votre châtiment, Madame. Dit-il en fermant les yeux

- Bien.

Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le plancher et lui administra une gifle retentissante, qui figea de stupeur Grimmjow et les trois autres jeunes femmes. Ichigo se prit la main manucurée de plein fouet mais, ne protesta aucunement sachant le courroux qui agitait la dame. Une fois la tension retombée, la blonde retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine.

- Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- La convalescence de Mister Jaggerjack n'étant pas terminée, je ne peux pas encore retourner auprès d'Hinamori-sama. Ceci étant, je ne peux pas non plus la laisser à nouveau seule alors, j'avais pensé que peut-être Tōshirō-san pourrait...

- Inutile ! Trancha la blonde. Je vais me charger personnellement de veiller sur elle, jusqu'à ton retour. Et cela n'est absolument pas négociable, mon garçon !

- Comme vous voudrez, Madame. Je veillerai à ce qu'une chambre soit préparée pour vous et ces demoiselles et j'en informerai Hinamori-sama, au plus tôt.

- Hn.

Souhaitant changer de sujet, Hallibel crû bon de faire part à Ichigo d'un certain évènement...

- Je suis invitée dans deux jours, à une soirée organisée par un certain Tensa Zangetsu. Il vient d'arriver du Japon et souhaite apparemment, se faire connaître de la société mondaine britannique par le biais de ce bal. Momo étant sous ma garde, il est évident qu'elle m'accompagnera. Je la présenterai comme étant ma nièce, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs...

- Tensa Zangetsu ? Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà entendu ce nom..., songea le rouquin

C'est alors que Jaggerjack se fit entendre, pour la première fois depuis le début du dialogue exclusif entre le roux et la blonde, en s'écriant :

- Hein ? Vous avez bien dit Zangetsu !

- Euh... oui, en effet ! Fit Hallibel, qui avait sursauté à cet éclat de voix

- Connaîtriez-vous cet homme, Grimmjow-san ?

- C'est peu de le dire ! Mon père m'a dit que si j'arrivais à passer un contrat avec lui, il me nommerait directeur général d'une de ses filiales dans le pays de mon choix, avec un manoir construit sur-place en prime !

- Vraiment ? Fit Ichigo, en haussant un sourcil

- On va y aller, nous aussi, à cette soirée ! Décréta derechef le bleuté

- Dois-je vous faire remarquer que nous n'avons pas reçu de carton d'invitation, Grimmjow-san !

- Et alors ? Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher d'y aller, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Rétorqua le bleuté, qui avait un regard résolu. Je veux rencontrer cet homme et personne ne m'arrêtera.

Il se planta ensuite, devant le rouquin et le contemplant de toute hauteur, en ajoutant :

- Tu as quelque chose à en redire, Ichigo ?

- Non, rien.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je veux qu'on me fiche la paix !

Et c'est donc un Grimmjow à la démarche assurée malgré sa cheville foulée, qui sortit du salon en claquant la porte, délaissant ainsi le roux et la blonde qui le regardaient partir.

- Quel caractère ! S'exclama Hallibel

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! Soupira le majordome, qui savait de quoi il parlait

- Cette détermination, cette volonté implacable..., cela me fait quelque peu penser à toi, mon garçon.

- Vous dites, Madame ?

- Par certains côtés, vous vous ressemblez tout les deux.

Ichigo prit un instant pour réfléchir aux paroles de la métisse, avant de dire dans un sourire :

- Oui, il est vrai, Hallibel-san. Sinon, puisque vous êtes ici mesdemoiselles, vous vous joindrez bien à nous pour le petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien...

- Oh dites oui, Miss Hallibel ! La cuisine d'Ichigo est si délicieuse ! S'exclama joyeusement Sun-Sun, approuvée d'un signe de tête par ses deux collègues.

- Très bien ! Se résigna la dame, face à l'enthousiasme de ses dames de compagnie. Ajoutez donc quatre autres couverts, mon garçon.

Ichigo s'inclina respectueusement devant elle et conduit les invitées à la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Grimmjow, qui n'avait attendu personne pour commencer.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, Ichigo était allé chercher sa jeune maîtresse, laquelle avait été ravie de savoir la présence d'Hallibel parmi eux. Et c'est dans une ambiance relativement détendue, que se déroula cette matinée qui avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue !<p>

Le reste de la journée s'était relativement bien passée et Hinamori avait été mise au courant que la blonde demeurerait quelques temps à ses côtés, dans le manoir. La jeune fille s'était sentie rassurée à cette nouvelle car, son récent kidnapping l'avait ébranlée, même si elle n'en disait rien. De plus, elle appréciait profondément Tia-san qu'elle considérerait toujours comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, malgré son divorce. C'était une beauté froide affichant un air distant et hautain qui se révélait en fait, être très compréhensive et à l'écoute des autres, en plus de posséder une culture impressionnante et riche. Elle savait se montrer à la fois franche et diplomate, quand la situation l'exigeait mais, était aussi parfois mordante lorsque certains sujets réveillaient en elle, la douleur de profondes cicatrices.

D'un naturel calme et humble, elle sillonnait son propre chemin dans ce monde avec une grâce et une aisance que beaucoup lui enviaient, discutant d'égal à égal avec les hommes les plus hauts placés. Elle avait une place à part dans la société mais, ne s'en vantait jamais et la plupart des hommes ne s'en approchaient pas car, elle était qualifiée d' "intouchable" : trop farouche, pour se laisser aborder et trop fière, pour être soumise à une quelconque autorité masculine. Elle trônait solitaire, telle une reine sans roi accompagnée en permanence par ces trois dames de compagnie, qui figuraient comme une garde personnelle prête, à tout moment, à défendre sa souveraine.

Telle était l'existence de Miss Hallibel Tia, lionne jadis blessée mais, demeurant malgré tout, majestueuse.

* * *

><p>En dépit des derniers évènements, Ichigo avait tenu à ce que le programme de sa maîtresse soit appliqué, comme il se doit : aujourd'hui, il y avait tout d'abord un exercice de danse suivit ensuite, d'un cours de piano dispensé par une jeune française, Mademoiselle Delatour. Le majordome avait délaissé quelques instants les aristocrates, afin de tout préparer pour la venue de la musicienne. Lorsqu'il revînt, les échos d'une dispute se firent entendre par-delà la porte du salon.<p>

- Vous ne savez absolument rien de moi, alors je ne vous permets pas de me juger, espèce de goujat ! Tempêta Momo, rouge de colère

- Hinamori-sama ?

- QUOI ? Fit-elle en se retournant d'un bloc

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de hurler ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mademoiselle ? Fit doucement le rouquin, qui était penché au-dessus d'elle

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle venait d'élever la voix sur Ichigo. Rouge de honte et n'osant le regarder dans les yeux, elle murmura timidement :

- Pardonne-moi, Ichigo. Je... tu n'y es pour rien, je n'aurai pas dû crier contre toi...

Pas vexé pour un sou, le rouquin prit le parti de tourner la situation à la dérision.

- Vous m'aviez caché avoir un si bel organe, Hinamori-sama ! C'était très impressionnant ! Rit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil

- Oui. Répondit-elle, avec un sourire crispé par la gêne. Je crains bien... être sortie de mes gonds...

- Ce n'est rien. Et étant donné que Mister Jaggerjack se trouve dans nos murs, cela ne m'étonne guère ! Rétorqua avec humour le majordome, en appuyant bien sur le nom du bleuté

- Tss !

Des sourires et des rires étouffés apparurent sur les visages féminins, alors qu'une grimace boudeuse se peignait sur celui de l'accusé.

- Pour revenir à notre sujet : je voulais vous signaler que Mademoiselle Delatour vient d'arriver et vous attend dans la salle de musique. J'ai pris la liberté de lui servir une tasse de thé, pour la faire patienter.

- Bien. Nous n'allons pas la faire attendre plus longtemps ! Allons-y, la musique me fera le plus grand bien ! Déclara la jeune marquise

Elle fût suivie par Tia-san et ses compagnes ainsi que Grimmjow, plus en retrait. Ichigo était à ses côtés, ouvrant la voie jusqu'à ladite pièce. Ils furent accueillit par une ravissante jeune femme à la chevelure platine retenue en un élégant chignon et aux beaux yeux azurs. Juliette Delatour était une mélomane de grand talent, qui charmait par sa douceur et sa sensibilité. Soudain, la française se statufia devant l'arrivée du bleuté, la main plaquée devant sa bouche et des larmes montant aux coins de ses yeux :

- Vous... ! Murmura-elle, d'une voix tremblante dans sa langue natale

- Toi ! S'exclama à son tour l'américain, en la pointant du doigt

- Vous vous connaissez ? Fit innocemment Apache

La demoiselle détourna alors la tête, cachant ainsi ses larmes puis, déclara sombrement :

- Malheureusement, oui ! Et j'aurai souhaité que cela ne se soit jamais produit !

Elle avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres : le monstre qui l'avait si durement rejeté après avoir profité d'elle, se trouvait ici et une vague de douleur l'assaillit.

Ressentant sa souffrance, Ichigo s'approchait doucement de la jeune femme et posa une main, qui se voulait réconfortante sur sa frêle épaule. Au doux contact, la jeune femme redressa la tête et observa d'un regard embué, le visage compatissant qui s'offrait à elle. Sa douleur fut refoulée rapidement pour laisser place à une sensation de paix, alors que le majordome lui tendait amicalement un mouchoir de son autre main. Elle le prit avec délicatesse et sécha ses larmes puis, tenta d'offrir à son tour un air serein au roux. Ichigo l'avait toujours fasciné par sa douceur et le pouvoir apaisant qui résidait dans ses sourires angéliques qui, une fois de plus, arrivaient à la mettre en confiance. Il était comme un chevalier servant venant au secours des demoiselles en détresse, comme un prince charmant qui vous faisait voir la vie en rose. Cependant, elle n'attendait venant de lui, rien de plus qu'une amitié sincère sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer en cas de coups durs, comme aujourd'hui.

D'un signe de tête, Ichigo lui assura son soutien et elle lui rendit son signe, avant d'aller s'asseoir dignement au piano. Comme d'habitude, il ne lui posait pas de question sachant qu'elle lui en parlait lorsqu'elle serait prête et elle l'en remerciait.

Le majordome se retourna et fixa d'un œil sévère l'aristocrate, qui pressentait une énième remontrance. Le rouquin s'avança face à lui, de façon à ce que lui seul entende et déclara alors :

- Je ne poserai aucune question sur les raisons de cet événement, Grimmjow-san. Cependant, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à conserver votre dignité, je vous conseille fortement de vous confondre en excuse auprès de Mademoiselle Delatour, dès que vous en aurez l'occasion. Est-ce clair ?

Le bleuté ne répondit pas mais, Ichigo savait que le message était passé. C'est qu'il faisait peur quand il était en colère, le rouquin !

La musique emplit la pièce, apaisant les mœurs et le majordome désirant couper court à la tension qui régnait, se rendit auprès de sa maîtresse à laquelle il tendit galamment la main :

- M'accordez-vous cette danse, Hinamori-sama ?

- Avec plaisir, Ichigo ! Répondit-elle dans une révérence

D'une main légère et sûre, il la guida sur la piste où ils commencèrent à valser. Momo ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage, alors que les souvenirs de ses premiers essais de danse, lui revenaient en mémoire. Un seul mot : ca-tas-tro-phe !

Les pauvres pieds de son professeur en avait largement souffert jusqu'à ce que ce dernier abandonne, déclarant qu'elle était née avec deux pieds gauches et qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle soit capable un jour, de danser comme une vraie lady. La voyant sur le point de pleurer, Ichigo était entré dans une colère noire et avait congédié avec perte et fracas, l'ignoble individu ! Son ange-gardien s'était ensuite fait un devoir de lui enseigner lui-même la valse, malgré la réticence dont elle avait fait preuve.

_- Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Hinamori-sama. Ne regardez que moi et tout ira bien, vous verrez !_

Et après maintes fois, où les orteils d'Ichigo furent écrasés sans que celui-ci ne bronche, elle avait petit à petit progressée jusqu'à obtenir un niveau plus qu'acceptable en la matière.

_- Vous voyez ! Ce n'était pas plus difficile que cela, Hinamori-sama._

_- Oui ! Merci beaucoup, Ichigo ! Avait-elle sourit, rayonnante _

Les dernières notes furent jouées et les deux danseurs se séparèrent pour se saluer mutuellement. Alors que Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun et Apache applaudissaient, leur maîtresse s'avança sur la piste :

- Puis-je vous enlever votre majordome, le temps d'une valse ?

- Bien sûr, Hallibel-san. Sourit la brune

- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites là, Madame.

- Vois cela comme une façon de te faire pardonner pour ce que tu sais, mon garçon.

- Très bien.

Et sans plus de paroles échangées, le nouveau couple dansa, alors que c'était au tour de la jeune marquise d'être au piano, sous le regard azur de sa préceptrice. Grimmjow suivait attentivement le spectacle et une idée germa dans sa tête.

Une fois, la danse terminée, il s'approcha du rouquin et déclara :

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour, Ichigo !

- Vous êtes conscient que deux hommes ne sont pas censés danser ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Fit l'interpelé

- Je n'ai pas valsé depuis un moment, je crois que je suis un peu rouillé ! En tant que majordome, c'est ton rôle de résoudre ce genre de problème, non ?

- Effectivement, Grimmjow-san. Admit le rouquin. Cela ira avec votre cheville ?

- Elle a plutôt intérêt, sinon elle va entendre parler du pays celle-là ! Rétorqua-t-il joueur, alors que le rouquin levait les yeux au ciel

Le bleuté eut un sourire carnassier, quand Ichigo se détacha d'Hallibel pour le rejoindre. Il posa la main de l'aristocrate non entravée par l'échappe, sur sa hanche. Puis, il fit de même avec la sienne et posa son autre main sur l'épaule musclée de l'aristocrate, gardant tout même un certain espace entre eux. Un espace que Grimmjow ne tarda à faire disparaître en plaquant brusquement le majordome contre lui, sans cesser de le fixer. Le bleuté fit remonter sa main gauche pour prendre celle du rouquin et la porta à ses lèvres dans un baisemain charmeur. Ichigo rougit sous l'attention, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son partenaire, qui reposa la main halée sur son épaule puis, la sienne sur la hanche opposée.

Il entama alors une valse des plus aériennes, se révélant ainsi être un excellent danseur et pendant quelques instants, Ichigo eut l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

- Alors, comment suis-je ?

- Pas mal... pas mal du tout... pour un maudit séducteur ! S'amusa le rouquin avec une moue absolument sexy

- Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus... pour un emmerdeur de première ! Contre-attaqua l'autre, toujours avec le sourire

Ichigo pouffa discrètement de rire sous le regard turquoise de l'aristocrate. Tout se passait pour le mieux et pour la première fois, Grimmjow se montrait correct...

_"Je l'ai peut-être mal jugé... Peut-être n'est-il aussi perverti que je le pen..."_

Mais, ces honorables pensées furent vite démenties par une main baladeuse, qui glissait un peu trop vers son fessier. Mais quel espèce de... ! Il essayait de le peloter, là, devant tout le monde, en plus ! Soudainement, contrarié d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un corps aux yeux de l'américain, le majordome se pencha jusqu'à atteindre son oreille :

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack-san...

Aïe ! Il utilise le nom complet. C'est mauvais signe !

- ... si vous avez, ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour moi : enlevez immédiatement votre main de mes fesses !

Le bleuté sentit tout de suite qu'il avait été trop loin et beaucoup trop tôt. Sa main remonta alors, sagement sur la hanche de son partenaire, pour ne plus en bouger. Cependant, peu avant que la danse ne se termine, il glissa à son tour :

- J'ai été gentil pour cette fois mais..., ce n'est que partie remise, Ichigo.

Ce dernier prit bien note de la promesse, qui ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes : rester de marbre allait être difficile..., vraiment, vraiment très difficile !

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et dans son bureau, Kensei réfléchissait à l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec maître Kyōraku. Cet homme d'apparence nonchalante, c'était avéré être beaucoup plus intelligent et observateur qu'il n'en avait l'air.<p>

**Début du flash-back :**

Après l'avoir salué, il s'était assis confortablement dans un des fauteuils et s'était contenté de le fixer sans dire. Il le fixait comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme et sa façon de le regarder irritait fortement Muguruma, qui s'était assis à son tour dans un fauteuil. Il le défia du regard mais, le brun ne cédait pas et continuait de le fixer. Désirant mettre fin à ce silence, Kensei lança :

- Vous allez continuer encore longtemps comme ça ?! Si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps, je me passerai de vos services !

Nullement affecté par l'agressivité de son client, l'avocat déclara calmement :

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes un policier haut-gradé ? Intéressant.

- Hein ? Vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi, avant de me rencontrer ? Demanda le commandant

- Il y a bien un dossier sur vous, que sa secrétaire m'a donné mais, je ne l'avais encore lu.

- Alors, comment ?

- Votre attitude. D'abord, votre façon de vous asseoir : droite, rigide, vos pieds bien campés sur le sol pour intervenir à tout moment. C'est là, l'attitude d'un homme d'action, de terrain. Quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'agir et de réagir rapidement. Ensuite, votre corps parle de lui-même : des épaules carrées, des muscles saillants, un cou fort. La puissance masculine dans toute sa splendeur ! Forte et imposant le respect et la crainte. De plus, vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais, votre main droite - qui d'ailleurs, m'indique que vous êtes droitier - est dans une position singulière. Votre index est avancé et légèrement courbé, alors que vos autres doigts sont recourbés vers la paume, exactement comme si vous teniez un pistolet. Ce qui indique que, vous savez vous servir d'une arme à feu et que vous l'avez souvent fait. Je ne vois alors que deux possibilités : soit vous êtes un mercenaire qui tue sur contrat, soit vous êtes au contraire, un représentant de la loi qui met son arme au service de la justice.

Kensei était impressionné. Jamais, il n'aurait crût que cet homme serait capable de tenir un tel raisonnement. Et il n'avait pas fini d'être étonné même s'il faisait tout, pour que cela ne se voit pas sur son visage.

- Ensuite, votre regard : il est franc, direct, autoritaire et montre bien que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser marcher sur les pieds. Vous êtes un homme de poigne ! Cependant, je n'y ai décelé aucune mauvaise intention… Vous n'avez pas les yeux d'un tueur ! Ce qui me permet de conclure que ma deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Et pour finir, il y a votre voix : grave, profonde, forte, autoritaire et tranchante. On voit que vous avez l'habitude vous faire obéir, de commander d'autres hommes. Ce qui me permet de conclure que vous êtes un haut-gradé dans votre métier. Voilà ! Acheva-t-il, fier de lui

_" O…kay… ! Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, celui-là !"_

- Bien. Parlons à présent, de l'affaire qui nous intéresse. Vous souhaitez divorcer, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvez-vous m'en exposer les raisons, Muguruma-san ? Demanda l'avocat

- C'est simple, je ne supporte plus mon épouse ! J'ai bien essayé de recoller les morceaux et de faire en sorte que notre couple tienne mais, c'est inutile ! Nous n'avons plus rien en commun elle et moi, si tant est que nous ayons eu quoique que ce soit en commun, un jour. Elle ne fait aucun effort de son côté et m'empêche de vivre comme je le voudrais, en m'imposant ses choix. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai eu envie de lui mettre une gifle mais où, je suis sorti pour éviter de déraper. Elle me rend la vie impossible et je ne veux plus la voir, ni vivre avec elle.

- Est-ce que vous la désirez encore ? Demanda sans gêne l'avocat

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

- Écoutez : je n'ai plus éprouvé ni désir, ni affection pour mon épouse depuis des mois. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne crois pas l'avoir vraiment aimé. Je ressentai de la tendresse pour elle mais, ce sentiment s'est progressivement effacé devant la femme qu'elle est devenue. Je veux divorcer pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, sans elle.

- Sans elle mais, pas seul. N'est-ce pas ? Lança Kyōraku, avec un regard explicite

- Comment ?

- Votre braguette est mal fermée et sans vouloir vous vexer, cette pièce empeste le sexe à plein nez. Déclara-t-il, avant de reprendre de façon taquine. Vous seriez-vous amusé un peu avant mon arrivée, Muguruma-san ?

- Je ne vous permet pas ! Et pour commencer, sachez que je ne m'amusai pas et que je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer !

- Ho ! C'est donc du sérieux ? S'exclama l'avocat

- Je… heu… je ne sais pas encore. Mais…, peut-être…

Sa voix s'était faite songeuse, alors que Kyōraku continuait de l'observer attentivement. L'avocat étira un sourire discret puis, il redirigea la conversation sur les diverses procédures qui allaient être engagées.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement des détails, vu le flot d'informations dont il avait été immergé, sinon de l'essentiel. Son épouse allait être contactée et une rencontre, en présence de leurs avocats respectifs, serait organisée prochainement devant un juge.

Vraiment, il le sentait mal ! Il voyait déjà Mashiro faire une crise et jouer les pauvres victimes innocentes et franchement, il en avait déjà mal au crâne, rien que d'y penser. Il commença à se massa doucement les tempes, quand des coups frappés de sa porte, attirèrent son attention.

- Entrez ! Permit-il, sans regarder directement son visiteur

Celui-ci entra, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et attendit que le commandant entame la conversation. Kensei jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ne vit que les chaussures et le pantalon noir, caractéristiques de l'uniforme de la police anglaise. Pensant qu'il s'agissait donc d'un de ses subordonnés, il déclara un peu sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? On ne peut pas de foutre un peu la paix, pour changer ?

- Huum, je t'ai connu moins froid, chéri ! Déclara le visiteur

Reconnaissant l'appellation et la voix de l'individu, Kensei redressa soudainement la tête et planta son regard dans celui gris, du jeune homme en face.

- Hisagi ? Fit-il abasourdi

- Oh voyons, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pour toi c'est Shūhei. Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait assez vite, non ? Alors, content de me voir ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire coquin

- Quoi ? Mais, comment as-tu réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ? Et, où as-tu déniché cet uniforme ? Questionna l'argenté

- Disons que... je suis plein de ressources ! J'avais envie de te voir alors, j'ai agi en conséquence…, fit-il en s'approchant sensuellement du bureau

Il fit le tour et s'assit sur le bureau de façon à être juste en face du policier. Il croisa les jambes et fixa Kensei, d'un regard voilé de désir. Muguruma, qui reprit contact avec la réalité, darda le brun d'un regard sévère et déclara :

- Écoute : c'est vrai que j'avais envie de te revoir moi aussi mais, on est dans mon bureau, là et je bosse. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être déconcent…

- Tu aimes cet uniforme ? L'interrompit Shūhei

- Comment ?

- Mon uniforme, il te plaît ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà fantasmé sur tes subordonnés. Ce serait l'occasion, non ?

- Pas question ! Tonna le commandant. Arrête tes conneries et enlève-moi cet uniforme, compris ?

- Ma foi, si c'est ce que tu veux, mon chou : je vais te faire plaisir…

Et, c'est avec un regard brillant de concupiscence que Shūhei se mit debout sur le bureau et commença lentement son effeuillage. Kensei, qui était toujours assis au fond de son fauteuil, observait les mouvements langoureux et sensuels du majordome. Celui-ci ne cessait de le fixer, tout en retirant lentement la veste noire et en effectuant un envoutant déhanchement, qui hypnotisait littéralement le commandant. Ce dernier se sentait bouillir devant la vision érotique que lui offrait Hisagi. Un show privé qui commençait sérieusement à faire son effet, alors que le brun faisait tomber la chemise. Elle alla rejoindre la veste dans un coin de la pièce, pour être complètement ignorée par la suite.

Shūhei posa une de ses mains sur le bobby* qu'il portait encore et se déhancha de plus belle devant l'argenté, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de son côté. Il voulait que cette mascarade cesse sur-le-champ mais en même temps, c'était le spectacle le plus excitant qu'il ait jamais vu et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Quand Hisagi commença à déboutonner son pantalon, ses dernières résolutions partirent en fumée et il se contenta d'observer et d'apprécier le petit show du majordome. Le pantalon glissa sensuellement le long des cuisses du brun, qui l'envoya valser et se retrouva donc en sous-vêtement et bottes.

Il enleva finalement le casque qui atterrit sur le sol puis, il se rassit sur le bureau et leva souplement une jambe, qui alla taquiner le début d'érection de Kensei puis, remonta pour se poser sur le haut du fauteuil, juste à coté de la tête du policier. Puis, toujours avec cette même souplesse, il se pencha pour attraper le bout du lacet qui attachait la botte et tira dessus d'un coup vif. La botte desserrée glissa sans problème alors qu'il ramenait sa jambe devant lui, à l'horizontale et que du bout des doigts, il tirait lentement pour retirer la chaussette blanche.

Le même manège se produisit pour l'autre jambe et Kensei sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

La relation qu'il débutait avec ce jeune homme, s'était déroulée de façon assez atypique pour lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de réelles conversations, pas de rendez-vous, ils s'étaient simplement sautés dessus, dès qu'ils avaient été seuls. Il avait donc couché avec un parfait inconnu, cédant au désir qui l'avait consumé. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans cette curieuse situation et n'avait aucune idée d'où cela allait le mener ! Avec ce Shūhei, il y avait juste ce désir insoutenable et cette obsession, qui lui donnait envie de plus, toujours plus avec lui. Les choses étaient si simples et si compliquées en même temps !

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne savait pas. Est-ce qu'il le désirait ? Ça, oui ! Est-ce que le brun le désirait ? Question stupide, évidemment que oui ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait agir de la même façon avec un autre homme ? Non. Oui. Il ne savait pas ! Est-ce que Shūhei agissait de la même manière avec d'autres hommes ?

Étonnamment, cette hypothèse ne lui plût pas du tout ! Il ne voulait pas que le brun aille voir ailleurs, il voulait être le seul avec lequel il unirait son corps ! Mais, avait-il le droit d'exiger une telle... fidélité ?

- On passe aux choses sérieuses, _chéri_ ? Demanda Hisagi, qui s'était installé sur les cuisses du policier et lui déboutonnait la chemise

Kensei reprit alors contact avec la réalité et observa le visage de son amant. Des lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire coquin, une chevelure folle qui lui donnait un charme tout aussi fou et des yeux... ! Ô mon Dieu ! Des yeux gris emplis d'un désir commun mais également, d'autre chose… Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui l'intriguait...

C'est à ce moment que Shūhei choisit de couper court à la réflexion du commandant, en l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Kensei ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre positivement à ce contact et de l'approfondir, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'autre sur sa hanche, enlaçant possessivement ce corps chaud.

Il ne savait toujours pas où cette relation allait le mener. Mais franchement, là tout de suite, il n'en avait rien à foutre !

* * *

><p>Ailleurs, dans une église, alors que le jour commençait à décliner, un religieux était agenouillé devant une croix. Kaname Tōsen, prêtre de la cathédrale de St-Paul depuis plus qu'une quinzaine d'années maintenant, priait en silence. Il priait pour la réussite du projet de maître Aizen. Grâce à lui, l'Angleterre serait débarrassée de tous ces êtres impurs, qui ne cessaient de corrompre de leur perversité, le monde dans lequel il vivait. Ces âmes immondes qui dévergondaient les esprits les plus purs et innocents, pour les transformer en des êtres aussi dépravés qu'eux ! Il avait pu le constater lui-même, avec celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme son protégé…<p>

Quinze ans plus tôt…

Il venait tout juste d'être nommé comme nouveau prêtre de la cathédrale de St-Paul, lorsque cela était arrivé. Il retournait dans son église après avoir eu une conversation avec l'évêque, quand des cris affolés attirèrent son attention :

_- De l'eau ! Vite, amenez de l'eau ! Exigeait un homme_

_- Mon Dieu, c'est affreux ! C'est affreux, ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts ! Criait avec terreur une femme_

Interpelé, Tōsen arrêta l'une des personnes présentes pour lui demander des explications. Elle lui révéla que la maison isolée près du cimetière était en flamme et que des corps ensanglantés gisaient sur le sol devant celle-ci. Instantanément, cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du religieux qui se précipita vers les lieux du sinistre.

La famille qui habitait dans cette maison, il la connaissait ! C'était des gens sans histoire qui, même s'ils étaient quelque peu distants, avaient su se montrer agréables et lui avaient souhaité la bienvenue. Il était aveugle de naissance mais, il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens qui lui indiquait si une autre personne était présente, sans que celle-ci ait besoin de s'exprimer et il était également capable de ressentir à quelle genre de personne, il avait affaire en se basant sur l'intonation de sa voix. L'austérité atone de leurs voix, montrait qu'ils s'imposaient une discipline et une rigueur sans nom mais, qu'ils savaient malgré tout restés sociables et il avait su les apprécier. Jamais, il n'aurait pu s'imaginer d'une telle catastrophe allait s'abattre sur eux et il ne voulait pas y croire.

_" Seigneur, mon dieu, pourquoi eux ?" _supplia-t-il, sans avoir de réponse

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, la maison brûlait et commençait à s'effondrer. Des corps mutilés et baignant dans une mare de sang, étaient éparpillés devant la demeure en flamme et au milieu de tout cela, il sentit une présence. Le religieux s'approcha heureux qu'il y ait eu un survivant mais, quand il fut proche de son but, le choc de ce qu'il ressentit le stoppa. Un enfant, le seul qu'il y avait dans cette famille d'après ce que les parents lui avaient dit, sans entrer dans les détails.

Un petit garçon d'à peine huit ans, aux cheveux en bataille et dont le visage et les vêtements étaient maculés d'un liquide qu'il identifia à l'odeur comme étant du sang, était là. A genoux dans le sang, l'esprit absent semblant fixer le triste spectacle de la maison en feu, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que quelqu'un était près de lui. Voulant l'arracher à cette vision, le religieux se plaça devant lui, cachant ainsi la bâtisse, se pencha autant qu'il le pût et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules. Quand l'enfant sembla avoir une réaction, un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de Tōsen et avec une voix aussi calme et aimable qu'il le pouvait aux vues de la situation, il s'exclama :

_- Mon nom est Kaname Tōsen. Je suis le nouveau prêtre de la cathédrale de St-Paul. Et toi, mon garçon, quel est ton nom ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvînt. Rien. Le petit garçon qu'il avait devant lui, semblait vide de toute émotion comme si l'on avait brisé son âme.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait recueilli dans son église.

Au début, l'enfant était resté enfermé dans son mutisme, ne parlant pas et ne mangeant que peu. Aucune larme ne s'était écoulée de ces yeux, il restait pendant des heures à fixer le mur, semblant éteint et vide. Et puis, un jour, le déclic s'était opéré ! Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais, il avait retrouvé le petit garçon en pleurs, il se tenait la tête des deux mains et poussait des cris de désespoir. C'était à fendre le cœur ! Il s'était précipité vers l'enfant, l'avait entouré de ses bras et bercé doucement en attendant que la crise passe.

Quand le calme était revenu, il avait cru que le garçon s'était endormi mais, son hypothèse était tombée à l'eau, lorsqu'il avait sentit un mouvement venant du petit être. Kaname avait attendu. Il avait attendu car, il pressentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Et c'est là que les lèvres jusqu'à lors scellées, s'entrouvrirent laissant passer un murmure presque inaudible :

_- Qu'as-tu dis, mon garçon ? Lui demanda de répéter le religieux_

_- Je… je m'appelle… Shūhei Hisagi, monsieur._

Et c'est ainsi que le garçon était resté auprès de lui, un peu comme un fils d'adoptif. Prenant son rôle très à cœur, il lui avait appris les enseignements de Dieu, transformant le néophyte en un véritable chrétien. L'enfant avait retrouvé un semblant de vitalité et de joie, ce qui avait emplit son cœur de fierté. Oui, il était fier de ce garçon qu'il avait, selon lui, sauvé des profondeurs abyssales des ténèbres.

Mais un jour, cette bulle dans lequel Kaname se complaisait avec son protégé éclata, en même temps que l'adolescence fit son arrivée.

Le jeune homme sortait de plus en plus à l'extérieur, sans être accompagné par lui et s'était fais des amis. Parmi eux, il y avait deux hommes du nom de Renji et Kira ainsi qu'une femme appelée Rangiku. Tous les trois étaient au service de bonnes familles et il avait crû que le laisser les fréquenter, ne poserait pas de problème :

_" Quelle terrible erreur ai-je commis ce jour-là !"_ pensa-t-il, alors que ses mains jointes se crispaient

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que tout le travail qu'il avait fait, soit détruit par les ténèbres qu'il avait crû loin derrière lui. Il avait vu son protégé glisser lentement mais sûrement, vers la débauche jusqu'à devenir totalement méconnaissable à ses "yeux". De jeune adolescent sérieux et prude, il était devenu une espèce de libertin se complaisant dans le péché. En quelques jours, il l'avait perdu sans aucun espoir de le retrouver. Devant cette vision insupportable, il l'avait chassé de son église en exprimant le souhait qu'il ne revienne que le jour, où il serait prêt à se confesser, demander le pardon de Dieu et se purifier de ses fautes. Hisagi était parti et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Plus tard, il avait apprit par les rumeurs qu'il s'était mis au service du maître de son ami Kira et avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Son cœur s'était progressivement assombri et il s'était réfugié dans la foi pour endiguer sa peine. Et puis un jour, il avait rencontré Aizen Sōsuke qui lui avait promit de purifier ce monde, s'il acceptait de lui prêter main-forte et il avait donné son accord. Qu'importe les sacrifices et les fautes qu'il devrait commettre, lorsque le monde serait purifié de ces âmes perverties, il était persuadé que tout lui serait pardonné. Et quand ce jour merveilleux viendra...

_"... tu reviendras vers moi, Shūhei..."_

* * *

><p>Dans son fauteuil, les pensées de Nell étaient tournées vers son imbécile de cousin et le charmant rouquin. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas pu se pencher comme elle le voulait sur le problème car, ses "petites" affaires l'avaient accaparées. Elle avait dû batailler ferme pour obtenir tous les arrangements qu'elle désirait, tout en jonglant avec les contrats pour la société familiale. Mener deux business en même temps, devenait vraiment de plus en plus difficile et il faudrait qu'elle songe bientôt, à trouver un autre fond financier que celui de la compagnie "Espada". En effet, ses petits détournements de fonds en faveur de son trafic d'armes et d'êtres humains, finiraient par se voir et la mettraient alors, dans une situation pour le moins délicate.<p>

Elle était sur le point de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, quand des coups frappés à sa porte, l'interpelèrent :

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir à vous, Miss Nell ! Fit une jeune femme à la courte chevelure verte

- Ah, Mashiro, c'est vous ! Bonsoir, ma chère ! Retourna-t-elle. Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? Vous n'avez pas rencontré de difficultés ?

- Non, aucune. Tout s'est très bien déroulé ! Ils ont bien essayé de négocier avec moi mais, ils se sont rapidement rendus compte que j'étais aussi intraitable que vous ! Ou du moins, mes chers petits toutous le leur ont fait comprendre..., ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire machiavélique

Cette jeune femme d'apparence si innocente, se révélait en réalité être un être froid, implacable et sans pitié. Elle était aussi manipulatrice que sa chère associée allemande et était obsédée par l'argent, seule chose en ce monde qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux et pour laquelle, elle était prête à tout, absolument tout.

- Il faut dire que ces loups apprivoisés sont vraiment effrayants ! La dernière fois que vous avez fait appel à eux, vous avez attendu que la jambe soit complètement arrachée pour les arrêter ! Fit remarquer Nell

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me tienne tête. Cet homme n'avait pas à être si têtu, il se serait épargné des souffrances et m'aurait évité une perte de temps inutile en persuasion !

- Mon amie, votre froideur m'épatera toujours ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas notre association ! S'exclama Nell avec un sourire sadique

- Moi, non plus, Miss Nell ! Elle m'a rapporté plus d'argent que je n'en ai jamais perçu auparavant ! Hihihi ! Renchérit-elle en gloussant. Même cet idiot de Kensei n'en a jamais gagné autant !

- A propos de ton mari justement : j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait demander le divorce ? Tu sais qu'une telle chose serait mauvaise pour nos affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, ma chère ! Je me charge de le faire changer d'avis. J'ai toujours su le mener à la baguette comme un gentil toutou ! Hihihi ! Kensei est un gros chien de garde, auquel il faut parfois donner un "susucre" pour éviter qu'il ne se rebelle. Dit-elle avec confiance. Je vais lui dire que je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement, que je l'aime et je lui demanderai de ne pas me quitter, parce que je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui... Et hop, le tour sera joué ! Acheva-t-elle triomphalement

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit, laissant ainsi seule, la jeune allemande. Celle-ci, espérait secrètement que les dires de son associée soient vrais car, la position sociale de son mari, leur offrait une couverture parfaite : qui penserait que la femme d'un respectable haut-gradé de la police, pouvait prendre part à un trafic plus que honteux aux yeux de la société. Il fallait donc qu'elle réussisse à stopper la procédure au plus vite, de préférence avant que des rumeurs ne commencent à circuler.

Epuisée par sa dure journée, Nell décida de prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se délasser dans sa baignoire, un de ses serviteurs frappa à la porte puis, prit la liberté d'entrer.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Pesshe ?

- Il y a un certain Aizen Sōsuke en ligne : il dit être au courant de vos "activités" et aimerait vous faire une proposition. Expliqua le serviteur

Nell plissa les yeux, à la fois intriguée et curieuse, elle réfléchissait quant à l'attitude à adopter. Puis finalement, elle décréta impérieuse :

- Passe-le moi !

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour cette fois, les amis ^^ ! <strong>

**Je m'excuse pour ce délai d'attente ! Mais voyez-vous, j'ai souffert d'une grave maladie qui a déjà fait des ravages dans le monde littéraire : vous l'aurez compris, je parle du SPB (le Syndrome de la Page Blanche) v_v ! **

**Cette maladie vicieuse ne se manifeste que dans notre milieu à nous, les auteurs ! Machiavélique, il n'attend qu'un instant de doute dans notre esprit, pour le vider de toute inspiration =_=" ! De plus, un looong délai est nécessaire pour réussir à s'en débarrasser ! Un cauchemar pour les lecteurs et un enfer pour les auteurs !**

**Soyons fortes mes amies et ne laissons pas le SPB vaincre è.é !**

**Il faut battre le démon et déjouer la malédiction, qui nous accable ! C'est en forgeant, qu'on devient forgeron et c'est en écrivant, qu'on retrouve l'inspiration ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les persos telles que Loly, Menoly et Juliette, ne referont plus leur apparition ! C'était la première et la dernière fois ^^ ! J'avais juste besoin qu'elles pour le chap', c'est tout ! <strong>

**Grimmy va vraiment commencer à passer à l'attaque ! Les nerfs d'Ichi vont être mis à rude épreuve XD !**

**Hallibel n'est pas méchante mais, elle a un sacré caractère par contre ! Il faut dire qu'avoir été baffoué une fois par Aizen, l'a changée ! La gifle qu'elle donne à Ichi est parfaitement justifiée de son point de vue ! Un peu comme une mère qui en colle une bonne à son fils, pour le punir d'avoir prit la situation avec trop de légèreté ou d'avoir fait une grosse connerie ! Elle apprécie sincèremment Ichi et Momo et a eu très peur pour eux, d'où sa colère ! C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il le sait, qu'Ichi n'a pas bronché ! Voilà, juste une petite précision ^^ !**

**Autre chose, le passage de Kaname a été écrit de son point de vue, ce qui explique les pensées particulièrement haineuses sur le monde, qui y transparaîssent v_v ! Je tâcherai de le réécrire du point de vue d'Hisagi, afin d'éclairer certaines zones d'ombres ^^' !**

**Sinon, je ne promets rien qu'à la parution du prochain chap', à part que je ferai que mon mieux ^^ ! Sur ce, j'attends vos impressions, alors allez-y : Reviews ^^ ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews ^^ :<strong>

**lili-199 : Merci pour ta review ^^ ! J'espère que ce chap' t'aura plût ? J'attends impatiemment ta prochaine review ^^ ! Bye, bye \o/ !**

**My sweet dream : Oui, Momo a survécu ! Le mélodrame, je préfère éviter ! C'est que mine de rien, on finit par s'attacher aux persos, alors les tuer... c'est difficile v_v ! Non, Grimmy n'est pas un démon ! Enfin, pas au sens littérale du terme XD ! Oui, Ichi s'est prit un sacré coup sur la tête, en sachant qui est son âme-sœur et c'est pas fini ! Je vais les rendre dingue ces deux-là XD ! En effet, le seul vrai démon ici, c'est moi XD ! Sadisme, quand tu nous tiens... ! Allez, salut ^^ !**

**TheJiminy : Es-tu toujours accrochée à ta branche ou bien as-tu décidé de changer d'arbre ? Fais-le moi savoir dans une review, ok ;) ? Bye !**

**ayu : Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic et merci de continuer à m'encourager ^^ ! A plus ^^ !**

**Ishtar Nana : Analepse -_-" ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai été obligé de replonger dans mes anciens cours de français, pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais, je compatis à ta souffrance v_v ! Deux heures de français, ça peut vite devenir gonflant ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on est jalouse ! Moi aussi, je veux l'épilation intégrale naturelle è.é ! Pourquoi Kami-sama a-t-il donné des poils aux femmes, alors que la seule chose qu'on veut : c'est s'en débarrasser ! Je te le dis, mon amie, y'a eu une erreur quelque part ! Bon, j'arrête les conneries et je te donne rdv au prochain chap' ^^ ! Ciao \o/ !**

**Hotaru : Etant donné le temps que je mets entre les chap', tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ^^' ! Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine ! A bientôt !**

**trinity07 : Très franchement, moi : qu'il est les cheveux courts, mi-longs ou longs, Ichi est tout bonnement sexy ! Grimmy a vraiment trop de chance -_-" ! C'est pas juste ToT ! Non, il n'y aura pas de zombie dans cette fic. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime pas les zombies é_è ! Ca me fiche la trouille ! Par contre, oui, l'histoire va devenir encore plus complexe et je vous réserve pleins de surprise. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises ! Alors, continue de me suivre ^^ ! Salut !**

**Ninie-san : Oui, mon Ichi d'amour est le plus beau et le plus fort *_* ! Je le défendrai toute ma vie XD ! Ah, j'ai réussi à te surprendre ! J'aime ça ^^ ! Pauvre Grimmy ! Être torturé sexuellement à ce point, devrait être interdit mais..., j'adore le torturer *o* ! Douce vengeance XD ! Bon, j'ai dit assez de connerie pour aujourd'hui ^^ ! Bye, bye !**

**Kuropie : Bienvenue parmi nous ^^ ! Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Tes compliments m'ont touché Q.Q et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chap' ! Aizen reviendra dans le prochain et on en découvrira un peu plus... je ne t'en dis pas davantage :x ! Sur ce, à plus ^^ !**

**Feather-of-blood : Comme je te comprends v_v ! On bave toutes devant Ichi, quelle bombe ce mec *µ* ! Oui, Grimmy et Ichi vont finir ensemble mais, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Je veux les torturer un max avant XD ! Mouahaha ! Moi, sadique ? Je ne cesse de découvrir à quel point je peux l'être, en écrivant cette fic XD ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ^^ !**

**framboise-sama : Il semble en effet que mon premier lemon soit un succès ^^ ! Je suis tellement contente ^o^ ! Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Jalousie et larmes part 1

**BONNE ANNÉE 2013, TOUT LE MONDE ^0^ ! ( Oui, je sais que je suis en retard v_v" ! )**

**Alors, vous avez tous échappés à la fin du Monde ? Bien ^^ !  
><strong>

**Après avoir été malade, après avoir été obligé de réécrire entièrement la part 2 parce qu'une certaine personne - que je ne désignerait pas - l'avait malencontreusement effacé ! Pour le coup, j'ai vraiment crû que c'était la fin des haricots mais, on ne va pas en parler davantage parce que ça va encore m'énerver èwé ! **

**Une chance pour vous que vous étiez pas là, ce jour-là, parce que j'ai poussé un de ces hurlements ! Un truc entre la rage et l'agonie v_v' ! Si, si, c'est possible !**

**Pis aussi, la reprise des cours a été dure :x (si, si, j'vous jure u_u' ) ! J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, quand ils nous ont dit : " Pas de devoirs pour les vac' de Noël " ! Ouais, à bien y réfléchir : ça sentait le complot à plein nez è_é ! !**

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

**Note 1 : Non, ceci n'est pas un disfonctionnement du site ! En fait, c'est ma faute à moi u_u" ! J'ai trouvé en réécrivant la part 2 qu'elle était beaucoup trop longue ! Aussi ai-je supprimé la version 1 de la part 1 pour mettre une version 2. La différence ? La fin du chap' ! Et oui, j'ai rajouté la toilette de Grimm par Ichi ^^ ! Les petites coquines seront contentes et les plus rigoureuses me diront que c'est pas bien que modifier un chap' déjà publié u_u" ! Toutes mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira pas ! Promis !**

**Donc, ceux qui déjà lu, peuvent : soit tout relire, soit sauter le chap' pour lire directement la scène de "bain" ! *-* **

**Quant à la partie 2, elle arrive très vite, no stress ^^ ! Encore désolée pour ce retard ! **

**Note 2 : Les réponses aux reviews postés pour la version 1 seront mises dans le prochain chap' ! Sinon, ça va tout bousculer ! Oui, oui, je sais ! Je me mets toute seule dans la mouise u_u" !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p>En cette belle matinée, Orihime était en train de planter les graines de pécher qu'elle avait acheté, il y a quelques temps. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle avait demandé au marchand de les lui vendre, il lui avait dit :<p>

_- Ces graines sont toutes desséchées, mademoiselle ! Vu l'état dans lequel elles sont, vous n'en tirez rien, croyez-moi ! Lui avait-il assuré. Tenez, regardez plutôt ces graines de géranium : elles sont fraîches et seront du plus bel effet chez votre maîtresse, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle avait tressaillit. Le regard méprisant que cet homme avait jeté sur ces pauvres graines, lui rappelait celui que portaient autrefois les hommes sur elle. Une douleur sourde avait grondé en elle et c'est presque avec agressivité, qu'elle avait réclamé les grains. Le marchand l'avait regardé bizarrement, surprit par la fureur soudaine qui semblait agiter la belle femme puis, avait soupiré en allant chercher un sac pour y mettre sa commande. Elle avait payé et était repartie avec la marchandise qu'elle avait précautionneusement mise dans son panier mais de loin, elle avait entendu l'homme s'exclamer :

_- Ah, les femmes !_

Elle n'avait pas répondu et avait continué son chemin, la tête haute.

Elle avait un peu plus tard, laissé les graines tremper dans une bassine d'eau et maintenant, qu'elles étaient de nouveau hydratées, elle les plantait une par une, le long de l'allée avec délicatesse.

_"Tout ce dont elles ont besoin : c'est qu'on leur donnent une chance ! Une chance d'exister et de s'épanouir..." _pensa-t-elle, avec un air attendri

Cette pensée la replongea dans la discussion qu'elle avait eu d'hier soir avec Kurosaki-kun.

**Début du flash-back :**

Il se faisait tard et Orihime était sur le point de se préparer à aller dormir, quand Ichigo l'avait appelé au détour d'un couloir :

- Inoue, si tu as un instant, j'aimerais te parler...

- Oh euh... bien sûr, Kurosaki-kun ! Je vous écoute ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant

- J'ai entendu dire que l'inspecteur Ishida était venu au manoir, récemment. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'en expliquer la raison ?

- ...

La rousse ne répondit rien et mon regard se voila de colère, en un instant. Elle détourna la tête et ses poings se crispèrent sous la tension qui l'animait.

- Inoue ?

- Ignoble..., murmura-t-elle

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit le majordome en arquant un sourcil

- Il a été ignoble ! S'écria-t-elle soudain, les larmes aux coins des yeux

- Inoue..., répéta-t-il en soupirant

- Vous m'avez sauvé, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Vous m'avez redonné confiance en moi-même ! Et tout cela, vous l'avez fait, tout en accomplissant vos propres devoirs envers Hinamori-sama ! Et cet... homme... ose venir ici et vous calomnier de la pire façon qu'il soit ! L'entendre vous traiter de manipulateur et de criminel, je... je n'ai pas pu le supporter ! Je l'ai giflé et... je lui ai dit de partir, pour ne jamais revenir !

Elle avait débité ces paroles avec une émotion palpable, qui avait rougit son visage et perturbé le ton habituellement doux de sa voix. Ichigo avait remarqué le duel entre la colère et la tristesse, qui s'affichait dans ses yeux clairs et rendait la situation si confuse. Quelque chose n'était pas clair..., il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle !

- Inoue ? Inoue, calme-toi. Fit-il doucement en lui tendant un mouchoir

- Kurosaki-kun..., Kurosaki-kun..., répétait-elle, le mouchoir posé sur la bouche sans parvenir à se calmer. Je l'ai giflé..., je lui ai hurlé de ne plus jamais revenir...

Ichigo prit alors le temps d'analyser cette phrase et tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit :

_" Alors, c'était donc ça ? Mais quel idiot, cet Ishida ! Et lui, qui pensait que..." _soupira-t-il mentalement, désabusé

- Kurosaki-kun..., gémit une nouvelle fois, la rousse

Et avec un sourire attendri, Ichigo lui tendit les bras :

- Viens, Inoue.

Là, appuyée contre le torse musclé du roux et entourée par ses bras forts, Orihime pleurait à chaud de larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que les choses se déroulent ainsi ? Elle aurait souhaité revenir en arrière mais, c'était trop tard, maintenant. Elle le regrettait mais jamais, elle ne s'excuserait la première ! Le brun avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin !

- Inoue, écoute : tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, nous sommes humains ! Sous le coup de l'émotion ou poussé par des sentiments que nous ne maîtrisons pas, nous pouvons dire ou faire des choses que nous regrettons plus tard. Il faut alors prendre un peu de temps : pour se calmer, réfléchir, prendre du recul..., commença-t-il, en lui caressant amicalement les cheveux.

- Mais, Ishida-kun...

- Nous nous sommes expliqués tous les deux et finalement... nous sommes amis, maintenant.

A l'utilisation du terme "amis", la jeune femme s'écarta brusquement pour regarder de façon incrédule, le majordome.

- Amis ? Vous et Ishida-kun..., amis ?

- Mais oui, Inoue ! S'exclama-t-il avec le sourire. Il m'a exprimé les griefs qu'il avait contre moi et je l'ai rassuré, en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir. Tu sais, il tient beaucoup à toi et il est vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas... ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-mot

- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu lui as dit et ce qu'il t'a répondu ? Il s'est bien excusé en disant qu'il ne viendrait plus d'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-toi simplement qu'il cherche à tenir cette promesse et qu'il ne reviendra qu'à condition, que tu l'y invites. Il fait ainsi passer le respect de ta volonté, avant ses propres envies !

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. Lui assura-t-il, en hochant la tête

Elle baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à tout ce que le rouquin lui avait dit. Alors, c'était par respect pour elle, qu'il n'était pas revenu à la charge. Pas, parce qu'il était fâché contre elle ! Elle s'en trouvait incroyablement soulagée, d'autant plus qu'Ichigo avait laissé entendre qu'il l'aimait bien... Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu ?

Mais malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce que le brun avait dit sur cet homme, envers lequel elle était si reconnaissante et qu'elle admirait pour sa grandeur d'âme. Ichigo le comprit et aussitôt, il lui souffla :

- Donne-lui une chance, Inoue ! Il a juste besoin que tu lui donnes une chance de se racheter. Le veux-tu ?

Elle avait un peu attendu avant de donner sa réponse puis, finalement elle s'était dégagée doucement de ses bras et avait rétorqué avec un sourire rayonnant :

- Oui, d'accord...

**Fin du flash-back**

Finalement, c'était une situation assez cocasse ! Elle, n'osant pas aller le voir parce qu'elle le pensait fâché et lui, n'osant venir de peur d'empiéter sur sa liberté. Chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas et tout deux, attristés de voir la situation demeurer inchangée. Ils ne s'étaient pas compris et s'étaient mutuellement fait du mal.

Mais, les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger et elle voulait sincèrement se réconcilier avec lui, être de nouveau en bon termes...

- Oui, une petite chance..., c'est tout ce qu'il faut !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se releva avec son panier de graines, à présent, vide et partit s'occuper des autres plantes de la propriété.

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur du manoir Hinamori, Grimmjow s'était levé ce matin, de très mauvaise humeur. Pas seulement à cause de ces foutus rêves érotiques, qui se terminaient toujours au mauvais moment, non, non ! Il était énervé parce qu'hier, il avait été le témoin d'une scène pour le moins dérangeante de son point de vue : <em>son<em> rouquin en train d'enlacer cette stupide rousse ! Inou-machin là ! Ah, ça l'énervait ! Et dire que l'autre jour, le roux avait dit au binoclard couturier, qu'il n'était pas intéressé !

- Mon cul, ouais !

Quand il l'avait vu la prendre dans ses bras, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine et encore plus, quand il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux, avec tellement de tendresse. Grimmjow s'était caché rapidement enfin, de pouvoir entendre la conversation sans être repéré mais, de là où il était, il n'entendait rien. Il s'était donc rapproché et avait alors, entendu trois mots qui l'avaient glacé :

_- Le veux-tu ?_

Putain, ça ressemblait à une déclaration ! A une putain de déclaration qu'il avait faite à la rousse ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait dit : oui !

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, à la fin ! Hier pourtant, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose était passé entre eux, non ? Il avait senti le rouquin aussi attiré qu'il l'était lui-même, il l'avait vu être provocant et séducteur face à lui. Alors pourquoi le soir-même, le retrouvait-il en train d'enlacer cette fille ? Il s'était foutu de lui ou quoi ?

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Il s'est foutu de ma gueule et moi, je suis tombé dans le piège, la tête la première ! Putain !

Grimmjow ne comprenait même pas sa propre réaction. Le rouquin avait joué avec lui ? Et alors, quelle importance ? Lui aussi, il se jouait de ses proies pour les avoir dans son lit et Ichigo n'était pas le premier à s'être moqué de lui. Alors, pourquoi... pourquoi...

- Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal... ? Souffla-t-il douloureusement

Désirant se rafraîchir les idées, le bleuté décida de sortir dans la cour. Il marchait d'un pas rendu lourd par la rage qui l'habitait.

_"Et merde ! Pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils à cause de ce rouquin ? N'importe quoi !"_

Pourquoi ? Un minuscule recoin de son esprit, une voix lui soufflait la réponse à cette question mais, comme d'habitude, Grimmjow fit taire cette voix qui remettait en cause, beaucoup trop de choses de sa vie. A la place, c'est une autre idée qui germa dans son esprit :

- Pas question, de laisser cette femelle l'emporter ! Fit-il avec un sourire dément scotché au visage.

Et sans en ajouter davantage, il retourna calmement à l'intérieur du manoir. Mais, dans ses yeux, une flamme dansait.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, Ichigo alla voir le bleuté, pour qu'il l'accompagne en ville. Il le trouva dans le salon, debout devant la fenêtre :<p>

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te perdre ? Railla le bleuté, qui s'était tourné vers lui

- Du tout. Mais, je préfère garder un œil sur vous, par précaution.

- Ben, voyons ! Dis plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, hein ?

- S'il vous plaît de le croire alors, très bien.

- Ouais, ouais... ! Et tu veux aller où, exactement ?

- Rendre visite à un ami.

- Et... ? Fit Grimmjow, sur un ton suspicieux

- Et rien. Répondit le majordome

- Je commence à te connaître, Ichigo ! Et ça m'étonnerait que tu te déplaces juste pour dire "bonjour". Y'a un truc louche là-dessous ! Affirma-t-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Allez, raconte ! Et je veux toute l'histoire ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant sa canne sur le majordome

Ichigo soupira. Jaggerjack était loin d'être bête, même s'il n'en donnait pas toujours l'impression ! Ichigo se doutait bien, que le bleuté avait compris que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait. Et après tout, puisqu'il avait été entraîné dans cette histoire, autant tout lui dire.

- Très bien, Grimmjow-san. Vous devriez vous asseoir, cela risque d'être long...

* * *

><p>Et une heure plus tard, le rouquin avait fini de relater au bleuté, la triste histoire de la famille Hinamori.<p>

- Et ben, dis donc, il ne plaisante pas l'oncle de la gamine ! Quel enfoiré ! Jura l'aristocrate

- Et encore, vous êtes loin du compte..., renchérit le roux, la mâchoire crispée

- Mais, si ce type est si dangereux... pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir à la police ?

- Premièrement, parce qu'il n'y a aucun preuve de ses méfaits. Vous vous doutez qu'il a pris soin de tout effacer ! Deuxièmement et même si, cela m'écorche la bouche, c'est un aristocrate. Il a de l'influence, tout un réseau de malfrats à sa solde et pourrait très bien s'en prendre à des innocents, s'il se sentait menacé. Pour l'instant, il est persuadé que je ne sais rien de ses plans et c'est très bien comme ça ! Au plus tard, il s'en doutera, mieux cela sera...

Le rouquin fit une pause mais, Grimmjow vînt vite le solliciter.

- Et ?

- Et pour finir..., commença Ichigo dans un soupir,... Hinamori-sama ne sait rien de toute cette histoire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le cœur brisé pour un scélérat dans son genre !

- Ça arrivera tôt ou tard, tu sais...

- Et bien, ce sera tard ! Trancha le majordome, en le fixant de son regard ambré. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que cet homme est une victime. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même de sa vraie nature. Et c'est sur ce terrain que je veux l'amener !

- Dans tout les cas, ça va faire mal..., insista le bleuté

- Oui, je sais..., fit tristement le néphillim, en baissant les yeux

Puis, il fixa de nouveau Grimmjow dans les yeux et clama :

- Mais, je serai là pour elle.

L'américain papillonna des yeux, incrédule face à sa détermination. Puis, il poussa un soupir à son tour, se leva et partir vers la porte en déclarant au passage :

- Tête de mule, va !

- Venant de vous, Grimmjow-san, je prends cela pour un compliment ! Répliqua Ichigo avec un sourire en coin

- Tsss ! Siffla le bleuté, qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Bon, allons-y ! Allons voir ce soi-disant ami dont tu parles !

- Grimmjow-san..., l'interpela ce dernier

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

- Merci de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, que je sache ! Clama-t-il, avant que son regard ne se fasse plus brillant. Enfin..., pas encore...

- Vous, alors... ! Soupira le rouquin, en secouant la tête

- Au lieu de passer ton temps à soupirer, lève-toi et ouvre la voie ! C'est ton ami qu'on va voir, pas le mien !

Le bleuté disparu derrière la porte, laissant Ichigo seul dans le salon. Celui-ci sourit, clairement amusé :

- Quel idiot ! C'est si difficile que cela de dire à quelqu'un, qu'on veut l'aider...

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant le magasin, que tenait l'ami du majordome. Devant l'enseigne, Grimmjow affichait un air peu amen :<p>

_" Chez Urahara, hein ? C'est bizarre... ! Pourquoi mon instinct me dit, de ne pas entrer là-dedans... ?" _se demanda l'aristocrate

Mais, Ichigo eût tôt fait de le sortir de ses réflexions, pour l'exhorter à entrer. Puisque le rouquin y allait, c'est qu'il n'y avait de danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils furent accueillis par un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace, brun et moustachu qu'Ichigo s'empressa de saluer en souriant :

- Bonjour Tessai-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Ichigo-kun, quelle bonne surprise ! Je vais bien, merci. Et je vois que vous avez amené un ami avec vous...

Le majordome fit rapidement les présentations et Tessai enchaîna de suite :

- Dites-moi, votre dernier achat vous a-t-il donné satisfaction ?

- Et bien, comme vous pouvez le voir..., répondit-il en désignant le bleuté du regard

Cela amena son interlocuteur à en faire de même, qui analysa le bleuté à travers ses lunettes.

_" Hein ? C'est de moi qu'ils parlent ? " _s'étonna ce dernier, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le regardait ainsi

- Oui. Je vois qu'en effet, cette canne vous est fort utile ! J'en suis content ! Conclut le moustachu, avec un sourire aimable

_" Ah, ouais ! D'accord... "_

- Bon, dans ce cas, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? Un nouvel achat peut-être ? Proposa joyeusement Tessai

_" Pour un gorille digne de la mafia italienne, il a la fibre commerciale celui-là !" _pensa Grimmjow, partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude face à tant d'engouement

Ichigo, loin d'être mal à l'aise, répondit franchement :

- Non, Tessai-san. En fait, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour avoir un renseignement.

Le fait qu'il ait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot, n'échappa ni à Jaggerjack, ni à Tessai qui s'exclama soudainement très sérieux :

- Je vois. Je suppose que vous voulez voir le patron alors, c'est ça ?

- En effet, Tessai-san.

- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, je vous prie ! Je vous mène à l'arrière-boutique.

Le géant leur ouvrit une porte située derrière le comptoir et ils pénétrèrent alors, dans ce qui semblait être un salon, dans un style un peu particulier...

- Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, Grimmjow-san, ce salon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel au Japon.

- Ah...

Celui-ci se remémora alors, des photos prises de ce pays à une réception, dont il ne se souvenait plus la nature exacte. Grimmjow avait pour habitude, de ne se souvenir que de ce qui l'intéressait et le reste était stocké dans un coin de son cerveau, en attendant d'avoir une quelconque utilité ! Néanmoins, il se souvenait vaguement que la décoration japonaise était effectivement... plutôt... épurée ! Des meubles simples en bois et des coussins à la place des chaises...

_" Mouais ! Enfin, les goûts et les couleurs... !"_

Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions philosophiques par une espèce de tornade blonde, qui avait débarqué d'un seul coup !

- Oooh ! Mais, c'est mon petit Ichigo ! S'exclama l'individu d'une voix chantante. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta charmante visite ~ ?

- Bonjour, Kisuke-san.

Ledit Kisuke, une main sur son chapeau d'où dépassait ses cheveux platine et l'autre brandissant sa canne, lançait un regard un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de l'aristocrate. On aurait dit un gamin sur le point de jouer un mauvais tour !

Le blond les invita à s'asseoir sur les coussins prévus à cet effet et prit place à son tour, en face d'eux. Il posa ensuite sa canne au sol et sortit un éventail, qu'il plaça devant son visage, ne laissant plus apparaître que ses yeux rieurs.

- Et bonjour à vous aussi, jeune homme ~ ! Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes le bienvenu de mon humble demeure ! Hahaha !

Grimmjow lui répondit un vague "bonjour" mais, n'en pensait pas moins...

_" C'est quoi ce cinglé ? Et pourquoi mon impression de tout à l'heure revient au galop ?! " _s'exclama mentalement le bleuté, devant l'étrange spectacle qu'offrait Urahara

Ichigo, lui, n'était pas déconcerté pour un sou. Il avait tellement l'habitude de son comportement excentrique, qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention à toutes ses frasques ! Et puis franchement, entre Urahara, son _ami _qu'il avait vu récemment, et l'autre _crétin_ : le pauvre majordome était servi, niveau "connerie" ! A croire que ces trois-là étaient en compétition pour le rendre chèvre ! Bref, c'est tout naturellement qu'Ichigo poursuivit son dialogue, comme si de rien n'était :

- Et bien, je suis venu pour te demander un renseignement et...

- Une tasse de thé ? L'interrompit brusquement le blond, tasses et théière en main, qui étaient apparues comme par magie

- Euh... non, merci. Refusa-t-il poliment. Et donc, je te disais que...

- Une petite douceur, alors ? Réitéra l'autre, en plantant un plateau de divers biscuits sous le nez du rouquin

- Non, merci Kisuke-san ! Fit patiemment Ichigo. Par contre, si tu pouvais me dire où...

- Et des bonbons ? Du café ? De la glace ? Du pudding ? Du...

**BING !**

- Itaïïïïïïï!

- Non mais, c'est pas bientôt fini ton cirque ! Tu m'énerves, espèce d'abruti fini !

Décidément, Urahara ne changerait jamais ! Dès qu'il avait l'occasion de le pousser à bout, il s'y évertuait avec une incroyable application. C'était un des passe-temps que Kisuke affectionnait et auquel il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde, qu'importe les risques qu'il prenait.

- C'était juste pour plaisanter, voyons ! Ne te fâche pas, mon garçon ! Plaida le blond, penaud

La tête enfoncée dans son plancher, Kisuke arborait à présent une magnifique bosse, cadeau offert par notre cher rouquin.

- Maintenant, tu te tais et tu me laisses parler, compris ! Aboya le majordome, passablement énervé

- Oui, oui, mon petit Ichigo ! Gomenasaï !

Grimmjow qui assistait à la scène, un peu en retrait, se demandait où il avait atterrit. Entre l'espèce d'olibrius blond, qui avait l'air de sortir d'un autre monde et Ichigo, qui perdait en un instant son sang-froid et le frappait sans retenue, il découvrait un autre aspect de la vie du majordome.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas y être allé trop fort ? Demanda tout de même le bleuté, en regardant le blond qui avait toujours la tête dans le plancher

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, Grimmjow-san ! Les idiots dans son genre, sont particulièrement résistants. Pire que des cafards !

- Tu es cruel avec moi, Ichigo ! Pleurnicha théâtralement le blond, qui s'était rassit de son côté de la table

- A peine ! Trancha le majordome

Et alors que cette charmante conversation se poursuivait, un cri d'enfant mit tout le monde en alerte :

- JINTAAAA, HOME RUUUUN ! *

Les invités et leur hôte se baissèrent juste à temps pour évité la balle, qui avait traversé le papier de riz du shōji et rebondissait sur les quatre murs du salon. Elle acheva finalement sa course sur un vase ancien, qui se brisa en milles morceaux !

La surprise passée, ils purent très clairement entendre un "Oh, merde !" émit par l'investigateur de ce trouble. Trouble-fête, qui fut rapidement intercepté et soulevé de terre par un Tessai, passablement énervé.

- Jinta, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu devrais être en train de balayer la cour, espèce de fainéant ! Et en plus, tu déranges le patron alors qu'il est en pleine conversation, c'est intolérable !

- Mais, lâche-moi, Tessai ! Pose-moi par terre, baka ! S'écriait le gamin aux cheveux rouges

Pendant qu'il continuait à s'agiter dans tous les sens et à insulter le moustachu, celui-ci se tourna vers les invités et s'inclina profondément :

- Veuillez pardonner cet incident, messieurs. Cela ne se reproduira pas !

- Ce n'est rien, Tessai-san. Répondit Ichigo. Emmène Jinta avec toi et ça ira !

- Bien. Veuillez accepter, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses ! Fit le géant en se penchant une deuxième fois, avant de repartir avec le gamin à bout de bras.

Un silence passa puis, Grimmjow, dans sa délicatesse habituelle, déclara :

- C'est une maison de fous, ici !

- Et le pire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité pour une fois ! Renchérit le rouquin, las

- Ah, quelle visite palpitante, n'est-ce pas ~ ? Fit Kisuke, toujours enjoué. Mais au fait, tu avais une question à me poser, Ichigo. Je t'écouuute ~ !

- Oui. J'aimerais savoir si tu sais où se trouve actuellement Yoruichi ? Vu que ce satané chat n'arrête pas d'aller à droite, à gauche et dissimule sa position grâce à un blind**, un demi-ange comme moi n'est pas capable de repérer sa présence.

- Blind ? C'est quoi ça encore ?! Demanda le bleuté

- C'est une sorte de barrière magique qui permet de dissimiler sa présence, à condition de rester tranquille, naturellement ! Lui répondit le rouquin

- En clair, ça sert à avoir la paix, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Et suivant, la puissance qu'on y met : on peut se dissimuler de toutes créatures magiques ou seulement de certaines, en particulier. Ce qui est le cas avec Yoruichi et la raison pour laquelle, moi, je ne peux repérer son énergie.

- Hn, je vois. Acheva simplement l'américain

- Bien.

L'explication terminée, Ichigo s'adressa de nouveau à Urahara :

- Alors, Kisuke-san ?

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mon garçon mais, j'ignore totalement où se trouve Yoruichi, en ce moment ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me poser cette question, à moi ?

- A ton avis... ? Fit le rouquin avec un sourire goguenard

Kisuke se racla la gorge et se replia derrière son éventail qu'il agitait nerveusement, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître :

- N-nous ne sommes pas si intimes que ça, Yoruichi et moi !

- C'est cela oui, c'est cela...

Le blond eut la décence de rougir derrière son éventail mais, cela passa inaperçu auprès de ses invités... enfin, presque !

Grimmjow observait en silence. Il pressentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas entamer la discussion avec le cinglé... instinct de conservation ! De son côté, désirant noyer le poisson au plus vite, Kisuke arbora de nouveau son air idiot et sa voix chantante :

- Mais tu sais, mon petit Ichigo, si tu veux trouver Yoruichi, tu peux toujours demander à Shiro ! Lui, il saura, c'est certain ~ !

- Shiro ? S'interrogea à haute voix le bleuté

- Un autre de mes amis, Grimmjow-san. Précisa-t-il à son attention. Et effectivement, vu qu'ils sont un peu faits du même bois tous les deux... Shiro devrait pouvoir le repérer..., songea à haute voix le majordome

- Bien ! Puisque la question est réglée, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

- Je rêve ou essayes-tu de te débarrasser de moi, tout à coup ? S'exclama Ichigo

- Mais non, mais non ! Quelle idée, voyons ~ ! Fit-il sur un ton joyeux, qui ne convainquit personne

- Hn. J'ai compris ! Soupira le rouquin. Bon et bien, merci pour ton aide, Kisuke-san ! A bientôt !

- Oui, à bientôt ! Et mes salutations à ta chère petite famille ! S'exclama le blond, en agitant le bras

Ichigo, qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, les mena sans encombre jusqu'à la sortie, où il s'arrêta. L'américain qui était derrière lui, s'approcha pour lui faire face. Le majordome était en train se pincer l'arête du nez dans un mouvement clairement agacé, qui interpela le bleuté :

- Un problème ?

- Non. Mais..., je sens venir d'ici une atroce migraine et des envies de meurtre !

- O... kay ! Fit le bleuté de façon éloquente. Bon ! Ben, on va peut-être pas prendre racine ici, non ? Où se trouve-t-il ce "Shiro" ?

Prenant le pas sur le pressentiment qui l'agitait, Ichigo se décida à ouvrir le chemin :

- Venez, c'est par ici !

Et à nouveau, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les rues de la ville, que le rouquin avait l'air de connaître comme sa poche !

_" Je sais pas exactement dans quoi je mets les pieds mais, je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'être surpris !"_

* * *

><p>Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant une imposante auberge à cinq étages, où l'écriteau stylisé, la désignait sur le nom de...<p>

- L'Angélus ?

- C'est l'auberge tenue par ma famille. Lui expliqua le majordome

A cette mention, la petite flamme de ce matin dansa à nouveau dans le regard du bleuté...

- Tiens, donc ! Alors comme ça, tu vas me présenter à ta famille ? Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt ! S'exclama-t-il, avec une voix beaucoup trop aimable pour être honnête et un immense sourire

Cela n'échappa pas à Ichigo, qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquille !

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda le bleuté, dont le sourire s'élargissait

- Sinon, vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre ! Gronda le rouquin

- Huum, c'est une menace ou une promesse, ça ? Ricana l'autre, en se léchant les lèvres

Le regard gourmand et le sourire carnassier qu'il affichait, ne laissaient aucun doute sur le genre d'allusion qu'il faisait. Cela amena un rougissement de gêne au néphillim, qui détourna le regard.

- Idiot !

Les bras croisés dans une attitude agacée, Ichigo faisait dos à l'aristocrate, qui ne se privait pas pour rire de la situation. Exaspéré par son ricanement, il finit par se retourner dans l'objectif de lui dire ces quatre vérités, quand il se stoppa.

Et merde ! Grimmjow était beau quand il riait ! Encore plus qu'à la normale...

_"Houlà ! Non, non et non ! Reviens sur Terre, mon pauvre Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'extasier sur lui, reprends-toi !" _se réprimanda le majordome

- Bien. Si vous avez fini de vous moquer, peut-être pourrions-nous entrer ?

* * *

><p>Depuis sa place habituelle, il l'observait. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes : il aimait leurs courbes voluptueuses, leurs longues chevelures soyeuses, leurs visages harmonieuses, leurs voix charmeuses et leurs lèvres pulpeuses. Oui, Kyōraku Shunsui était un homme qui aimait les femmes, cela ne faisait aucun doute !<p>

Et pourtant... pourtant, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait été foudroyé sur-place !

Ces longs cheveux immaculés comme la neige, cette peau de porcelaine et ce corps, qui se déplaçait avec tant de grâce et d'élégance. Mais surtout, ces beaux yeux chocolat plein de douceur et couvert par de longs cils, l'avaient laissé totalement sidéré et il était resté immobile comme un idiot, à regarder cet être bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Bien vite, Jyuushiro Ukitake était devenue une obsession pour lui. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se rendre à l'auberge, pour pouvoir observer cet homme fascinant. Il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder essuyer avec application chaque verre, de le voir offrir d'aimables sourires aux clients ou de le voir donner des directives à la petite Yuzu ou à Karin.

Il les connaissait de par le fait, qu'il venait déjà à l'époque où c'était la charmante Masaki, qui gérait l'auberge. Il avait souvent échangé quelques mots avec elle et elle lui avait parlé de ses enfants. A la mort de cette dernière, il avait pensé avec une certaine tristesse que l'établissement fermerait ses portes, définitivement.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il avait appris que l'auberge avait été rouverte et que tous les clients étaient revenus ! Etonné, par cet engouement malgré la perte de la charmante gérante, Kyōraku voulut voir de quoi il en retournait exactement... et c'est là, qu'il le vit !

Un plateau plein dans une main, l'autre dégageant une mèche de ses longs cheveux, qui virevoltaient autour de lui. Il portait une chemise bleu clair partiellement déboutonnée, qui laissait apparaître le début de ses pectoraux, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir recouvert d'un tablier blanc. Il avait tourné la tête vers lui et lui avait fait le plus beau sourire que Kyōraku ait jamais vu. Puis, d'une voix amicale, il lui avait demandé :

_- Bienvenu, cher client ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_" Oh, bien des choses... "_, avait-il alors, pensé

La tournure de ses pensées, l'avait perturbé à l'époque. Après tout, Ukitake aussi charmant et aimable soit-il, était avant tout... un homme ! Et c'était bien la première fois de son existence, que Kyōraku avait de telles pensées pour un être du même sexe !

Alors, il était revenu souvent pour essayer de comprendre, ce qui pouvait rendre ce Jyuushiro si spécial...

Seulement, il avait rapidement perdu son objectif de vue et s'était perdu dans la contemplation de l'homme aux cheveux de neige. Et plus rien n'avait compté, à part entendre le son de sa voix, voir son sourire et se plonger dans la douceur de son regard.

Pour ne pas se faire démasquer, il venait toujours accompagné d'une ou plusieurs jolies jeunes femmes et faisait mine de jouer les jolis cœurs, pour pouvoir observer son fantasme à la dérobée. La ruse semblait fonctionner puisque l'aubergiste ne s'apercevait de rien et cela lui permettait de se rapprocher lentement de lui. Il avait alors découvert qu'il était le frère de Masaki et qu'il avait repris l'auberge à la fois, en mémoire de sa sœur et pour venir en aide à sa belle-famille.

Cela n'avait évidemment fait que lui rajouter des qualités à ses yeux mais, il voulait en savoir davantage ! Et surtout, une question le taraudait : y avait-il une chance qu'il s'intéresse à lui ?

Il avait beau l'observer, il ne remarquait aucune différence dans son comportement, entre lorsqu'il s'adressait à une femme ou à un homme ! Rien. Il se montrait aimable, courtois mais néanmoins, professionnel et il ne paraissait être attiré ni par l'un, ni par l'autre ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Et puis, il y avait eu cette soirée. Cette soirée dont il n'avait que quelques souvenirs mais, qu'il n'oublierait jamais...

Il avait bu plus que de raison, ce soir-là. Perdu dans la contemplation de son apollon, il n'avait pas fait attention et avait enchaîné les verres plus vite que d'habitude et évidemment, les effets de l'alcool eurent tôt fait de le rattraper et de le faucher d'un seul coup. Il en était arrivé au point de se sentir partir très loin et de se mettre à vaciller sur son siège. Dans son ivresse, il avait entendu la voix lointaine d'une des jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient, lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait poliment refusé l'offre et peu après, il avait entendu la voix de Jyuushiro :

_- Je vous offre une chambre, Shunsui-san ?_

_- Hooo ! C'est très aimable à vous, *hic* Ukitake-san ! Merciii !_

L'occasion était trop belle et il n'avait pas pu résister à cette proposition. D'autant plus, qu'il avait en tête d'en profiter un peu...

Il avait été surpris de voir cet homme d'apparence frêle le soutenir sans problème mais, était vite retourné à son idée. Profitant de son état apparent, il s'était appuyé et collé plus que nécessaire sur lui. Il avait alors pu toucher son torse et avait senti sous la pulpe de ses doigts, les muscles saillants qui transparaissaient, même recouverts de vêtements. Son voyage avait continué sur le ventre de l'homme, moins musclé mais, tout aussi viril et il était même parvenu à frôler sa cuisse, qu'il avait senti ferme et sculptée.

Kyōraku aimait les femmes, leurs courbes, leurs formes... et le corps de Jyuushiro n'avait rien de féminin. Il était même plutôt viril et musclé alors, pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par le corps ferme contre lequel il se reposait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien dans ces bras, qui l'enserraient et le déposaient délicatement sur un lit ? Pourquoi était-il grisé par ces douces mains sur lui ?

Il n'avait de réponse à aucune de ces questions et les brumes de l'alcool ne l'aidaient guère à y voir clair !

Malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières, il avait entrouvert les yeux et était tombé directement dans le regard doux et bienveillant de l'aubergiste. Ce regard qui l'avait hypnotisé depuis le premier jour...

Et soudain, il avait détourné la tête et avait commencé à se lever, à s'éloigner de lui... Non ! Il ne voulait pas !

_- Jyuushiro-san..._

Immédiatement, les yeux chocolat s'étaient reposés sur lui et il l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui. Son visage éclairé uniquement par la lune, lui conférait une aura mystérieuse et fascinante. Elle le rendait presque irréel...

_" Tu es beau..."_

Il l'avait pensé si fort qu'il était persuadé que ses lèvres avaient formé les mots, sans pour autant les prononcer.

L'aubergiste avait continué de se rapprocher, au point de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était près de lui, si près...

Il avait alors senti un doux effluve émané de sa peau, de son cou et sans réfléchir, il l'avait saisi par la nuque et avait enfoui son nez dans le cou opalin. Il avait humé pleinement cette senteur si délicate et naturelle, l'odeur de sa peau... Une odeur suave, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les parfums artificiels, dont ces dames s'aspergeaient. Et qui l'entêtait bien plus, que toutes les essences qu'il avait senti jusqu'ici !

Alors, qu'il poursuivait ses réflexions, il avait été doucement repoussé par l'aubergiste et s'était de nouveau, retrouvé face à face avec lui. Comme en pleine transe, il avait détaillé son visage aux traits harmonieux jusqu'à tomber sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient fines, légèrement rosés et surtout, elles avaient l'air si douces...

L'alcool annihilant toute hésitation, il l'avait ramené brutalement à lui et avait pressé ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Douces, comme il les avait imaginé mais aussi, chaudes et humides..., tout simplement exquises ! Les yeux clos, il avait été envahi par une chaleur insoutenable qui avait échauffé ses joues et il en avait voulu plus...

Seulement, Jyuushiro l'avait brutalement ramené sur Terre en le repoussant avec force. Encore sous le coup des émotions qui l'avaient assailli, Kyōraku n'avait pas tout de suite réagi et était resté allongé, plongé dans de délicieuses sensations. Et quand, après quelques instants, il avait voulu se redresser... à peine, avait-il bougé, que des pas précipités et une porte qui claque, avaient résonné dans la pièce puis, avaient laissé place à un silence assourdissant.

_- Jyuushiro-san... ?_

Aucune réponse. Son apollon s'était enfuit...

Le lendemain, il avait voulu avoir une explication avec l'aubergiste mais, son entreprise s'était avérée impossible. Impossible d'approcher Jyuushiro à moins d'un mètre et impossible de converser plus de 5 minutes avec lui ! L'homme fuyait son regard et son contact, autant qu'il le pouvait et malgré le fait qu'il le faisait avec un certain tact, Kyōraku s'était senti incroyablement blessé...

Pour lui, le message était clair : il le rejetait !

Et pourtant depuis ce jour, ses nuits étaient hantées par des rêves aussi érotiques qu'intenses et son désir pour l'homme à la chevelure immaculée n'avait fait que croître de jour en jour. De temps à autre, quand il l'observait en appliquant son stratagème habituel, il le voyait jeter un regard dans sa direction. Un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer car, plusieurs sentiments s'y mélanger : de la colère, de la tristesse et quelque chose d'autre, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir...

Lui, qui était pourtant si doué pour décrypter les gens, se retrouvait face à une énigme insurmontable !

Malgré tout, il revenait jour après jour, essayant de comprendre, d'analyser et de décrypter le comportement de l'aubergiste. Au final, son désir pour les femmes s'était fané et il ne les voyait plus que comme un moyen de dissimuler son intérêt pour son bel apollon. C'était abominable à dire car, ces demoiselles ne méritaient pas une telle considération mais, c'était vrai et il avait cessé de s'en préoccuper.

Aujourd'hui encore, il le regardait travailler derrière son comptoir pendant que la jeune Karin servait les clients et que Yuzu s'agitait dans la cuisine de l'auberge. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Son air morose et ses yeux légèrement cernés, lui indiquaient qu'il n'avait apparemment pas bien dormi. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il semblait triste...

Tout à coup, il le vit relever brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée : un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se tenait dans l'entrée et lui offrait un sourire lumineux. Sourire auquel Jyuushiro répondit immédiatement, remplaçant sa morosité par une joie rayonnante et palpable. Mais qui était ce jeune homme pour réussir à effacer la tristesse de l'aubergiste, par sa simple présence ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question car, le cours de ses pensées fût interrompu par un geste de la part de son apollon. Il s'était dépêché de quitter son bar, pour venir enlacer fortement et tendrement le rouquin.

Ce fut un nouvel électrochoc pour Kyōraku, sidéré alors que Jyuushiro passait une main tendre dans la chevelure flamboyante de l'inconnu. Inconnu, qui lui semblait profiter pleinement de l'attention, un sourire scotché aux lèvres comme s'il était au paradis. Une douloureuse épine perça le cœur de Kyōraku et il expérimenta une toute nouvelle émotion : la jalousie.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'il avait vu son oncle derrière le comptoir, Ichigo s'était senti incroyablement apaisé. Et ce n'était pas du luxe après toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé, aujourd'hui : la frustration à cause de ses rêves, l'exaspération à cause de Kisuke et à l'instant, le désir en regardant rire ce maudit Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Alors, un peu de douceur ne lui ferait pas de mal et c'est précisément ce qu'il ressentait, alors que son cher oncle le prenait dans ses bras.<p>

Bien que sa mère et lui soient faux-jumeaux, il dégageait la même aura qu'elle. Quelque chose de doux, de rassurant et d'apaisant qui le faisait se sentir bien. Ichigo aimait son père mais, il avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec son oncle. Un lien spécial, qui faisait qu'il ne fuyait jamais les démonstrations affectives et même les recherchaient presque avec son oncle : un peu comme un enfant avec sa mère. Son père n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, en faisant beaucoup trop ou pas assez et véhiculant une sorte de manque affectif chez son fils, qui avait compensé cela avec son oncle bien-aimé. Il avait toujours les gestes ou les mots qu'il fallait et dès qu'Ichigo avait besoin de parler sur le ton de la confidence, c'était son oncle qu'il venait voir.

Totalement dans son monde, il ne remarqua pas la réaction de Grimmjow, qui était loin d'apprécier le rapprochement. Lentement, Ichigo se détacha de l'aubergiste et déclara en souriant :

- Bonjour, Oji-san ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien, disons que je fais aller, mon neveu. Je suis un peu fatigué, en ce moment !

- Oui, je comprends. Et comment vont Yu...

- Ichi-nii !

Le majordome n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car, un boulet de canon aux cheveux châtain lui avait sauté au cou et le serrait étroitement.

- Yuzu ?!

- Oni-san, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'est pas venu nous voir ! Tu m'as manqué ! Geignit l'adolescente

Attendri, il rendit à sa sœur, son étreinte et lui répondit :

- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolée, Yuzu ! Mon travail me prend tout mon temps et j'en viens à oublier de vous rendre visite. Pardon, petite sœur !

- Hm, ce n'est pas grave, Ichi-nii ! Sourit la jeune fille, en se détachant de son frère

Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, faisant glousser de bonheur la jeune fille.

Yuzu ressemblait énormément à sa défunte mère, aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau de son caractère. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés châtain clair, de grands yeux ambrés comme lui et un joli teint de poupée, qui lui donnait bonne mine. Du haut de ses 15 ans, elle mesurait 1m 57, elle possédait une poitrine bien proportionnée et de longues jambes gracieuses qu'elle cachait sous des jupes longues à volants.

Petit cordon bleu, ses plats ravisaient les papilles de sa famille mais aussi, des clients de l'auberge, qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur sa cuisine. Ajouter à cela, son sourire lumineux qui ne la quittait presque jamais, Yuzu était une charmante jeune fille, qui séduisait par sa beauté et sa bonne humeur.

Ichigo adorait contempler le visage de sa petite sœur et cette fois-ci encore, la jeune fille ne put y échapper. Mais, ce moment de retrouvaille tout rose et sucré, fût brisé par l'arrivée d'une autre jeune fille.

- Tiens, un revenant ? Fit-elle, cynique. Tu avais oublié le chemin de la maison, Oni-san ?

- Hahaha, bonjour à toi aussi, Karin ! Rit le majordome. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Mais toi, par contre, si tu t'avises encore une fois de rendre Yuzu triste, ça va aller très mal pour toi ! Compris ? Le menaça-t-elle gentiment

- Je saurais m'en souvenir..., fit-il, avec un sourire fin amusé

Amusée à son tour, Karin se rapprocha doucement de son grand frère et déclara, un peu gênée :

- Bien ! Alors maintenant, viens là, idiot ! Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi...

Ichigo prit dans ses bras, cette jeune fille au caractère bien trempé.

Karin était différente de sa sœur, sous bien des aspects. Elle ressemblait davantage à son père et était moins féminine que sa sœur. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle attachait toujours en une queue de cheval haute, elle avait des yeux profondément noirs, qui rendaient son regard insondable et affichait généralement une expression sérieuse. Un peu plus grande que Yuzu avec son 1m 60, elle ne possédait pas des attributs très développés, ce qui la complexait un peu même si elle n'en disait rien. Elle n'en restait pas moins belle mais, contrairement à Yuzu, c'était une beauté froide.

Elle avait l'art de dissuader tout prétendant par des répliques cinglantes et bien placées, qui leur coupait la chique et les laissaient un peu honteux aussi. Protectrice et impulsive, comme pouvait l'être son frère parfois, elle n'hésitait jamais à taper du poing et distribuer quelques baffes, si cela était nécessaire. Elle assumait pleinement son image d'associable colérique et s'en fichait complètement ! Car, les personnes vraiment importantes dans sa vie, savaient de quoi il en était réellement.

Sa relation avec son frère, était différente également : moins tactile, centrée davantage sur les regards et plus taquine mais néanmoins, très complice. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler et cela lui convenait très bien.

Elle se détacha de son frère, en lui assenant une petite tape à l'épaule et Ichigo fit semblant d'avoir mal, comme d'habitude ! Un rituel qui s'était instauré entre eux et qui les amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Grimmjow observait la scène, avec un pincement au cœur. Quelque part au fond de lui, il enviait le rouquin et la relation qu'il avait avec sa famille. Lui, n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de chose ! Son père l'ignorait la plupart du temps, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas et sa mère, elle, ne cessait de le réprimander et de lui jeter des regards emplit de colère et de mépris. Une fois étant petit, il avait essayé de lui faire un câlin : elle l'avait giflé violemment, au point qu'il tombe par terre et lui avait hurlé dessus, complètement hystérique :

_- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS ?! TA PRESENCE M'EST SUFFISAMMENT INSUPPORTABLE COMME ÇA_ _! JE TE HAIS ! J'AURAIS VOULU QUE TU NE VIENNES JAMAIS AU MONDE, GRIMMJOW... !_

Alors que cette phrase haineuse résonnait dans sa tête, une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses souvenirs :

- Excusez-moi...

Piqué au vif, l'américain se tourna vers l'importun, qui avait osé le toucher sans sa permission et fit face à un homme brun aux cheveux longs et tombant sur l'épaule, qui affichait un air benêt. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise et grogna, méchamment :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

- Et bien, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez ce jeune homme, là-bas..., demanda-t-il, en désignant l'individu

Grimmjow tourna brièvement la tête, pour voir de qui le brun parlait et lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait Ichigo, il se fit méfiant :

- Peut-être bien... Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!

- Ça m'intéresse... j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est ? Dites-le moi...

Malgré l'air jovial qu'il affichait, Grimmjow pouvait clairement sentir quelque chose de glacial et de menaçant dans ses yeux. Il regardait Ichigo comme si c'était son pire ennemi et cette attitude alerta le bleuté, qui se mit sur ses gardes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...

- Grimmjow-san ?

L'interpelé reconnut immédiatement la voix du rouquin et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez contrarié...

- Nan, nan, c'est rien..., assura-t-il, en jetant malgré tout un coup d'œil méfiant au brun

Suivant son regard, Ichigo tomba sur celui sombre du brun, qui se tenait près de l'aristocrate. Il crut alors bon, de se présenter :

- Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, enchanté ! Déclara-t-il en tendant sa main

- Kurosaki ? Répéta le brun, surpris. Alors, vous êtes...

- Shunsui-san ? Intervint un autre interlocuteur

- Tu connais cet homme, mon oncle ? L'interrogea le rouquin

- Oui, c'est... un client régulier. Répondit-il, avec un air gêné

- Shunsui Kyōraku, je suis avocat. Enchanté, jeune homme ! Se présenta amicalement le brun, en serrant la main du rouquin

Grimmjow, lui, afficha un air confus. Etrange... c'était comme si l'homme s'était radoucit, en entendant le nom de famille d'Ichigo. Et il n'y avait, à présent, plus aucune trace d'hostilité dans son regard.

_" Vraiment bizarre... on dirait presque qu'il est soulagé...", _pensa le bleuté

- Oh, alors c'est vous l'avocat d'Hitsugaya-san ! Je vous connaissais de réputation mais, c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre. Encore merci pour l'aide que vous apportez à Kensei-san ! Sourit le majordome

- Mais, je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir ! Les amis d'Hitsugaya-san sont aussi mes amis ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, à son tour. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes le neveu de Jyuushiro-chan, c'est ça ?

_" Jyuushiro-chan ?!",_ s'étonna Ichigo, sans pour autant faire de remarque, par politesse

- Oui et c'est aussi le frère ainé de Yuzu et Karin. Intervint Jyuushiro, les joues légèrement rouges

- Le fils de Masaki-san, donc ? Je vois, je vois..., fit-il songeur. Et bien, je suis d'autant plus heureux de vous connaître, mon garçon !

- N'exagérons rien. Par ailleurs, mon oncle : je voudrais te présenter, Mister Grimmjow Jaggerjack. C'est un aristocrate américain dont Hinamori-sama m'a demandé de m'occuper.

- Je vois. Et bien, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Jaggerjack-san. Fit gentiment l'aubergiste, qui s'était repris. J'espère que vous vous entendez bien avec mon filleul ?

- Hm, plutôt bien, oui...

Le ton suave qu'employa l'américain fit rosir le majordome, qui se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

Puis, il se tourna vers son oncle et lui demanda :

- Oji-san, est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

- Bien sûr. Laissez-moi simplement tout expliquer à tes sœurs et je suis à toi !

Le majordome tourna de concert, sa tête vers les jeunes filles, qui les regardaient avec un air intrigué. Elles devaient sûrement se demander : qui étaient ces deux hommes avec qui ils parlaient, pensait-il avec justesse. Jyuushiro se dirigea vers elles, laissant ainsi Ichigo, seul avec les deux autres, qui souriaient en faisant des messes basses. Ce qui n'échappa pas au rouquin, qui leur demanda avec un sourire en coin :

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amuse ainsi, messieurs ?

Instantanément, les deux hommes cessèrent leur conversation secrète et se tournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme. Pour éluder la question du majordome, Kyōraku déclara alors :

- Et bien, Grimmjow-kun, que diriez-vous de venir boire un verre avec moi, pendant que ces messieurs discutent ?

- Heu..., hésita-t-il, tenté, en jetant un coup d'œil à Ichigo,...c'est-à-dire que moi aussi, j'allais...

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir écouter la conversation, Grimmjow-san.

- Hein ? Fit ce dernier, confus

- Je sens bien que cela vous ennuie de rester là, à écouter sans rien faire ! Dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Je vous remercie de la patience dont vous faites preuve mais, si vous préférez aller vous détendre un peu, je comprendrais. Je vous rapporterai ce qu'il en est, plus tard...

Grimmjow appréciait l'attention mais, étrangement, il sentait que cela cachait quelque chose... Et il n'avait pas tort, Ichigo voulait vraiment avoir une conversation privée avec l'oncle. Et puisque, Shunsui-san lui offrait une porte de secours sur un plateau, il n'avait plus qu'à manœuvrer pour que Grimmjow l'emprunte :

- Sauf si vous préférez faire tapisserie, évidemment ? Se moqua-t-il alors, gentiment

- Mais je t'emmerde, Ichigo ! Ragea le bleuté, qui tourna les talons. Venez Kyōraku, allons boire ce verre !

Le majordome regarda les deux hommes se diriger vers la table du brun et dans son for intérieur, il se disait que l'américain était vraiment trop prévisible, par moments !

* * *

><p>Installé tranquillement derrière le comptoir, Ichigo attendait le retour de son oncle. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, le rejoignant en souriant et lui demanda :<p>

- Tu désirais me parler, Ichigo ?

- Oui mais, avant toute chose : tu as le "bonjour" de Kisuke-san. Lui annonça-t-il

- Tu es passé le voir ? La conversation a dû être agitée...

- Il m'épuise, lui et sa bêtise ! Grogna le rouquin

- Il est vrai qu'Urahara a toujours été particulier. C'est ce qui fait son charme: tu ne l'apprécierais peut-être pas autant s'il n'était pas comme ça, hum ?

- Si tu le dis..., fit le rouquin avec suspicion. Et en parlant d'idiots : comment va l'autre _crétin_ ?

- L'autre crétin ? Oh, ton père ! Comprit rapidement l'aubergiste. Ma foi, il se porte bien. Même s'il a toujours tendance à vouloir en faire trop...

- Hn.

- Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Karin est là pour le surveiller et Hanatarō-kun aussi d'ailleurs.

- Comment fait-il pour tenir le coup, celui-là ? Même moi, au bout d'un moment, je craque !

- Ton père a toujours aimé te taquiner et toi, tu lui réponds au quart de tour. Alors cela n'est pas étonnant ! Et puis, Hanatarō-kun a une patience d'ange et il sait très bien s'adapter au caractère de ton père. En outre, il a beau être parfois excentrique, Isshin-san est un bon professeur et Hanatarō-kun apprend beaucoup à ses côtés.

- Hm, une de ses rares qualités que je dois lui reconnaître ! Admit le rouquin, en souriant.

Jyuushiro sourit également : il n'était pas dupe ! Même si son neveu critiquait son père la plupart du temps, il savait qu'il le respectait et tenait beaucoup à lui. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, en tout cas !

_" Ah, les relations père-fils... !"_ pensa-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel

Il n'en oublia pas pour autant qu'Ichigo voulait lui parler qu'une chose précise et crût bon de le rappeler :

- Mais, tu n'es pas venu me voir pour échanger des banalités, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, que veux-tu savoir, mon neveu ?

- Ah oui ! Je voulais te demander si tu savais, où est passé Shiro ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en entrant et j'aurai besoin de lui parler.

- Ta mine inquiète ne me rassure guère. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que tu aies besoin de son aide ?

Le rouquin hésita. Il avait déjà parlé à son oncle du cas d'Aizen mais, il savait aussi que depuis, les circonstances avaient beaucoup changé. Passé de simple mortel à partisan de démons, ce n'était pas rien et il ne savait pas comment lui apprend cette épineuse nouvelle. Le rouquin chercha ses mots, un moment et finalement, se jeta à l'eau. La réaction de son oncle ne le surprit pas :

- Des démons ?! Mais, tu te rends compte à quel point, ce serait grave, Ichigo ? Cet homme est déjà un monstre mais, avec l'assistance de démons en prime, la situation va vraiment devenir problématique !

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Shiro pour qu'il me mène à Yoruichi. Je compte sur ses pouvoirs, pour me donner de plus amples informations sur ce qui nous attend, exactement.

- S'il s'agit de démons inférieurs, tu pourras t'en charger seul mais, si ce n'est pas le cas...

- Oui, je sais. Mais, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Et c'est peut-être idiot mais, je préfère être optimiste : j'ai déjà assez de problème comme cela, inutile de noircir encore le tableau !

- Je te comprends mais, tout de même ! As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce que tu ferais, si la situation tournait au pire ? Insista l'aubergiste

- Honnêtement, non. Et je me vois mal demander de l'aide à " tu-sais-qui " ! Déjà qu'ils m'ont dans leur collimateur..., fit le rouquin avec un air morne

- Tu as raison. Ils n'interviendront pas avant que la situation ne soit devenue critique et que le Conseil céleste ne leur en ait donné l'ordre. Ah, leur manque de réactivité m'agace ! Ils ressemblent à des automates !

- C'est normal. Bien qu'ils aient une apparence humaine, ils n'ont pas d'âme comme nous, Oji-san. La compassion envers l'espèce humaine est une chose totalement hors de leur portée !

- Il n'empêche que leur attitude, m'exaspère ! Ils sont tellement hautains et bornés que cela frise la stupidité, parfois !

- Et bien, tant de verve ne te ressemble pas, mon oncle ! S'étonna le plus jeune

- Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, ces derniers temps. Je m'emporte pour un rien, désolé ! Fit-il en reprenant son calme. Enfin ! Pour ce qui est de Shiro, il est parti se balader, ce matin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, normalement.

- Très bien, je n'ai donc plus qu'à l'attendre. Répondit le majordome, en se frottant un peu les yeux

- Mais, dis-moi : toi aussi, tu as l'air fatigué..., remarqua l'autre.

- Oui, je... j'ai beaucoup de préoccupations, en ce moment et... je dors assez mal...

_" ...à moins que ce ne soit trop bien, justement... !" _ajouta-t-il mentalement, alors qu'il se passait une main dans la nuque

Son malaise ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu aux yeux de son oncle, qui insista pour qu'il vide son sac :

- Je sens que tu ne me dit pas tout, Ichigo. Fit doucement le plus vieux, en posant une main sur son épaule. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu peux bien me le dire à moi, non ?

Justement, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait : c'était vraiment très embarrassant comme sujet ! La question attira d'ailleurs quelques rougeurs au jeune homme. Pourtant, ils en avaient déjà parlé mais, maintenant qu'il se trouva en situation, une lourde gêne s'était installée et les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Non mais, c'est vrai ! Allez parler de rêves érotiques et désir charnel à vos parents, pour voir ! Le rouquin avait quand même une certaine pudeur et il était difficile pour lui de parler de _ça_.

_" Bon, calme-toi, Ichigo ! Inspire, expire, tu vas y arriver ! "_

- Comme tu le sais, je suis en charge de Grimmjow-san, pour le moment...

- Oui. Confirma l'homme aux cheveux blanc, pour l'inclindre à poursuivre

- Et il se trouve que notre relation a... progressivement... évolué...

- Oh, vous êtes devenus amis ?

- Oui, enfin pas exactement..., bredouilla le pauvre roux, en fourrageant ses cheveux d'une main

- Ichigo, qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

Le majordome prit une grande inspiration, avant de murmurer presque d'un seul trait :

- Et si je te disais que... enfin que... que Grimmjow-san n'est pas juste un ami pour moi ?

Un long silence suivit.

L'aubergiste eut un air étonné, qui ne fit que s'intensifier, alors que ces mots prenaient tout leur sens.

Ichigo, de son côté, attendait une réaction qui ne venait pas et cela commençait à l'angoisser. Relevant son regard ambré, il vit celui chocolat de son oncle qui ne cessait de passer de lui à Grimmjow, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il avait crût comprendre puis, se fixer sur lui :

- Ô Kami-sama... ! Réalisa l'aubergiste

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, de ceux trop expressifs de son aîné, les joues en feu.

- Oh mon Dieu, Ichigo ! Ne me dites que cet homme est... ton... ton...

- Et si..., je le crains malheureusement..., soupira le plus jeune, Grimmjow Jaggerjack est bel et bien mon âme-sœur !

Il avait dit cela avec un ton désespéré, qui traduisait sa fatigue physique et mentale. Malgré sa surprise, Jyuushiro ne perdit pas le fil de la conversation et reprit, avec plus de contenance :

- Et bien, je suis très heureux que tu aies trouvé ta tendre moitié mais,... euh... comment dire cela ? Hésita-t-il. Mais, ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne... à prendre très sérieux, les relations amoureuses...

- Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point, tu as raison : c'est un véritable bourreau-des-cœurs !

- Et tu penses réussir à t'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il posa sa tête sur ses doigts entrecroisés et se mit à parler, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

- Par moment, il est vraiment insupportable : colérique, capricieux, grincheux, égoïste et pervers ! Fit-il, avec hargne.

Puis, il poursuivit avec un ton de plus en plus passionné :

- Et puis, à d'autres moments : il peut... être drôle, courageux, honnête et charmant… et sensuel... Ô mon dieu, oui, tellement sensuel ! Avec son corps si musclé et chaud, qui me donne envie de me coller à lui. Ses cheveux si doux au toucher, que je pourrais caresser toute la journée, sans me lasser. Ses lèvres si tentatrices, que j'aimerais sentir se poser partout sur mon corps... et ses yeux ! Ô Seigneur, ses yeux d'un bleu si électrique, si animal ! On a l'impression qu'ils vous transpercent jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme et vous déshabillent pour...

- Hum, hum, Ichigo ! Je suis toujours là... ! L'arrêta la voix de Jyuushiro

Réalisant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et encore plus rouge que précédemment, Ichigo redescendit brusquement de son nuage. Il observa ensuite son oncle, dont le visage rivalisait en couleur avec lui et qui avait croisé les bras, dans un réflexe de contenance. Ce dernier se racla nerveusement la gorge et reprit :

- A ce que je constate, les effets de l'attraction physique se font parfaitement ressentir. J'imagine que tout le reste aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais, le pire se sont sans aucun doute, ces maudits rêves que je fais, depuis deux jours. C'est une vraie torture ! Je ne peux pas m'approcher à moins d'un mètre de lui, sans qu'ils ne me reviennent en tête, avec tous les détails possibles et imaginables ! Et...

- Et si dans tes rêves, il ne voit et ne regarde que toi, qu'il ne désire que toi et que tu as l'impression d'être le centre de son univers, à ton réveil, tu te rends compte que c'est faux. Et tu as mal parce que tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi essentiel pour lui, qu'il l'est pour toi..., poursuivit l'autre avec morosité, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées

- Comment est-ce que... ? Non, toi aussi ?! S'étonna-t-il, les yeux écarquillés alors que son oncle détournait le regard.

- Et oui, il se trouve que c'est un des mécanismes qui se mettent en place, pour nous pousser vers notre âme-sœur. Des rumeurs disent que l'être aimé fait les mêmes rêves mais, personne n'a jamais cherché à le vérifier. Et en ce qui me concerne, je doute sérieusement que ce soit vrai ! Clama l'ange-gardien, avec conviction

- Ça alors... ! Mais qui ? Qui est ton âme-sœur, Oji-san ? Interrogea le rouquin, qui n'en revenait toujours pas

- Et bien... euh..., hésita l'aubergiste, en jetant un coup d'œil à son âme-sœur

Le mouvement oculaire n'échappa pas au majordome, qui suivit le regard du plus vieux. Il tomba alors directement sur la table à laquelle, étaient Grimmjow et...

- Non, Shunsui-san ?! Vraiment ? Dit-il, en haussant un sourcil face à l'aubergiste

- Hélas, mon neveu ! Hélas...

- Alors si, j'ai bien compris : nous sommes tous les deux dans le même cas ! Souffla le rouquin, dépité. C'est désespérant !

Alors qu'il parlait, l'homme aux cheveux de neige avait disparu sous son comptoir et semblait y chercher quelque chose. Quand il le trouva, il se redressa, prit deux coupelles et en présenta une à son neveu. Celui-ci le regarda avec circonspection et son oncle crut bon d'expliquer, sa bouteille de saké à la main :

- D'ordinaire, je ne bois pas en journée mais, tu sais ce que l'on dit : à situations exceptionnelles...

- Mesures exceptionnelles, oui... ! Après tout, ma foi, une situation aussi cocasse s'arrose, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa le rouquin

- Oui..., répondit son oncle sur le même ton

L'aubergiste remplit leurs coupelles, ils les levèrent ensemble et Ichigo clama, cynique :

- A nos tourmenteurs !

- A nos tourmenteurs..., répéta l'autre, vaguement amusé

Ils clamèrent en chœur un "Kampaï" et burent une gorgée de l'alcool de riz. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils reposèrent leurs coupelles et se regardèrent avec un sourire mi-affecté, mi-compatissant.

Tout à coup, des gloussements typiquement féminins vinrent chatouiller leurs oreilles et ils tournèrent leurs regards avec la source du son : autrement dit, la table à laquelle se trouvaient leurs âme-sœurs... en charmantes compagnies ! Des jeunes femmes les avaient rejoints et ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir, à leur faire les yeux doux :

- Non mais, regarde-moi ça ! Quelle bande de..., commença Ichigo

- Ô Mister Jaggerjack, vous êtes tellement charmant ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Geignait l'une

- C'est trop, monsieur Kyōraku ! Je... je... Ô mon Dieu ! Gloussa l'autre

Les deux hommes apparentés serrèrent leurs mains autour de leurs coupes. Leurs têtes étaient baissées, leurs mâchoires crispées et une aura sombre les entourait. Des pensées toute aussi sombres leur traversaient l'esprit, alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de rester calmes et de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie... que j'ai envie de frapper une femme ! Déclara sinistrement le rouquin

- Calme-toi, Ichigo, calme-toi ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, mon neveu mais, contrôle-toi ! Répliqua son oncle, qui avait pourtant l'air d'être aussi sur le point d'exploser.

Leurs poings se serraient davantage et leurs mâchoires se crispaient un peu plus, alors que les piaillements des femmes résonnaient à nouveau, à leurs oreilles.

Jamais, Ichigo n'avait eu un tel ressenti envers une personne qui ne lui avait, somme toute, rien fait ! Les ondes de jalousie qui l'animaient, faisaient vibrer l'air et un malaise général s'installait lentement mais sûrement, dans la salle. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, tomba lorsqu'il les entendit déclarer :

- Trinquons à notre rencontre, mon cher !

- Oui, une bien charmante rencontre, d'ailleurs..., susurra le bleuté d'une voix de velours

Leurs verres tintèrent à l'unisson et l'instant d'après, alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres, celui-ci explosa purement et simplement et le contenu du verre se déversa sur sa robe. La jeune femme sursauta et hurla sous le choc, ne parvenant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ô mon Dieu, ma robe toute neuve ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que... ?

- Ouah ! Ben ça, par exemple..., fit Grimmjow, sans voix

La jeune femme se figea, abasourdie par cette réaction inattendue. Puis, une main sur chaque hanche, elle se pencha sur l'aristocrate avec un air passablement contrarié :

- Je suis trempée, ma robe est ruinée et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est " Ben ça, par exemple" ?!

- Ce n'est pas très grave.

- Pas très grave ?! Répéta la jeune femme, furieuse. Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

- Ce n'est qu'une robe. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

**SPLASH !**

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle lui avait pris et jeté son propre verre à la figure. Elle émit un son méprisant, tourna les talons et sortit de l'auberge, la tête haute. Grimmjow en resta pantois, alors qu'Ichigo ricanait bassement dans son coin.

- Ichigo, c'est bien toi qui a fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma plus que ne demanda l'oncle du néphillim

- Il semblerait. Quel dommage que les éclats de verres ne se soient plantés dans son visage ! La pauvre fille aurait été défigurée à vie..., lança le rouquin sur un ton ironique, un rictus diabolique plaqué sur son visage

- Ichigo ! Enfin, tu ne penses tout de même pas ce que tu viens de dire, rassure-moi ? Rétorqua son oncle, inquiet des paroles terrifiantes prononcées par son neveu

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire énigmatique qu'il ne parvînt pas à déchiffrer.

_" Kami-sama, l'amour fait vraiment des ravages !" _pensa Jyuushiro, avec des sueurs froides.

Puis, son regard se reporta sur le couple qui l'intéressait et quelle ne fût pas sa fureur lorsqu'il vit la femme faire du pied à l'avocat. Il voyait son pied déchaussé, remonté de plus en plus vers l'entrejambe du brun, de _son_ brun...

Un incroyable coup de vent s'engouffra dans l'auberge et sembla se concentrer là, où se trouvait la jeune femme. Sa puissance fut telle, qu'elle bascula en arrière avec sa chaise et se cogna violemment la tête au sol. Les quatre fers en l'air, ses sous-vêtements visibles aux yeux de tous, elle se redressa douloureusement en se frottant le crâne.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

- Est-ce que ça va aller, mademoiselle ? Demanda Shunsui, inquiet

- Et bien... je pense que oui mais, je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentre chez moi. Annonça-t-elle, en se relevant.

Elle scruta la salle, dans laquelle des rires moqueurs résonnaient et déclara, rouge de honte :

- Heu... excusez-moi !

Elle s'éloigna bien vite, courant presque pour sortir. Jyuushiro, lui, s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible mais, ne pouvait malgré tout pas cacher à son neveu, son réjouissement intérieur. Taquin, celui-ci lui dit :

- Et bien, tu ne fais non plus dans la dentelle, Oji-san ! Je reconnais bien là, la capacité des anges à contrôler les éléments naturels.

- Tsss ! Cette petite dévergondée aurait, au moins, pu se faire une commotion cérébrale ! C'est pas vrai !

- Et c'est toi, qui ose me faire des sermons ? Ecoute-toi un peu parler, Oji-san !

- Je sais, je sais..., fit Ukitake d'une voix lasse. L'amour me rend susceptible et possessif ! Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de me comporter ainsi, un jour !

- Bienvenu au club, très cher ! Fit le rouquin, d'un ton faussement joyeux

- Nous faisons une belle paire tous les deux. Tous deux amoureux et liés à des coureurs de jupons ! Quelle ironie !

- A qui le dis-tu, mon oncle ! A qui le dis-tu...

Un silence entendu, suivit cette réplique exprimant bien à quel point, les deux hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Puis, reprenant courage, Ichigo se leva de sa chaise et lança :

- Bon ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser mon oncle, je dois aller m'occuper de mon tourmenteur. Il a besoin de vêtements secs et d'un brin de toilette !

- Mais, je t'en pris, fais Ichigo ! Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut à l'étage. Et tu n'as qu'à emprunter une chemise de ton père, lui et Jaggerjack-san ont l'air de faire, à peu de chose près, la même taille !

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Merci.

- Voyons, Ichigo, tu es chez toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ! Répliqua Jyuushiro, en retournant à son travail

Le rouquin sourit et s'en alla rejoindre le bleuté, qui était en train de pester :

- Non mais, pour qui elle se prend cette espèce de petite p...

- Stop ! Quelque soit le mot que vous vous apprêtiez à prononcer, Grimmjow-san, ne le faites pas. Cela n'est vraiment pas digne de vous !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire, ce qui est digne de moi ou non ?! Tu me connais à peine alors, ferme-la ! Vociféra Grimmjow, qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur

- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas tout ce que vous êtes, Grimmjow-san. Mais en revanche, je sais ce que vous n'êtes pas...

Surpris, l'aristocrate ne trouva rien à répondre et Ichigo poursuivit :

- Je suis au courant de tout ce que l'on dit à votre encontre... et je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas l'homme qu'il décrive. Affirma-t-il, en lui souriant aimable

Grimmjow était sidéré. Il chercha une quelconque trace de mensonge dans les yeux du rouquin mais, n'en trouva aucune et en fut incroyablement touché malgré lui.

- Allons, venez à présent ! Vous avez besoin de vous changer, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma le rouquin, en lui tournant le dos

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le bleuté étira un sourire. Un sourire simple, qui n'avait rien de carnassier.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow pénétra dans la chambre et alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit. Ichigo lui avait demandé de l'attendre pendant qu'il partait lui chercher une chemise propre et de quoi le nettoyer un peu. Prenant son mal en patience, il se défit de sa chemise trempée de vin et la balança sur le dossier d'une chaise toute proche. Puis, il se laissa partir en derrière et appuyé sur ses coudes et ses avant-bras, il se mit à détailler sans grande conviction, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.<p>

Le cliquetis de la poignée de porte que l'on tourne, le fit revenir à la réalité et il se redressa en position assise.

Ichigo entra, portant contre lui, une bassine d'eau chaude dans laquelle trempait un gant de toilette. De son autre main, il tenait une chemise blanche simple qui reposait sur un cintre et s'avançait du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de rapidement poser son encombrant fardeau. Il accrocha le cintre au porte-manteau à coté de la porte et posa ensuite, la bassine sur la chaise toute proche. Au passage, il examina la chemise également présente, jugeant si oui ou non, elle était rattrapable...

" _Bah, un mélange de vinaigre blanc, d'alcool et d'eau et il n'y paraîtra plus !"_

Le majordome reposa délicatement la chemise tachée sur le dossier de la chaise et se tourna vers le bleuté. Seulement, il avait négligé un tout petit facteur dans son entreprise...

_" Ô Kami-sama... !"_

En effet, voir Grimmjow torse nu et trempé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses pour ses hormones ! Sa libido revenait au galop et lui soufflait vicieusement de récupérer les gouttes du liquide rougeoyant avec sa langue. Une idée qu'il réfuta immédiatement et qu'il tenta d'enfermer au plus profond de son cerveau, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il le remarquait bien : plus le temps passait, plus il avait de mal à contenir ses sensations envers Grimmjow.

Ah, si seulement, il y avait un moyen pour qu'il satisfasse un peu ses envies, sans pour autant se jeter dans les bras du bleuté...

Les joues rouges, il prit le gant dans le but de le donner à Grimmjow, quand il fût prit d'une folle idée : et s'il faisait lui-même la toilette de l'aristocrate...

Concentré, Ichigo réfléchissait à toute vitesse : son idée lui paraissait non seulement folle mais, un peu risquée aussi ! S'il la mettait en œuvre, parviendrait-il à se contenir alors qu'il toucherait ses cheveux rebelles et sa peau bronzé… ? Arriverait-il à contenir son émoi au point de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, sans rien laisser paraître ?

_" Non, ça c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Jamais, je n'arriverais à le regarder dans les yeux, dans une situation pareille !"_

Grimmjow, de son coté, observait l'étrange manège du majordome en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il voyait le rouquin penché au-dessus de la bassine d'eau chaude, le gant de toilette en main et l'air plongé dans ses pensées. A l'expression de son visage, il devinait que le jeune homme pesait le "pour" et le "contre" d'un sujet qui lui restait inconnu.

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que le majordome fasse volte-face, considérant avec sérieux, le bleuté qui lui renvoya son regard. Et c'est alors qu'il entraperçu une drôle de petite flamme dans les iris ambrées…

- Bon…, clama brusquement le rouquin avant de poursuivre, … si vous le voulez bien, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'occuperais personnellement de votre toilette, Grimmjow-san.

- Hein ?

Il avait bien entendu, ce qu'il avait entendu là ? Le rouquin était sérieux ?

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de dire, Grimmjow-san ? Fit ce dernier en soupirant

_" Si et justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! Où est le piège ?" _se demanda le bleuté avec suspicion

- C'est en quel honneur, exactement ? D'habitude, tu me laisses me démerder tout seul, alors qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ?!

- En l'honneur que d'habitude, avec votre bras en écharpe, vous mettez au moins deux heures pour vous préparer tout seul. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps alors : laissez-moi faire, Grimmjow-san ! Cela ira beaucoup plus vite ainsi.

Grimmjow grogna. Ce n'était pas sa faute quand même ! C'est vraiment compliqué de se laver, se coiffer et s'habiller avec un seul bras !

_" Je voudrais bien l'y voir, monsieur-je-sais-tout !"_

- Bien. Puisque la question réglée, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester tranquille maintenant. Vous êtes d'accord ?

La façon dont il lui avait demandé sa permission à la fin, était soufflée, murmurée presque susurrée et terriblement sensuelle… Comment pouvait-il dire non, demandé comme ça ?

Il hocha simplement la tête pour donner son aval et le majordome approcha la chaise avec la bassine, tout près du lit puis, commença son travail.

Il commença par éponger le liquide encore présent dans les cheveux, forçant ceux-ci à se rabattre en arrière et les aplatissant. Il partait du haut du front jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête et Grimmjow pouvait sentir la main libre du majordome, maintenir sa tête et fourrager doucement ses cheveux à l'arrière. C'était doux, relaxant et … délicieux !

Puis, le majordome - sans faire d'escale par son visage - rinça le gant dans la bassine et poursuivit son œuvre sur les bras bronzé et musclé de l'américain. Une main maintenant le bras en l'air et l'autre passant délicatement le gant, Ichigo appréciait la douceur de sa peau et la fermeté de ses muscles, tout en s'interdisant de croiser le regard du bleuté. Non, il se concentrait uniquement sur le membre, partant de l'avant-bras et remontant lentement mais, sûrement jusqu'à l'épaule. Il fit de même avec l'autre bras, dont il enleva doucement l'attèle avant de procéder à la toilette. Tout n'était que douceur dans ses gestes. C'en était presque érotique, cette façon dont il s'attardait sur chaque muscle et Grimmjow se sentait fondre sous de telles attentions.

Il grogna presque à la disparition de la chaleur du gant sur lui, alors qu'Ichigo le trempait de nouveau dans la bassine et l'essorait. Mais, lorsque le majordome s'agenouilla devant lui pour passer le gant sur son ventre et ses abdominaux, Grimmjow ne sut comment il réussit à ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Une main posée sur la hanche du bleuté pour se retenir et l'autre passant le tissu humide entre les muscles saillants, Ichigo peinait à se contenir. Pour les bras, cela avait été surmontable mais, alors là ! La force qu'il lui fallait pour se retenir d'embrasser un à un, les muscles saillants du ventre du bleuté, était inimaginable. Et il se retient encore une fois de soupirer, alors qu'il passait le gant à la limite du pantalon de l'américain, sur cette zone si proche de son…

_" Non, je ne dois pas y penser ! Concentre-toi !"_ se reprit-il

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, en se redressant un peu pour remonter sous les côtes puis, sur le torse de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Maîtrisant sa respiration - comme il le faisait depuis le début - pour ne pas haleter, il fit remonter sa main libre sur les côtes du bleuté, qui frissonna sous le geste mais, resta silencieux. Il s'attaqua donc, avec douceur au pectoral gauche, effaçant ainsi toute trace du liquide rougeoyant qui s'y trouvait. Sous sa main, il sentait battre puissamment le cœur de Grimmjow et prit un instant, pour en ressentir pleinement les pulsations.

Il pouvait sentir les battements de son propre cœur faire écho à celui du bleuté et cela le transcenda littéralement…

_" Peut-être qu'un jour, ils battront à l'unisson…"_ songea-t-il avec un doux sourire

Rouvrant ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscient de fermer, il retourna à sa tâche et après avoir rincé le gant, le passa sur le pectoral droit du bleuté. Celui-ci de son côté n'avait cessé de fixer le majordome, passant des mouvements de sa main à l'expression de son visage. Un visage qu'il avait vu délicieusement rougir, malgré tous les efforts que le majordome semblait fournir pour rester impassible dans sa tâche.

Mon Dieu, ses rougeurs et cette expression au fond ses prunelles ambrées… : un véritable appel au viol ! Il pourrait lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite mais étrangement, il préférait prolonger ce moment pour qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. C'était vraiment étrange ! Il ne se comportait jamais comme ça d'habitude…

_" Ouais mais, avec lui, c'est spécial…"_ se dit-il, en souriant vaguement amusé

Quand il l'avait vu passer sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur et fermer doucement les yeux, il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et pourquoi cela le faisait sourire. Ce genre d'attitude lui était inconnu : on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait l'habitude des situations empreintes de sentimentalisme. Non, avec lui tout était sauvage, impatient et empressé mais, jamais tendre !

Il avait alors clos les paupières, lui aussi, essayant de comprendre quel genre d'attrait pouvait y trouver le rouquin, au point de se mettre à sourire comme un bienheureux.

C'était agréable comme situation, il est vrai mais, pas au point d'étirer les lèvres comme le faisait le rouquin. Il ne comprenait pas…

_" Bah, encore un de ces trucs niais et sirupeux, que j'arriverai jamais à comprendre, sans doute…"_ pensa-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit le majordome en faire de même et reprendre sa tâche. Mais, il y avait dans son regard si expressif, quelque chose de différent de tout à l'heure. La petite flamme s'était apaisée et était remplacée par un étrange voile. C'était comme une tendresse infinie, comme de… de l'amour ?

Cette idée troubla le bleuté, qui en fût comme paralysé. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était l'amour - ne l'ayant jamais connu - mais…, Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Qu'il le désire et qu'il ait envie de lui et de son corps, soit. Mais qu'il soit amoureux de lui, c'était insensé, impossible… !

Un brusque arrêt dans la respiration du rouquin l'alerta et il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur le visage rougissant du majordome. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser paraître son trouble, en sentant se dresser sous ses doigts, le téton rosé du bleuté. Il était fasciné par ce petit bout de chair, fièrement dressé sous ses yeux et il avait surtout, l'intense envie de l'effleurer du bout de sa langue…

Son regard emplit de désir charnel, remonta sur le visage du noble qui le regardait intensément. Happé par ses yeux bleu turquoise, Ichigo resta ainsi à fixer le bleuté, pendant que comme en transe, sa main poursuivait son voyage.

Elle passa le gant sur toute la longueur de la clavicule puis, remonta lentement sur le cou fort de l'américain et alla ensuite, se loger dans la nuque. Puis, suivant la ligne de la mâchoire remonta du menton à la tempe gauche de l'américain, elle redescendit pour passer sur la joue et rejoignit à nouveau le menton. Leurs regards restaient connectés, alors que le même manège se produisait de l'autre côté du visage de Grimmjow.

Ichigo s'était redressé jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur et là, il n'avait d'une seule envie : l'embrasser. Il mourrait littéralement d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres, qui semblaient être faites pour cela ! Il savait dès le départ qu'être à proximité aussi longtemps de Grimmjow, lui ferait ressentir du désir mais, il était loin d'imaginer que cela l'enflammerait à ce point ! Un brasier ardent avait élu domicile dans son bas-ventre et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éteindre. Il était sur le point de se jeter sur lui…

- Ichigo, Shiro est rentré !

… quand la voix de son oncle retentit, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle, ils étaient et ramenant brusquement le majordome sur Terre. Celui-ci se remit debout, droit comme un "i" et répondit à son oncle, qui attendait derrière la porte :

- Très bien, nous descendons tout de suite. Merci, Oji-san !

- De rien…, lui répondit vaguement son oncle, en descendant l'escalier

Se tournant de nouveau vers le bleuté, Ichigo observa brièvement l'homme assis sur le lit. A une seconde près, il aurait dérapé. Une seconde ! Être physiquement proche de Grimmjow, était vraiment trop dangereux !

_" C'était une mauvaise idée finalement, très mauvaise… !"_ pensa-t-il, affligé et un peu insatisfait aussi

Il ramassa précipitamment gant et bassine et tout en sortant de la pièce, lança presque glacial :

- Habillez-vous rapidement, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça, Grimmjow-san !

Il claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui, un Grimmjow confus et refroidi. Ce dernier fixa la porte un moment avec un air franchement étonné, avant que son expression ne se durcisse pour afficher son mécontentement. C'était quoi cette attitude ? Quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait pu jurer que le majordome allait lui sauter dessus et là, il prenait des airs de bâtard distant et se barrait comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Bon, je sens qu'il va falloir prendre le taureau par les cornes, avec lui ! Décida-t-il, hautement frustré

En fouillant un peu dans la pièce, il trouva une serviette et se sécha, avec des mouvements vifs qui traduisaient sa mauvaise humeur. Il se rhabilla rapidement, remis son attèle en place puis, il rejoignit le rouquin qui l'attendait devant la porte. Ensemble, ils descendirent l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée - soit le bar de l'auberge - et sur indication de Jyuushiro, entrèrent dans les cuisines où les attendait le fameux ami du néphillim, que ce dernier s'empressa d'invectiver :

- Ah tiens ! Te voilà enfin, Shiro ! Je commençai à me demander, quand tu te déciderais à pointer le bout de ton nez.

Ledit Shiro darda un regard moqueur sur le majordome, alors que Grimmjow, complètement perdu, s'exclama :

- Un chat ?

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Pour info, je tiens à dire que le terme "baseball" est apparu en Angleterre au 18 ème siècle et que le jeu a été codifié en 1845. Il n'y a donc aucune déformation temporelle, puisque cette fic se déroule dans la deuxième partie du 19 ème siècle ! Voilà ^^ !<strong>

**(**) Un terme réutilisé de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-manga et que j'ai trouvé classe ! Voilà ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vous savez quoi ? Pour la boutique d'Urahara, j'ai longtemps hésité entre "Chez Urahara" et "Le Chapelier toqué" XD ! Oui, je me suis fait un délire "Alice aux pays des merveilles" mais, avouez que ça colle bien avec la personnalité de Kisuke X) !<strong>

**Mouhahaha XD ! Non, Ichi et Grimm ne vont pas se sauter dessus... pas encore ! Ichi aura très chaud dans le prochain chap' mais, je veux laisser la tension arrivée à son comble *-* ! Et quand ils n'en pourront plus et seront épuisés psychologiquement, LA, ça va péter XD ! Le sadisme est en moi, yeah XDD ! Inutile de sortir les croix et les chapelets, ça ne servirait à rien ! Lol ^^ !**

**Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles..., je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant de ne pas vous avoir déçus et n'avoir perdu aucun(e) lecteur (trice) en route ! Bon, review si le cœur vous en dit ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres qui sont membres, je leur ai envoyé un MP ^^) :<strong>

***ayu* : Première chose, ne t'inquiète pas pour Jyuu et Kyo, ça va s'arranger ! Laissez un perso mourir d'amour, c'est juste pas possible pour moi, ch'uis trop émotive pour écrire un truc pareil ! Ca m'déprimerait -_-" ! Le double rêve, j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^ ! Surtout le moment où Grimmjow se réveille, en grande sadique que je suis XD ! Mouhahaha ! Hisa et Ken y sont trop ces deux-là *-* ! Quant à Nell, ben..., disons que les grands esprits (mauvais) se rencontrent v_v ! Bref, merci pour ta dernière review et à plus ^^ ! **

***lili-199* : Contente de savoir que le chap' précédent t'a plût et comblé ^^ ! J'ai fais que mon mieux comme toujours et j'espère que là aussi, tu apprécieras mon travail ! J'attends ta review avec impatience ^^ ! Salut !**

***Alex* : Alex, Alex, serais-tu aussi sadique que moi ^^ ? Evidemment que je vais les faire mariner, les pauvres ! Mouhahaha XD ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ^^ ! Et je te dis, à plus ! Ciao !**

***saeymi* : Ah, au moins une personne pour me dire que le geste d'Hallibel est justifié ! Merci, tu as été la première à le dire ^^ ! L'essai de Grimm m'a fait rire aussi quand je l'ai imaginée ! Parce que n'oublies pas que moi, j'ai la vidéo + le son dans ma tête XD ! Lol ! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chap' t'aura plût autant que les autres ! Ciao ^^ ! **

***trinity07* : Ne t'en fais pas ! Tes médicaments étaient efficaces mais, j'avais quand même besoin d'une pause ^^ ! BBon, revenons à nos moutons : la fic ! J'ai décidé d'emmerder mon monde en mettant en place une atmosphère de jalousie ! Perso, ça m'amuse et très bien comme ça ^^ ! Shuu et Ken sont un couple que j'adore et que je vais développer davantage prochainement ! Ils sont... aargh, so sexy *µ* ! Le double rêve est une idée, dont je suis fière ^-^ ! Surtout qu'elle a plut à tout le monde 8D ! Jyuushiro, t'en fais pas, je m'en charge ;) ! Quant à Nell... que veux-tu que je te dise... -_-" ? Entre psychopathes, fallait bien que ça arrive u_u ! Et pour finir, sache que moi aussi, je conserve une âme d'enfant malgré tout ^^ ! Le bien triomphera du mal, yeah \o/ ! Allez, ciao ^^ ! **

***Hotaru* : Je sais, je sais ! Je frustre tout le monde avec mes lemons coupés ^^ ! Désolée, je crois que j'y ai pris goût XD ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'en lire : peu importe qu'elles soient longues ou courtes, elles sont là et c'est le plus important ! Alors, ne te tracasses pas si tu ne sais pas quoi, c'est pas grave ^^ ! A bientôt !**

***miha rockwai* : Bienvenu parmi nous et merci pour ta review ^^ ! Rendez-vous au prochain chap' ;) !**

***Apposaloo* : Ton attente est récompensée (enfin) ! Soit la bienvenu parmi mes revieweurs (ses) ^^ ! J'attends impatiemment ton avis :o !**

***Guest* : Comme tu le vois, je suis toujours vivante (même si c'est pas passer loin -_-" ) ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! A bientôt \o/ !**

* * *

><p><strong>ET ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS, POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI ME RECHAUFFENT TOUJOURS LE CŒUR<strong> **QUAND JE LES LIS... ET LES RELIS ^^ ! KISU X3 !**


	13. Chapitre 10 : Jalousie et larmes part 2

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XP ! ****Lol, faites pas attention, je débloque ^^' ! Il se fait tard... **

**Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour les modifications du chap' précédent ! Je ferai attention désormais v_v ! Donc, comme promis, voici la partie 2 : merci beaucoup pour votre patience et votre indulgence ^^ ! Il est assez complet alors, beaucoup de choses vont être abordées ! **

**Note 1 : Certainement, le chap' le plus long que j'ai écrit mais, je devais absolument tout caser en même temps donc, voilà ! **

**Note 2 : Je rappelle que les phrase en _italique_ qui ne sont pas entre "guillemets", sont des phrases appartenant au passé.**

**Note 3 : Je tiens à me justifier quant à cet incroyable retard. Le fait est, mes cher(e)s lecteurs(trices) que j'ai une vie et que c'est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille ! D'autant plus que la date de mes examens approche alors, ça devient de la folie et que je rentre chez moi, crevée x_x ! **

**Donc, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, svp é_è !**

**Note-lexique :**

**Sclérotique : ce que l'on appelle plus communément le "blanc" de l'oeil. **

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Larmes et jalousie, partie 2<p>

Impatient et en même un peu angoissé, Shūhei attendait la venue de son beau commandant de police.

Après qu'ils aient fais l'amour comme des bêtes, dans le bureau de l'argenté - d'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment ils avaient réussi à le faire deux fois, sans être découverts - le policier avait exprimé le souhait qu'ils aient un _vrai_ rendez-vous ! Un moment, où ils discuteraient tranquillement et essaieraient d'en apprendre plus l'un de l'autre. Immédiatement, il lui avait répondu avec un air coquin :

_- Mais, j'adorerai passer un autre moment seul avec toi, Kensei..._

_- Dans un lieu public, crétin ! Avait rétorqué l'argenté, en rougissant_

_- Ooh, je vois..._

Il avait regardé intensément le policier, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne ce genre initiative et lui avait demandé :

_- Tu connais le "Golden Bird", sur la troisième avenue ?_

Et maintenant, il était là, à l'attendre devant un thé qui refroidissait. Le policier avait plus de deux heures de retard et le majordome commençait à se demander, s'il allait vraiment venir. Peut-être avait-il été retenu par son travail ? Peut-être avait-il du mal à trouver le salon de thé ? Peut-être... peut-être...

- Peut-être m'a-t-il posé un lapin... ? Soupira-t-il tristement

Et pourtant, malgré cette triste possibilité, il restait là, assis et l'attendait en souhaitant désespérément qu'il arrive.

Chaque fois que la petite clochette à l'entrée sonnait, il relevait la tête en espérant que ce soit lui. C'était la première fois qu'il en attendait autant, de la part d'un homme. Certes, l'éphèbe avait eu de nombreux amants, c'était incontestable ! Et autrefois, il ne cherchait que des aventures sans lendemain mais, depuis quelques mois, ce genre de relation ne lui suffisait plus. Oh, il lui était arrivé encore d'avoir des amants d'un soir mais en même temps, il recherchait plus. Et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kensei, il ne voyait plus personne d'autre. Il voulait construire une vraie relation avec quelqu'un !

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il aperçut un jeune couple à quelques tables de là et il se mit à les observer. Puis très rapidement, il se mit à les envier ! Il enviait les regards complices qu'ils se lançaient, les petits gestes tendres qu'il avait l'un envers l'autre, ces petits mots échangés au creux de l'oreille, comme des secrets et ces sourires rayonnants de bonheur. Tout à coup, il s'arracha vivement à cette vision, qui ne faisant que lui rappeler sa propre solitude. Oui, Shūhei se sentait seul et il en avait assez !

Il en avait assez de se réveiller seul dans son lit et dans sa vie ! Il voulait quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses bras, quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qu'il ressentait et qui le comprendrait, quelqu'un qui l'attendrait chez lui, le soir, quelqu'un qui... qui l'aimerait... et le lui dirait, tous les jours.

Oui, c'était complètement niais et fleur bleue ! Et alors ?! Il avait bien le droit de désirer ce genre de chose, nom de Dieu ?!

Et avec ce Kensei, il avait cru trouver enfin cette personne. Quand, il l'avait vu la première fois, bien au-delà du désir, il avait ressenti autre chose. Ses jambes lui avaient semblé être en coton, son cœur avait raté un battement et paralysé pendant un instant, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que contempler l'homme superbe devant lui. Il dégageait tellement de force et d'assurance, ce jour-là... il était...

**Cling, cling, cling...**

- Bienvenu, cher client ! S'exclama l'hôtesse, derrière le comptoir à l'entrée

- Hn, bonjour. Lui répondit une voix virile

Cette voix...

_" Il est... venu... !"_

Le brun avait les yeux grand ouverts, alors que l'argenté était finalement arrivé et promenait son regard, un peu partout. Pourtant, Shūhei ne se manifestait pas et continuait de le fixer, de le détailler.

De son coté, Kensei se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car, ce genre d'endroit n'était pas... enfin voilà... pas euh... disons qu'il avait un peu l'impression de faire tâche, dans cette ambiance cosy ! Lui, qui était plutôt accoutumé aux scènes de meurtres, viols, cambriolage et délits en tout genre, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans un salon de thé.

Cherchez l'erreur, franchement !

Sentant un regard sur sa nuque, qui l'agaçait fortement, il fit volte-face et tomba directement dans celui de son rendez-vous. Il le détaillait avec une espèce de fascination qui acheva de mettre l'argenté, mal à l'aise. Prenant le pas sur cette gêne, il se racla la gorge et alla rejoindre le jeune qui l'attendait, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Seulement, une fois arrivé devant lui, Kensei ne sut que dire car, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait soudainement nerveux ! Aussi restât-il debout devant lui, sans rien dire, son regard plongé dans le sien. Shūhei lui renvoya son regard un moment puis, à voix basse comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence harmonieux qui régnait, il murmura :

- J'ai crû que tu ne viendrais plus...

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Demanda l'argenté sur le même ton

- Je ne sais pas..., sourit doucement son comparse... mais, j'ai bien fais, non ?

- Hn.

Puis tout à coup, Shūhei eut un rire étouffé, qui intrigua son interlocuteur.

- Vous attendez la permission pour vous asseoir, monsieur-le-commandant ? Ricana le brun, avec malice

Cette question désarçonna le policier, qui grogna de mécontentement, avant de finalement prendre place en face du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit à nouveau à rire bassement et l'argenté lui fit les gros yeux, pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur le brun, à part augmenter son hilarité !

_" Crétin !"_ vociféra mentalement Kensei

Remis de son rire, Shūhei lui demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu, monsieur-le-commandant ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Tu préfères _chéri_ ?

- Silence.

- Silence ? Drôle de surnom mais, si ça te fais plaisir...

- Rooh, tu m'énerves ! S'écria Kensei, avec humeur

- Haha haha ! Moi aussi, je t'adore, _chéri_ ! Ha haha !

Kensei se contenta de croiser les bras et détourner la tête avec un air rageur, pendant que l'autre s'esclaffait à n'en plus finir. Quand il cessait finalement de rire, il prit une voix mi-coquine, mi-malicieuse et déclara :

- Hooo, tu boudes, mon chéri ! Allez, ne fais pas la tête !

Aucune réponse.

- Si tu continues, je vais te taquiner d'une autre manière...

Sur ces paroles, il commença à faire du pied à son partenaire qui, en comprenant le sens de la menace, rougit brusquement, bloqua le pied du brun et se tourna vers lui.

- Shūhei ! S'écria-t-il sur le ton de la réprimande

- Quoi ?

- On est dans un lieu public, imbécile !

- Oups, j'avais oublié..., fit-il faussement innocent

- Menteur ! Affirma vivement le policier, alors que l'autre gloussait de rire en réponse

_" Dans quel pétrin, je me suis embarqué encore ? "_ soupira mentalement l'argenté

- Bon, plus sérieusement : pourquoi un tel retard ? Interrogea le majordome

Ce regain de sérieux dans l'attitude du brun, calma Kensei qui lui répondit :

- Le travail. Des problèmes de dernières minutes me sont tombés dessus, en fait ! Fit-il en se frottant la nuque. J'ai pu en déléguer un certain nombre mais, j'ai dû résoudre le reste par moi-même. Désolé..., acheva-t-il

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois venu ! Répliqua le brun, en souriant. A un moment, j'ai même cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin et ça m'a fais... de la peine...

La voix joyeuse sembla se casser et monter vers de tristes intonations. Cela interpela immédiatement Kensei, qui fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec incompréhension.

- Que... ?

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Même si cela avait été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois ! Ma vie sentimentale est une vraie catastrophe ! Hahaha !

Mais, même s'il en plaisantait, son rire sonnait triste et son regard lui semblait mélancolique. Derrière cette apparence joyeuse, Kensei entrapercevait une autre facette de la personnalité du jeune homme. Quelque chose de plus fragile, qui l'intriguait et lui donnait envie de le rassurer...

- Je ne suis pas du tout ce genre d'homme..., commença-t-il avec sérieux et sincérité

Cela eut pour effet de faire cesser le rire jaune de Shūhei, qui le fixa avec attention.

- ... moi, je tiens toujours ma parole et je ne joue pas... avec les sentiments des autres. Acheva-t-il, solennellement

Un bref silence suivit cette déclaration puis, Shūhei étira un doux sourire, ferma un instant les yeux et déclara, apaisé :

- Ravi de l'entendre... Kensei...

Son prénom prononcé avec une telle douceur, troubla bien plus l'argenté que le sobriquet dont l'affublait habituellement le majordome. En cet instant, il le trouvait tellement beau. Avec ses lèvres rosées qui ne cessait de lui sourire délicatement, ses joues qui avaient pris un peu de couleurs et ces quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le front, venant chatouiller ses cils et réhaussant l'intensité de ses yeux gris. Il avait beau chercher, Kensei ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Il se sentait désiré et s'il osait y croire, il dirait même qu'il se sentait... aimé.

Mais, il savait que cela n'était pas possible ! Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu et Kensei ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et aux contes de fées, selon lesquels on tombait amoureux en un seul regard et finissait heureux pour toujours. Pour lui, une relation se construisait lentement, étapes par étapes et avec Shūhei, il en avait déjà brûlés beaucoup trop. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu ce rendez-vous, pour tenter de rétablir le déroulement logique que devait suivre une relation, selon lui. Oui, exactement comme avec Mashi...

Penser à sa future ex-femme le fit brusquement se rembrunir et les circonstances de leur rencontre, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il l'avait interrogé dans le cadre d'une affaire de cambriolage, qui concernait une de ses amies. On lui avait volés absolument tout son argent et ses objets de valeur et Mashiro étant une des personnes les plus proches de la victime, elle avait évidemment été interrogée. Ayant pu démontrer la validité de son alibi et sa non-implication dans cette affaire, il l'avait laissé repartir. Quelques jours plus tard, les voleurs avaient été démasqués et arrêtés mais malheureusement, on n'avait jamais retrouvé l'argent ou leur butin qu'ils avaient sûrement déjà vendu à prix d'or. Quant au revendeur, l'agitation policière l'avait apparemment décidé à disparaître, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais montré. Cela avait sonné comme un échec aux yeux de l'argenté, qui n'avait jamais pu rendre son bien à la pauvre jeune femme, au bord du désespoir. Quand il était sorti du commissariat, le dos voûté, ce jour-là, Mashiro était là.

Elle semblait l'attendre depuis un moment et s'était avancé vers lui, avec un air contrit :

_- Je voulais vous remercier pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à mon amie._

_- Pff, ouais... de rien. Personnellement, je ne pense pas mériter de remerciements, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu lui rendre ce qu'elle a perdu._

_- Mais, vous avez fais tout ce que vous pouviez, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui... sans doute._

_- Alors, c'est déjà beaucoup, non ? Ne vous tourmentez pas, il y aura des jours meilleurs, vous verrez !_

_- Hn..._

_- Bon et bien, au revoir, inspecteur..._

_- Au revoir, mademoiselle Kuna._

Et puis, elle était repartie avec le sourire aux lèvres et ils ne s'étaient plus recroisés. Jusqu'à ce jour tragique...

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées pour la pauvre jeune. Elle s'était retrouvée ruinée, son mari l'avait quitté pour retourner avec son ex, attirant ainsi à la jeune femme, les pires moqueries et les huissiers ne cessaient de venir la harceler jour après jour. Ivre de chagrin, elle avait fini par se donner la mort et c'est à son enterrement, qu'ils s'étaient revus. Il pleuvait ce jour-là et peu de personnes étaient présentes. De loin, car il avait pensé ne pas voir le droit de s'approcher, il avait vu ses fines épaules tressauter et s'était senti incroyablement coupable.

Si seulement, il avait réussi à mener cette affaire jusqu'au bout, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

Une fois, la cérémonie terminée, il l'avait rejoint et s'était senti encore plus coupable en voyant que ses larmes avaient fais couler son mascara. Alors, sur un coup de tête, il lui avait proposé un remontant qu'elle avait accepté.

Et puis, de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et quand Mashiro avait déclaré l'aimer et vouloir se marier avec lui, il avait dit "oui". Ce n'était pas le grand amour mais, ça lui convenait. Les premières années, sans être exceptionnelles, avaient été agréables. Mashiro se montrait toujours douce, joyeuse et chaleureuse. Le jour où il avait été promu commandant, Kensei avait cru que tout serait encore plus beau mais, il avait lentement et sûrement déchanté.

La jeune femme à la chevelure verte avait changé du tout au tout et à présent, leur relation allait bientôt prendre fin. Au final, il avait raison : les contes de fées n'étaient que des sottises, pour les gens trop crédules !

- Kensei... ?

Relevant son regard qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser, il rencontra celui inquiet de Shūhei qui lui demanda :

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Hn, rien d'important.

- Mais suffisamment, pour que tu aies l'air triste...

- Je t'assure, ce n'est pas...

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous, pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître, monsieur-le-commandant. Si, vous ne jouez pas le jeu, ça ne rime pas à grand chose, non ?

Kensei prit un air songeur mais, posant sa main sur la sienne, Shūhei l'empêcha de replonger dans ses réflexions.

- Moi aussi, je suis le genre de personne en qui l'on peut avoir confiance. Même si, je n'en ai pas toujours l'air..., admit-il en souriant.

Cette triste amertume qu'il avait progressivement vu se graver sur ce visage masculin, il avait voulu l'effacer par n'importe quel moyen ! Il voulait qu'il sourit, qu'il rit ou même qu'il boude comme tout à l'heure. Tout, plutôt que cet air déçu et désenchanté ! Il avait attrapé sa main sans réfléchir mais, ne la lâchait plus et la sentait se réchauffer au contact de la sienne. L'échange faisait chauffer les joues de l'argenté, qui détourna le regard en prenant un air faussement ennuyé alors qu'intérieurement, il était troublé à nouveau mais, ne voulait l'admettre.

Ce rendez-vous prenait un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas mais, qui lui était étrangement agréable...

- Je t'écoute, Kensei. Raconte-moi...

L'écouter : cela faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était pris la peine de faire cela pour lui !

Et pendant plusieurs heures - jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, en fait - entre tristesse et fou rire, ils avaient discuté, s'étaient parlés et écoutés, s'étonnant parfois l'un ou l'autre sur certains sujets ou sur leurs passés respectifs et étaient repartis ensemble.

Pas main dans la main mais, connectés par un regard complice et un sourire heureux, qui ne les avaient pas quittés.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, à l'Angélus :<strong>

Dans un coin reculé des cuisines, trois individus dont un animal : un chat à la fourrure blanche rayée de noir. Celui-ci dardait sur le rouquin, un regard moqueur qui interpela immédiatement le bleuté. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, curieux de la suite et c'est Ichigo qui parla :

- Bon, écoutes : j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'aimerais que tu m'amènes jusqu'à Yoruichi. Je dois lui parler, c'est important ! Expliqua-t-il calmement

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un sourire narquois du félin qui fit tiquer Grimmjow. Depuis quand les chats souriaient-ils ? L'animal descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie au fond des cuisines, en leur lançant un regard qui incitait à le suivre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'allait faire Ichigo, quand il fut intercepté par l'américain :

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire, qu'on va suivre un chat ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif

- Mais si, c'est précisément cela. Répondit le rouquin. Je l'ai déjà dis : lui et Yoruichi sont semblables, il est donc le plus à même de nous aider. Allons-y !

Grimmjow grogna un peu mais, consentit finalement à venir lui aussi. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de râler, bien sûr !

- Putain, j'ai pas l'air con à suivre un chat, tiens !

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient bien éloignés de la ville et progressaient désormais à travers la forêt. Le félin avançait en tête de file quand tout à coup, il ralentit pour se mettre au niveau d'Ichigo. La situation était plus qu'étrange pour Grimmjow et il crut halluciner, quand il entendit le chat demander :<p>

- Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas demandé à voir Yoruichi. Y'a un problème, ta majesté ?

Le chat parle et Grimmjow comprend ce qu'il dit...

_" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ?!"_ s'exclama mentalement le bleuté

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres poursuivaient leur dialogue :

- Oui et pas des moindres, Shiro ! C'est pour ça qu'il est impératif que je la vois !

- Hn, ok ! Fit simplement l'animal. Je suppose que j'en saurais plus quand on arrivera, ta majesté.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça ?

- Parce que ça t'énerves, tiens ! Se moqua délibérément le félin

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du rouquin mais, il se contînt. S'il l'étranglait maintenant, il devrait chercher pendant des heures et des heures, avant de _la_ trouver ! Donc, il ne lui ferait rien... pour l'instant.

Shiro ravi de cette non-réaction, étira un sourire victorieux digne du chat du Cheshire. Il poursuivit son chemin, tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'une fois la sorcière trouvée, il devrait être sur ses gardes. Sait-on jamais...

Grimmjow, lui, se demandait dans quoi il s'était embarqué. D'abord, des anges et des néphillims et maintenant des chats qui vous faisaient la conversation ! C'était lui ou le monde partait complètement à vau-l'eau !

Le félin continua de les guider et au bout d'un moment, ils entrèrent dans une clairière où figuraient les vestiges d'un ancien temple. Le plafond n'était plus depuis bien longtemps, semblait-il, et la lumières entrait sans problème dans les anciens couloirs et les pièces cloisonnés. Des murs de pierres blanches parsemaient la campagne, certains murets étaient fissurés en plein milieu et des morceaux de la roche immaculée, gisaient aux pieds de la fissure. On pouvait également voir parfois des touffes d'herbe et des fleurs des champs qui avaient poussé entre les jointures des pierres, qui formaient le sol de l'ancien lieu sacré.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que le félin tigré héla un autre chat à la fourrure noire, qui dormait. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil pour observer ses visiteurs puis, descendit de son perchoir et alla s'asseoir sur un morceau de muret en face du rouquin. L'animal sombre étira à son tour, un sourire moqueur et déclara :

- Ah, Ichi-kun ! C'est gentil de venir me voir ! Tu as drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et... tu es encore plus mignon d'avant ! Acheva le félin d'un regard appréciateur

- Bonjour, Yoruichi-san. Désolé d'être aussi abrupte mais, j'ai à te parler d'une affaire urgence ! Annonça le majordome

- Je le sais, mon mignon ! Et bien sûr, je vais t'aider mais..., laisse-moi d'abord me changer, d'accord ?

- Fais donc.

Tout à coup, le corps du chat noir étincela d'une lueur violette. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et son corps prenait une forme de plus en plus humanoïde, pour qu'enfin dans un nuage de fumée, une silhouette féminine fasse son apparition. De courts cheveux violets recouvert d'un chapeau pointu noir, dont la pointe était courbée vers l'arrière, des yeux jaunes avec une pupille allongée et la peau brune ; Yoruichi les regardait en souriant, tandis qu'elle flottait dans les airs comme par magie.

Elle portait une tenue singulière dont le haut formait un col ouvert noir qui descendait en formant un large décolleté sur son opulente poitrine. Le noir laissait alors place à l'orange pour une robe courte près du corps dont les bords irrégulièrement dentelés, étaient noirs. La robe étant sans manche, elle portait également des gants orange assortis, qui lui arrivaient à mi-bras. Enfin, des cuissardes noires aux bords dentelés orange et une courte cape noire, complétaient le tout.

- Une femme ? S'exclama Grimmjow, étonné, pensant que le chat noir était un mâle

- Quel sens de l'observation ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Rétorqua le chat tigré

- Shirooo ! Réprimanda alors le rouquin. Ne commence pas !

- Hmph ! On défend son chéri, ta majesté ? Comme c'est mignon !

- Grimmjow-san et moi, n'avons pas ce genre de relation, idiot ! Rectifia le rouquin

- Fais pas ta mijaurée, majesté ! Ch'uis sûr que t'aimerais bien qu'il te dévore... de haut en bas...

Ichigo rougit furieusement sous la remarque et tourna son regard vers la sorcière, qui observait l'échange avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne répondrais pas à une provocation aussi puérile. Quant à toi, Yoruichi : je ne veux entendre aucun de tes commentaires lubriques ! Trancha le majordome

- Hé, je n'ai encore rien dit, Ichi-kun ! Calme-toi, voyons ! Contre-attaqua la femme, qui brûlait d'envie de mettre de huile sur le feu mais, n'en fit rien. Et maintenant, suis-moi. Nous n'allons pas continuer à parler ici, quand même !

Le néphillim grogna mais, n'ajouta rien et tous, suivirent la sorcière aux cheveux violets. Elle les mena jusqu'à un escalier secret, qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Dans les sombres souterrains du temple, la seule source de lumière provenait de torches, qui s'enflammaient à leur arrivée et s'éteignaient après leur passage.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas cet endroit : c'était sombre, froid, humide... et surtout, cela lui rappelait désagréablement le cachot dans lequel, il avait faillit mourir noyé. Plongés dans une atmosphère austère, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte en bois à double battant.

- Nous y sommes ! Fit fièrement Yoruichi

Alors qu'elle empoignait les lourds anneaux qui servaient à ouvrir les portes, des raies de lumière semblant provenir de derrière les portes passèrent et c'est avec force que la jeune femme tira les lourds battants.

Ils firent alors face à une grande pièce aménagée, qui tranchait radicalement avec l'austérité et l'inhospitalité des souterrains. Les murs et le sol étaient tapissés, des fauteuils, une table et des chaises attendaient d'être occupées et un feu doux et salvateur crépitait dans une cheminée. D'un vieux temple vétuste et humide, on passait à un salon chaud et accueillant, ce qui était pour le moins perturbant ! Mais, c'est sans hésitation que la propriétaire des lieux y pénétra.

- Soi Fon, nous avons des invités ! S'écria-t-elle.

Instantanément et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, les deux hommes furent pris dans un sort d'immobilisation et se retrouvèrent avec des dagues sous la gorge. Une frêle silhouette se découpait derrière eux, cachée dans l'ombre et pressait avec insistance, ses armes contre leur trachée. Cependant, c'est avec calme et une pointe d'amusement que Yoruichi intervint :

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'_invités_, Soi Fon !

- Oh, je vois ! Lui répondit une voix fluette. Pardonnez-moi, Yoruichi-sama !

- Ce n'est rien. Relâche-les maintenant ! Ordonna la sorcière

- Tout de suite.

Et en effet, les armes ainsi que le sort, disparurent dans la seconde et la silhouette jusque-là dissimulée, se révéla au grand jour.

Mesurant à peine 1 m 50 dans sa tenue entièrement noire, qui laissait ses épaules et son dos découverts sous sa longue cape à capuchon, une jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau coupés au carré, dardait sur eux, un regard glacial. Ses yeux gris acier passaient de l'un à l'autre, semblant les jauger pour savoir s'ils représentaient un quelconque danger. Néanmoins, son regard s'adoucit en même temps qu'une main mate se posa sur son épaule dénudée.

- Allons, ne soit pas si méfiante ! Le rouquin que tu vois là, c'est Ichigo Kurosaki. Expliqua-t-elle en le désignant du doigt. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, il me semble ?

- En effet, Yoruichi-sama. Répondit ladite Soi Fon

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, allons-y, mes agneaux ! Les invita-t-elle, avec son air malicieux

Seulement, une personne ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette idée.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça : allez-y ! Moi, j'vous attends ici. S'exclama Shiro. Où est le siège qui m'est réservé ?

La sorcière stoppa son pas et se tourna vers le félin :

- Réservé ? Parce que tu te crois attendu, peut-être ? Répliqua-t-elle, amusée

- Exactement. Tu devrais t'sentir honorée que m'recevoir chez toi ! Tout le monde n'a pas ce privilège…

_" Et ça y est : il recommence à faire sa diva ! Quel mégalomane égocentrique, celui-là !"_ pensa Ichigo, affligé

- Oh alors, excuse-moi, mon chaton ! Tu veux aussi un bol de lait et quelques souris, peut-être ? Railla la sorcière

Plaisanterie, que le félin n'apprécia guère !

- Fais gaffe, j'pourrais te réduire en charpie si j'le voulais ! J'te rappelle que je suis Shirosaki, l'un des plus puissants esprits malins du Monde. Tu m'dois le respect, sorcière ! Clama-t-il

- Je te _dois_ le respect ?! Et puis, quoi encore, boule de poils ! S'indigna-t-elle, avant de prendre un air moqueur. Et tu te trouves puissant ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi, petit chat !

- Ah ouais ? Et ben, c'est c'qu'on va voir !

Et aussitôt, dans un rugissement féroce, Shiro se métamorphosa en un tigre blanc gigantesque aux yeux dorés et dont le blanc des yeux avait tourné au noir, le rendant ainsi encore plus terrifiant. Son dos touchait presque le plafond à 5 mètres de haut, des griffes aiguisées ressortaient de ses énormes pattes et sa gueule - grâce à laquelle, il aurait aisément pu avaler plusieurs hommes d'un seul coup - montrait des crocs aussi impressionnants que terrifiants. Fin prêt au combat, Shiro lança :

- Vas-y, maintenant ! Amène-toi, sale petite garce !

- Je t'attends, future descente-de-lit ! Répondit Yoruichi, qui s'était mise en position de combat, une boule de foudre crépitant dans sa main.

Chacun attendait un mouvement de l'autre, pour s'élancer à l'attaque. La tension était palpable et la situation allait vraiment dégénérer quand heureusement, Ichigo intervint :

- Il suffit, vous vous calmez, maintenant ! Dit le néphillim. La situation est grave et vous, vous voulez vous battre comme des chiffonniers ?! Il me semble qu'il y a plus important et plus urgent à faire, non ?

Ichigo fixa alternativement les deux adversaires, qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Le néphillim insista d'un regard lourd de reproche et alors, tandis que Yoruichi abaissait sa main et faisait disparaître la boule d'énergie, Shiro rétrécissait jusqu'à reprendre sa forme de chat.

Tous deux détournèrent la tête, en poussant une exclamation de pur dédain : le combat était fini... pour l'instant du moins !

Ichigo se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira d'un ton affligé :

- Non mais vraiment, vous deux... ! Plus de 400 ans chacun et vous en êtes encore à vous bagarrer, comme des gamins de 6 ans !

- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! S'accusèrent-ils mutuellement

- Assez ! Yoruichi, guide-nous jusqu'à la salle de divination et toi, Shiro, pas un mot ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre sauf, si tu as quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, compris ?

- C'est bon, ça va ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, ta majesté ! Jeta le félin, d'un ton blasé. P'tain, tu m'gâches mon plaisir là…, murmura-t-il

Le majordome lui lança un regard noir puis, observa l'état des lieux : tout le mobilier avait été détruit pendant la transformation de Shiro. Il ne restait plus que des morceaux de bois et des coussins éventrés, bref, une vraie pagaille ! Et encore, il avait réussi à stopper le combat avant qu'il ne commence…

_" Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait été, sinon…"_ se dit le rouquin

- Ils m'épuisent aussi ces deux-là ! Bon, allons-y…

- Holà, pas si vite ! L'intercepta le bleuté. Tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi on est ici ?! J'en ai marre des mystères et j'ai vu un peu trop de trucs surnaturels, pour aujourd'hui ! Alors ?

L'aristocrate ne sembla pas prêt à lâcher le morceau alors, Ichigo se résolut à lui expliquer :

- Et bien, Yoruichi est une vieille amie. Il y a longtemps, je lui ai sauvé la vie alors qu'elle était blessée et traquée par des chasseurs de sorcière. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus amis et dès que j'ai besoin de renseignements ayant un lien avec le surnaturel, c'est elle que je viens voir.

- Alors cette femme est une sorcière ?! Et… tu as confiance en elle ? Ajouta-t-il prudemment

- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Ichigo, atterré

- C'est une sorcière, Ichigo. Elle utilise la magie noire pour ensorceler les gens, parfois même pour les maudire. Les personnes comme elle, ne sont pas très fréquentables, ils...

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et que savez-vous des gens comme moi, Mister Jaggerjack ? Demanda la femme à la peau brune

Surpris, Grimmjow fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la sorcière. Il la regardait d'un œil méfiant tandis qu'elle continuait de le fixer, attendant une réponse. Finalement, c'est elle qui reprit la parole en premier :

- Jeter des sorts aux gens, apporter malheur et désolation partout où nous passons grâce à nos pouvoirs, donnés par Satan en personne et contre lesquels, nous lui avons vendu notre âme : quelle charmante histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Votre mère vous la racontait lorsque vous étiez petit, c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-elle avec ironie. Quel dommage que pas un seul mot ne soit vrai ! Je vais vous en raconter une autre, moi !

- Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce qui me prouvera qu'elle est vraie ?

- Tu en jugeras par toi-même, gamin ! Répliqua-t-elle en prenant un ton incisif

Ce changement de ton ne plût guère à l'aristocrate, qui commença à s'énerver :

- Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ?! Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, espèce de...

- Grimmjow-san !

L'interpelé se tourna lentement et fit face au regard ambré d'Ichigo. Une fois sûr qu'il avait toute son attention, il lui demanda :

- S'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme et écoutez ce qu'elle veut vous dire. Écoutez-la jusqu'au bout et ensuite..., vous serez libre de penser ce que vous voulez... Cela vous convient-il ainsi, Grimmjow-san ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais, finalement :

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Ichigo ! Je vais l'écouter son histoire... mais, elle a intérêt à être intéressante sinon, je me tire !

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez cela fort enrichissant, Grimmjow-san. Fit le néphillim avec soulagement. Merci de bien vouloir accéder à ma demande !

Il sourit et Grimmjow grogna dans son coin, en traitant le majordome de "manipulateur". De son coté, Yoruichi observa leur petit manège et riait sous cape :

_" J'ai hâte de savoir comment leur relation va évoluer. Cela risque d'être drôle !"_

Bon, ceci dit, il était temps de reconcentrer l'attention sur elle, ce qu'elle fit dans un raclement de gorge. Le regard de l'aristocrate à nouveau dans le sien, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, observant d'un air songeur les vieux murs de pierre puis, prit la parole :

- Il y a des siècles, nos ancêtres ont découvert et maîtrisé une forme de magie extrêmement complexe. On l'appelait la "magie ancienne" car, elle était basée sur toutes les connaissances et le savoir, jamais acquis par l'Homme et utilisait l'énergie naturellement présente tout autour de nous, depuis toujours. Ceux qui étaient capables de la maîtriser, étaient des savants, des érudits ou des druides selon le peuple auquel ils appartenaient. Des hommes et des femmes de science, qui avaient soif de connaissance. Pour eux, le savoir était le seul chemin qui permettrait un jour, à la civilisation de s'élever. En attendant ce jour, ils mettaient leur magie au service de leur peuple et le protégeait. Certains se déplaçaient de villes en villes pour propager leurs connaissances, soigner les maux ou éclairer les esprits et les éloigner de la peur de l'inconnu ou de la méconnaissance. Les gens étaient plus heureux parce qu'ils comprenaient mieux le monde qui les entoure. Certains, s'étaient même réconciliés avec des esprits magiques, qu'ils avaient longtemps crû maléfiques...

Yoruichi, qui était jusqu'à lors plongée dans un élan de douce nostalgie, se rembrunit tout à coup :

- Seulement, cette joie n'était pas partagée par tout le monde. En effet, en apportant la connaissance aux gens, cela leur permettaient de penser par eux-mêmes, de faire leurs propres interprétations des choses et d'avoir leurs propres opinions. Cela les éloignait de la peur de la colère divine, de la foi et diminuait donc, l'emprise de l'Église sur leurs esprits. L'Église catholique ne pouvait tolérer qu'une telle situation se poursuive car, elle aurait alors perdu toute crédibilité et surtout son pouvoir et son prestige. Alors, elle nous accusa d'agir contre Dieu lui-même, elle affirma que l'énergie de la magie ancienne était d'origine satanique et que nous avions été envoyés par le Diable, pour semer le trouble dans les esprits et ainsi permettre au Malin de gagner en puissance, en attirant leurs âmes dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer ! La magie ancienne devînt la magie noire et les savants ou les druides, n'étaient plus que des hérétiques et des démons... ou comme on le disait plus communément : des sorciers et des sorcières ! Quant à la suite : la chasse aux sorcières, les milliers d'hommes et de femmes qui furent brûlés vifs ou noyés, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous la raconter... Acheva sinistrement la jeune femme

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, qu'elle avait clos un instant et se mit à observer les personnes présentes dans la pièce : Soi Fon avait le visage contracté par la colère et l'indignation. Et à y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire...

_" Brave petite ! Elle est mignonne..."_ sourit intérieurement la sorcière

Elle tourna son regard vers Ichigo, qui semblait impassible mais, dont elle voyait les pupilles briller de compassion.

_" Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va ! Tu as bien assez de soucis comme ça, Ichi-kun…"_

Quant à l'aristocrate, elle ne voyait que de l'incompréhension sur son visage et elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau, qui tentait de démêler le vrai du faux.

- Et bien, et bien, on ne sait plus quoi penser, mon grand ? On doute peut-être ?

Elle le vit relever la tête et s'apprêter à parler, quand Soi Fon finit par exploser :

- Mais quelle absurdité ! Comment peut-on croire à de telles sornettes et massacrer tant d'innocents ?! Tout cela, juste pour le pouvoir ? C'est insensé !

Sa colère déclencha l'apparition de sombres nuages à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs crépitèrent, passant d'un nuage à l'autre.

- Soi Fon, tu recommences…, la réprimanda gentiment la femme aux yeux de chat

- Ho ! Pardon, maîtresse Yoruichi ! Se repentit-elle, embarrassée

L'orage disparut comme il était venu et la sorcière s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Veuillez excuser cet incident. Ma jeune apprentie a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la maîtrise de la magie et également, sur la maîtrise de soi.

Cette dernière baissa la tête d'un air coupable, tentant de se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je ne vois toujours pas…, intervint Grimmjow,… ce qui me dit que cette histoire est vraie.

- Absolument rien. Tu devras te contenter de ma parole, gamin !

- Premièrement, je vous interdis de m'appeler "gamin" ! Ensuite, n'allez pas croire que votre histoire à faire chialer les pierres, m'a convaincu mais, puisqu'Ichigo à l'air de vous faire confiance…, fit-il en jetant un regard sur le roux…, on va dire que je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Acheva l'américain, avec sérieux

- Ho, c'est trop d'honneur ! Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastiquement

- Mais, attention : si jamais vous vous foutez de notre gueule et qu'on se retrouve dans la merde, à cause de vous, sorcière ou pas, vous me le paierez ! Ça, je vous le garantis ! On s'est compris ? Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux

Elle laissa un instant la question en suspend, le défiant du regard. Puis, désinvolte, elle répondit :

- Parfaitement… gamin !

La sorcière tourna les talons, ouvrit une des portes au fond du salon et s'engouffra dans le couloir, avec un sourire en coin. Elle fut suivie de sa fidèle apprentie puis, de Shiro qui marchait d'un pas nonchalant.

Grimmjow poussa un grognement de mécontentement : cette satanée vieille sorcière l'avait encore traité de gamin !

Une chevelure orangée entra dans son champ de vision puis, un regard ambré s'ancra dans le sien, l'incitait ainsi à suivre, à son tour, la sorcière. Il céda mais, avec un air encore suspicieux et emprunta le couloir à la suite du majordome, qu'il ne quittait des yeux pour ne pas se perdre dans ce sombre dédale. En effet, c'est un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs éclairés par quelques torches, qui s'offrait à eux et où il était aisé de s'égarer.

Personnellement, Grimmjow trouvait cet endroit vraiment sinistre. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit pareil ?

_" Enfin, au moins, la vue est plaisante…"_ pensa-t-il en lorgnant sur le derrière d'un certain roux

Pour tenter de se soustraire à cet agréable spectacle, il engagea la conversation :

- Dis-moi, Ichigo, tu en as _encore_ beaucoup des amis spéciaux comme ça ?

- Quelques uns, Grimmjow-san.

- Quel genre ?

- Du genre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver…, répondit-il en riant

- Ça, je l'avais deviné tout seul, figure-toi !

- Alors, pourquoi demandez-vous ? Fit malicieusement le majordome

- Grrr, tu m'énerves !

- Ho mais, je ne vis que pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il, ironiquement dans un geste théâtral

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Continue de te foutre de ma gueule, tu perds rien pour attendre, toi... !

- Hou, la peur me paralyse ! Railla le rouquin, en levant les yeux au ciel

- Qui te dit, que c'est de la peur que je veux t'inspirer ?

- Pardon ?

Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de s'exclamer, avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par le bleuté. Celui-ci, emprisonna ses poignets, par la même occasion. Acculé, ce dernier demanda :

- Grimmjow-san, qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Plus important…, commença-t-il se collant un peu plus au rouquin,… qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! Affirma le néphillim, qui luttait contre toutes les sensations par lesquelles, il était assailli

- Ah oui, tu en es sûr ? Insista alors, le bleuté

D'un coup de genou, l'aristocrate écarta la jambe qui le gênait, de son passage et colla complètement son bassin contre celui du majordome.

Ichigo, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se retrouvait jambes écartées, avec entre les cuisses, son âme-sœur et la situation échappait à son contrôle. Sa force surhumaine - grâce à laquelle il pouvait battre n'importe qui, habituellement - était annihilée par une intense chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son ventre et irradiait tout son corps. Il voulait se débattre mais, n'en trouvait pas la force, le contact avec Grimmjow était divin. Alors, à défaut de cela, il tenta de garder un air impassible face à l'homme, qu'il désirait de tout son être et dit :

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Grimmjow-san.

- Don't make a fool of me * ! S'écria l'américain. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu me regardes ? Comme à l'auberge, tout à l'heure, hein ?!

Grimmjow était si près, en lui disant cela, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour réfréner le soupir de plaisir, qui lui montait dans la gorge. C'est ce moment que choisit Grimmjow, pour se rapprocher davantage, afin de susurrer à son oreille :

- Sais-tu… que je te regarde de la même manière ? Soufflait-il, avec envie. Allez, avoue…

Cette fois-ci, le majordome ne put réprimer un gémissement, alors qu'il sentait les lèvres du noble, effleurer son oreille et titiller ses sens.

- Avoue… que tu me désires, Ichigo !

Le cœur battant, la gorge serrée et la voix chevronnante, le majordome balbutia :

- J-Je…je…

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et son esprit était embrumé par l'étroite proximité entre son corps et celui de son âme-sœur. Les mots avaient du mal à s'assembler dans son cerveau, pour former une phrase cohérente, cependant une chose en particulier l'interpelait :

_" Le désirer… Est-ce vraiment juste du désir… ?"_

Grimmjow - pour se faire plus insistant - donna un coup de reins qui pressa sa virilité contre celle du rouquin et les fit tous deux, gémirent. Le néphillim allait céder…

Son regard plongea dans celui, semblable aux mers des Caraïbes du bleuté…

_" Non ! C'est bien plus que ça… ! Kami-sama, c'est tellement plus…"_

Et tout à coup, se faisant violence comme jamais, il reprit ses esprits et repoussa brutalement l'aristocrate sur le mur d'en face. Légèrement haletant, il n'eut cependant aucun problème à s'exprimer, fixant droit dans les yeux, son tourmenteur :

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous voulez, Grimmjow-san. Mais, sachez ceci : si c'est un jouet que vous souhaitez alors, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous amuser. Moi, je ne joue pas ! Est-ce clair ?

Il n'attendit cependant pas de confirmation et fit volte-face, tout en enjoignant le bleuté à le suivre :

- Ils doivent certainement nous attendre. Hâtons-nous, Grimmjow-san !

Un peu sonné et une main derrière la tête frottant son crâne douloureux, l'américain suivit tout de même le néphillim. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré ! Il pensait qu'en le poussant de cette façon dans ses retranchements, le majordome craquerait et laisserait enfin ses pulsions le dominer.

Que nenni ! Le rouquin avait - une fois de plus - fais preuve d'un self-control surhumain, qui le surprenait autant qu'il l'agaçait ! Non mais, c'est vrai, quoi ! Il le voulait son petit majordome mais, rien ne semblait fonctionner ! Nom de Dieu mais, que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour réussir, au moins, à lui arracher un baiser ?!

Ah, toute cette tension, ce n'était pas bon pour lui ! Il allait finir par devenir fou, si cela continuait encore longtemps comme ça !

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il releva les yeux et constata qu'ils étaient enfin parvenus à l'entrée de la fameuse salle. Ichigo l'attendait, lui tenant la porte comme d'habitude mais, son visage était contracté. Par quelle émotion ? Ça, il n'en était pas sûr mais en tout cas, le rouquin n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions. Mieux valait ne pas pousser davantage le bouchon, au risque de se prendre un violent retour de bâton, pensait-il !

A l'intérieur, tout le monde les attendait et ces deux pendards de Shiro et Yoruichi, les regardaient entrer avec un sourire goguenard. Shiro, qui n'en ratait jamais une, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

- T'as été long, majesté ! Occupé, peut-être ?

- Ta gueule, Shiro ! Cingla le rouquin, agacé

- Oh, quelle vulgarité et quelle agressivité ! S'exclama la sorcière, faussement choquée

- Ouais, t'es frustré ou quoi ? Renchérit le félin, moqueur

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais, le visage crispé et les sourcils froncés du néphillim lui suffisaient amplement. Les bras croisés, Ichigo défiait quiconque du regard, d'ajouter quelque chose puis, il décida de changer de sujet.

Son regard se tourna vers Yoruichi, qui se tenait à côté d'une chaise. Entre elle et lui se trouvait une petite table ronde en bois drapée d'une nappe bleu foncé, au milieu de laquelle il y avait une boule de cristal enchâssée dans un socle de métal stylisé. Cela ressemblait à une main de monstre aux griffes acérées, qui gardait la boule emprisonnée à jamais, dans sa paume.

Oui, on pouvait dire que Yoruichi avait des goûts _très_ personnels, parfois !

Ne s'attardant pas davantage sur ce genre de détails, Ichigo déclara :

- Pour en revenir à ma demande : j'aimerais que tu utilises tes dons de voyance, pour me dire à quels genres de démons va recourir Aizen. Peux-tu faire cela ?

- Évidemment. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai même une meilleure idée : je pense que la projection astrale serait bien mieux ! Fit-elle en s'installant devant la boule de cristal. Cela te permettrait de voir par toi-même, ce que tu désires savoir.

- Très bien, que dois-je faire ?

- Mets-toi derrière moi et pose tes mains sur mes épaules.

Il fit le tour de la table, se plaça derrière la chaise dans laquelle était assise Yoruichi et fit qu'elle lui avait dit. La sorcière échangea un bref regard avec lui puis, mit ses mains autour de la boule de cristal, sans pour autant la toucher. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, marmonnant des formules dans une langue étrange et antique. La boule mystique s'illumina une lueur bleutée et sortit de la griffe pour se mettre à flotter dans les airs.

Tous les autres observaient attentivement le spectacle, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire. Dans ce silence pesant, Yoruichi s'adressa à Ichigo :

- Je vais maintenant projeter nos esprits hors nos corps, à l'endroit de ton choix. A toi, de repérer l'énergie vitale de ceux que tu cherches et de nous guider. Normalement, personne d'autre que moi, ne pourra t'entendre et te voir, tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là. Cependant, tu devras garder constamment tes mains sur mes épaules, afin de ne pas interrompre le sort. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui. Nous pouvons y aller quand tu le souhaites, Yoruichi-san ! Je suis prêt. Répondit-il

- Bien, accroche-toi, mon mignon ! C'est parti !

Leurs esprits furent brusquement sortis de leurs corps et s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. Les yeux fermés, Ichigo se concentrait. Il recherchait à travers tout le pays, l'énergie de ce fourbe d'Aizen.

Dans son esprit, il visualisait des centaines de milliers de sources vitales, semblable à des points lumineux et qui défilaient à toute vitesse devant lui ! Pourtant, pas une ne lui échappait, il les analysait toutes, les unes après les autres, avec une rapidité qui aurait donné le vertige à n'importe qui d'autre ! Et soudain, il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait :

- Il est là !

- Reste bien concentré dessus, surtout ! S'exclama alors Yoruichi

Avant même de dire "ouf", leurs esprits redescendirent vers la terre et se dirigeaient vers la source qu'avait perçu Ichigo, comme s'ils étaient attirés par un aimant. Ils se déplaçaient à la vitesse de la pensée et en l'espace d'un centième de seconde, ils avaient atteints leur destination.

- Ouvre les yeux, Ichi-kun.

Doucement, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve, le néphillim ouvrit les yeux. Ils papillonnèrent un peu, à cause de l'extrême concentration dont venait de faire preuve son cerveau puis, s'ouvrirent en grand, face au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

Des hommes - les sbires d'Aizen, sans nul doute - étaient réunis et Sosuke, en maître de cérémonie qu'il était, trônait sur une petite estrade, avec un air satisfait et arrogant. L'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, était une grande pièce dont le plafond formait une coupole et dont les murs et le sol, étaient entièrement en pierre. Eclairée par des torches présentes sur les piliers, qui se poursuivaient en de sombres couloirs, une atmosphère mystique et malsaine semblait régner alors qu'en face de l'estrade, le centre de la pièce était vide.

- Que peuvent-ils bien faire ? Demanda le rouquin à son amie

- On dirait qu'ils se préparent pour un rituel...

- Dans ce cas, ils sont en avance. _Il_ m'a dit que cela devait avoir lieu dans une semaine au moins, pas dans deux jours !

- Leur plan a dû mieux se dérouler que prévu et ils ont donc pu avancer la date. Et malheureusement, nous n'avons aucune prise sur les événements !

- C'est pas vrai ! Râla le rouquin. Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils vont invoquer des démons, là, juste sous notre nez et qu'on ne pourra rien y faire !

- Désolée mais, dans l'état où nous sommes actuellement, on ne peut pas faire grand chose à part regarder et écouter ! C'est le propre de la projection astrale.

- Formidable ! Soupira le néphillim, dépité. Bon, essayons au moins, d'en apprendre le plus possible sur nos futurs adversaires. Approchons-nous un peu, Yoruichi-san...

- Bien.

Ils se placèrent non loin au-dessus de l'estrade et attendirent la suite.

C'est ainsi qu'ils virent Gin faire son entrée, accompagné de quelques hommes qui avaient des coupes pleines, dans leurs mains. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son maître et du bas de l'estrade, il déclara avec son grand sourire :

- Tout est prêt, Aizen-sama !

- Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. Qu'on m'apporte le grimoire !

Tōsen, qui s'était fais invisible jusque-là, se détacha de l'assemblée avec un livre très volumineux entre les mains. Silencieusement, il le tendit au brun en s'inclinant avec respect et soumission. Sosuke s'empara de l'ouvrage, le posa sur un pupitre, prévu à cet effet et tourna les pages, pour arriver à celle qui l'intéressait. Il lança un bref regard à Gin, qui en comprenant le message, dit aux hommes derrière lui, qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Les sbires portant des coupes se rapprochèrent donc du centre de la pièce et, formant un cercle, s'agenouillèrent en attendant le signal. De là-haut, Ichigo et Yoruichi essayaient de comprendre leur attitude. Ils distinguèrent alors d'étranges marques gravées au sol, sans pour autant réussir à les identifier. La roche sombre et la faible luminosité des torches ne permettant pas de voir clairement. Puis, la voix d'Aizen résonna à nouveau, dans la pièce :

- Versez le sang d'offrande ! Ordonna-t-il

Aussitôt dit, les coupes remplit de sang furent versées et le liquide écarlate sembla alors, suivre un chemin bien précis. Les flux se rejoignaient et se séparaient par endroits, constituant des formes puis, des signes, pendant que le brun s'était mis à réciter les étranges paroles du livre. Et quand enfin, le cheminement sanglant aboutit, le maître de cérémonie acheva sa psalmodie, en une grande exclamation. Une lueur maléfique s'échappa alors, des sillons de sang et la nature des gravures, fut révélée sous les yeux ébahis de nos deux amis.

- Ô Kami-sama, mon dieu... non ! C'est... c'est...

- Un sceau de Baphomet * ! Acheva la sorcière, tout aussi horrifiée

Sous leurs yeux, profondément ancré dans la roche du sol et étincelant d'une sombre lueur, trônait fièrement le sceau démoniaque : une étoile à 5 branches inversée inclue dans un cercle, lui-même inclut dans un deuxième cercle. Dans le premier cercle, au bout de chaque branche, se trouvait les runes symbolisait l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'esprit. Mais, ce fut le dernier signe se trouvant dans le pentagone convexe au centre de l'étoile, qui acheva de les pétrifié d'horreur.

- Yoruichi... dis-moi que tu ne vois pas, ce que je vois...

- Hélas, je crains que tes yeux ne te trompent pas, Ichi-kun ! Il s'agit bel et bien de la rune symbolisant le chiffre 4. Confirma-t-elle au néphillim

Autrement dit, le sceau satanique avait été tracé afin d'invoquer un démon de niveau supérieur. Et pas n'importe lequel, en plus !

Mais, ils ne purent y penser davantage car déjà, la lueur provenant des sillons, s'élevait formant ainsi une sorte de barrière mystique. Les dalles de pierre à l'intérieur du pentagone s'effritèrent puis, s'effondrèrent semblant plonger au fin fond des ténèbres et créant ainsi un trou béant pentagonal. Une brume noire en sortit abondamment, alors qu'une forme étrange ressemblant à un cocon, s'extirpait lentement mais, sûrement de l'abysse.

Complètement sortie et en lévitation au dessus du sol, le cocon tressaillit et s'ouvrit brusquement, créant un souffle d'air qui surpris tous les occupants de la pièce. Les torches s'éteignirent et dans la noirceur oppressante de la pièce, tous découvrirent avec stupéfaction, le démon qui se dressait devant eux.

Le cocon s'avérait en fait, être une paire d'immenses ailes noires jusqu'à lors repliée, comme celles des chauves-souris et leur propriétaire était aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant.

La première chose qui frappait, était son corps mince et sa peau blafarde. Puis, venait ensuite, son visage à la fois inexpressif et glacial, encadré par de courts cheveux noirs d'où ressortaient de longues cornes blanches. De ses yeux - dont la sclérotique d'un vert sombre, entourait ses iris dorées fendues d'une mince pupille - partaient des marques noires, qui rejoignaient le bas de son visage et ressemblaient à un flot de larmes noires, qui ne cessait de couler.

Plus bas, sur son torse nu, une substance obscure faisant penser à du sang impur, s'écoulait d'un trou sombre de forme parfaitement circulaire, au centre de sa poitrine. Ses bras et ses jambes effilés, étaient couverts de fourrure noire et ses doigts étaient pourvus de longues griffes. On pouvait également voir deux pans de fourrure noire encadrer ses jambes, au bout desquelles des pieds ressemblants davantage à des serres de gargouille, pendaient dans le vide. Enfin, une queue extrêmement longue et fine semblable à un fouet, s'agitait lentement dans son dos.

- Que..., commença doucement Ichigo

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'écria une voix dans la salle

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et tous s'écartèrent de celui qui venait de s'exclamer. Terrorisé et totalement inconscient que tous, le regardait de façon étrange, l'homme poursuivit :

- Ne me dites pas... que c'est cette chose, qui est censée nous aider ! Fit-il en pointant le démon

La créature tourna son regard vers lui et instantanément, tous s'éloignèrent complètement de l'homme, qui se retrouva seul et en évidence dans la pièce. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il regardait le démon lever sa main noire dans sa direction et comprit qu'il venait de commettre une grossière erreur. Dans un hurlement de souffrance, il fut recouvert d'un sombre éclat et son âme fut aspirée au creux de la paume du démon, tandis que son corps se désagrégeait, tombant lentement en poussière.

- Immonde.

La voix glaciale du démon claqua dans le silence religieux, qui s'était imposé.

- Ton âme... a vraiment un goût infect. Clama-t-il

Pétrifiés, plus personne n'osait réagir, alors que la créature se tournait lentement vers celui qui l'avait invoqué. Sosuke, contrairement aux autres, l'observait avec satisfaction, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et déclara finalement :

- Je me nomme Sosuke Aizen. Et toi, démon, quel est ton nom ?

Intrigué par l'audace dont faisait preuve l'humain, il consentit à lui répondre :

- Je suis Ulquiorra, démon du vide et du désespoir.

Sosuke sourit davantage, alors que la créature poursuivait laconiquement :

- As-tu conscience, humain, que pour avoir invoqué un être tel que moi, nul pardon, ni rédemption ne pourra désormais... t'être accordé ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Car, grâce à ta puissance, je vais m'élever au-dessus du commun des mortels ! Assura le brun

- Tu es bien présomptueux, Sosuke Aizen. Pour quelle raison, te donnerais-je accès à un si grand pouvoir ?

- J'ai, bien évidemment, un marché à te proposer, cher Ulquiorra. Répliqua-t-il, en plissant les yeux d'intérêt

Décidemment, cet humain insignifiant était bien téméraire d'oser lui parler ainsi ! Mais, qui sait, peut-être parviendrait-il à tromper son ennui, pendant un temps ? Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas proposé un pacte.

Cela allait peut-être être intéressant mais, d'abord...

- Il me tarde d'entendre ce que tu as à dire, humain. Mais, d'abord... permets-moi de m'occuper des intrus, qui se sont glissés ici.

Ichigo et Yoruichi se figèrent, alors que le regard maléfique d'Ulquiorra se planta sur eux.

- Yoruichi-san, il faut partir vite !

- J'ai horreur... que l'on m'espionne. Fit froidement le démon, en levant son bras

- Yoruichi ! S'écria le rouquin, faisant reprendre ses esprits à la sorcière

Le bras d'Ulquiorra s'abattit sur eux, alors que la femme-chat mettait fin à son sort. Ils s'extirpèrent juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque du démon, qui aurait pu les tuer. Ce dernier, loin d'être déçu, songea sans aucune émotion :

_" La prochaine fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas..."_

Puis, il décida de retourner à son affaire, avec ce dénommé Aizen...

* * *

><p>Du côté de Grimmjow et des autres, on commençait à s'impatienter.<p>

- Putain mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! Ils vont rester comme ça, encore longtemps ?! Râla Shiro

- Taisez-vous, sombre idiot ! Vous ne voyez pas que Yoruichi-sama est en pleine concentration ! S'insurgea Soi Fon

- La ferme, minus ! J'en ai marre d'atten...

C'est à ce moment précis que les esprits d'Ichigo et Yoruichi revinrent brusquement dans la pièce. La réintégration de leurs corps, fut d'ailleurs si rapide et si brutale qu'Ichigo, qui n'était pas assis, en tomba à la renverse !

**BAM !**

- Itaï ! Clama-t-il sous le choc

Il se releva cependant, calmement et tout en s'époussetant, il ajouta :

- Et bien, c'était juste ! Un peu plus et c'en était fini de nous. Fit-il, en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche

- Il est puissant... vraiment très puissant. Normalement, il n'aura jamais dû réussir à nous repérer ! Renchérit la sorcière, avant de tourner la tête vers Ichigo. Ce sera le plus féroce adversaire que tu auras jamais eu à affronter et tes pouvoirs seuls, n'y suffiront pas...

- Que proposes-tu alors ? Répliqua le rouquin, inquiet

- Hé, ho ! On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?! Les interrompit alors Grimmjow

Les deux concernés stoppèrent alors, leur conversation et ils entreprirent de raconter à leurs amis, ce qu'ils avaient vu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant de temps, dans le repaire d'Aizen :<strong>

- Nous sommes donc d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon aide et celle de mes serviteurs, en échange de toutes les âmes pures de ce pays, oui. Mais, es-tu certain de pouvoir tenir cet engagement, humain ?

- Evidemment. Répondit-il, fier comme un paon

- Dans ce cas...

Faisant apparaître un parchemin, où figuraient de singulières écritures, Ulquiorra acheva sa phrase :

- ... tends ta main, Sosuke Aizen.

Le brun avança donc sa main et observa attentivement le démon. Ce dernier, au lieu d'attraper la main, amena la sienne en-dessous et d'une de ses griffes acérées, traça une profonde entaille dans la paume de l'humain. Sosuke ne cilla même pas, alors que son sang gouttait douloureusement de la plaie. Le démon amena ensuite, sa main blessée au-dessus du parchemin et laissa quelques gouttes tomber sur le bas de la page. Le sang s'imprégna dans le papier qui brilla d'un éclat rougeoyant puis, le parchemin disparut dans le vide.

Ulquiorra relâcha la main humaine et déjà, Tōsen se chargeait de panser et bander la plaie de son maître. Une fois fait, il se retira alors qu'Aizen le congédiait d'un bref geste de la main et reconcentra son attention sur la créature.

Ulquiorra fixait insensible, le brun arrogant devant lui. Il se dégageait de cet homme, une assurance et une cupidité qui - il en était sûr - causerait un jour, sa perte. Mais, qu'importe ! Il n'était pas là pour donner des leçons, il avait mieux à faire que ça. Il tourna les talons, revenant au centre du pentacle où il commença à s'enfoncer lentement. Il se tourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Aizen et déclara de sa voix d'outre-tombe :

- Cette histoire m'a l'air intéressante... voyons, quelle en sera la fin...

Sur ces paroles, il retourna dans les abysses d'où il venait, abandonnant le maître et ses sbires. Ce dernier sourit, ravi de l'affaire qu'il venait de conclure et de voir son plan se dérouler comme prévu. Il regarda sa main entourée de bandes blanches et sourit davantage, en serrant le poing.

_" Bientôt, j'en aurais fini et tout sera à moi... et toi aussi, Ichigo, tu m'appartiendras pour l'éternité... !"_

- Aizen-sama.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Gin ? Questionna-t-il sans se retourner

- Maître, si je puis me permettre, ne croyez-vous pas que ce démon pourrait se retourner contre nous ?

- Douterais-tu de mon intelligence, Gin ? Répliqua-t-il, en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule

- Certainement pas, Aizen-sama, mais...

- J'ai évidemment envisagé cette possibilité. L'interrompit-il, en lui faisant à nouveau, complètement dos. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'il est si important que tu récupères l'objet dont je t'ai parlé.

- Et ce sera fait, maître, bien sûr. Bien que je ne comprenne pas en quoi un simple objet, pourrait nous permettre de faire face à un démon. Aurait-il un pouvoir spécial dont vous ne m'ayez pas parlé ?

- Effectivement, Gin. Et il est surtout très puissant... le genre d'objet, qui ne peut pas être manipulé par n'importe qui. Comprends-tu ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama. Répondit docilement l'argenté

Le brun fit volte-face et s'avança lentement vers son serviteur. Il lui lança un regard, qui écrasait littéralement le jeune homme en face de lui et le fit déglutir nerveusement. Comme un condamné attendant sa sentence, Gin attendait les prochaines paroles de son maître.

- Gin, tu es quelqu'un de naturellement curieux. Et c'est d'ailleurs, cette curiosité qui fait que tu es de loin, mon meilleur espion et informateur. Tu es de ces rares personnes, qui vont au fond des choses pour connaître les détails les plus infimes et qui ne s'arrêtent que lorsqu'elles sont pleinement satisfaites. Oui, il n'y a pas à dire : tu es très doué dans ton domaine. Cependant...

Le changement de ton, quoique léger, n'échappa pas à l'argenté qui frissonna.

- Cependant, tu devrais apprendre à savoir quand il faut s'arrêter. Et surtout, tu ne devrais pas oublier qui est le maître, ici. Suis-je suffisamment clair ? Acheva Sosuke, d'une voix doucereuse qui ne trompait pas l'argenté

- On ne peut plus clair, Aizen-sama. Pardonnez-moi pour mon indiscrétion, maître.

- Tu es pardonné, Gin. Et maintenant, va ! Tu peux disposer...

- Merci, maître.

Le jeune homme se retira, soulagé de s'en tirer à bon compte. Il connaissait mieux que personne, l'étendue de la cruauté de cet homme impitoyable et savait qu'avec lui, personne n'était à l'abri ! Pas plus lui qu'un autre, en fait !

* * *

><p>Du coté de nos amis, Ichigo et Yoruichi venait de terminer leur récit, laissant leur public stupéfait. Soi Fon fut la première à recouvrer la parole :<p>

- Est-ce que vous pourriez le combattre, maîtresse ?

- J'aimerais te dire le contraire mais, la vérité est que ni Ichigo, ni moi, ne pourrions faire face à un tel monstre. Soupira la sorcière. Nos pouvoirs sont loin de valoir les siens, hélas !

Cette simple constatation était difficile à avaler pour la femme-chat ! Pour la première fois depuis l'âge d'or de la chasse aux sorcières, elle se sentait dépassée et prodigieusement contrariée.

- Et lui, là... intervint Grimmjow, en désignant Shiro..., il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper de votre démon. C'en est un lui aussi, non ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, abruti ! Feula immédiatement ce dernier. Je suis un esprit malin, pas un démon, nuance ! Mon truc à moi, c'est emmerder le monde et de faire chier les humains, pas de bouffer leurs âmes ! Pauvre crétin !

- Tu vas me faire croire que t'as jamais attaqué d'humain, peut-être ? Répliqua vertement l'autre, suspicieux

- Seulement, ceux qui étaient assez cons pour venir m'attaquer directement. Ceux-là, j'me faisais un plaisir de les écrabouiller sous mes pattes ou de les décapiter avec les dents ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire malsain. Mais, pour c'qui était de leurs âmes : c'était pas mon problème, ok ?

Le sourire de psychopathe du félin, ne rassurait guère Grimmjow. C'est à ce moment qu'Ichigo ajouta, sereinement :

- Sachez, Grimmjow-san, que Shiro est ce que l'on appelle : un décepteur. C'est un esprit malfaisant qui se comblait à provoquer toutes sortes de désagréments et de catastrophes naturelles, comme des invasions d'insectes ou des tremblements de terre. Et cela, uniquement pour passer le temps. Ajouta-t-il, dépité. Il apprécie tout particulièrement d'utiliser la ruse pour tromper et manipuler les gens et ainsi, de rire ensuite de leurs mésaventures ! Bien qu'il ne soit pas fondamentalement mauvais, contrairement aux démons, il prend un certain plaisir à " emmerder le monde ", comme il le dit si bien !

Grimmjow, en entendant ces informations, coupa la parole à Ichigo pour dire au félin :

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, toi !

- Merci ! Fit Shiro, très fier de lui. L'invasion d'insectes, je ne la fais pas souvent mais, j'adore voir les gens se mettre à courir dans tous les sens et entendre les femmes hurler à la mort, en se tortillant ! C'est très drôle !

- Cela n'a rien de drôle de terroriser les gens ! S'insurgea Soi Fon. N'avez-vous donc, aucune moralité ?

- Moralité ? Connais pas ! Ça s'mange ce truc ? Demanda-t-il, en se moquant délibérément la brune, qui vit rouge

- Vous n'êtes qu'un... !

- Soi Fon, calme-toi, je te prie. Lui ordonna calmement Yoruichi

Et comme la fois précédente, la colère de la jeune femme s'évanouit au son de cette voix. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se détourner dédaigneusement du décepteur, qui continuait de la fixer avec un air narquois. Le silence rétablit, Ichigo put reprendre son explication :

- Les décepteurs, tout comme les autres esprits, se nourrissent de particules spirituelles. Cette énergie est présente naturellement autour de nous et c'est également d'elle dont Yoruichi-san tire ses pouvoirs.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait que ce psychopathe, pour la retrouver ! Comprit enfin le bleuté. Parce que leur force à la même origine !

- T'es pas aussi bête que t'en as l'air, finalement ! Répliqua ledit psychopathe

- De quoi ?! Répète un peu !

- Bon ! Je crois que les esprits se sont suffisamment échauffés, pour aujourd'hui. Il est temps que nous prenions congé ! Constata le rouquin. Yoruichi-san, raccompagne-nous, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, oui ! C'est par ici. Répondit-elle. Et je te le ferais savoir si jamais, je… aaah !

La sorcière allait se lever de sa chaise, quand elle fut parcourue par un immense frisson, qui la fit retomber sur son siège.

- Yoruichi-sama ! S'alarma sa disciple

- Yoruichi-san... ?

L'interpelée les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Puis, semblant encore sous le choc, elle déclara :

- J'ai été assailli par un horrible pressentiment...

- De quoi s'agit-il, Yoruichi-san ? Lui demanda Ichigo

- Je ne sais pas... je... Attendez, laisse-moi consulter ma boule de cristal, un instant.

Elle se replaça correctement sur sa chaise et remit ses mains autour de la sphère divinatoire. Celle-ci sortit à nouveau de son socle et un étrange tourbillon de lumière s'agita, en son centre. Les yeux rivés sur la boule, la sorcière se plongea dans des visions qu'elle était la seule à percevoir et ce n'était pas très réjouissant !

Un voile sombre recouvrait Londres et elle vit une inquiétante silhouette encapuchonnée, se détacher des ténèbres. La silhouette vaporeuse se tourna vers elle et la sorcière ne distingua que ses yeux brillants et entièrement rouges, qui la fixaient.

Rouges comme le sang...

Puis, sans préambule, la silhouette saisit une faux, dans ses mains squelettique et l'abattit sur elle !

- Aaah !

Yoruichi revint à la réalité et son air effrayé, inquiéta toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Yoruichi-san ? Lui redemanda le rouquin

- La Mort rôde Ichigo... elle plane au-dessus de la ville et bientôt... très bientôt, elle emportera de nouveau, une âme avec elle !

La sinistre prédiction plongea la pièce dans l'angoisse et une question était présente dans tous les esprits : Mais, qui allait bientôt mourir ?

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée et quand la ville fut enfin en vue, Ichigo faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il n'en pouvait plus !<p>

La vision de Yoruichi n'avait apparemment pas inquiété longtemps Grimmjow et Shiro, qui - sur une impulsion du félin tigré - avaient commencé à se chamailler et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pendant tout le chemin de retour, malgré toutes ses réprimandes ! Plus d'une fois, l'envie de les étrangler tous les deux, l'avait taraudé mais, il avait su faire honneur à sa fonction et était resté calme... enfin, autant que possible !

Heureusement pour lui, Shiro allait maintenant devoir reprendre son rôle de "chat normal". Et puisqu'il n'asticoterait plus Grimmjow, celui-ci serait bien forcé d'en faire de même, histoire de ne pas passer pour un fou s'époumonant contre un animal domestique ! Ce dernier les abandonna d'ailleurs au détour d'une ruelle, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire...

- Pff, bon débarras ! S'exclama le bleuté, rancunier

Le retour à l'auberge s'accompagna d'un soupir de plaisir du rouquin qui appréciait, comme il se doit, la douce chaleur de l'établissement après avoir goûté à la fraîcheur du soir. Cependant, ses iris ambrées furent immédiatement happées par la chevelure sombre de Karin. Celle-ci était accoudée au bar, le regard fixe et un air vaguement contrarié sur le visage. Interpelé, il se dirigeait directement vers elle.

Une fois près de sa sœur, il l'interrogea :

- Karin ?

- Hn ? Grogna la brune, en tournant son profil vers son frère

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

La jeune fille se contenta de grogner, à nouveau et lui indiqua du menton, ce qui l'ennuyait. Le rouquin suivit des yeux, la direction indiquée et c'est alors qu'il put constater la venue d'un invité, qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué et continuait de discuter joyeusement avec Yuzu, en rougissant.

Ichigo sourit, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Karin faisait cette tête. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé par le comportement surprotecteur de la brune. Celle-ci se mit à râler :

- Non mais, regarde-les ces deux-là ! Ils ont l'air aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, à rougir et à bégayer comme ça !

- Et c'est toi qui dis cela, Karin ? Répliqua le rouquin, en haussant un sourcil

- Pardon ? Répliqua la brune, perdue

- Tu devrais voir à quoi tu ressembles lorsqu'il s'agit de Chad. Crois-moi, ce n'est guère mieux !

- Que... tu... ! N'importe quoi ! Comme si, j'en avais quelque chose à faire de lui !

- Il t'indiffère, petite sœur ?

- Parfaitement !

- Oh ! Alors dans ce cas, cela ne t'intéresse pas non plus de savoir ce qu'il m'a dis de toi, l'autre jour. Hum ?

Karin écarquilla les yeux, surprise de savoir que Chad parlait d'elle à son frère et répliqua, avec un air faussement détaché :

- Et qu'a-t-il dis exactement ? Pas que cela m'intéresse mais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se raconte dans mon dos !

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander toi-même.

- Comment, mais... ?! S'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée

- Après tout, s'il t'indiffère, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il, un brin moqueur

Sur cette réplique, il abandonna sa sœur qui fulminait dans son coin et se dirigea vers le couple, qu'il observait tantôt.

Lui, était assis et osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux, tant il était gêné. A croire qu'être plus âgé que la jeune fille, ne suffisait pas à réduire sa timidité naturelle, visible dans cette manie qu'il avait de passer sa main dans sa nuque. Quant à sa sœur, elle était debout devant lui, ses petites mains enlacées nerveusement devant son tablier et aussi rouge que lui. Son rire cristallin parvenait aux oreilles du rouquin, qui ne put s'empêcher de les trouver attendrissants. Tous deux, se souriaient tendrement et riaient innocemment comme des bienheureux, dans un autre monde...

Depuis combien de temps ces deux-là se tournaient-ils autour, sans oser franchir le pas ? Il sembla tout à coup à Ichigo que cela faisait une éternité !

_" Bon, allez ! C'est le moment idéal pour jouer le grand frère surprotecteur... allons-y ! "_ se dit-il, avec sadisme

Silencieux, le majordome se rapprocha du couple qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, tellement ils étaient à mille lieues delà ! Lorsqu'il fut à portée, le rouquin empoigna vigoureusement l'épaule du jeune homme et lança :

- Bonsoir, Hanatarō ! Comment vas-tu ?

Surpris, le brun sursauta, se tourna brusquement pour faire face au rouquin et se mit à bredouiller péniblement :

- Ku... Kurosaki-san... vous, euh... bonsoir ! Vous êtes là... depuis longtemps... ?

- Quelques instants, seulement. Mais, à ce que je vois, tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec ma petite sœur..., répliqua-t-il, avec un regard emplit de fausses menaces

- Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Paniqua le noiraud, en agitant ses mains devant lui

- Vraiment ? Et que suis-je censé croire, alors ? Demanda-t-il, en souriant

- Euh, et bien... euh... c'est-à-dire que, vous voyez... euh...

Si extérieurement, Ichigo semblait impassible, intérieurement, il était mort de rire. Il n'avait bien évidemment aucun grief contre Hanatarō mais, cela l'amusait de le taquiner comme ça ! Il savait que bien malgré lui, il impressionnait énormément le brun, qui ne savait plus où se mettre quand il était face à lui.

Pourtant, Hanatarō était quelqu'un de bien, il était plutôt mignon et très attachant sans oublier, qu'il était un apprenti-médecin très consciencieux et méticuleux. Son seul vrai problème, venait de son manque effroyable de confiance en lui-même ! C'en était pathologique à ce niveau-là ! Et encore, il s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis leur première rencontre...

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Il était sorti pour faire une course rapide, quand il avait été surpris par une pluie torrentielle. Son paquet sous le bras, il avait couru pour se chercher un quelconque abri et en avait trouvé un, sous les alcôves du London Bridge *. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu...

Debout sur la passerelle, les jambes tremblantes, son corps trempé par la pluie et le visage ravagé par les larmes : il allait se suicider !

Heureusement, il était intervenu à temps et à force de persuasion et de douceur, il avait finalement réussi à le faire redescendre. Le jeune homme avait littéralement fondu en larmes, dans ses bras et il avait fallut tout le chemin du retour à la maison, pour parvenir à le calmer.

Sa famille avait très bien accueilli Hanatarō et puisqu'il n'avait nul part où aller, il avait été décrété qu'il s'installerait avec eux, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Ichigo ! Inutile de dire que le pauvre garçon s'était senti submergé par la culpabilité et avait répété à maintes reprises, qu'il ne voulait pas déranger la charmante famille.

Seulement, quand Isshin avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il reste, Hanatarō n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que se soumettre à cet homme si imposant.

Mais, le jeune homme n'avait atteint les sommets de la confusion que, lorsque Yuzu lui avait innocemment demandé quel métier, il voulait exercer dans l'avenir. Il leur avait alors confié qu'il rêvait de devenir médecin et ni une, ni deux, Isshin avait décidé d'en faire son apprenti ! Il avait poliment refusé, argumentant qu'il les dérangeait suffisamment comme cela mais, rien à faire !

Quand Isshin Kurosaki avait une idée en tête : autant parler à un mur, on avait plus de chance d'être écouté !

C'est donc ainsi que Hanatarō Yamada, était entré dans leur petite famille et avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, devant lui, en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux pour lui fournir une explication, qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être !

S'il ne se retenait pas, Ichigo exploserait littéralement de rire !

Car, ce que le brun ne savait pas, c'est qu'Ichigo serait plus que ravi de lui donner sa bénédiction pour sortir avec Yuzu. Il serait même prêt à le soutenir face à son père, s'il le lui demandait.

Parce que oui, c'était comme cela que les choses se passaient chez les Kurosaki ! D'abord, on demandait l'autorisation à l'aîné et ensuite, on allait chercher l'approbation du paternel. Et si l'un ou l'autre refusait de donner son accord, il était évidemment inconcevable d'aller l'encontre de cette décision, à moins de parvenir à faire ses preuves aux yeux des deux hommes.

Cette règle pouvait paraître dure, voire injuste. Pourtant, elle était inscrite dans les traditions japonaises et tous, dans la famille Kurosaki, s'y soumettait humblement.

Pour en revenir à Hanatarō, Ichigo était persuadé que Yuzu et lui, étaient faits pour être ensemble. Seulement, il était hors de question de lui mâcher le travail ! Il attendrait que le jeune homme ait le courage de lui faire sa demande droit dans les yeux et d'homme à homme.

Après tout, c'était de sa chère petite sœur qu'il s'agissait ! Aussi, Hanatarō devait lui montrer qu'il était digne d'elle et de l'amour qu'elle lui portait !

"_ Oui... et bien... ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, visiblement..." _se disait Ichigo, en écoutant les babillements nerveux du brun

Le rouquin décrocha un moment de la conversation, pour observer un certain américain aux cheveux bleus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de leur précédente confrontation. Le bleuté avait été plus que direct, quant à ses intentions et il se demandait encore où il avait trouvé la force de le repousser. Il se demandait aussi si les dernières paroles, qu'il avait prononcé à ce moment-là, avaient fais leur chemin dans l'esprit de Grimmjow. Avait-il compris ce que sous-entendaient ces propos ?

_" Oh, Grimmjow-san... si vous saviez à quel point, vous me torturez ! "_

* * *

><p>De son coté, assis sur une chaise, Grimmjow se repassait en boucle la scène où il plaquait le majordome, contre le mur. Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui le chiffonnait... Mais, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus et ça l'énervait !<p>

- Putain, fais chier..., marmonna-t-il rageusement entre ses lèvres

L'abstinence et la frustration commençait à avoir raison de ses nerfs et il ne savait pas combien de temps, il tiendrait encore. Il n'avait jamais été très croyant mais là, tout de suite, il était persuadé que quelqu'un là-haut se foutait royalement de sa gueule ! Sinon, comment expliquer une telle situation ?! *

Ces réflexions métaphysiques furent interrompues par un hurlement provenant de l'extérieur et qui prenait la forme d'un nom :

- ICHIGOOOO !

Sortis brutalement de leurs pensées, les deux âmes-sœurs sursautèrent et tournèrent vivement la tête en direction de la porte.

- Renji ? S'interrogea à haute voix, le rouquin en haussant un sourcil

- Qui ça ? Lui demanda à son tour, Grimmjow

Mais, avant que le majordome ait eu le temps de lui répondre, une tornade rouge pénétra en grand fracas, dans l'auberge. Ladite tornade s'avérait en fait être un jeune homme à la longue chevelure écarlate, réunit en une natte et dont les yeux chocolat habituellement railleurs, étaient emplis de panique. Les tatouages tribaux sur son front - occultés par une large mèche de cheveux - étaient parcourus de sueur, tout comme le reste de son visage et sa respiration haletante, étaient autant de preuve que l'homme avait couru jusqu'ici...

Que se passait-il encore ?

- Renji, qu'est-ce que...

- Ah, Ichigo... te voilà... en-enfin... haa... haa... t'ai cherché... toute la ville... haaaa ! Haleta le rouge

- Mais, enfin que se pass...

- Pas le temps ! Clama l'autre en l'attrapant par le bras. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, vite ! Vite !

Ebahi face à ce comportement, Ichigo se laissa entraîner par son ami qui le tirait à sa suite, repartant en courant dans les rues. Grimmjow s'était lui aussi relevé et essayait tant bien que mal de les rattraper mais, les voyait petit à petit disparaître. Il s'était malheureusement redressé trop vite et sa cheville s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir, faisant fulminer son propriétaire.

- Et merde ! Foutue cheville à la noix ! Fais chier ! Ragea-t-il en grimaçant de douleur

* * *

><p>Du côté des deux serviteurs, Ichigo avait réussi à stopper son ami pour qu'il lui explique le problème :<p>

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Renji, arrête-toi ! Tu vas me faire une crise cardiaque, si tu continues comme ça ! Réprimanda fermement le rouquin. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Dame Hisana... t-tu savais qu'elle était... malade, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, ce que t-tu ne sais pas... c'est qu'en réalité, el-elle est atteinte d'une maladie incurable ! Lâcha le rouge, qui reprenait peu à peu sa respiration.

- Comment ? S'étonna son ami

- On m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Rukia était effondrée ! Clama-t-il, affecté. Je t'ai cherché à travers toute la ville pour t'amener au manoir. Dame Hisana souffre tellement ! Je l'ai même entendu murmurer... elle appelait après la Mort !

Ichigo était abasourdi. Hisana Kuchiki... mourante ?

_"Ô Kami-sama, c'est pas vrai ! La vision de Yoruichi-san…"_ songea alors le néphillim

- Je t'en prie, Ichigo... vas la voir ! Fais quelque chose pour elle, par pitié ! Je sais que tu le peux ! Le supplia-t-il, le regard larmoyant

Reprenant ses esprits, le rouquin vissa son regard sur celui de son ami et lui dit :

- Renji, il y avait un homme aux cheveux bleus avec moi, dans l'auberge : vas le trouver et amène-le jusqu'au manoir Kuchiki. Moi, je pars seul de mon côté et nous nous retrouverons là-bas. D'accord ? Articula-t-il pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien

Le rouge bafouilla un bref acquiescement et aussitôt, Ichigo poursuivit seul, le chemin. Renji resta un instant, à fixer la direction qu'il avait pris puis, retourna sur ses pas pour aller trouver cet homme aux cheveux bleus, dont il lui avait parlé...

- Attends, une minute. Se stoppa-t-il brusquement. Des cheveux... bleus ?

* * *

><p>Ichigo courait, courait et courait encore. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...<p>

Oui, pourquoi une chose aussi horrible arrivait à une femme aussi douce et aimable que Hisana Kuchiki ?

Cette femme qu'il avait souvent croisé, en venant prendre des nouvelles de Renji et qui l'avait toujours accueilli chaleureusement et traité avec respect. Cette grande dame aux origines si modestes mais, au cœur si noble...

- Kami-sama, c'est injuste ! Jura-t-il, soudain

Il atteignit finalement l'entrée de l'imposante demeure, dans le style purement japonais des Kuchiki et prit une seconde pour se calmer. Bien que la situation soit alarmante, il ne pouvait se présenter chez le Duc, dans cet état, au risque de se voir refuser l'entrée. C'est donc avec un calme apparent, qu'il franchit le portail de fer forgé et arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença une seconde fois, un peu plus fort et au lieu de la domestique habituelle, ce fut Rukia qui lui ouvrit. La mine épouvantable qu'arborait la jeune femme, ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude et c'est quelque peu hésitant sur sa formulation, qu'il dit :

- Bonsoir, Rukia-san. Renji m'a prévenu de ce qu'il se passait et... je suis venu voir Madame, votre sœur... Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plaît ?

Les cheveux complètement défaits et les yeux rougis et gonflés, à force qu'avoir trop pleuré, la petite brune vêtue d'un joli kimono parme fit néanmoins, honneur à son rang et d'un geste de bienvenu, l'invita à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Elle patienta tandis qu'il se défaisait de ses chaussures puis, silencieusement et d'un pas altier, elle le guida à l'étage. Cependant, une fois arrivée au début du dernier couloir, elle ne put faire un pas de plus car, la présence de sa sœur se faisait trop pesante pour elle. Aussi, Rukia se contenta de lui indiquer le chemin d'une voix devenue rauque et s'en retourna immédiatement dans ses appartements, où elle pourrait épancher sa peine, sans que nul ne voit ses larmes.

Resté, seul dans le couloir, Ichigo détourna son regard attristé de là, où venait de disparaître la brune et se tourna dans la direction, qu'on lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'heure tardive ou l'atmosphère funèbre qui s'en dégageait mais, le couloir paraissait encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

_" Allons, voyons ! Ce n'est guère le moment pour ce genre de pensées sinistres ! "_ se corrigea-t-il, en secouant la tête

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, quand le bruit caractéristique d'un shōji que l'on ouvre et referme, se fit entendre et très vite, la stature altière de Byakuya Kuchiki apparue.

Vêtu d'un riche kimono d'intérieur aux couleurs froides, son regard gris semblait lointain et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, lui donnait l'impression que l'homme aussi était malade. Sauf que lui, c'était de chagrin...

Le noble ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais, quand ses yeux anthracite croisèrent leurs homologues ambrés, son visage se durcit et tel un faucon, il fondit sur le rouquin.

- Que diable faites-vous ici, Kurosaki ?! Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, monsieur.

- Ne soyez pas insolent et répondez ! Vociféra le noble

- Puisque vous souhaitez tant le savoir, c'est Rukia-san qui m'a ouvert et invité, en ces lieux. Quant à la raison de ma venue, elle est simple : je suis là pour rendre visite à Dame Hisana, votre femme. Répondit calmement le roux

- C'est absolument hors de question ! Elle n'est aucunement en état de recevoir qui que ce soit et surtout pas, un petit majordome. Acheva-t-il, avec mépris

- Je n'ai que faire de votre condescendance, monsieur. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour venir en aide à Dame Hisana et vous ne m'en empêcherait pas !

- Comment osez-vous, misérable ?! Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que l'on vous prête quelques qualités, c'est cela ? Mais, laissez-moi vous dire une chose : vous n'êtes et ne demeurez jamais rien de plus, qu'un majordome, un serviteur !

- Si tel est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi me montrer tant d'hostilité ?

- ...

- Si j'étais réellement aussi insignifiant que vous le dites, vous vous contenteriez simplement de m'ignorez, n'est-ce pas ? Hors, vous n'avez jamais eu que mépris et dédain à mon égard. Et, sauf erreur de ma part, on n'est hostile qu'envers ceux qui nous menacent d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Byakuya ne répondait pas, se contentait d'écouter mais, au fur et à mesure qu'Ichigo parlait, les mains pâles du noble se serraient et ses poings tremblaient d'une rage contenue. Le rouquin le voyait bien et en une seule phrase, il pouvait faire voler en éclats les derniers remparts du brun :

- Alors, la question est : pourquoi vous sentez-vous menacé par moi ?

En voyant la mâchoire de son interlocuteur se crisper, le rouquin crut que celui-ci allait enfin lui apporter quelques réponses - même si cela devait se faire au travers d'un combat, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à dominer - mais finalement, rien ne se passa. Le noble inspira profondément puis, relâcha lentement tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il reprit son masque altier puis, déclara d'une voix venimeuse :

- Le simple fait que vous puissiez imaginer m'atteindre, est un affront impardonnable. Cela reviendrait à comparer un chien à son maître ! Ajouta-t-il en toisant de haut en bas son opposant. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous aviez été arrêté par Scotland Yard...

- Une simple méprise, voilà tout.

- J'en doute fort, personnellement. Décidément, la justice est devenue bien laxiste ! Mais, n'ayez crainte lorsque, je succéderai à mon grand-père au titre de Duc, je compte bien faire en sorte... d'y mettre bon ordre.

- Oh mais, je n'en ai jamais douté, Kuchiki-san ! Répliqua Ichigo, d'un ton volontairement provocant

- Espèce de...

- Assez ! C'en est assez, Byakuya ! Intervint un nouvel arrivant

- Grand-père ?

- Monsieur le Duc, je vous souhaite le bonsoir. Fit Ichigo en s'inclinant avec respect

- Allons, allons, mon garçon. Il me semble vous avoir déjà dis et répété que vous m'inspiriez bien trop de sympathie, pour être aussi formel à mon égard, hum ? Répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire fatigué

- Navré, Ginrei-san. Sourit à son tour, le rouquin

- C'est mieux ainsi ! Quant à toi, Byakuya, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison, tu te montres aussi désagréable avec votre invité.

- Un invité ? Enfin, Ojī-san, ce valet n'est qu'un trouble-fête qui n'a rien à faire ici !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Ici, nous sommes dans ma demeure et c'est moi, qui dicte les règles. Hors, dans ma demeure, on ne traite pas les invités ainsi ! Clama-t-il en frappant sa canne au sol. Présente immédiatement tes excuses à Ichigo-kun, tu entends ?

- Comment ?! Moi, m'excuser auprès d'un serviteur ! Mais, vous n'y pensez pas, Ojī-san ?

- Sur-le-champ, j'ai dis ! Sauf, si tu préfères lui demander pardon à genoux ? Menaça le vieil homme, en pointant sa canne sur son petit-fils

L'air sévère de son aïeul, lui indiqua qu'il ne plaisantait pas et était vraiment prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, Byakuya inclina le haut de son corps et commença, avec rigidité :

- Je...

Il sembla à Ichigo que les mots étaient coincés dans la gorge pâle du noble, qui reprit du mieux qu'il put :

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner son comportement ainsi que mes propos, dont la teneur était on ne peut plus déplacée.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Byakuya. A qui présentes-tu tes excuses ? Réprimanda Ginrei, d'un ton insistant

Ce dernier se mordit la langue de rage mais, répliqua docilement :

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Kurosaki... -san.

- Je les accepte bien volontiers. Et étant donné que je me suis moi-même montré quelque peu irrespectueux envers une personne de votre rang, je vous présente pareillement mes excuses, Kuchiki-san.

- Bien. Cet incident étant réglé, j'aimerais à présent, aborder la raison qui vous a poussé à venir en ces lieux, Ichigo-kun.

- Oui, et bien... comme je le disais à Kuchiki-san, je...

- Souhaite voir Hisana-san, c'est bien cela ? Acheva à sa place, le duc

- Vous avez deviné juste, Ginrei-san, c'est exactement cela. Confirma le rouquin

- Je vois. Ma foi, il n'y a aucun raison de vous refuser cette requête. Fit l'ancêtre, songeur. De plus, l'épouse de mon petit-fils vous a toujours tenu en estime. Alors, je ne doute pas que cette visite lui plaise...

- C'est ridicule ! Ragea Byakuya. Qu'est-ce que sa visite pourrait bien changer à son état ? Même les meilleurs médecins n'ont pas été capables de...

- Il suffit, Byakuya ! Clama son aïeul. Si, comme tu le dis, ta femme vit ses derniers instants alors, je suis certain qu'elle serait ravie de voir autant de visages familiers que possible, avant... la fin.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage le brun se détourna et reparti d'un pas rapide, devant le shōji qu'il avait fermé plus tôt.

Ichigo, qui était resté en compagnie du duc, le regarda faire avec un air contrit. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le noble se comportait ainsi, envers lui.

- Cela n'est point de votre faute, mon garçon.

- Vous dites, monsieur ?

- Ce sentiment que mon petit-fils nourrit à votre égard, n'est point de la haine ou du mépris...

- Et bien, en tout cas, cela y ressemble de façon troublante, Ginrei-san ! S'exclama le rouquin

- Oh non, je vous l'assure. Affirma le duc. En vérité, Byakuya ne vous hais pas, il vous envie !

- Pardon ?!

Alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Byakuya Kuchiki, le futur successeur au titre de Duc, de la noble famille Kuchiki, l'enviait ? Il avait raté quelque chose ?

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi diable m'envierait-il alors, qu'il a tout pour lui ? Demanda le rouquin, confus

- Pour votre force, votre audace et surtout, pour votre liberté...

- Ma... liberté ? Répéta le majordome

- C'est cela ! Byakuya a toujours recherché l'excellence en toute chose, il voulait plus tout... être digne de son défunt père, Sōjun. Celui-ci nous a quitté avec sa femme, lors d'un terrible naufrage qui avait fais des centaines de victimes. La charge qui aurait normalement dû lui être dévolue, est revenue alors à mon petit-fils qui a été littéralement happé par son devoir. Trop accablé par mon propre chagrin, je n'ai pas su voir ce que les membres de notre famille faisaient de lui et lorsque, je me suis réveillé... il était trop tard. L'enfant souriant et insouciant qu'il avait été, était devenu un garçon impassible et perfectionniste.

- Hm... J'imagine qu'en plus de la pression d'exerçait votre famille, il ne devait se permettre lui-même aucun faux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... cela était incroyable et terrifiant, à la fois ! Soupira tristement le vieil homme. Et malheureusement, il était bien trop ancré dans les carcans de son devoir, pour que je parvienne à l'en sortir.

- Je comprends. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda le rouquin

Le duc jeta un bref regard à ce dernier, avant que soupirer en détournant la tête vers son petit-fils.

- Vous allez certainement penser que je suis un monstre d'égoïsme, Kurosaki-kun, mais, même avoir découvert l'ampleur des dégâts causés par l'éducation draconienne que mon petit-fils avait subit, je n'ai rien fais...

- Comment ? Mais, pourquoi cela Ginrei-san ? S'étonna le majordome, attentif à la réponse

- Byakuya est le portrait de son père, il lui ressemble de façon troublante et chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un fantôme. Le fantôme de mon cher fils perdu..., ajouta-t-il, la gorge serrée. Malgré tout ce temps, je n'avais pas réussi à faire mon deuil et chaque fois que je voyais son visage, mon cœur de père... se déchirait.

- Ginrei-san...

- Rétrospectivement, je me rends à quel point, mon comportement était stupide et je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, pour l'épauler, l'encourager et le féliciter. Car, vous pensez bien que c'est à peine, s'ils le félicitaient pour tous ses efforts. Être démonstratif, est loin d'être le point fort de notre famille, malheureusement ! Tant et si bien, qu'il a fini par se persuader que ce qu'il faisait, n'était jamais assez bien et qu'il devait faire encore mieux que cela...

- C'est impossible, Ginrei-san, personne n'est parfait.

- Je le sais, mon garçon mais hélas, lorsque l'on est destiné à hériter du titre de Duc, on se doit d'avoir une image absolument irréprochable et ne jamais sortir des sentiers battus. Et d'ailleurs, précisément pour cette raison que mon petit-fils, vous envie Kurosaki-kun...

- Je ne..., commença le rouquin

- Vous n'avez pas peur de franchir toutes les barrières qui se présentent à vous et particulièrement, les barrières sociales. Ainsi, bien plus qu'un simple majordome, vous parvenez à vous élever au-dessus de votre rang afin d'atteindre vos objectifs. Et le plus étonnant, est que vous êtes applaudi pour cela et que vous êtes l'objet des plus ferventes louanges. C'est une chose dont Byakuya n'est pas capable ! Et même face à une injustice que lui-même condamnerait et sur laquelle, il n'a pas de prise directe : lui, resterait cloisonné dans son impassibilité, là où vous, vous n'hésiteriez pas à crier au scandale, agir en conséquence et à en être remercié. Acheva le vieil homme

Interloqué, Ichigo prit le temps que digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, comprenant mieux désormais, la rancœur tenace du brun pour lui. Le duc l'observait, le laissant plonger dans ses réflexions, un moment puis, reprit :

- Cette flamme qui brûle en vous, Kurosaki-kun et qui vous donne votre audace et votre liberté d'action, est ce qu'il vous envie ! Et je crains que son ressentiment l'empêche de voir, tout ce qu'il possède déjà... ainsi que les personnes qui l'aiment..., soupira l'ancien, fatigué

- Ginrei-san...

- Vous savez, malgré tout, j'aime profondément mon petit-fils. C'est quelqu'un de bon et je suis certain qu'il fera un meilleur chef de famille que je ne l'ai moi-même été ! Il a toutes les qualités pour cela..., lui avoua le duc

L'étincelle de fierté qui illumina brièvement dans son regard, n'échappa pas à Ichigo, qui sourit avec compassion. Quel dommage que Byakuya ne puisse pas s'en rendre compte, lui aussi ! Le majordome songeait alors, qu'il ne devait sûrement rien voir non plus, de la ferveur avec laquelle Rukia-san parlait de lui, ni du tendre amour qu'Hisana avait pour lui. Elle lui avait même confié une fois, vouloir le combler en lui annonçant un heureux événement, dès qu'elle serait enfin guérie. Tant d'amour et de bonheur qui lui étaient inconnus !

Maudites, soient les règles de cette famille qui l'emprisonnait, comme un oiseau en cage, depuis son enfance ! Et maudite, soit sa stupide obstination qui le rendait sourd et aveugle !

Agacé et las de toutes ces balivernes, Ichigo mit fin à sa conversion avec le duc, le salua et se dirigeait dignement vers le brun, qui attendait toujours à côté du shōji. Les yeux anthracites ne manquaient aucun de ses mouvements et arrivé face à lui, se plongèrent dans leurs consœurs ambrées.

Pendant un instant, le noble le défia du regard puis, s'écarta doucement pour libérer le passage. Puis, d'une voix emplit de froideur, il déclara :

- Passez cette porte et toutes celles qui suivent, les unes après les autres. Sa chambre se trouve derrière la sixième.

Ichigo sourit. Cette ruse destinée à faire perdre du temps à un éventuel assaillant et donner ainsi du temps à l'occupant, pour fuir : cela l'amusait malgré lui !

- Bien.

- Et s'il se passe quoique que ce soit, venez m'en informer immédiatement. Ne vous prenez pas pour un héros, est-ce clair ?

Refroidi, le néphillim perçu toute l'inquiétude dissimulée derrière ces mots et ne s'embarrassa donc pas du ton, qui avait été employé. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis, ouvrit silencieusement le premier shōji.

* * *

><p>Ailleurs, dans les rues, Renji qui avait retrouvé celui dont lui avait parlé son ami, marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du grand manoir.<p>

Grimmjow, à ses côtés, observait son guide d'un regard critique. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, il pouvait en déduire que le rouge occupait le même genre de fonction qu'Ichigo et que ces deux-là étaient proches. Histoire d'être sûr du lien qui reliait son rouquin à ce dénommé Renji, il demanda :

- Tu es un ami d'Ichigo, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. En fait, on peut dire qu'Ichigo est mon meilleur ami ! Sourit un peu l'interpelé. Pour moi, il est comme un frère... ajouta-t-il même, sans y penser

- Hn, je vois.

_" Bon, au moins, il n'en a pas après son cul celui-là ! C'est déjà ça !"_ pensa le bleuté, désormais plus détendu.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, pour que tu te sois mis à gueuler comme ça, tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit...

- Ne m'énerves pas et réponds à la question, compris ! Rugit le bleuté, qui même avec une canne et un bras en écharpe, restait impressionnant.

Le pauvre Renji n'en menait d'ailleurs pas large face à ce noble, qui avait l'agressivité d'un fauve. Son aura sauvage était aussi intimidante que pouvait l'être, celle glaciale de Byakuya-sama, le grand frère adoptif de sa chère Rukia.

_" Mais comment Ichigo fait-il pour tenir tête à des types pareils ? "_ se demandait le rouge

Le mutisme du serviteur, irritait Grimmjow qui reprit avec supériorité :

- Tu vas répondre, oui !

- Euh... et bien, il se trouve que la sœur aînée de ma maîtresse est gravement malade. C'est incurable d'après les médecins et je crois... j'ai pensé que... enfin, euh...

L'aristocrate grogna face au bégaiement du rouge, qui lança alors :

- Ichigo sait toujours quoi faire alors, je me suis dis que... peut-être cette fois aussi, il pourrait...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée ! Fit l'américain, en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

Vaguement amusé, il tourna la tête vers le ciel étoilé et déclara :

- Pff, encore parti essayer de faire des miracles, celui-là !

Et dans la fraîcheur de le nuit, Renji espérait que son presque frère pourrait faire quelque chose, qui soulagerait définitivement Dame Hisana.

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir du Duc Kuchiki, à l'étage supérieur :<strong>

Devant le dernier shōji menant à la chambre de Hisana, Ichigo marqua une pause, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Après une profonde inspiration, il demanda d'une voix claire la permission d'entrer à l'occupante de la chambre, qui la lui accorda rapidement. L'accord fut d'ailleurs suivie d'une quinte de toux sèche, qui le pensait-il avec justesse, devait irriter considérablement la gorge de la malade.

Quand il entra finalement dans la salle, le rouquin reconnut à peine le corps étendu sur le grand lit à baldaquin, qui détonnait un peu avec la décoration traditionnelle du reste de la chambre. Dans un souci de bien-être, Byakuya avait certainement fais demander à ce que son futon soit remplacé par ce lit occidental. Pour en revenir à Hisana, Ichigo ne pouvait que constater à quel point, son corps avait été ravagé par la maladie et cela lui fit un coup au cœur.

Il se sentait mal de voir cette dame habituellement si charmante et rayonnante, être affaiblie comme cela. Incroyablement amaigri et creusé, son visage à lui seul, témoignait de sa souffrance lancinante. Et c'est avec des yeux embués de larmes, qu'elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et s'exclama faiblement :

- Ichigo Kurosaki ? Mais, que faites-vous donc ici, mon garçon ?

- C'est Renji qui m'a demandé de venir, madame. Lui répondit-il doucement

Alors qu'elle répliquait, le majordome dut faire un effort pour l'entendre, tant sa voix était éteinte.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il... Kof, kof, kof ! Fit-elle en toussant péniblement

Le majordome prit alors, le temps d'observer attentivement la dame allongée devant lui. Et ce qu'il voyait n'était pas très brillant ! Son regard était vitreux et larmoyant, son teint frisait la pâleur d'un cadavre et il apercevait sur sa gorge, d'étranges tâches brunâtres et suppurantes, semblables à de la peau nécrosée qui s'étendaient très probablement sur tout le corps de la noble.

_" Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver en présence d'un tel virus, c'est inconcevable ?!_ se dit-il, déconcerté avant de se calmer. _Elle est en bien triste état ! Et si, j'en juge à sa respiration laborieuse, elle ne passerait certainement pas la nuit et mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, je dois le faire..."_

Fort de sa résolution, il prit place sur le matelas, tout près de la dame qui le regardait avec un air confus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le rouquin mais, n'eut cependant pas la force de l'interroger. Ichigo capta malgré tout son trouble et parla avec un sourire amical :

- Ne vous en faites pas, Hisana-san. Tout va bien se passer, faites-moi confiance ! Lui assurait-il en posant sa main sur son front.

Il approcha son visage de la femme aux cheveux brun et lui murmura :

- Fermez les yeux, Hisana-san...

* * *

><p>Inquiet de savoir ce majordome, seul avec sa femme, Byakuya tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, devant les multiples portes qui menaient à la chambre de son aimée. Quand le shōji glissa enfin pour laisser réapparaître le rouquin, ce que vit le noble lui coupa la respiration et le glaça d'effroi :<p>

- C'est fini, Kuchiki-san. Tout est terminé…, lui annonça le majordome qui avait encore sur les joues, les traces des larmes qu'il avait versé.

Incrédule, Byakuya secoua la tête de droite à gauche essayant de nier la réalité. Une larme puis, une deuxième puis, une multitude d'autres coulèrent des yeux anthracite et brusquement, il se précipita vers la chambre de son aimée, bousculant le rouquin au passage.

Non, pas elle ! Pas Hisana ! Pas cette femme si lumineuse, qui avait réussit à le sortir de la solitude dans laquelle il avait été enfermé toute sa vie ! Celle pour qui, il avait osé braver sa famille pour la première fois, afin d'avoir le droit de l'épouser. Pour elle, il avait menacé de tout abandonner : sa fortune, l'avenir auquel on le destinait depuis sa naissance, tout ! Cette femme qu'il avait trouvé si lumineuse au milieu du quartier pauvre, où il l'avait vu et où il en était tombé amoureux. L'amour l'avait frappé de plein fouet, lui, que même des membres de sa propre famille, qualifiaient d'insensible. Son cœur froid et dur comme de la glace, avait fondu face au charme délicat de cette brune aux yeux couleur des fonds marins, où il s'était noyé.

Il la chérissait plus que quiconque en ce monde, elle ne pouvait pas… partir sans lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas être… morte !

C'était sa faute, tout était de sa faute ! S'il avait été là plus souvent, s'il avait passé plus de temps avec elle, il aurait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il aurait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et il aurait pu agir avant que tout cela ne s'envenime ! Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour elle…

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui mais… lui, qu'avait-il fais pour elle ? L'avait-il suffisamment soutenu ? Suffisamment… aimé ? A cet instant, il en doutait fortement…

Il pénétra comme un fou dans la chambre de son épouse et l'a trouva étendue dans ses draps, les yeux clos et la réalité l'assomma. Hisana n'était plus et il sentait son cœur se briser en milles morceaux.

- Non…, murmura-t-il, désespéré

Fou de chagrin, il s'effondra aux côtés du corps de son épouse et un flot de larmes plus important encore, dévala sur son visage.

Et alors, qu'il crut mourir tant sa souffrance était grande, une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue. Surpris car, il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il ouvrit les yeux et resta figé face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui…

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ?

- Hisana… tu… tu n'es pas… ? Mais, Kurosaki m'a dit que…

- Oui, c'est terminé, Byakuya. Le cauchemar est fini ! Regarde : plus une seule tâche ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en découvrant sa poitrine.

- Ta voix ! Elle n'est plus voilée, tu ne tousses plus…, remarqua-t-il à son tour, abasourdi. Mais… comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Kurosaki-kun m'a seulement demandé de lui faire confiance, je me suis assoupie et… et voici le résultat !

- C'est inouï ! Ô Hisana, je suis tellement… tellement heureux ! Il faut que... Kurosaki ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, en se relevant d'un seul bond pour quitter la pièce

Avec le même empressement que pour aller retrouver son épouse, Byakuya courait dans les couloirs de sa demeure dans l'espoir d'intercepter le rouquin. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pour Hisana ? Pour Rukia ? Pour... lui ?

Le personnel du manoir était effaré face à l'attitude de l'ébène. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu courir à en perdre haleine ainsi !

- KUROSAKI !

Celui-ci se retourna accompagné de Jaggerjack, observant l'aristocrate qui venait de l'appeler en hurlant. Penché à une fenêtre et la respiration encore haletante, Byakuya chercha son souffle pendant un moment. Une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance, il hésita un instant quant aux mots à prononcer et se décida finalement pour un simple :

- De tout mon cœur... merci, Ichigo Kurosaki !

Le majordome ne répondit pas immédiatement, continuant de fixer l'ébène de son regard ambre. Puis, un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres et il déclara :

- Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, Kuchiki-san, alors tâchez de profiter de ce que vous avez ! Vous avez une femme qui vous aime et veux vous donner des enfants, une belle-sœur qui vous adore et vous admire, ainsi qu'un grand-père, qui est fier de son petit-fils. Cessez de vouloir courir après la gloire et la reconnaissance des autres, alors que vous avez déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux ! Vous êtes entouré par des personnes qui valent bien plus, que toutes les louanges dont votre réputation pourrait être couverte et il serait grand temps que vous vous en rendiez compte. Arrêtez d'envier les autres pour ce que vous n'avez pas et satisfaites-vous de ce qui est à votre portée, Kuchiki-san ! Si vous ne le faites pas maintenant, après il sera trop tard pour les regrets !

Un silence suivit ce flot de paroles, que même Grimmjow n'osait interrompre. Si les propos d'Ichigo l'avaient frappé, ce n'était rien à côté de Byakuya. Ses yeux étaient plus écarquillés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et il ne cessa de tourner et retourner les mots du rouquin dans son esprit.

_" Il n'a jamais essayé de me supplanter, ni de me rabaisser ou même de me porter atteinte... Pendant tout ce temps, il voulait juste que... j'ouvre les yeux ! Ce que je prenais pour de l'arrogance, n'était en fait que de la lassitude face à mon_ _comportement..., _comprit-il enfin. _Kami-sama, que j'ai été bête !" _se dit-il, fermant un instant, les yeux.

Il avait eu une attitude déplorable avec lui et maintenant, il s'en rendait compte ! Il s'était comporté égoïstement comme un enfant capricieux et en avait oublié ce qui compte le plus. Mais, tout cela allait changer ! Maintenant qu'Hisana était sauve, il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais au profit de quoique ce soit et il la chérirait comme il lui en avait fais la promesse, le jour de leur mariage. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait tel qu'il était et plus jamais, il ne l'oublierait !

Et dire que cela, il l'avait appris de celui qu'il considérait encore comme un ennemi, il y a quelques minutes de cela. C'en était presque risible !

Byakuya reprit une attitude qui convenait davantage à son rang mais, il n'y avait plus rien de hautain ou de méprisant sur son visage. Juste de la noblesse... et aussi, de la gratitude.

- Je tâcherai de ne pas oublier vos paroles, Kurosaki-san. Et soyez assuré que je m'acquitterai de la dette, que j'ai envers vous car, un Kuchiki paye toujours ce qu'il doit. Dit-il d'une voix posée

- N'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Ichigo, fort amusé par le perfectionnisme que l'ébène mettait toujours dans chacune de ses actions

Ce dernier lui retourna son sourire puis, disparut retournant sereinement auprès de sa bien-aimée. Le rouquin resta un instant à fixer la fenêtre derrière laquelle le noble s'était éclipsé et il sentit au fond de lui que maintenant, tout irait bien pour eux.

_" L'oiseau va enfin se décider à sortir de sa prison dorée..."_

Cette idée le ravit, scotchant un sourire bienheureux sur son visage alors qu'il s'en retournait à son tour, chez lui.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les bons samaritains, hein ? Railla le bleuté, à ses côtés

- Participer au bonheur d'autrui est excellent pour le moral et le contentement de soi. Vous devriez essayer, Grimmjow-san ! Acheva-t-il sur le même ton que son interlocuteur

En retour, celui-ci grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Râlant comme quoi les remarques de ce genre, étaient toujours pour sa pomme et d'autres choses, qui firent pouffer discrètement le rouquin. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, fut le sourire en coin du bleuté face à l'amusement qu'il avait provoqué chez lui. Et Grimmjow se surprit à penser que le rire d'Ichigo, valait tout l'or du monde...

_" Et maintenant, je deviens fleur bleue ! N'importe quoi, je débloque complètement !"_ se dit-il en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel.

- Mais au fait, comment as-tu fais pour la sauver ? Je croyais que sa maladie était incurable. L'interrogea l'aristocrate

- Les larmes des anges ont le pouvoir de guérir. Et bien que je ne sois qu'à demi-ange, je possède cette capacité.

- Hein ? Mais alors, pour mon bras et ma cheville... ?!

- Êtes-vous à l'article de la mort ou atteint d'une maladie incurable, hormis votre bêtise ? Je ne crois pas. Donc, l'affaire est close ! Acheva le néphillim

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est toujours pareil ! Râla l'autre

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous n'êtes pas content que je m'occupe de vous ? Taquina théâtralement le majordome. Et dire que vous allez devoir supporter d'être en tête-à-tête avec moi, pendant quelques jours encore ! Pauvre de vous !

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça, bon Dieu ! Ria franchement Grimmjow

C'est avec le sourire qu'Ichigo alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle concernant le rétablissement de Hisana, à son oncle et ses sœurs, accompagné du bleuté. Puis ensemble, ils rentrèrent finalement au manoir de l'américain.

Demain soir, ils iraient à la soirée organisée par Tensa Zangetsu et cette soirée risqua de leur réserver des surprises...

* * *

><p>Dans sa boule de cristal, Yoruichi observait le jeune rouquin en compagnie du bleuté, revenir du manoir des Kuchiki. Elle poussa un soupir et un triste sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.<p>

- Pourquoi avez-vous si l'air triste, Yoruichi-sama ? Ichigo-kun a réussi à sauver Dame Hisana, non ? Fit Soi Fon

- Oui, comme d'habitude, il a accompli des merveilles ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas cette âme que la mort viendra bientôt chercher…

* * *

><p>Ailleurs, au port de la ville de Londres, plus précisément, une jeune femme brune débarquait de son bateau après un long voyage.<p>

Une main tenant un sac de toile par-dessus l'épaule et l'autre sur la hanche, l'air confiant et le regard emplit de nostalgie, elle entrait dans la ville pour y retrouver son amie d'enfance. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé dans son dos, lui conférant une coiffure assez atypique et ses muscles fins mais, saillants témoignaient de l'entraînement quotidien qu'elle leur avait accordé pendant plusieurs années. Cela était également confirmé par la tenue d'arts martiaux qu'elle portait.

- J'ai hâte de te revoir, Hime...

A suivre...

* * *

><p>(*) <strong>Don't make a fool of me !<strong> = Ne me prends pas pour un con ! (ps : et c'est bien "make", pas "take" ! C'est de l'anglais, pas du franglais, les amis ^^ ! )

**Sceau de Baphomet :** Non, ce n'est pas une invention ! Le sceau de Baphomet a réellement existé et était associé au culte satanique. Après, il est vrai que je lui prête des pouvoirs spéciaux mais bon, c'est pour la fic :) !

**London Bridge :** A ne pas confondre avec le Tower Bridge, qui est un pont basculant, situé 900 mètres en aval et qui a été construit de 1896 à 1996 !

**Et oui, j'ai fais des recherches ! Non mais, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! **

**Pensées haineuses de Grimm : **Non, mon chaton, Dieu n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi, l'auteur, qui te torture XD !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ !<strong>

**Et non, je n'ai pas tué Hisana ! Pourquoi ? La raison est simple : après avoir tué Masaki et la mère de Momo, j'estime avoir tué suffisamment de femmes au coeur pur, comme ça ! Déjà que pour Masaki, ça a été un déchirement alors Hisana, j'ai décidé de la garder en vie et pis, voilà . ! **

**Tatsuki est revenue \o/ ! Une bonne nouvelle ? Hum... pas forcément pour tout le monde... Mouhahaha, je vous réserve un truc sympa ! Vous verrez... x)**

**Bon, le truc de Yoruichi en sorcière, c'était un peu facile mais, le rôle lui va tellement bien ! J'ai pas pu résister ^^ ! Vous avez remarqué que j'ai utilisé l'apparence qu'elle et Soi Fon avaient dans le passé ? Elle colle plus à mon image de sorcière malicieuse et j'aime bien Soi Fon comme ça ^^ ! Elle fait vachement adepte de Yoruichi, vous trouvez pas XD ? **

**Si vous avez du mal à vous imaginer le look de Renji, dans ma fic, voici l'image qui m'a inspiré ( ne prenez pas compte des parenthèses ) :**

**http(: double slash)renji point skyrock point com(/)3127478243 (-) Renji (-) Abarai point htlm *-* ! **

**Si ça marche pas (même si j'ai mis au moins 10 min, pour trouver une notation acceptée par le site u_u" ) c'est une image 400 x 576 de lui, en costume avec un plateau dans une main**

**Pour Grimm et Ichi... que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est encore à l'eau XD ! Mais, rassurez-vous mes ami(e)s, bientôt, l'histoire va prendre un sacré tournant... suspence ;) ! **

**Ça vous a plût ? Vous en voulez encore ? Alors, reviews \o/ ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<br>**

**lili199 : Coucou ^^ ! Comme tu l'as vu, je peux faire pire en matière de tension XD ! Ah, que je suis cruelle avec les persos x) ! Sinon, j'avoue que j'avais super bien visualisé la scène de l'auberge donc, faire dégager ces deux dindes a été un plaisir *-* ! Mouhahaha ! Bon, et sinon, ce chap' t'a plût ? J'attends ton avis avec intérêt ! A plus ^^ !  
><strong>

**chloe : Tiens, tiens ! Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà reçu de review de ta part ? Une nouvelle amie ?! Géniale ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma fic de plaise 8D ! Et que tu me dises que la reprise est bonne me rassure u_u ! Après une longue coupure, on a toujours peur de perdre un peu le fil ou la magie de notre fic ! Qui a dis qu'être auteur était facile ? Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine ^^ !  
><strong>

**Hotaru : Salut, salut ^^ ! Désolée pour cette attente u_u ! Alors, tu trouves que mon écriture s'est améliorée ? Il faut dire que j'ai un peu évoluée moi-même alors, le reste suit ^^ ! Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer à m'amuser aux dépends des persos, comme tu as pu le voir x) ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, on se rapproche des grands tournants de l'histoire ;) ! Allez, à bientôt et j'attends ta review ! Bye ^^ !  
><strong>

**ayu : Kikou ! Merci pour ta review, ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout ^^ ! **

**Contente que mon petit passage sexy chocolat t'ait plût ! Je m'étais mis dans l'ambiance pour l'écrire x) ! J'entends par-là, youtube et musique yaoï très... inspirantes *-* !**

**Prochain rendez-vous : date indéterminée mais, tu vas adorer XD ! Ja ne ^^ !  
><strong>

**chiru : Salut, ça me fais toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles rewieuses ^^ ! Tu me fais penser à moi, quand je tombe sur une fic intéressante : je reste scotchée devant mon écran jusqu'à avoir lu le dernier chap' en date ^^ ! C'en suit un grand soupir de frustration car, il faut attendre la suite x) ! **

**Comme je l'ai dis dès que j'ai commencé ma fic, l'histoire emprunte des éléments de Black Butler mais, ne copie pas le manga ! Le plagiat, très peu pour moi u_u ! J'ai suffisamment d'imagination pour créer par moi-même ^^ ! C'est marrant, tu es la deuxième personne à me parler de "Hush, hush" mais, je n'ai jamais lu ce manga ^^" ! Je ne sais même pas en quoi ma fic y ressemble, en fait x) ! Mais, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil à l'occas' ^^ ! A part ça, j'aime que les choses soient claires et je me suis donc assurée que mon explication l'était en lisant et relisant, pour être sûre que rien ne coince. Et c'est bien passé, victoire ^^ ! **

**Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne demande pas à mes revieweuses d'écrire, sans aucune faute (déjà que moi-même, j'en fais parfois xp ) ^^ ! Pour commencer, parce que recevoir vos avis me fais déjà super plaisir, il faut le dire ! J'éprouve toujours de la joie, en voyant qu'on m'a envoyé des commentaires ^^ ! Donc, fautes = pas grave x) ! Du moment que ça reste compréhensible, évidemment XD ! Bon, j'attends ton prochain avis ^^ ! A bientôt !  
><strong>

**baka-chan : Désolée, je sais que tu aimerais qu'Ichi et Grimm se lâchent mais, j'aime trop les torturer x) ! Mouhahaha ! Où vais-je chercher ces idées ? Dans mon cerveau pervers et sadique, bien sûr XD ! Pis, tu sais pour Grimm, j'ai utilisé le coup classique du mec qui n'entends que la mauvaise partie de la conversation ! Je fous la merde, quoi XP ! Mais, je t'inquiète pas : j'ai bien l'intention de mener cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Et vive le GrimmIchi (mode fan-girl) ^0^ ! Ok, je sors ! J'attends ton prochain délire de fan yaoi avec impatience ! A plus ^^ !  
><strong>


End file.
